Ninety-Five Percent TRADUCCIÓN
by Baruka84
Summary: *Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy* Una nueva Ley de Matrimonio Mágico entra en vigencia. Hermione le da una oportunidad al Ministerio y les permite elegir quién será el mejor partido para ella ¿Quién iba a creer que Draco Malfoy sería su mejor partido con un 95% de compatibilidad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola hermosas! Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia… la buena es que les traigo una nueva traducción! Esta vez la historia pertenece a HufflepuffMommy, quien amablemente me ha autorizado a traducir sus historias. Qué les puedo decir, ella es una Hufflepuff de corazón y se nota en todo lo que escribe, es un dulce, de verdad.

La mala noticia es que atrás quedaron las actualizaciones diarias… a diferencia de Beautiful, esta historia no la tengo traducida previamente... pero la van a adorar, lo sé!

Quieres deseen leer la historia original y/o pasarse por el perfil de la autora y regalarle un corazoncito pueden encontrar los link en mis favoritos.

* * *

Esta historia pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

Ninety-Five Percent

Diciembre de 2004

Hermione se sentó acurrucada en su sofá, bebiendo una taza de café caliente mientras reflexionaba sobre la noche anterior. Ella y Ron habían peleado, otra vez, y habían roto… otra vez. Suspiró para sí misma. Realmente necesitaban seguir siendo sólo amigos. Seguían intentándolo y simplemente no parecía funcionar. Después de diez veces cualquiera pensaría que ya habían captado la indirecta.

Miró el reloj y vio que tenía un poco más de una hora antes de tener que estar en la oficina. Se relajó en el sofá, sabiendo que le tomaría la mitad de ese tiempo para terminar de prepararse, así que realmente no tenía prisa. Además, no tenía ganas de hablar con Harry sobre lo que sucedió entre ella y Ron, estaba segura de que él fue hasta allí a desahogarse con Harry y Ginny después que terminaran.

Miró por la ventana y vio que una lechuza se dirigía hacia su edificio con el correo de la mañana. La ventana de enfrente estaba hechizada, de modo que la lechuza podía volar a través de ella sin tener que abrirla pero mantenía fuera los objetos indeseables y también funcionaba como una ventana normal. La lechuza voló hacia el interior, una lechuza de correo regular, y dejó caer la correspondencia en la mesa de café frente a ella. Agradeció distraídamente a la lechuza mientras recogía las cartas y se puso de pie para llevar su taza de café a la cocina. El Profeta estaba encima y el titular le llamó la atención. Dejó la taza sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor mientras abría el periódico. Se quedó sin aliento, dejando caer el resto de la correspondencia en el piso mientras comenzaba a leer:

" _ **NUEVA LEY DE MATRIMONIO MÁGICO ENTRA EN VIGENCIA**_

 _Después de muchas reuniones y mucho debate, el Ministerio de Magia finalmente ha aceptado una nueva Ley de Matrimonio Mágico que entrará en vigencia a comienzos de año. Debido al trágico número de muertes de brujas y magos de todo el mundo durante la Guerra Mágica de 1998, el número de matrimonios e hijos ha disminuido y existe un gran riesgo de deterioro de la población mágica._

 _Esta ley afectará a brujas y magos que están entre las de edades de 25 – 35 y estará vigente al menos durante los próximos diez años. Después de pasados los diez años, el Ministerio volverá a evaluar la población de magos y determinará si se revoca o restablece la ley por otros diez años._

 _Aquellos que están entre los 25 y 35 años tendrán seis meses para encontrar una pareja y casarse. Si no son capaces de encontrar a alguien por sí mismos, podrán llenar los formularios de evaluación de Compatibilidad (FEC) y el Ministerio los emparejará a alguien con quien tengan la mayor compatibilidad para asegurar el mejor resultado posible. Una vez casados, la pareja tendrá un año para quedar engendrar o producir descendencia. Si no son capaces de engendrar por su cuenta pueden recibir asistencia médica para ayudar en el proceso o pueden optar por este proceso desde el principio._

 _Si después de cinco años de matrimonio, y después de tener exitosamente al menos un descendiente, la pareja que no desee permanecer casada por más tiempo se podrá separar._

 _El detalle de la información estará disponible en las cartas personalizadas que han sido enviadas a todas las brujas y magos elegibles que afecta esta ley"_

Hermione finalmente apartó los ojos de El Profeta y comenzó a buscar alrededor el resto de su correo que había dejado caer antes. Los recogió del suelo y hojeó hasta que encontró un grueso sobre con el sello de cera del Ministerio. Con manos temblorosas abrió la carta.

" _Querida señorita Hermione Granger,_

 _Como debe usted saber, el Ministerio pondrá en vigor la nueva Ley de Matrimonio Mágico a partir del primer semestre del próximo año. Esta ley afectará a las brujas y magos que estén entre las edades de 25 - 35, y considerando que su cumpleaños número 25 se ha celebrado el pasado 19 de septiembre, esta ley, en efecto, será aplicable para usted._

 _A partir del 1 de enero tendrá seis meses para encontrar esposo y casarse. Si no puede encontrar a alguien, o si desea ser emparejada, en lugar de buscar a alguien por su propia cuenta, por favor complete el formulario de evaluación de compatibilidad (FEC) que se adjunta en esta carta. Será emparejada con quien posea el porcentaje más alto de compatibilidad para garantizar el mejor resultado posible._

 _Una vez que usted o el Ministerio haya encontrado una pareja adecuada, tendrá que notificar al nuevo Departamento de Ley de Matrimonio Mágico la fecha en que contraerá matrimonio. Una vez casados, su certificado de matrimonio deberá ser enviado a esta oficina para su registro. A continuación, tendrá un año calendario para producir descendencia ya sea de forma natural o de manera asistida. Si al final de cinco años, habiendo producido al menos un descendiente, desea terminar su matrimonio, puede hacerlo._

 _Si desea un matrimonio con una pareja de su mismo sexo puede hacerlo, esto es perfectamente aceptable. Proporcionaremos ayuda para que usted y su pareja tengan un hijo juntas, se trate de encontrar un sustituto para llevar a su hijo o la búsqueda de un donante de esperma. La elección será suya._

 _Le damos las gracias por su cooperación en esta materia. Con personas como usted el repoblamiento del mundo mágico tendrá éxito los próximos años._

 _Saludos,_

 _Margaret Walters_

 _Departamento de Ley de Matrimonio Mágico"_

Hermione leyó la carta dos veces sin querer creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hubo rumores en la oficina de que esto sucedería, pero ella nunca lo creyó… nunca pensó que algo así sería posible.

Seis meses. Tenía seis meses para encontrar a alguien y casarse con él… parecía imposible. Especialmente con lo ocupada que estaba siempre en el trabajo, incluso apenas tenía una vida social, si es que tenía una. Sacó el resto de los papeles del sobre y comenzó a leer la información sobre las evaluaciones de compatibilidad cuando su chimenea sonó haciéndole saber que una persona entraría por la red flu a su casa. En cuestión de segundos su chimenea cobró vida y con un paso hacia afuera apareció Ron Weasley. Miró a su alrededor y la localizó, una expresión de alivió se mostró por todo su rostro.

—¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ron se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella y cayó de rodillas.

—Hermione, Hermione… lo siento. Por favor… por favor, tú te… —buscó en sus bolsillos antes de hacer aparecer una caja de terciopelo negro y la abrió. Dentro había un anillo… una simple banda de oro con un pequeño diamante en la parte superior. Los labios de Hermione se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus ojos volaban entre el anillo y Ron sin saber qué decir.

Ron se aclaró la garganta, aunque su voz aún estaba quebrada cuando preguntó:

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Sé que abundan los fics sobre matrimonios forzados, esta es la versión de HufflepuffMommy y yo la adoré. Déjenme sus impresiones, ahora necesito incentivos para seguir traduciendo ;) Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia pertenece a HufflepuffMommy.

* * *

…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

—Dije ¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó Ron de nuevo, empujando el anillo más cerca de su cara.

—Pero… pero ¿por qué? Acabamos de romper… —dijo Hermione, su mente estaba acelerada.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Rompemos todo el tiempo. Tal vez si nos casamos podemos hacer que realmente funcione. Además, tenemos que hacerlo ahora de todos modos…

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Tenemos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ron hizo un gesto hacia la carta que ella sostenía en la mano.

—Eso, que la Ley de Matrimonio nos está forzando a hacerlo ¿no lo crees?

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Por supuesto. Él sólo quería casarse por la estúpida nueva ley.

—Ron. No me casaré contigo debido a la nueva ley —dijo.

—Pero —escupió Ron poniéndose de pie finalmente— ¿Por qué no?

—Ron… Te amo, pero no estoy enamorada de ti. Y tengo la sensación de que sientes lo mismo respecto a mí.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—¿Eso importa? Amor es amor ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

—Seríamos miserables. Pelearíamos todo el tiempo. No es así como debería funcionar el matrimonio —dijo tratando de razonar con él.

—¿Así que en lugar de eso prefieres tratar de encontrar a alguien dentro de los próximos seis meses y casarte con él? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso, Hermione? Las únicas personas que frecuentas soy yo, Harry y Ginny ¡Y eso sólo porque tenemos que arrastrarte!

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre está la opción de ser emparejada con alguien.

La boca de Ron se abrió, su cara se puso roja de ira.

—¿Prefieres ser emparejada con algún… algún extraño, que casarte conmigo?

Hermione dejó escapar el aire, comenzando a molestarse.

—Ellos me emparejarán con alguien más compatible de lo que tú y yo seremos jamás. Podría funcionar. Además, siempre podré terminar el matrimonio después de cinco años, que no es tanto si lo piensas… —dijo bajando la voz.

Ron la miró incrédulo durante unos segundos antes de guardar el anillo en su bolsillo.

—Bien, lo que sea. Estaba tratando de hacer esto fácil para ti, pero supo…

—No, Ron —dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y poniéndose de pie nuevamente—. Estabas tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti ¿Te diste cuenta de que cuando me propusiste matrimonio nunca mencionaste que lo hacías porque me amabas o porque querías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? No, dijiste que nos teníamos que casar por la ley. Si me voy a casar con alguien por esa estúpida ley, ¡Entonces quiero que sea alguien con quien no quiera pelear todo el tiempo!

—No peleamos todo el tiempo —dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Sí, lo hacemos —dijo imitándolo.

—No, no —dijo alzando la voz.

—Sí, lo hacemos. ¡Lo estamos haciendo justo ahora! —dijo prácticamente gritando.

Él la observó por un segundo antes de finalmente dejar caer sus brazos a un lado con un suspiro.

—Bien —dijo de nuevo caminando hacia la chimenea—. Hazlo a tu manera. Pero si en seis meses no has encontrado a alguien y no te gusta la persona con la que te emparejan, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —arrojó un poco de polvos flu en la chimenea, ingresó en ella y desapareció en una llamarada verde.

Hermione se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. No iba a preocuparse ahora por esto, aún tenía seis meses… tenía tiempo.

Miró el reloj y maldijo en voz baja. El tiempo se había ido y ahora sólo tenía quince minutos para terminar de prepararse y llegar al Ministerio antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

…

Veinte minutos más tarde Hermione llegó al pasillo principal del Ministerio. Parecía más ocupado de lo normal y se dio cuenta de que probablemente se debía a la nueva ley que regiría pronto. Se apresuró hacia los ascensores y se apretó en uno que estaba lleno hasta casi su máxima capacidad. Miró a su lado y observó a la persona que estaba junto a ella, ahogando el gemido que quería dejar escapar.

—Hermione —dijo él con frialdad.

—Ron —respondió ella.

No dijeron nada más en el camino hacia arriba.

Hermione y Ron bajaron en la misma planta, ya que ambos trabajaban para el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, aunque en diferentes áreas. Ron trabajaba junto a Harry como auror, teniendo finalmente su entrenamiento completo. Hermione tenía una oficina y llenaba los informes y archivos con el papeleo del departamento. Ya había tenido suficientes batallas y combates para toda la vida.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella dejando escapar un suspiro al fin. Fue a su escritorio y se sentó observando que ya estaba lleno de notas. Dejó su bolsa en el suelo y comenzó a leer lo que necesitaba hacer en el día.

Poco antes del almuerzo golpearon la puerta.

—Entre —dijo distraídamente mientras leía un informe que había aterrizado en su escritorio sólo una hora antes.

Harry entró y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Hola, Hermione.

Ella levantó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —dijo inclinando una cadera sobre el escritorio.

—¿Y cómo está la señora? —preguntó ella bromeando. Harry y Ginny se habían casado hace menos de un año. Harry rió.

—Ginny se fue con las Arpías hoy a un entrenamiento extendido, por una semana. Así que sólo soy yo y los gatos para cuidarnos.

—Estoy segura de que sobrevivirás —dijo tranquilizadoramente. Miró el reloj—. ¿Realmente es hora de almuerzo?

Harry asintió.

—Por eso estoy aquí, para ver si querías ir por algo para comer. O al menos ofrecerme a traerte algo, sé que te olvidarás de comer… otra vez.

Hermione suspiró.

—Probablemente moriría de hambre si no me recordaras comer de vez en cuando —dijo ella agarrando su bolsa—. Necesito un poco de aire fresco de todos modos.

Salieron de la oficina y pasaron por la oficina de aurores a la salida. Vio un atisbo de pelo rojo pero siguió caminando.

—Supongo que ya has hablado con Ronald —preguntó con voz quebrada. Harry asintió.

—Lo hice.

—No vas a decirme que debería casarme con él ¿verdad? —preguntó girando sus ojos hacia él. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Bien —dijo ella con una inclinación de cabeza.

Fueron hasta la red flu y se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante. Una vez allí caminaron por la calle hasta la tienda de sándwiches que tanto les gustaba frecuentar. Ordenaron la comida y luego se sentaron en una de las mesitas. Con un discreto movimiento de varia, Hermione puso una burbuja de privacidad alrededor de ellos para que nadie los oyera.

—Aún no puedo creer que el Ministerio esté haciendo esto ¿Una Ley de Matrimonio? —se quejó ella sobre la idea antes de dar un bocado al sándwich.

Harry dio varias mordidas al suyo antes de responder.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Ya pensaré en algo.

—Queda menos de un mes para que comience el año…

—Lo sé, Harry. Encontraré a alguien… —dijo ella, tratando de convencerlo a él tanto como a sí misma.

—¿Y si no lo haces? —insistió él.

—Entonces llenaré los formularios de evaluación de compatibilidad y seré emparejada. Siento que tendré una mejor oportunidad consiguiendo a alguien que trabaje conmigo que si sólo me conformara con Ron…

—Él todavía está esperando que cambies de opinión —dijo Harry. Ella asintió.

—Lo sé, pero simplemente no funcionará. Hemos intentado estar juntos una y otra vez y simplemente no funciona. Somos demasiado diferentes. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, y lo amo, igual que como te amo a ti, pero no hay nada más que eso. Ni siquiera debimos volver esta última vez pero, estúpida de mí, dije sí a darnos una última oportunidad —sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar—. Estoy casi contenta de que rompiéramos antes de que nos enteráramos de esta ley, al menos ahora no me siento culpable de decir que no a su proposición.

—Tiene ese anillo hace un tiempo ¿sabes? —dijo Harry.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Hermione, genuinamente sorprendida—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Algunos años. Pero cada vez que pensaba que te lo pediría terminaban discutiendo sobre algo, así que lo dejaba de lado.

—Bueno, esperemos que encuentre alguien más compatible con él también —dijo ella terminando su sándwich.

—Esperemos —murmuró Harry. Miró a Hermione— ¿Me prometes que tratarás de encontrar a alguien?

Ella asintió.

—Voy a tratar.

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa.

…

* * *

Hola chicas, muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir esta nueva traducción, animarme a continuarla y por dejar sus comentarios. Estoy super contenta por el recibimiento, así que hice un mega esfuerzo para traerles este cap. tan pronto como me fue posible. ¿Qué les pareció?

Cariños! Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy.

* * *

…

 **5 de junio de 2005**

Toc, toc, toc.

Draco se quejó, aún dormido, volviéndose hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Toc, toc, toc.

Abrió un ojo con la vista nublada y miró el reloj. Un cuarto para las nueve de la mañana. Genial.

Toc, toc, toc.

—Uff… estoy despierto, estoy despierto. Entra —dijo sentándose en su cama y estirándose.

—Buenos días, Draco —dijo Narcissa Malfoy cuando entró en su habitación, un elfo doméstico la seguía cargando una bandeja llena de comida—. Feliz cumpleaños, querido.

Draco bostezó.

—Gracias, madre —aceptó un beso en la mejilla antes de que el elfo levitara la bandeja del desayuno hasta la cama—. Gracias, Millie —dijo distraídamente, tomando algo de su desayuno.

Narcisa se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Entonces… ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no. Creo que Blaise y Theo quieren llevarme a tomar algo más tarde. Probablemente trabaje en mi laboratorio hasta entonces.

Narcissa chasqueó la lengua en voz baja.

—No deberías ser tan solitario.

Draco suspiró, familiarizado con el argumento que estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Madre, está bien.

—Tienes veinticinco años ahora, Draco. Tienes seis meses —le recordó.

—Sí, lo sé. Y estoy seguro de que tienes una fila de mujeres elegibles para que yo salga con ellas hasta entonces —dijo casi con amargura.

—No.

—¿No?

—No, no tengo una fila de mujeres. Lo he intentado los últimos meses y, aparte de la primera cita obligatoria a la que fuiste, no logré nada. Así que ahora te toca a ti. Tienes que hacerte cargo de tu propia vida —dijo tomando un pedazo de su tostada y mordisqueándolo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte.

Ella lo ignoró y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto para regalo del bolsillo de su túnica. Lo puso con suavidad sobre la bandeja.

Draco se limpió la boca con una servilleta y tomó la pequeña caja. La desenvolvió y vio que era una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde oscuro. Una caja de anillo. Con un suspiro la abrió. Dentro estaba el anillo de boda de su abuela. La cerró y la puso nuevamente en la bandeja, empujándola ligeramente hacia su madre.

—No es mi estilo —dijo.

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza, tomó la caja y la puso dentro del armario. Luego sacó otro regalo. Este era un poco más grande.

Draco lo miró con aprensión.

—No te preocupes, no es nada relacionado con la boda —dijo Narcissa, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Draco abrió el regalo y encontró un reloj de bolsillo de plata con su nombre grabado en la parte delantera y el escudo de la familia Malfoy en la esfera del reloj. Su padre había tenido un reloj similar.

—Gracias —dijo mientras admiraba su regalo —Narcissa asintió.

—Tu padre lo escogió para ti antes de… bueno, antes —dijo con tristeza.

Draco asintió colocando el reloj en su mesa de noche.

Lucius Malfoy había sido enviado a Azkaban por sus malas acciones durante la guerra. Su sentencia fue considerablemente menor a la de otros mortífagos, sólo cinco años en comparación a cadena perpetua. Pero aun así, eso empeoró su ya deteriorada salud, que había logrado ocultado antes. Para cuando regresó a casa, su salud sólo empeoró más. Falleció dos años antes. Draco y su madre, con el testimonio de Harry Potter, lograron dejarlo sin ningún tipo de castigo.

Poniéndose a prueba, Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su madre. Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, madre.

Ella le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo besó en la frente. Y sin decir una palabra dejó la habitación.

Draco suspiró de nuevo, mirando el reloj y luego comenzó a prepararse para pasar el día en su laboratorio.

…

Draco emergió en el Caldero Chorreante y dejó que sus ojos se adaptaran al salón oscuro antes de mirar a su alrededor. Vio a sus dos amigos, Blaise y Theo, en un lugar en la parte de atrás y caminó hacia allá.

—¡Ah, ahí está el cumpleañero! —dijo Blaise palmeando la espalda de Draco mientras este se sentaba.

—Comenzábamos a pensar que nunca te presentarías —dijo Theo dándole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Y qué, perderme una noche con ustedes, cabrones? Creo que no —dijo Draco sonriendo.

Una camarera se acercó.

—¿Qué va a querer? —preguntó.

—Su mejor whisky de fuego, por favor —dijo Blaise antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada.

—Y también hamburguesas con papas fritas, con todo —dijo Theo.

—¿Podré pedir alguna cosa? Pensé que era mi cumpleaños.

—No —dijeron juntos.

Draco suspiró, entregando la carta a la camarera.

—Entonces… los grandes 25 —dijo Blaise conversando. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Vas a empezar también?

Blaise rió.

—¿Cuántas mujeres tiene tu madre alineadas para ti?

—Ni una. Dijo que se rindió. Gracias a Salazar —murmuró Draco, agarrando la cerveza de mantequilla de Blaise y bebiéndosela.

—Claro que sí, toma el resto —dijo Blaise sarcásticamente. Draco le sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿a quién tienes en mente? —preguntó Theo.

—A nadie en este momento —Draco se encogió de Hombros.

—¿Me quieres decir que, de todas las chicas que tu madre consiguió, ninguna te gustó? —preguntó Blaise.

—Mi madre sólo me consiguió chicas ricas y sangre pura —dijo Draco.

—¿Y?

—Y… hay más que ese tipo de chicas —dijo Draco mirando el vaso vacío.

—¿Y cómo exactamente crees que te vas a poner en contacto con ese otro tipo de chicas si siempre tenemos que rogarte para salir a pasar el rato con nosotros? —preguntó Theo.

—En realidad sólo estaba pensando en llenar los formularios y dejar que funcione. Así al menos seré emparejando con alguien compatible en lugar de hacerlo por el estatus y el dinero.

Blaise levantó las cejas.

—¿Vas a dejar que el ministerio elija por ti?

—Sólo será por cinco años, entonces podremos separarnos y seguir con nuestras vidas, después de cumplir con nuestro deber con el mundo mágico y procrear un niño.

Theo miró con asombro a Draco y luego miró a Blaise.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Blaise. Draco le devolvió la mirada.

—Si el Ministerio no nos da otra opción, entonces ¿qué importa? Me casaré con mi mejor partido, tendré un hijo, me divorciaré o lo que sea en unos pocos años. No es tanto tiempo en el gran esquema de las cosas.

—Aunque realmente nunca te desharás de ella, porque seguirá siendo la madre de tu hijo —señaló Blaise.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Theo pensó en lo que él había dicho.

—Saben… como que tiene sentido.

—Oh, no. No tú también —dijo Blaise.

—Hey, no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de enamorarse como tú —dijo Theo, golpeando a Blaise en el brazo en broma.

Blaise hizo una mueca y se frotó el brazo.

—Tienes razón, tengo suerte. Daphne y yo nos encontramos en el momento preciso. La verdad, nos casamos un poco antes de lo que queríamos pero iba a suceder de todos modos.

—¿Cómo está Daphne? —preguntó Draco por su compañera de Slytherin.

—Ella está bien. Pidió que te dijera feliz cumpleaños. La invité con nosotros esta noche, pero dijo que yo necesitaba un tiempo de vinculación masculina, lo que sea que eso signifique. Creo que sólo me quería fuera de casa porque su hermana iba a venir —dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Astoria? —preguntó Draco.

La camarera llegó con sus hamburguesas y papas fritas. Él dio las gracias con aire ausente mientras esperaba que Blaise continuara.

—Sí, Astoria. Ya sabes, la que te tiraste después de la guerra.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente eso no iba a ninguna parte y nos ensañamos.

—Eso no es lo que ella dijo —Blaise soltó una risa y Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Y por qué estaban hablando de nuestra relación de todos modos?

—Relájate, la oí hablar con Daph. Dijo que preferías trabajar en tu laboratorio que pasar tiempo con ella. Dijo algo sobre que te esperó en el laboratorio, desnuda, y tú la hiciste a un lado para atender tus pociones —dijo Blaise riendo. Theo casi se atragantó con su hamburguesa.

—¡Las pociones son sensibles al tiempo! Con mucho gusto me la habría tirado después de que estuvieran listas, pero para entonces ella ya estaba empacando sus maletas —Draco sacudió la cabeza— No íbamos a ninguna parte de todos modos. Ella sólo quería estar conmigo porque yo era un Malfoy. No había amor allí.

—¿Y piensas que se enamorarán con quienquiera que sea que el Ministerio te empareje? —le preguntó Blaise con una ceja levantada.

—¿Quién sabe? Si somos compatibles, podría ser posible.

—Está bien, suficiente de esta mierda del matrimonio. Estamos aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños —dijo Theo llenando tres vasos con el whisky de fuego que estaba en la mesa. Los tres levantaros sus copas y las chocaron— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, compañero. Que este año sea mejor que el anterior!

—¡Aquí, aquí! —dijo Blaise dando un trago.

En silencio, Draco concordó, aunque aún tenía sus dudas. Esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba su trago, con la esperanza de que con quienquiera que el Ministerio lo pusiera, no lo fuese a matar.

…

* * *

Hola niñas! Apareció Draco, al fin! Ni les digo que me dio repelús cuando mencionan a Astoria, no sé por qué pero le tengo una mala ridícula e irracional a ese personaje, díganme que ustedes también para no sentirme tan ñoña XD déjenme un comentario please! Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

—Me lo prometiste, Hermione —dijo Harry.

—Y lo intenté, realmente lo hice —dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

—¿Cuántas citas tuviste en los últimos meses?

—Tres —murmuró ella sin mirarlo.

—Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Tres ¿bien? Tuve tres citas —respondió irritada. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Dijiste que lo iba a intentar, Hermione. Tres citas no son suficientes.

—Siento mucho que mi vida amorosa no cumpla tus expectativas —dijo con amargura—. ¡He estado muy ocupada! Tengo una carrera, ya sabes. No voy a parar todo sólo para encontrar un marido.

—Te queda un mes antes de que se cumplan tus seis meses ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó él, finalmente sentándose en el sofá. Hermione se le unió.

—Llené los formularios de evaluación de compatibilidad y los envié hoy. Sólo seré emparejada y espero que sea con alguien a quien pueda tolerar.

—¿Y si no lo puedes tolerar? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Se supone que me deben emparejar con alguien con quien sea compatible, eso no será un problema —dijo Hermione.

—¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados?

—En una semana —dijo. Miró a Harry y dijo suavemente: —Estoy asustada.

Él le puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Si no puedes soportar al tipo puedes quedarte conmigo y Ginny. El matrimonio no es más que un pedazo de papel de todos modos, nadie dice que tienen que vivir juntos.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Pero espero no tener que llegar a eso. Tú y Ginny necesitan privacidad y no me gustaría molestar.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Haremos que resulte.

—A propósito ¿dónde está Ginny?

—Fue a la madriguera para la cena. De hecho, le dije que estaría allí después de verte —la miró—. No quieres unirte a mi ¿verdad? Sé que a la señora Weasley realmente le gustaría verte.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—No sé…

—No lo puedes evitar para siempre, lo sabes —dijo Harry, sabiendo que su vacilación se debía a cierta cabellera roja con quien ella solía salir

—No puedo tratar con él ahora mismo. Sé que seguirá acosándome para que me case con él. Sabe que sólo me queda un mes. Y, por mucho que quiera a los señores Weasley, tengo la sensación de que estarán de su lado y tratarían de persuadirme.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, estaremos allí hasta el fin de semana —dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la chimenea. Hermione le siguió y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias, Harry. Voy a pensar en eso, pero todos sabemos que me quedaré aquí y me enterraré en un libro por un tiempo —dijo con timidez.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, agarrando un puñado de polvos flu. Entró en la chimenea.

—Envíale cariños a los Weasley —dijo en voz baja

Él asintió antes de arrojar el polvo al suelo y desaparecer de su apartamento en unas resplandecientes llamas verdes.

Una vez sola, Hermione miró alrededor de su sala de estar vacía. Había tenido un largo día de trabajo, Harry había venido a molestarla justo después y se puso tensa. Decidió que efectivamente leería, con una copa de vino, mientras se remojaba en la bañera.

…

Draco tropezó en su habitación después de las dos de la mañana. Él, Blaise y Theo quedaron desagradablemente borrachos esa noche. No quería beber tanto, sólo iba a tomar unas cuantas copas y ya, pero de alguna manera se convenció de beber más y antes de darse cuenta los tres se habían acabado toda la botella de whisky de fuego. Gracias a Salazar existía la red flu ya que no había manera de que pudiese aparecerse en ese estado.

Mientras caminaba hacia su cama, comenzó a sacarse la ropa y tropezó con sus pantalones en el proceso. Refunfuñando, se quitó los zapatos y los tiró por la habitación antes de que finalmente se pudiera quitar los pantalones y arrojarlos amontonados al suelo. Se metió a la cama sólo en boxers, con la esperanza de que el sueño pronto lo venciera.

No lo hizo. En su lugar, el contenido de su estómago amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia y llegó al baño justo a tiempo para vomitar.

En el camino de vuelta a su cama miró hacia su escritorio. Encima de todo estaba todo el papeleo que necesitaba para la evaluación de compatibilidad. Lo había llenado hace meses, cuando recibió la carta, nunca lo había enviado.

—A la mierda —dijo. Agarró los papeles y los metió en un sobre con la dirección. Abrió las ventanas y silbó por una de las lechuzas que había en la lechucería de la familia. Su propia lechuza. Artemis llegó volando— Aquí, lleva esto al Ministerio antes de que cambie de opinión —dijo tratando de atar la carta a la lechuza.

La lechuza le mordisqueó los dedos, pero no lo suficiente para romperle la piel.

Draco la ignoró y cuando terminó le dijo: —Ve —y la lechuza voló.

Ahí estaba, ahora esa parte de su vida había sido atendida.

Se tiró sobre la cama y se durmió al instante.

—Levántate y brilla, Draco querido —dijo la voz dulce y cantarina de Narcissa. Cruzó la habitación y abrió las cortinas. Draco siseo entre dientes ante el brillo ofensivo.

—Madre ¿qué haces? —preguntó tirando del cobertor sobre su cabeza para bloquear la luz.

—Tenemos compañía. Un almuerzo con algunos de mis amigos… y sus hijas —dijo enérgicamente.

Draco miró por encima de las mantas a su madre.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no te entrometerías nunca más.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros.

—Hice esta cita para comer mucho antes de decir eso. Ahora, ponte presentable y baja las escaleras. Es grosero hacer esperar a nuestros invitados.

—Ya no importa —se quejó Draco, se recostó de nuevo poniendo su brazo sobre los ojos—. He enviado el papeleo al Ministerio. Ellos encontrarán a alguien para mí. Así que puedes enviar a todos a casa. Sólo quiero dormir —dijo él.

—Ya sea que te busquen un partido o no, aún puedes rechazarlo y elegir a alguien más. Y no, no te permitiré dormir todo el día. No es mi culpa que llegaras a casa borracho hasta el tope—. Se metió la mano al bolsillo, extrajo dos viales y los puso sobre la mesa de noche—. Toma, poción pimentónica y anti nauseas. Bébelas, te vistes y bajas —se dirigió a la puerta—. AHORA, Draco —dijo firmemente antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Draco se quejó, tirando las mantas afuera y sentándose en la cama, luego hizo una mueca cuando su cabeza comenzó a latir con fuerza. Tomó las dos pociones primero y luego se quedó quieto hasta que la habitación dejó de girar. Iría abajo para apaciguar a su madre pero antes se ducharía para sentirse humano de nuevo.

Después de darse una ducha con agua caliente se vistió y peinó antes de dirigirse al comedor con una ensayada mueca pegada la cara, la sonrisa Malfoy que le habían enseñado a dar sin importar la compañía.

Vamos a terminar con esto, pensó para sí mismo, cuando se enfrentó a una habitación llena de hermosas, aunque poco atractivas, mujeres.

Esperaba que el partido que le encontrara el Ministerio no lo decepcionara.

…

* * *

Hola niñas, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo, aunque sea cortito... lo que sabemos ahora es que ambos están absolutamente decididos a dejar que el ministerio les busque pareja! En el próximo capítulo leeremos sus reacciones cuando lleguen los resultados de compatibilidad, qué emoción!

Gracias por los reviews, llegan a mi en forma de motivación para seguir traduciendo :D


	5. Chapter 5

Recuerden que Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy y ella amablemente me ha permitido traducir y compartirlo.

* * *

…

Los días pasaron y el trabajo de Hermione la mantuvo muy ocupada, generalmente ella era la primera en llegar y casi la última en salir todos los días.

Aunque no debería haber sido una sorpresa, no pudo evitar asombrarse cuando una carta del Departamento de Ley de Matrimonio cayó sobre la mesa de café una mañana de sábado.

Miró el sobre con cierta agitación. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia la chimenea preguntándose si debería llamar a alguien, quien fuera, que la acompañara mientras la abría. Tal vez Harry o Ginny…

Pero no. Haría esto ella misma. Era una Gryffindor después de todo y había enfrentado trolls y dragones. Sólo era una carta, podía hacerlo ella sola.

Respiró hondo y cogió el sobre. Se sentía más ligero de lo que pensaba que sería. Mientras exhalaba finalmente rompió el sello.

" _Estimada Hermione J. Granger,_

 _Gracias por completar los formularios de evaluación de compatibilidad. Después de una cuidadosa revisión, hemos comparado sus resultados con muchos solteros elegibles. Nos complace informarle que le hemos encontrado un partido muy aceptable, con una compatibilidad del 95%, nuestro registro de compatibilidad más alto hasta el momento. A continuación le indicamos su información:_

 _Nombre:_ _ **Draco L. Malfoy**_

 _Edad: 25 años_

 _Ocupación: Elaborador Independiente de Pociones para Hospitales Mágicos._

 _Si desea más información, por favor hacer los arreglos necesarios para convenir una reunión entre ustedes mismos. Tanto usted como el señor Malfoy, tendrán una semana para aceptar o rechazar este emparejamiento. Si desea aceptar, por favor haga una cita en el Departamento de Ley de Matrimonio Mágico para programar la revisión de su contrato de matrimonio. Si decide rechazar, entonces le enviaremos la información del siguiente partido con más compatibilidad dentro de una semana._

 _Saludos,_

 _Margaret Walters_

 _Departamento de Matrimonio Mágico."_

Hermione observó con asombro la carta que mantenía en las manos.

¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Él era su mejor partido? Era evidente que alguien en el Departamento de Matrimonio Mágico le estaba jugando una broma cruel.

Estuvo muy cerca de arrugar el papel que tenía en la mano y arrojarlo a la basura.

—No —se dijo a sí misma, no lo haría. Aún no. Tenía una semana para decidir. Malfoy debía haber recibido una carta también. Si no oía nada de él en seis, no, cinco días, lo rechazaría. Si él se comunicaba con ella, bueno… vería lo que él tenía para decir. Tal vez ambos se reirían de todo esto y cada uno seguiría feliz por su camino.

Rara vez, o nunca, veía a Malfoy en estos días. Tal vez en el Callejón Diagon o en alguno de los pocos pubs mágicos a los que Harry, Ron o Ginny también la arrastraban. A parte de reconocerlo nunca prestó atención en el rubio heredero Malfoy, no le importaba demasiado. Él nunca pareció reconocerla tampoco, por lo que probablemente el sentimiento era mutuo.

Miró la carta nuevamente. 95% de compatibilidad. No era posible ¿verdad?

Pensó en las posibles cosas que ambos podrían tener en común. Los dos eran inteligentes, le daría eso. De hecho, mientras ella era la primera todos los años en Hogwarts, él había estado siempre justo detrás, excepto quizás en sexto año, pero sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, no lo culpaba por descuidar su trabajo escolar. También ambos eran hijos únicos.

A parte de los estudios y la falta de hermanos no podía recordar otra cosa que tuvieran en común. Todo lo demás era absolutamente lo contrario: ella fue Gryffindor, él Slytherin. Él era sangre pura, ella una nacida de muggles. Él era rico más allá de la razón, ella en cambio, aunque vivía cómodamente, dependía de un trabajo para mantener un techo sobre su cabeza y comida en la mesa. Él vivía en una mansión, ella en un pequeño departamento que probablemente era tan grande como su comedor.

No, no había manera posible de que ellos tuvieran algo más en común. ¿Podían?

…

—No hay manera. No-hay-una-puta-manera —dijo Draco, mirando con incredulidad la carta que sostenía en la mano.

Estaba desayunando en el comedor con su madre cuando una lechuza llegó trayendo el correo.

—Draco, lenguaje por favor —Narcissa lo regañó ligeramente.

—Lo siento —murmuró leyendo la carta por tercera vez.

Narcissa lo observaba mientras él echaba una ojeada a la carta en sus manos. Notó que provenía del Ministerio y se dio cuenta de lo que la carta implicaba.

—¿Lo interpreto como que el partido seleccionado no es de tu agrado? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Es una put… —se aclaró la garganta ante la mirada de su madre— Sólo es alguien que me está jugando una mala broma, eso es todo —arrojó los papeles en la mesa antes de reanudar su desayuno.

Narcissa puso un par de dedos en el pergamino y lo deslizó hacia ella, levantando las páginas para leer los resultados. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el nombre escrito con grandes letras en negrita.

—¿Señorita Granger? —preguntó, sus delgadas y oscuras cejas de levantaron de la sorpresa—. La misma chica que…

—Sí, madre. _Esa_ chica —dijo Draco amargamente—. La misma chica a la que intimidé en la escuela y luego fue torturada aquí, en mi propia casa, por mi querida y demente tía, mientras yo permanecí de pié a su lado sin hacer nada —negó con la cabeza—. No hay modo posible de que ella alguna vez ponga un pie en esta casa de nuevo, mucho menos de que se case conmigo.

Narcissa miró a su hijo.

—¿Te gustaría casarte con ella?

Los ojos de Draco se levantaron de golpe y se quedó mirando a su madre.

—No —dijo casi demasiado rápido. Ella arqueó una ceja—. No —dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su madre y a sí mismo. Tomó los papeles entre sus manos y los leyó de nuevo— Además, no hay manera de que ella quiera hacerlo de todos modos. Pero esta compatibilidad del 95% se me hace curiosa…

—Bueno, ¿por qué no hablas con ella sobre eso?

Draco se mofó.

—Por favor, ella probablemente ya envió una nota de rechazo.

—Nunca se sabe. Tal vez ella sólo este esperando ver lo que tienes que decir también —dijo Narcissa limpiándose delicadamente la boca con una servilleta de tela.

—Yo ni siquiera logro ver cómo es que esto es posible ¿Cómo, en nombre de Salazar, somos compatibles cuando ni siquiera podíamos hablar sin pelearnos?

Narcissa se encogió de hombros.

—Eran niños. Ambos son adultos ahora, las cosas cambian. Si recuerdo bien, solías echar humo alrededor de esta casa por cómo es que ella siempre tenía mejores calificaciones que tú, lo que significa que es inteligente. Eso es algo que tienen en común.

—¿Qué hay de todo lo que no tenemos en común?

—¿Como qué?

Él destrozó su cerebro tratando de pensar. Todo volvía a la rivalidad de las casas y el estatus de la sangre, lo que eran excusas muy débiles, sobre todo ahora, cuando realmente no importaban.

—Realmente no lo sé —dijo con aire ausente.

Narcissa sonrió antes de levantarse de la silla. Puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo y le dijo:

—Habla con ella. Nunca sabrás lo que puede suceder a menos que lo intentes.

—¿Te das cuenta —dijo mientras ella comenzaba a alejarse— que si nos casamos y tenemos un hijo, tú no tendrás ninguno de esos pequeños nietos sangre pura de los que siempre estás hablando?

Narcissa se encogió de hombros.

—En vista de que has rechazado a casi todas las brujas sangre pura elegibles de la zona, he llegado a la conclusión de que ese sueño sólo es eso, un sueño —y con eso, ella se despidió dejando a Draco solo.

Él se sentó allí, picoteando su desayuno y dándole vueltas a la conversación con su madre. Era fin de semana, así que ni siquiera podía hablar con Granger, al menos hasta el lunes cuando pudiera interceptarla en el Ministerio. Dudaba que a ella le gustara que se presentara en su casa, no es como si supiera donde vivía de todos modos, y una carta era demasiado… impersonal para algo como esto.

Antes que Draco se diera cuenta, se había convencido a sí mismo para verla el lunes en la mañana. Tarde. No, mañana. Necesitaba terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Se comió el resto de su desayuno, entonces se levantó y se fue a su laboratorio sumergiendo su mente en su trabajo, donde no tenía que pensar en cierta bruja con la que no había estado en contacto durante años y preguntarse cómo reaccionaría cuando fuera a su oficina el lunes en la mañana.

…

* * *

Gracias por leer, reviews, follows y favoritos 3

El próximo capítulo será lunes por la mañana ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

La puerta de la oficina de Hermione estaba abierta. Ella estaba inclinada sobre un pergamino en su escritorio escribiendo sin parar. Había estado así durante algunas horas y estaba contenta de que el trabajo le mantuviera la mente ocupada, cuando una sombra apareció en el umbral de la puerta y sin levantar la vista dijo:

—Un segundo, Harry. Estaré lista en un minuto.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no era Harry.

Levantó la vista del trabajo para ver quien estaba en la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar a Draco Malfoy de pié allí.

—Oh —dijo al fin, sin saber qué más decir.

—Granger —dijo él, rígidamente a modo de saludo, sin siquiera pasar el umbral.

—Malfoy… ¿puedo ayudarte? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Él levantó una ceja. Ella tenía que saber por qué estaba él allí. Se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, lo siento. Toma asiento —dijo indicando la silla frente a su escritorio.

Él asintió brevemente antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él. De inmediato a habitación se sintió más pequeña con ellos juntos allí, tan cerca.

Ella aún no estaba segura de porqué estaba él ahí, aunque se hacía una idea. Y estaba levemente preocupada de que él quisiera hacerle daño por eso. Miró la varita sobre su escritorio, pensando.

Draco vio donde a aterrizaron sus ojos y dijo:

—No te voy a hechizar, Granger. Sólo he venido a hablar. Pero si te hace sentir mejor… —sacó su varita lentamente y la puso sobre el escritorio, empujándola hacia ella.

Hermione se relajó un poco y luego miró a Draco con curiosidad.

—¿Y qué es lo que te hizo querer hablar?

Él le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabes —metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó su carta del Ministerio, dejándola caer junto a su varita sobre el escritorio—. Supongo que recibiste esto también.

—Ella asintió con la cabeza abriendo el cajón del escritorio, sacando su propia carta y dejándola en frente.

Después de un incómodo y silencioso momento, finalmente Hermione habló:

—Si has venido a decirme que has enviado una notificación de rechazo está bien. No vas a herir mis sentimientos y para ser honesta yo casi envío la mía inmediatamente después de recibir esa carta el sábado por la mañana…

—Granger…

—Quiero decir, nadie podría culparnos ni siquiera un poco si nos rechazamos mutuamente. Somos tan diferentes… pero entonces ¿qué hay de que el porcentaje de compatibilidad sea de un 95%? Eso es extraño ¿no te parece?

—Granger… —dijo él de nuevo.

—Al principio pensé que era una broma. Cualquier persona que nos conozca diría que somos completamente opuestos…

—¡Granger! —dijo Draco en voz alta, consiguiendo que finalmente dejara de hablar—. Estás divagando.

—Oh… —dijo mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

Él tamborileo los dedos sobre su rodilla, mirando alrededor de la oficina. ¿por dónde empezar? Sé preguntó.

Ella esperó pacientemente, sin querer comenzar a hablar en caso de que empezara a divagar de nuevo.

—No he enviado una notificación de rechazo —dijo él, lo que hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara un poco ante la brusquedad de su voz.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que debía hablar contigo primero y ver lo que piensas sobre todo… esto —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia las cartas.

—Yo realmente no sé qué pensar —dijo honestamente—. Realmente eres la última persona con la que esperaba ser emparejada.

Draco resopló.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Cierto? Es que somos tan diferentes. Soy una nacida de muggles, mientras que tú eres un sangre pura. Por no mencionar que nuestras casas de Hogwarts eran rivales.

—Es cierto, pero ¿te fijaste, al llenar el formulario, que ni una sola vez nos preguntaron a qué casa de Hogwarts fuimos o cuál era nuestro estatus de sangre?

Ella se tomó un momento para recordar los formularios que llenó y se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón.

—Creo que no me di cuenta de eso.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio una vez más antes de que Draco se animara a preguntar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua desde que había entrado:

—¿Por qué no enviaste la notificación de rechazo?

Hermione respiró hondo y suspiró.

—Realmente no lo sé. Curiosidad supongo. Curiosidad por ver lo que tú ibas a hacer. Iba a darte hasta el miércoles para que te pusieras en contacto conmigo y si no sabía nada de ti hasta entonces enviaría la notificación —lo observó, hasta que sus ojos toparon con los de ella y apartó la mirada—. Pero aquí estás…

—Aquí estoy —él asintió.

—¿Por qué? Tú me odias—ella le robó otra mirada. Él la miró.

—Yo no te odio.

Ella bufó.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde la guerra, tal vez antes de eso —ella frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Él suspiró irritado y continuó—. Cuando era un niño te odié al principio. Eras una nacida de muggles, me enseñaron que estaban por debajo de mí, y aun así me superabas en todo —intentó no sonar amargado, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, no en todo. Eras mucho mejor que yo en clases de vuelo. Aunque probablemente eso se deba a que le tengo miedo a las alturas y me siento muy incómoda en las escobas. Estoy segura de que si me hubiera gustado te habría superado en eso también.

Él le lanzó otra mirada antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Por suerte para mí no te gusta, así al menos puedo conservar algo de mi dignidad.

Ella sonrió a eso, luego frunció el ceño ante un pensamiento.

—Éramos horribles el uno con el otro ¿Cómo podría funcionar esto con el pasado que tuvimos?

—Creo que sólo necesitamos dejar el pasado atrás, si es que podemos. Al menos durante los cinco años que son requeridos —dijo él con un movimiento de hombros. Ella parpadeó.

—¿Con eso quieres decir… que quieres aceptar este emparejamiento?

Él se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—¿Qué podemos perder? —preguntó.

—No sé. Creo que deberíamos hablar más sobre esto, tal vez llegar a algún acuerdo por si decidimos seguir adelante —Los ojos de él hicieron contacto con los de ella una vez más. A punto de decir algo antes de que ella continuara—. Pero no ahora, tengo mucho trabajo y ya estoy retrasada.

—¿Debería volver a la hora de almuerzo? —preguntó. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo planes para el almuerzo hoy.

El rodó los ojos.

—¿Mañana entonces?

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder, lo que lo hizo rodar los ojos otra vez.

—Claro, mañana sí —dijo ella finalmente.

—¿Quieres salir o comer aquí? Puedo traer algo.

—¿Qué tal aquí? Así puedo anotar lo que hablemos —sugirió.

—Muy bien —él se levantó y ella se puso de pie también—. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, mañana.

Tomo su varita y los papeles del escritorio y se los metió al bolsillo del abrigo antes de girarse rápidamente y salir cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella se sentó en su silla dando un suspiro. Antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en lo que había pasado, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez Harry entró mirándola interrogante.

—¿Era Malfoy el que acaba de salir de tu oficina?

—Lo era —ella asintió.

Él frunció el ceño tomando asiento en la silla que Draco acababa de abandonar.

—¿Qué quería?

Con una respiración profunda, Hermione le entregó su carta del Ministerio.

—Vino a hablar de esto.

Harry abrió la carta y la leyó. Hermione supo cuando leyó el nombre de Draco cuando vio que sus ojos se agrandaron y luego la miró en estado de shock.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Malfoy es tu mejor partido?

—Aparentemente –dijo ella.

—¿Tú… vas a aceptar? —preguntó sin saber si quería conocer la respuesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo, en su lugar se enfocó en una pluma que tenía en la mano con la que estaba jugando.

—Por eso vino hasta aquí. Nos reuniremos mañana a la hora de almuerzo y hablaremos de eso. Si podemos llegar a un acuerdo que funcione para ambos, entonces es posible.

—Pero… ¡Es Malfoy! —dijo Harry.

—Lo sé, Harry. Pero ya no es el mismo chico que conocimos en la escuela. Ha madurado, igual que tú y yo. No se burló de mí ni me trató despectivamente ni una sola vez. Creo que tiene curiosidad, igual que yo, sobre cómo podríamos ser compatibles ¿Hay otra manera de averiguarlo que conocernos el uno al otro?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Todos esto es demasiado surrealista —la observó— ¿Me quieres aquí mañana cuando te reúnas con él?

—Creo que puedo manejar a Malfoy. Tengo 25 años, no necesito que me protejas todo el tiempo, ya sabes —ella le sonrió a su amigo.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre —sonrió con timidez—. Lo siento, es la costumbre —luego se pasó la mano por el pelo—. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué va a decir Ron…

—No le digas absolutamente nada —le advirtió Hermione—. Cuando decida lo que está pasando y cuando lo haga, yo misma le notificaré a los demás.

—¿Puedo contarle a Ginny? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Ella es tu esposa, no esperaba que guardaras secretos a ella. Pero dile que no se lo cuente a nadie ¿de acuerdo? —Harry asintió— ¿Así que viniste aquí para algo más o simplemente querías saber qué hacía Malfoy aquí? —preguntó reclinándose en la silla.

—Bueno, podría decir que vine a ver si quieres ir a almorzar pero todavía falta una hora para eso. Supongo que sólo tenía curiosidad.

Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nos vemos en una hora, Harry —Ella comenzó a repasar los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa otra vez y con eso Harry supo que estaba siendo despedido. Se levantó y salió de la oficina, asegurándose de dejar la puerta abierta.

…

* * *

Alcancé a actualizar antes de las 12! Regalito para Karemtoga, Feliz primer día de la Madre para ti =) muchos besos! Y felicidades a todas las lectoras que también son mamás!

Gracias por los reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Agradecimientos a HufflepuffMommy que ha escrito este hermoso fic y por permitirnos disfrutarlo en español!

…

* * *

" _Estaré allí dentro de una hora"_

Draco le envió una nota a Hermione antes de prepararse. No sabía a qué hora salía a comer, así que pensó que debía enviar una nota para asegurarse de que ella estuviera allí cuando él llegara. No quería que saliera corriendo a comprar comida si él llegaba más tarde de la hora habitual. Se decidió por el atuendo normal que usaba cuando salía de casa; pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Hacía calor afuera así que se dobló las mangas, aunque no demasiado, de modo que aún ocultara la marca. A pesar de que el color de esta había disminuido desde el momento en que Voldemort murió, todavía estaba ahí, recordándole; burlándose de él. Se peinó y se consideró digno de entrar al ministerio por segunda vez en dos días. Realmente odiaba aquel lugar, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera lucir bien cuando iba allí.

Cogió el pequeño ramo de flores que había recogido de su jardín. No era nada especial, sólo unos lirios que parecían estar floreciendo. Le había dado unos pocos a su madre y guardó unos pocos para Hermione. No estaba tratando de cortejarla, se aseguró a sí mismo, sólo quería tratar de aliviar la tensión. Redujo el tamaño del ramo y conjuró una pequeña burbuja protectora a su alrededor, lo puso en su bolsillo y luego se apareció en un callejón cercano a un restaurante muggle para recoger la comida que llevaría a la oficina de Hermione.

Media hora más tarde estaba llamando a la puerta. Miró a su alrededor y se alegró de que el lugar pareciera desierto. Bien, no quería encontrarse con ninguna otra persona si podía evitarlo. Con impaciencia volvió a llamar a la puerta y esta vez escuchó a alguien decir _"Adelante"_ desde el otro lado.

Abrió la puerta y la vio allí, mirándolo y recogiendo nerviosa el papeleo de su escritorio.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Iba a limpiar todo esto antes de que llegaras.

—Está bien —dijo él, colocando la bolsa de comida en una silla vacía mientras ella seguía limpiando el escritorio. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó las flores, las agrandó y les quitó la burbuja protectora—. Toma, son para ti —dijo ásperamente.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él en estado de shock, casi dejando caer los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—Oh. Gracias…

Tomó las flores e inhaló su aroma. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que él supiera que eran sus favoritas? Conjuró un florero y vertió agua desde su varita antes de poner las flores en él. Las puso en una esquina en su escritorio, fuera del camino de su papeleo para no conseguir derribarlas.

Draco metió las manos en sus bolsillos y observó al alrededor de la pequeña oficina mientras ella terminaba de ordenar. Su voz volvió a llamar su atención.

—¿Es comida china lo que huelo? —preguntó indicando la bolsa.

—Lo es —dijo cogiendo la bolsa y poniéndola sobre el escritorio que ahora estaba vacío. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Nunca habría asumido que tú comes comida como esta.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre asumir cosas ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo antes de sentarse frente a ella. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Lo siento, yo sólo asu… quiero decir, sólo pensé que comías en casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Oh, sí. Pero Blaise trajo de esta cosa una vez y es deliciosa. Los elfos trataron de prepararla pero no consiguieron hacerlo bien, así que ahora sólo tengo que ir a comprarla cada vez que se me antoja —la miró—. ¿Está bien?

—¿Hm? Oh, sí. Me encanta la comida china ¿Qué pediste? —preguntó.

—Un poco de cada cosa. No estaba seguro de qué te gusta, así que traje cerdo agridulce, carne con brócoli, pollo kung pao, arroz blanco, arroz con verduras y fideos mein. A mí me gusta todo así que sólo tienes que escoger y yo comeré lo que quede.

—Acabas de nombrar prácticamente todo lo que me gusta —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Tomó el recipiente de arroz blanco y el cerdo agridulce, así como un par de palillos y los hundió en la comida.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que finalmente Draco dijera:

—¿Entonces, reglas, verdad?

—Sí, reglas —abrió un cajón, sacó un pergamino en blanco y mojó la pluma en el tintero. Lo miró y frunció el ceño ¿por dónde iban a empezar?

—¿Arreglos de vivienda? —sugirió él. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza él continuó—. Entiendo si no quieres vivir en la mansión. Tenemos otras propiedades, no son tan grandes pero tienen suficientes habitaciones para que cada uno pueda tener su propio espacio —dijo distraídamente comiendo un poco de arroz.

Hermione lo pensó.

—Creo que la mansión debería estar bien. Si por alguna razón no logro manejarlo o me siento muy incómoda allí, podemos mirar las otras propiedades ¿está bien? —Draco se encogió de hombros, ella lo tomó como una afirmación y anotó los detalles—. ¿Tendría mi propia habitación, supongo? —preguntó alzando la vista hacia él.

—Sí. Hay diez habitaciones en la casa, dos de ellas ya están ocupadas; una por mí y otra por mi madre. Eres libre de elegir cualquiera de las ocho habitaciones restantes —Hermione abrió la boca ¿Ocho habitaciones para elegir? Escribió esa información también—. Desde que te cases conmigo y adoptes el nombre Malfoy, todas las habitaciones de la mansión te…

—Espera un segundo —dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. Notó un destello de fastidio en su rostro pero no le importó—. ¿Tengo que tomar tu apellido? ¿No puedo mantener el mío?

—Bueno, si deseas que las habitaciones te permitan ingresar o aparecerte dentro de la mansión, entonces sí.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que un guión de separación funcione?

Draco lo pensó.

—Creo que sí.

—Haré eso entonces —Escribió en el pergamino.

—¿Tanto odias a mi familia que no quieres tomar nuestro apellido? —preguntó Draco casi irritado.

Ella lo miró sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene que ver con tu familia. Desde que era niña he pensado en conservar mi apellido, incluso si me casaba. Si me hubiera casado con Ron habría hecho lo mismo.

Draco se sintió un poco mejor y asintió. Decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿Tienes mascotas?

—Ajá, Crookshanks.

—¿Gesundheit?

Hermione rió entre dientes.

—Es el nombre de mi gato.

—Oh —respondió él tomando otro bocado de su comida— Bueno, él también puede venir.

—Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes mascotas? —dejó la pluma y siguió comiendo un poco más también.

—En realidad no. Mis padres solían tener pavos reales albinos que andaban por los jardines de la mansión, pero eran molestos y ruidosos. Contemplé conseguir otro tipo de mascota, tal vez un perro, pero nunca lo hice. En realidad el trabajo me mantiene demasiado ocupado para cuidar de un animal. Aunque tenemos cinco lechuzas, viven en una pequeña lechucería que hay junto a la casa.

—Wooww… lo tienes todo ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con incredulidad. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía comiendo—. ¿Habrá algo que sea obligatorio hacer, cuando sea… una Malfoy? —preguntó vacilante.

—Bailes ocasionales y banquetes que organice mi familia o a los que seamos invitados. Sería extraño que mi esposa no esté conmigo —respondió él con un encogimiento casual. Esposa. Ella sería su esposa. Sus manos empezaron a sudar casi al instante. Siguió comiendo para mantener sus nervios a raya—. ¿Y yo? ¿Alguna cosa que deba hacer al ser… tu marido? —Preguntó.

Ahora era su turno de tener las manos sudorosas y se las secó en una servilleta.

—Nada grande como asistir a banquetes o algo así. Probablemente deberías conocer a mis padres… he estado tratando de pasar la mayor parte de las fiestas con ellos, pero estoy segura de que podré dividir mi tiempo entre tu familia y la mía durante este tiempo.

—Hablando de tu familia ¿Cuántos de ellos saben que eres una bruja? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mis padres, abuelos, tíos y los primos que son lo suficientemente mayores como para guardar el secreto —respondió. Draco la miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Eso no rompe la ley del secreto mágico o algo?

—Después de la guerra le pregunté a Kingsley si podía contarle a mi familia. Yo… eh… yo le modifiqué la memoria a mis padres, me borré de sus recuerdos, luego los envié a Australia en unas largas vacaciones hasta que todo hubo terminado. De ese modo, si algo me pasaba, ellos no tendrían que cargar con la pérdida de una hija, por no mencionar que Voldemort no podría utilizarlos para llegar a mí. Cuando regresamos, tenía que explicarles al resto de mi familia y pensé que lo mejor sería la verdad. Obtuve el permiso de Kingsley y eso es todo.

Draco casi abrió la boca.

—¿Te eliminaste de los recuerdos de tus padres para mantenerlos a salvo durante la guerra?

—Sí. Eso dañó nuestra relación durante un tiempo, pero al final ellos entendieron que lo hice porque no quería verlos heridos. Me perdonaron y seguimos adelante. Simplemente ya no hablamos de eso.

—¿Ellos saben sobre… esto? —preguntó indicando el espacio entre los dos.

—No, aún estoy debatiendo sobre si quiero decirles la verdad o simplemente dejar que ellos crean que hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo y decidimos casarnos en un arranque —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Diles la verdad. Ya perdiste su confianza una vez. ¿No se disgustarían si se enteraran por alguien más que tuviste que casarte por una ley?

—Tienes razón. Debería decirles la verdad — Hermione respiró profundamente.

—Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso —Draco sonrió. Ella le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

—Dijiste que tengo razón —dijo, explicando.

Hermione lo miró y luego se echó a reír. Draco se rió con ella.

La risa de ambos se apagó y Hermione volvió a mirar hacia abajo, al pergamino. No había escrito nada por un buen rato. Tomó la pluma.

—¿Algo más? Realmente no tenemos mucho aquí, sólo los arreglos de vivienda y mi cambio de apellido.

—Supongo que simplemente las cosas usuales. Una vez que estemos casados, tendrás acceso a la bóveda Malfoy. Sé que debes tener la tuya propia —dijo antes de que ella lo interrumpiera— pero estará disponible para ti en caso de cualquier cosa.

—También conservaré mi trabajo —afirmó ella. Draco asintió.

—Por supuesto. Aunque si quisieras dejarlo, podrías hacerlo. La mayoría de las esposas Malfoy prefirieron ser amas de casa, pero tengo la sensación de que serás la excepción que confirma la regla.

—Tienes razón —murmuró tomando nota.

—Probablemente deberíamos hablar del hijo… —dijo mirándola. Se dio cuenta de que ella se encogió ligeramente.

—Supongo que deberíamos —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Considerando que es tu cuerpo, puedes decidir cuándo quieres empezar a cargar un bebé —se aclaró la garganta— y cómo hacer para quedar embarazada.

Ella arqueó una ceja

—Imagino que estaremos más cómodos con la ruta médica. Aunque, supongo que cuando llegue el momento, podremos hablar de ello. Sin embargo, no creo que sea en el corto plazo.

Se sentaron en un incómodo silencio por un momento, ambos aún comían. Hermione miró a Draco y cerró los ojos antes de peguntar:

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con eso? Quiero decir, cuando tengamos un hijo… él será mestizo. La línea sangre pura de los Malfoy se empañará para siempre. Yo… no quiero que odies a tu hijo —dijo ella susurrando la última parte, pero la habitación era tan pequeña que él escuchó cada palabra.

—No podría —dijo enojado—. No soy mi padre. Y no estaría aquí, hablando contigo sobre este matrimonio, o como quieras llamarlo, si no estuviera bien con eso —trató de tomar una respiración profunda para conseguir calmarse, pero seguía irritado—. Entiendo tu preocupación, conociendo nuestra historia y cómo solía tratar a las personas que no eran sangre pura. Pero eso era antes. He cambiado. Ya no soy el mismo idiota manipulado que solía ser. Ahora entiendo que no importa cuán pura sea la sangre o si eres mágico o no. Me tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo pero finalmente lo hice. Sólo espero que un día me creas cuando lo digo.

Ella notó la sinceridad en su voz y supo que ya lo hacía. No pudo encontrar su voz así que sólo se limitó a asentir.

—Bueno —dijo él poniéndose de pie—. Creo que debería irme. Te dejaré volver al trabajo. Échale una mirada a ese documento y añade lo que quieras. Nos vemos mañana en la mañana, en algún momento entre las siete y las ocho. Añadiremos los cambios que consideremos apropiados. Si ambos estamos de acuerdo, iremos al Departamento de Ley de Matrimonio y llenaremos el papeleo necesario. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que acaben tus seis meses?

—Dos semanas y media… —dijo ella, dócilmente.

—Un poco cerca ¿no? —dijo un poco irritado—. Si decides aceptar, elige una fecha. Discutiremos el resto de los detalles mañana.

Se dio vuelta para salir.

—Malfoy, espera —Él se giró y la miró. Ella conjuró una copia del pergamino y se la dio— Está hechizada, de modo que si cualquiera de los dos le agrega algo, aparecerá en ambas copias —dijo entregándoselo.

Él lo enrolló y lo metió en su bolsillo.

—Hasta mañana, Granger.

…

* * *

Heyyy, buen fin de semana para todas! Este cap. es un poquito más largo que lo habitual, algo es algo XD Él le llevó flores! ¿no es lindo? 3 Ya comenzaron a hacer los acuerdos del matrimonio, parece que ya han aceptado... aunque todavía les quedan cosas que conversar, ya verán el próximo cap. 1313

Bien, gracias por lo de siempre, es un alivio saber que están allí esperando un nuevo capítulo ;) besossss


	8. Chapter 8

Recuerden que esta es una traducción autorizada por HufflepuffMommy.

* * *

…

Draco irrumpió en la oficina de Hermione a la mañana siguiente.

—Granger. ¿Qué diablos es esto? —preguntó empujando el pergamino hechizado en su cara.

—Buenos días para ti, Malfoy —dijo ella, enérgicamente, antes de darle un golpecito al pergamino—. Ese es el acuerdo de reglas de nuestro matrimonio.

—Sé qué es este documento, lo que quiero decir es ¿qué es eso que escribiste anoche?

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia lo último que había escrito, en la parte inferior del pergamino.

—No veo qué puede ser tan confuso. Sólo dice que si decides tener una amante durante nuestro matrimonio, me parece bien. Estuve leyendo sobre matrimonios arreglados, que básicamente y de algún extraño modo es lo que estamos haciendo, y vi que es una práctica común —observó la ira crecer en el rostro de él— pensé que estarías feliz de que pusiera eso ahí.

—Bueno, estás equivocada. Quítalo. Lo intenté, pero como tú lo escribiste, no pude —dijo lanzando el pergamino sobre el escritorio y dando vueltas por la oficina. Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando tengas… deseos, por así decirlo, y satisfacerlos por ti mismo no funcione? ¿Vendrás a pedirme que te ayude a solucionarlo?

—¡No lo sé, tal vez! —respondió, y al instante se arrepintió. Hermione lo miró fijamente, sin habla.

—¿Lo harías? Pero… ¿por qué?

Él gruñó, hundiéndose en la silla frente al escritorio.

—No lo sé ¿bien? Estaremos casados, tendría sentido. No es como si fuese a suceder a menudo o remotamente pronto. Pero espero que lleguemos a estar lo suficientemente cómodos el uno con el otro para poder ayudarnos mutuamente con ese tipo de cosas… eventualmente. Tener una amante parece tan… deshonesto, incluso si tú lo sabes y dices que está bien.

Hermione notó que él se había sonrojado. ¡Sonrojado! Y evitaba completamente el contacto visual con ella. Lo encontró casi… lindo. Pensó en sus palabras y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Está bien.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Está bien? ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Sólo así?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene sentido, somos adultos. Seguramente podemos ser capaces de mantener una relación madura sin dejar que las cosas se compliquen. Sería como ser… ese tipo de… amigos con beneficios.

—Sí. Exactamente —él asintió y ella le devolvió la mirada mientras borraba lo que había escrito.

—No te emociones demasiado. Probablemente pase un tiempo, mucho tiempo, antes de que eso pueda suceder —miró hacia abajo, hacia el pergamino, y vio lo que él había agregado la noche anterior—. ¿Así que quieres que cenemos juntos cada noche?

El suspiró.

—Fue idea de mi madre, pero me hizo ver el punto. Podemos usar ese tiempo para hablar y eso nos puede ayudar a conocernos. Lo más probable es que no estemos despiertos al mismo tiempo para el desayuno, y tú estarás en la oficina a la hora de almuerzo, así que pensé que sería una regla que podríamos adoptar, cenar juntos. Si, por alguna razón, alguno de los dos no puede hacerlo, le avisaremos al otro a tiempo.

—Eso suena justo —dijo ella—. Aunque yo ceno con Harry y Ginny algunas veces al mes, para ponernos al día y ese tipo de cosas —lo miró—. Dependiendo de qué tan cómodo te encuentres con la idea, incluso podrías venir conmigo —le ofreció.

—Pensaré en ello… Potter y yo, aunque hemos sido cordiales entre nosotros cuando nos hemos encontrado, no podría decir que somos precisamente amigos.

—Lo sé. Pero si nos casamos necesitarán acostumbrarse el uno al otro. Ambos serán parte de mi vida.

—¿La comadreja también? —gruñó Draco. Hermione hizo una mueca.

—No estoy segura acerca de él. Para ser honesta, lo más probable es que sólo nos evite. No es muy aficionado a ti… y estoy segura de que el sentimiento es mutuo —Draco gruñó en acuerdo pero no dijo nada—. Además, tampoco es muy aficionado a mí en estos momentos.

Él notó un atisbo de tristeza en su tono de voz.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?… si no te importa que pregunte —preguntó él, vacilante.

Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hacer girar su silla ligeramente.

—Nunca pudimos hacer que funcionara, somos muy diferentes, creo. Lo intentamos una y otra vez pero siempre terminábamos peleando y rompiendo. Luego volvíamos a estar juntos prometiendo que cambiaríamos, sólo que nunca lo hicimos. No pudimos cambiar quienes somos. Estaremos mejor como amigos y algún día dejará de estar amargado porque rechacé su propuesta de matrimonio.

—Espera ¿él te propuso matrimonio? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Draco, realmente curioso.

—El mismo día que el profeta anunció lo de la nueva ley de matrimonio. Pensó que sólo teníamos que casarnos para facilitar las cosas.

—¿De verdad dijo eso? —Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Más o menos. Le dije que no, que encontraría a alguien más o conseguiría ser emparejada con una persona con la que fuera más compatible de lo que los él y yo seríamos jamás. No lo tomó muy bien.

—Va a explotar cuando se entere de que esa persona soy yo —dijo Draco, una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—Bueno, no tienes que ser tan presumido —dijo ella, sus labios tiraron de los extremos haciéndola sonreír.

Draco esperó un minuto antes de preguntar:

—¿Hay algo más que quieras hablar respecto a este… eh, matrimonio?

—Sí —respondió ella—. ¿Crees que el 20 estaría bien para ti?

—¿Quieres decir que aceptaremos este matrimonio?

—Creo que sí. Es decir, si tú quieres.

—Sí, creo que sí. Además, si realmente no logramos soportarnos, sólo serán cinco años.

—Sí, no es tanto tiempo en el gran esquema de las cosas —agregó. Él asintió.

—Exactamente. Entonces ¿vamos al Departamento de Ley de Matrimonio?

—Supongo que deberíamos —se puso de pie y lo siguió afuera de la oficina hacia los ascensores.

—Así que… ¿qué te hizo elegir el día 20? —preguntó Draco mientras presionaba el botón de la planta a la que se dirigían.

—Bueno, creo que este fin de semana necesito hablar con mis padres y luego usar el resto de la semana que viene para planearlo todo. Supongo que haremos algo sencillo.

—También pienso lo mismo —dijo antes de mirarla—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Venir conmigo a dónde?

—A contarle a tus padres.

—Oh… —no estaba segura de si estaba sorprendida o conmovida porque él se ofreciera a ir con ella—. Si quieres… puede que los alivie un poco ver la cara de la persona con la que me casaré antes del día de la boda.

—Entonces iré —dijo con decisión.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento mientras el ascensor se dirigía a su destino.

—Gracias —dijo ella en voz baja.

Él asintió en respuesta y luego, ambos se sacudieron ligeramente a medida que el ascensor se detenía en su piso.

Caminaron juntos hacia su destino, felices de ver que no había fila, así podrían ser atendidos de inmediato. Una hora más tarde salieron de la oficina con las copias del contrato de matrimonio en las manos.

—Bueno, supongo que iré a casa y le daré la buena noticia a mi madre —Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Eso no suena muy emocionado, Malfoy. Puedes arrugarte. Aunque espero que ella esté bien con todo esto.

Se dirigieron a los ascensores nuevamente para volver a la oficina de Hermione.

—Ella no ha expresado ninguna queja hasta el momento, así que no te sorprendas si te envía lechuzas y se ofrece para ayudarte a planificar las cosas. Es una de sus muchas aficiones, la planificación de eventos.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—He estado intentando preguntarte… sé que probablemente quieras hacer la boda en la mansión, pero… ¿crees que estaría bien si hacemos la ceremonia en un lugar más… muggle? ¿por mi familia? Estaba pensando que eso podría ayudarlos con todo esto. A menos que tu familia no esté presente, entonces creo que podríamos hacerlo en tu casa, es sólo que…

—Granger, estás divagando de nuevo —dijo suspirando. Ella apretó los labios, cosa que lo hizo sonreír levemente—. Escoge un lugar y hazme saber dónde. Sobre mi familia, sólo seremos mi madre y yo. Todos los demás están muertos o distanciados.

—Oh —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Piensas invitar a algunos de tus amigos?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Si invito a alguien, probablemente sólo sean Theo y Blaise —bajó la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Y tú? ¿Invitarás a todo el clan de la comadreja a la boda?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que sólo Harry y Ginny, si eso está bien. Tal vez luna también.

—Creo que puedo manejar eso —dijo él a la ligera.

El ascensor se detuvo, él abrió la puerta para ella y la dejó salir primero antes de seguirla.

—Te enviaré una lechuza si planeo cualquier cosa y necesito tu confirmación. Te avisaré cuando quede con mis padres para que puedas ir conmigo —dijo ella cuando entraban a su oficina. Se detuvo repentinamente cuando vio a Harry sentado en su escritorio. Draco casi chocó con ella—. Harry —dijo sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Vine a ver cómo te fue en el encuentro que tuviste ayer con Malfoy, pero al parecer ya tengo mi respuesta —inclinó su cabeza—. Buenos días, Malfoy.

—Potter —Draco asintió bruscamente hacia él. Harry miró a Hermione.

—¿Realmente te casarás con él?

—Sí, Harry. Lo haré. Acabamos de volver de llenar el papeleo. Hemos trabajado en los términos y quedamos de acuerdo en hablar las cosas como adultos si algo surge —dijo con confianza. Harry asintió, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia ellos.

—Está bien. Como dijiste, eres adulta y no necesitas mi protección. Pero te haré una advertencia razonable, Malfoy —dijo mirando al rubio—. Le haces daño a mi mejor amiga y desearás no haber nacido ¿entendido?

—Claro, Potter. Lo que digas —Draco rodó los ojos.

Hermione miró a los dos hombres y suspiró antes de rodar sus propios ojos.

—Honestamente. Ambos se pueden ir ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer. Si quieren actuar como bárbaros pueden hacerlo afuera de mi oficina.

—Tengo que ir a un lugar con los aurores hoy, no sé si vuelva a tiempo para el almuerzo. Asegúrate de comer —dijo Harry mirando a Hermione. Ella rió.

—Sí, _papá_. Ahora sal de aquí.

Él le sonrió antes de mirar a Draco y darle una mirada de advertencia, salió dirigiéndose a su departamento.

—¿De verdad olvidas almorzar? —preguntó Draco.

—No, no todo el tiempo. A él sólo le gusta burlarse de mi —dijo con desdén mientras se sentaba en su escritorio hojeando los pergaminos que había recibido mientras estuvo afuera. Levantó la mirada y vio que Draco aún estaba de pie en su puerta y frunció el ceño—. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

Él iba a comenzar a hablar pero decidió no hacerlo.

—No, te dejaré trabajar. Te enviaré una lechuza ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí —dijo ella espantándolo hacia afuera y volviendo a mirar sus notas.

Esta tarde Harry no regresó a la hora de almuerzo. Una lechuza entró y dejó un sándwich de su tienda favorita con una nota pegada a él.

" _Come" DM_

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras abría el sándwich. Pavo, queso suizo, lechuga y tomate en pan integral con una pizca de aderezo de mostaza y miel. Su favorito.

…

* * *

Niñas, creo que se me da esto de actualizar en las noches! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

En el próximo Hermione irá a la Mansión ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

…

* * *

Hermione Bostezó mientras se servía una taza de café. Se había quedado despierta hasta tarde la noche anterior, haciendo listas de todo lo que tenía que hacer la semana siguiente, antes de la boda. También había pasado mucho tiempo al teléfono con sus padres, tratando de explicarles lo mejor posible lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos no estaban contentos, por decir lo menos, sobre todo porque ella había esperado demasiado para contarles. Estaba preocupada de que eso arruinara su relación, pero al final, le habían dicho que entendían y estarían allí para la boda, incluso si era con alguien a quien ella no amaba.

Mientras ponía un poco de su crema de avellana favorita en el café, una lechuza real entró y aterrizó perfectamente en la mesa.

—Oh. ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó. Sabía que no era una lechuza del correo, porque esas, en su mayoría, eran lechuzas comunes. Se fijó que esta llevaba un collar con el escudo de la familia Malfoy en él—. Artemis —dijo en voz baja. Luego miró al ave y sonrió—. Bien, encantada de conocerte, Artemis. ¿Te ha enviado Malfoy?

La lechuza ululó y revolvió sus plumas. Ella le llenó un recipiente con agua y lo puso junto al ave antes de finalmente abrir la carta.

" _Se requiere tu presencia en la cena de esta noche. Puedo darte un recorrido por la mansión y puedes escoger una habitación para que podamos prepararla para cuando te mudes aquí. La cena, por lo general, es a las seis, pero ambos sabemos que no sales de la oficina hasta después de eso, así que podemos dejarlo a las siete. Envía tu respuesta con Artemis. DM_

 _PD.: Puedes usar la red flu directamente a la mansión. He cambiado las protecciones para permitirte entrar."_

Después de leer la carta, Hermione sacó un pergamino de los que guardaba en uno de los cajones de la cocina y respondió:

" _La cena a las siete me parece bien. Estaré allí antes de las seis treinta. Iré por la red flu directamente desde el trabajo._

 _Hermione._

 _PD.: Gracias por el sándwich de ayer, en realidad es uno de mis favoritos."_

Ató la nota a Artemis y observó desde la ventana mientras el ave volaba a lo lejos. Tomó el resto del café y luego se preparó para su día.

A las seis de la tarde, se activó el hechizo de alarma que había puesto en la varita. Estaba enterrada en el papeleo y agradeció, de verdad, haberse acordado de configurarla, o de lo contrario habría estado allí al menos una hora más antes de recordar que tenía planes. La puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada, así que lanzó un hechizo de bloqueo sobre ella para poder cambiarse la ropa de trabajo. Estaba segura de que la ropa que estaba usando para trabajar hubiese estado bien para una cena con los Malfoy; una blusa azul claro con una falda lápiz azul marino; pero quería usar un atuendo menos de oficina. Buscó en su bolso y sacó un vestido simple que le llegaba a la rodilla, de su color favorito; púrpura. Y, aunque era sólo de un color sólido, siempre se sentía muy linda y confiada en él. Necesitaba toda la confianza que pudiera reunir esa noche si iba a ir a la mansión. No había estado allí desde antes que terminara la guerra y lo que recordaba no era precisamente agradable. Además, se encontraría con la señora Malfoy y, por alguna razón, la idea la aterrorizaba. Así que se puso su vestido favorito para aumentar la confianza. Volvió a retocar el sencillo maquillaje que solía ponerse en las mañanas; rímel y brillo labial, luego se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Hechizó la puerta para que funcionara como espejo de cuerpo entero y consideró que se veía aceptable. Agarró su bolso y se dirigió al atrio del ministerio donde se encontraban todas las conexiones flu.

A medida que se acercaba a una de las muchas chimeneas, se reprendía acerca de por qué no debería estar nerviosa. Sólo era una cena… con su futuro marido y su futura suegra. No, no era raro en absoluto. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones calmantes, se metió a la chimenea, cerró los ojos y dijo antes de lanzar los polvos flu:

—Mansión Malfoy —y giró lejos, hacia su destino.

No abrió los ojos hasta que sintió que sus pies estaban fijos en el suelo, los abrió y salió de la enorme chimenea, era tan grande que ni siquiera tuvo que agacharse para salir de ella.

Se sacudió la ropa con aire ausente y miró alrededor de la gran sala de estar. Parecía más luminosa de lo que la recordaba, como si hubiese sido pintada, y las ventanas estaban abiertas para dejar entrar los últimos rayos de luz del día. Miró al frente y se sorprendió al encontrar un enorme sofá a no más de dos metros de distancia de ella, con Draco sentado en él sosteniendo un libro abierto en las manos, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en ella. Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó.

—Hola.

—Buenas tardes, Granger —sacó su reloj de bolsillo y vio la hora arqueando una ceja— Llegas temprano, no te esperaba por lo menos hasta dentro de otros cinco o diez minutos.

—Puse un hechizo alarma en mi varita, así me aseguraba de parar de trabajar a tiempo. Me alegra haberlo hecho, porque estaba realmente inmersa en unos pergaminos que me dieron esta tarde y no había puesto la alarma cu…

—Estás divagando—dijo cerrando el libro y dejándolo junto a él. Hermione soltó una risita.

—Eres el único que me dice eso. Los demás simplemente me dejan hablar.

—¿Te molesta cuando lo hago? —preguntó poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

—Sorprendentemente, no —se veía nerviosa en esa habitación, su mente trataba de recordar si había estado ahí antes. Él la observó y supo lo que estaba pensando.

—No te preocupes, no es la misma habitación. Esa ha sido bloqueada y sellada, lo ha estado desde que terminó la guerra, aunque primero se despojó de ella todo rastro de magia oscura, por supuesto —le indicó que lo siguiera mientras abandonaba la sala— Te ves… bien —dijo en tono amable, aunque ella sintió como si hubiera sido particularmente difícil hacerle un cumplido, ya que lo único a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer en Hogwarts era absolutamente lo contrario.

Considerando que él lo estaba intentando, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias —entonces lo miró de arriba abajo—. Tú te ves bien esta noche también, Malfoy —dijo fríamente.

—Naturalmente —respondió él con aire se suficiencia, girando para sonreírle. Ella sacudió la cabeza con asombro lo que hizo que él frunciera el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Sólo, estás… diferente. En el buen sentido, pero diferente. Ya no te burlas ni la mitad de lo que lo hacías antes.

El rodó los ojos sarcásticamente.

—Puedo burlarme de ti si quieres.

—No, así está bastante bien. Me gusta mucho más esta nueva versión de Draco que la anterior.

Los labios de Draco se levantaron de los lados cuando ella usó su nombre. La condujo hacia la puerta principal, donde había una gran entrada que conducía a un conjunto de grandes escaleras a cada lado. Comenzó a subir por el lado derecho cuando comenzó a hablar:

—Arriba hay dos alas, la este y la oeste. Mi madre tiene su habitación en el ala este, es la última a la izquierda. Todas las demás están desocupadas. En la parte superior de esta escalera, aquí —dijo deteniéndose en el rellano— está la entrada a la biblioteca de la mansión.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Tienen su propia biblioteca?

Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Por supuesto. Eres bienvenida a usarla cuando desees. Hay algunos sillones muy cómodos y uno o dos sofás también, una chimenea y un balcón para que leas placenteramente —ella quería parar y echar un vistazo, pero él la tomó del codo y tiró de ella hacia adelante mientras seguía hablando—. El ala oeste es esencialmente mía, ya que soy el único que la usa. Mi habitación es la última de la derecha. Hay otras cuatro habitaciones de este lado, pero creo que hay una en especial que te gustará más que las otras.

Caminaron por el pasillo y pasaron unas pocas puertas hasta llegar al final. Él abrió la puerta que estaba al otro lado de la suya.

Hermione supo de inmediato por qué él consideraba que esa habitación le iba a gustar. Tenía dos grandes ventanales que casi tocaban el techo, con asientos bajo ellos; perfectos para leer o simplemente soñar despierta. Las paredes eran de color blanco y las únicas cosas en la habitación eran una enorme cama, un escritorio y un armario doble más grande de lo normal. También había una puerta a la izquierda, al fondo de la habitación, Hermione la abrió y entró en el gran cuarto de baño completo, con bañera de patas de hierro fundido, una cabina de ducha, lavabo de porcelana y un tocador.

Salió del baño aún con la bota abierta.

—Esta habitación es preciosa.

—Es tuya entonces —dijo él con un gesto de decisión. Ella se mordió el labio.

—¿No te importa que esté directamente junto a la tuya? Si quieres más intimidad puedo quedarme con una que esté en la otra ala.

—Está bien —dijo simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella asintió y luego miró a su alrededor.

—Supongo que debería empacar mis cosas pronto ¿no?

—Puedes traer las cosas en cualquier momento ahora que tienes acceso a la red flu, o puedes llamar a uno de los elfos domésticos para que te ayude a traer las cosas desde tu departamento hasta aquí. ¡Millie!

—Oh, no necesit..

Un fuerte crack resonó en la habitación y un elfo doméstico, vestido con lo que parecía ser una funda de almohada nueva, de color verde y con el escudo Malfoy en plateado, apareció entre ellos. Ella se inclinó un poco antes de mirar entre Draco y Hermione.

—¿El amo Draco llamó a Millie, señor?

—Sí, Millie, gracias. Ella es…

—¡Ooh! !Millie sabe quién es, lo sabe! ¡Ella será la señora del amo Draco!

Hermione sonrió torpemente hacia le pequeño elfo.

—Sí, es correcto, pero…

—¡Millie puede conseguir cualquier cosa que la señorita desee! —chilló alegremente.

—Gracias, Millie —dijo Draco—. La señorita er… Hermione, no está lista para mudarse a la mansión todavía, pero empezará a empacar sus cosas y necesitará ayuda para traerlas aquí.

Los ojos de Millie se abrieron.

—¡Oh! ¡Millie estaría feliz de ayudar! ¡Oh, sí. Millie lo estaría! —miró a Hermione con unos grandes y excitados ojos.

Hermione sabía que si le decía al pequeño elfo que no necesitaba su ayuda le rompería el corazón, así que le sonrió y le dijo:

—Sería un honor que me ayudaras, Millie. Te llamaré cuando necesite ayuda ¿de acuerdo?

Millie chillo y saltó de arriba a abajo antes de abrazar las piernas de Hermione.

—Muy bien, Millie —dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Puedes buscar a mi madre y decirle que iremos a cenar pronto? Sólo tengo que terminar de mostrarle el resto de la mansión primero.

—Sí, amo Draco —Millie asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego desapareció de la habitación.

Hermione miró a Draco.

—Ella parece muy… enérgica.

Draco sonrió levemente y asintió mientras la conducía por el pasillo de vuelta a las escaleras. La vio mirar con anhelo hacia la biblioteca y rodó los ojos.

—Si dejo que vayas ahora, nunca saldrás. Te prometo que después de la cena podrás verla ¿ok?

Hermione se sonrojó porque sabía que lo que él decía era cierto. Sonrió y asintió mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—En la planta principal está la entrada y la sala, que es por donde entraste. El comedor, la cocina y dos estudios por el lado oeste. En el lado este es donde ofrecemos los banquetes. Hay unos baños también por aquí. Tenemos un sótano, que es donde duermen los elfos domésticos y también hay una habitación que utilizo como laboratorio. Podemos almacenar las cosas de tu departamento allí si lo deseas —la condujo a un conjunto de puertas dobles—. El jardín está por aquí. Mi madre ha plantado tantos tipos diferentes de plantas después de la guerra, que ya parece un jardín botánico. Si sigues por ese camino encontrarás la piscina, que cambia a la temperatura perfecta para que la podamos utilizar todo el año.

Hermione se fijó en todos los hermosos colores y aromas mientras caminaban por entre los distintos tipos de flores. Miró hacia el frente y lo que vio la hizo jadear. Fue rápidamente hacia el gran cerezo en flor.

—No puedo creer que tienes un cerezo en flor ¡Es tan lindo! —dijo de pie bajo él. Miró alrededor asombrada.

Draco caminó hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Pudo ver los engranajes su mente en movimiento. Ella lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿te gustaría hacer la boda aquí? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia atrás, al árbol que se balanceaba ligeramente con el viento.

—Me encanta. No se encuentran muchos de estos árboles por ahí. Sólo los he visto en fotografías y siempre había querido apreciarlos en persona —volvió su mirada hacia Draco—. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Hacerlo aquí? ¿Podrían… podrían venir mis padres?

—No veo por qué no —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente.

Hermione asintió y volvió a mirar el árbol una vez más.

Draco sacó su reloj y comprobó la hora.

—Debemos entrar ya. La cena estará lista en unos minutos.

—Bien —dijo ella caminando hacia él.

La condujo hacia la mansión por otro conjunto de puertas dobles que estaban abiertas. Una mujer alta y rubia estaba de pie allí, mirándolos fríamente, esperando que se unieran a ella.

…

* * *

Hoy fue un largo día y estoy exhausta, pero quise complacerlas, sé que les gusta que actualice pronto! Además estoy super contenta y agradecida con los comentarios, creo que los respondí todos, sólo me quedan Meg, Alondra y Silvia1208 a quienes agradezco enormemente tomarse un tiempito para comentar, pueden crear una cuenta niñas! ;) Y besos a Karemtoga que me estuvo fangirleando hoy :P

Bien, eso es todo, buenas noches!


	10. Chapter 10

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Lo primero que Hermione pensó mientras caminaba hacia la mujer, fue que Narcissa Malfoy era difícil de leer. Estaba de pié allí con tanto porte y sofisticación que de pronto empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Inconscientemente comenzó a disminuir el paso, Draco la miró y le dijo:

—Está bien, ella no muerde.

Hermione rió con nerviosismo y asintió, apurando el ritmo para que coincidiera con el de él.

Cuando estaban a sólo a unos pasos de distancia, la Señora Malfoy finalmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿no parecen una pintoresca pareja perfecta? —dejó que sus ojos vagaran por Hermione por un segundo antes de decir— Espero que mi hijo haya sido un anfitrión aceptable hasta ahora.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, ha sido un caballero.

—Es bueno saber que todos esos años de formación no han ido a parar a la basura, después de todo —dijo Narcissa, dándole a su hijo una sonrisa burlona. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Sé cómo tratar a mis invitados, madre. No necesitas preocuparte.

—Hm, siento disentir —dijo fríamente mientras se giraba para entrar al comedor. Draco volvió a rodar los ojos cuando ella estuvo de espaldas. Era evidente que aún estaba dolida con él por haber llegado tarde al almuerzo cuando sus amigos estuvieron allí unos días antes.

Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño. Él la quedó mirando y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ella acaba de quejarse por algo que sucedió hace una semana atrás. Está bien.

La condujo al comedor, donde la mesa estaba puesta para ellos tres. Hermione estaba agradecida de que todos los puestos estuvieran en el mismo extremo de la mesa ¿No sería incomodo que todos estuvieran en diferentes extremos?

Draco sacó la silla para ella, que se sentaría junto a él. Le dio las gracias mientras se sentaba y colocaba la servilleta de tela en su regazo. Narcissa ya se había sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, así que Draco se sentó junto a Hermione.

—Entonces, señorita Granger. Me preguntaba ¿Por qué sintió la necesidad de llenar uno de esos formularios de evaluación de compatibilidad para ser emparejada? Seguramente, alguien con su… popularidad, debería tener una fila de pretendientes fuera de su puerta para tomar su mano en matrimonio.

—Madre, realmente no creo que eso sea de nues…

—No, está bien —dijo Hermione. Miró hacia la mayor de los Malfoy— Aunque estoy segura de que tiene razón, sinceramente no tengo mucha vida social, mi trabajo me mantiene ocupada y aunque he tenido algunas citas, fueron con gente que simplemente no era compatible conmigo. Imaginé que si el Ministerio iba a emparejarnos en base a la compatibilidad, tendría una mejor oportunidad con ellos que tratar de separar a los que salen conmigo por quien soy de los que en realidad les gusto.

Narcissa le dio una delgada sonrisa y asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Creo que ese fue el punto de Draco también. Muchas mujeres acudieron a él, pero en su mayoría por nuestro apellido y nuestra bóveda en Gringotts. Él también quería a alguien con quien fuese más… compatible.

—Si bien recuerdo, madre, a la mayor parte de ellas las ayudaste tú —dijo Draco irritado.

Narcissa le hizo un gesto distraído con la mano.

—No fue así.

Draco parecía un poco molesto e incómodo.

—Madre, creo que deberíamos pedirle a los elfos que traigan la comida ahora.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —dijo. Ella aplaudió tres veces y tres elfos domésticos entraron en el comedor, cada uno vistiendo la misma funda de almohada verde con el escudo Malfoy. Cada uno levitaba una bandeja de comida y las colocaron delante de cada comensal. Cuando las tapas de las bandejas se levantaron, Hermione encontró una ensalada delante de ella.

—Esto se ve delicioso. ¿Esto es manzana? —preguntó pinchando un poco con su tenedor y llevándosela a la boca.

—Sí, es una de nuestras favoritas —Narcissa asintió.

Los tres comieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Narcissa preguntó:

—Entonces, Draco ¿Terminaste de darle a la Señorita Granger el recorrido por la mansión? —preguntó. Draco asintió.

—Lo hice. Ella también escogió una habitación. La que te mencioné que le gustaría más.

—Fueron los ventanales y los bancos los que me convencieron—dijo Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente.

—¿Tiene alguna pregunta sobre la mansión, señorita Granger? —preguntó Narcisa. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor, llámeme Hermione. Y no, al menos no por el momento. La mansión es bastante sorprendente, usted ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

Narcissa le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias. He pasado los últimos años redecorando cada habitación.

Una vez que terminaron sus ensaladas las bandejas fueron reemplazadas con el plato principal; gallina de Cornualles, zanahorias al vapor y patatas rojas asadas.

—Oh, tengo una pregunta, si no le importa —preguntó Hermione cuidadosamente. Ante el asentimiento de Narcissa dijo— Sé que Draco dijo que podíamos hacer la boda aquí, y me preguntaba si estaría bien si la hiciésemos en el jardín, debajo del cerezo en flor. Sólo estoy planeando invitar a mis padres y tal vez algunos amigos, así que no necesitamos mucho espacio, y Draco dijo que sólo serían usted y él de su lado. Yo, realmente adoré ese árbol, especialmente porque está en flor y…

—Divagando —dijo Draco en voz baja. Narcissa les dio una mirada divertida. Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo siento. Tiendo a divagar cuando estoy ansiosa o nerviosa por algo.

—Está muy bien, querida. Sólo demuestra que eres una apasionada por las cosas. Eso apenas es un defecto —dijo Narcissa.

Draco negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una suave risa. Si tan sólo su madre supiera exactamente por cuantas cosas Hermione era apasionada.

—Hablando de la boda, Draco, noto que tu prometida sigue sin tener un anillo —dijo Narcisa dando a su hijo una mirada penetrante. Draco suspiró con irritación.

—Estaba planeando dárselo más tarde.

—¿Por qué no ahora? No es como si necesitaras planear una propuesta elaborada y cogerla por sorpresa —dijo Narcisa ligeramente. Draco negó con la cabeza hacia su madre.

—Bien —sacó su varita y conjuró una pequeña caja en su mano.

Hermione lo miró con nerviosismo. Por alguna razón, tener un anillo hacía sentir todo esto más… real.

Draco abrió la caja y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Narcissa lo interrumpió:

—Draco, ese no es el anillo de tu abuela.

—No, no lo es —él la miró.

—Pero te di ese anillo para tu futura esposa —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño confundida.

—Madre, cuando la abuela estaba en su lecho de muerte ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Me dijo que se lo diera a la persona que amara. Amor, madre. Lo que Hermione y yo tenemos… es, bueno, es cordial, tal vez incluso amistad, en el mejor de los casos. Pero no amor —miró a Hermione y ella asintió. Ella comprendía y él se sintió mejor al respecto. Miró a su madre otra vez —Si, y cuando me enamore, le daré el anillo de la abuela a esa mujer. Pero para este matrimonio, que el ministerio básicamente está forzando, le daré el anillo que he elegido.

Se volvió hacia Hermione de nuevo, extendiendo la caja hacia ella. Dentro había una argolla de plata con pequeños diamantes a su alrededor.

—Es hermoso —dijo ella.

—No me pareces una persona que lleve oro, así que pensé que la plata estaría mejor —dijo sencillamente.

Ella lo miró con diversión. ¿Cómo podía Draco, una persona que apenas conocía, saber que ella prefería la plata al oro. Mientras que Ron, que la conocía desde que tenía 11 años, no lo hacía?

Antes que se diera cuenta, él le tomó la mano y puso el anillo en el dedo, en el que calzó perfectamente.

—Creo que nuestras alianzas serán simples y de plata. ¿Te parece bien? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar el anillo en su mano. Era realmente hermoso, aunque no fuese el anillo de familia que Narcissa deseaba que llevara.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin problemas, con pequeñas conversaciones aquí y allá. Una vez que comieron el postre y la cena terminó, Hermione pensó alegremente para sí misma en que esa había sido una noche muy exitosa.

Narcissa les dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación, dejando a Draco y Hermione solos.

Hermione lo miró con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Crees que aho…

—Sí, Granger. Ve a conocer la biblioteca. Iré a verte dentro de poco.

Ella casi gritó mientras se ponía de pié y salió de la habitación en dirección a su destino. Draco sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Si una biblioteca era todo lo que la hacía feliz, entonces los siguientes cinco años deberían ser fáciles.

Una hora más tarde, Draco encontró a Hermione acurrucada en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca con un libro en su regazo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Al parecer, una cena tarde y un poco de lectura eran agotadores para la chica. Suspirando se acercó a ella y le sacudió suavemente el hombro.

—Granger. Granger, despierta.

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces antes de finalmente concentrarse en sus palabras. Dio un pequeño bostezo antes de estirarse.

—Lo siento. Debo haberme quedado dormida leyendo ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las nueve. Eres bienvenida a quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero yo ya me voy a la cama y estoy bastante seguro de que tú te levantas muy temprano por la mañana para ir al trabajo —dijo él. Hermione asintió poniéndose de pié.

—Sí. No importa a qué hora vaya a dormir, siempre despierto más o menos a la misma hora todas las mañanas. Incluso los fines de semana. Es una maldición, de verdad.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Me pasa lo mismo. De todas formas puedes usar la red flu aquí en la biblioteca. Todas están conectadas a la red flu para salir de la mansión pero sólo la que está en la sala permite que la gente ingrese.

Hermione fue hasta la chimenea, abrió el pequeño contenedor de polvos flu que estaba en la repisa del lugar y tomó un pequeño puñado antes de girarse hacia Draco.

—Fue una linda noche. Fue mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, sinceramente.

—Me alegra oír eso —él asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, buenas noches —dijo ella entrando a la chimenea.

—Buenas noches —dijo él.

—Oh, espera, antes que lo olvide. Iré a visitar a mis padres este sábado, si aún quieres venir.

Él asintió de nuevo.

—Claro. Envíame una lechuza con los detalles.

—Lo haré. Adiós —ella sonrió.

Él hizo un gesto ausente mientras ella desaparecía en la chimenea y luego se apareció en su dormitorio. Tener de visita a Hermione había sido algo bueno; ella se dio cuenta de que la mansión no era aterradora como probablemente ella pensaba y él se pudo dar cuenta de que ella no era asustadiza tampoco. Tal vez, realmente podían hacer que esto funcionara.

…

* * *

Hey, hermosas! Hermione conoció a la suegra y todo salió bien, creo que Narcissa pudo notar que hay bastante afinidad entre los dos ;) Adivinen quién se entera de todo en el próximo capítulo :O

Gracias por todos los comentarios, son tan lindas! Nos leemos, buenas noches!


	11. Chapter 11

Ninety-Five Percent pertence a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Hermione no podía dejar de mirar el anillo en su mano izquierda mientras desayunaba la mañana siguiente a su visita a la Mansión. Era realmente muy hermoso. Para haber escogido un anillo para alguien a quien no amaba, o realmente se quisiera casar en este caso, Malfoy había hecho un trabajo bastante fantástico. Se preguntaba si podría conservarlo cuando se separaran en cinco años. Por razones conmemorativas, obviamente.

Recién se había levantado para poner los platos en el lavavajillas y prepararse para salir a trabajar cuando su red flu sonó y un momento después Harry salió de la chimenea.

—¿Harry, qué haces aquí? Estaba a punto de ir…

—Él lo sabe —dijo Harry acercándose a ella— Ron lo sabe y viene en camino. Intentó venir por la red flu pero no podía pasar —dijo sin aliento. Hermione resopló con impaciencia.

—Lo bloqueé hace meses. Me sorprende que le tomara todo este tiempo darse cue…

La puerta estaba siendo golpeada, seguida por los gritos de Ron.

—¡HERMIONE! ¡DÉJAME ENTRAR! TENEMOS QUE HABLAR.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —le preguntó a Harry mirando con cansancio hacia la puerta.

—Seguía preguntándome si sabía qué estás planeando hacer, porque sabe que tus seis meses están a punto de terminar.

Ron seguía golpeando la puerta y gritando, exigiendo que se le permitiera entrar.

—¿Así que le contaste? —preguntó siseando.

—¡NO! él… él usó legeremancia conmigo —murmuró.

Hermione le dio una mirada de incredulidad. Sabía que como parte de su entrenamiento de Auror debía aprender legeremancia, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que Ron lo había hecho.

—Lo siento ¿bien? ¡He mejorado en oclumancia pero no tenía las protecciones puestas en mi propia casa sólo con mi mejor amigo en la habitación!

Ella suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras Ron seguía golpeando la puerta.

—Está bien, Harry. Se habría enterado pronto de todas formas. Mejor sal de aquí para que pueda hablar con él.

—De ninguna manera. Me quedo por aquí por si se intentan matar entre sí, porque si eso sucede tendré que enfrentar a Malfoy también —dijo gruñendo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Hermione rodó los ojos y luego fue hasta la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó.

Ron estaba a medio camino de golpear cuando abrió la puerta y él casi se cae sobre ella.

—¡Ya era hora de que abrieras! Qué te tomó tan… —vio a Harry en el sofá— ah, eras tú.

—No culpes a Harry, Ronald. Le pedí que no dijera nada.

Ron desvió los ojos hacia ella.

—¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Realmente te casarás con ese… ese hurón? —preguntó con su rostro poniéndose rojo de ira. Hermione se mantuvo firme.

—Sí, lo haré. ¡Y no aprecio que hayas violado los recuerdos de tu mejor amigo para conseguir información sobre mí! Si lo que querías era saber lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Por qué no te comportas como un hombre y vienes a preguntar por ti mismo?

—¡Porque tú no me hablabas! —gritó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni siquiera te has acercado para ver si lo hacía o no! —gritó ella.

—¡Bueno, tú tampoco me buscaste! No es solamente mi culpa ¿ves? —rugió nuevamente.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó Harry poniéndose de pie y ubicándose entre los dos. Probablemente no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba agarrando sus varitas, pero lo hacían— Ambos necesitan calmarse. Gritando y chillando sobre las cosas que han sucedido no resolverás nada, Ron —dijo volviéndose hacia su amigo— Tienes que dejarla ir, compañero. Lo de ustedes dos nunca iba a funcionar. Forzar un matrimonio los haría miserables.

—Pero... —escupió Ron, pero Harry se había vuelto hacia Hermione.

—Y Hermione, Ron tiene un punto ¿sabes? Has estado evitándolo tanto como él ha estado evitándote. Entiendo que esperaras hasta que estuvieras segura sobre lo que está pasando y estoy de acuerdo de que no debería haber entrado en mi mente para buscar información. Pero si ambos dejaran de actuar cono adolescentes angustiados y realmente hablaran como adultos el uno con el otro, entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, los dos puedan resolver las cosas y salvar esta amistad.

—No sé si eso sea posible si ella va y se casa con él —dijo Ron gruñendo, sentándose en el sofá y cruzando los brazos debajo del pecho. Hermione suspiró y se sentó en el extremo opuesto.

—No es como si fuera para siempre. Sólo tenemos que estar juntos por cinco años.

—Sin embargo tendrán que tener un hijo juntos. No creas que serás capaz de deshacerte de él tan fácilmente —señaló Ron.

—Lo entiendo. Pero yo espero que al final de los cinco años hayamos formado una amistad y seamos capaces de criar un hijo juntos después del divorcio.

Harry se sentó entre los dos y suspiró, contento de que finalmente los gritos hubiesen parado.

—¿Por qué aceptaste ese emparejamiento, Mione? —preguntó Ron seriamente—. Me refiero a que es el mismo tipo que fue desagradable con nosotros en la escuela, pero sobretodo contigo. ¿Cómo puedes perdonar y olvidar todo lo que te hizo?

—Porque ahora entiendo por qué actuó de la manera en que lo hizo. Así fue como lo criaron y sinceramente él no conocía un modo mejor. Comprendió por su propia cuenta lo equivocado que estaba y eso demuestra un prometedor cambio en su corazón. Ahora es diferente. Estoy segura que seguirá siendo molesto a veces, como estoy segura que yo lo molestaré con mis cosas y divagaciones. Pero las pocas veces que nos hemos visto desde que todo esto comenzó, él ha sido muy cordial e incluso, algunas veces, ha estado cerca de ser amistoso.

Ella jugaba inconscientemente con el anillo mientras hablaba, hasta que Harry lo notó.

—¿Él te dio eso? —preguntó.

Ron la miró y vio a lo que se refería, luego apartó la mirada gruñendo. Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su mano y asintió.

—Sí, ayer por la noche. Fui a cenar a su casa y me lo dio. No es un anillo de herencia, lo cual agradezco.

—¿Entonces cuándo se… ya sabes… unen? —preguntó Ron tratando de no sonar amargado.

—El 20 —dijo haciendo que Ron la mirara y boqueara.

—¡Pero eso es en un poco más de una semana! —le dijo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero sólo tengo hasta fin de mes y prefiero hacerlo más temprano que tarde. Será una ceremonia pequeña, sólo nuestros padres y tal vez unos pocos amigos.

—Bueno, no creo que estés esperando que yo vaya —dijo Ron cruzando los brazos de nuevo.

—No, en realidad no. Aunque, Harry, si tú y Ginny quieren venir, son más que bienvenidos.

Harry la miró, luego a Ron y de vuelta a ella.

—Yo… eh… hablaré con Ginny al respecto. Veremos si está libre ese día.

Hermione asintió y luego, finalmente, se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

—¡Maldición! Llego tarde al trabajo. Ustedes pueden usar la red flu para llegar al ministerio cuando estén listos.

Se levantó y cogió su bolso antes de entrar en la chimenea y desaparecer sin decirles nada a ninguno de los dos. Ron gruño.

—Todavía no puedo creer que ella se va a casar con ese idiota.

Harry suspiró.

—Para ser honesto, todo esto es extraño para mí también. Pero Hermione es una mujer adulta y no hay nada que podamos decir o hacer para hacerla cambiar de idea. O bien lo aceptamos y seguimos adelante o no lo hacemos y corremos el riesgo de perderla para siempre. No sé tú, pero sé lo que yo voy a hacer. Te sugiero pensar en eso.

Harry se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la red flu para irse al trabajo también.

Solo, Ron suspiró pensando en lo que Harry le había dicho. Después de unos minutos se acercó lentamente a la chimenea y fue al trabajo, todavía sin saber qué hacer.

…

" _Draco,_

 _Les dije a mis padres que iremos a su casa el sábado cerca de las 10. ¿Está bien para ti? Puedes ir por la red flu a mi casa, he cambiado las protecciones para que puedas entrar y que podamos salir desde allí. A mi madre también le gustaría que nos quedemos cenar, si no tienes planes. Estaba pensando en quedarnos todo el día, pero por supuesto si tú no…"_

Llamaron a la puerta y levantó la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo para ver al destinatario de pie ante ella.

—Oh, justo te estaba escribiendo —dijo ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa y entregándole la carta—. No esperaba verte hoy ¿Todo está bien?

Draco tomó la carta y asintió con la cabeza sentándose en la silla vacía frente a ella.

—Sí, todo está bien. Sólo necesitaba salir de la mansión para conseguir un poco de aire fresco. Una de las pociones en las que estoy trabajando es repugnante. Así que pensé que podría venir a ver si ya almorzaste, mientras se airea mi laboratorio —miró la carta y se la devolvió—. El sábado a las 10 está bien para mí, y tenía planes con Theo y Blaise para esa noche, pero creo que puedo cancelarlo. Sólo son unas copas en el bar así que no es nada importante —dijo con desdén.

—Bueno, si estás seguro… no quiero que ellos piensen que los estás ignorando por mi causa —dijo ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo superarán, considerando que tenemos una boda que planear. Te haré saber hoy el cambio de planes para el sábado y también los voy a invitar a la boda, si eso aún está bien.

—Sí, está bien. En realidad hablé con Harry hoy también y él dijo que hablaría con Ginny para asegurarse de que estaría libre.

Draco asintió.

—Ok. Entonces, sobre el almuerzo… ¿comiste ya?

—No, aún no —dijo ella— Estaba a punto de bajar a la cafetería cuando acabara de escribir.

—¿Comida de cafetería? —Draco arrugó la nariz. Hermione rió y rodó los ojos.

—No es tan mala.

—Bueno, no lo descubriré pronto. Vamos, iremos a conseguir algo para comer en otro lugar —dijo levantándose y esperando que ella lo siguiera.

Hermione regresó una hora más tarde para encontrar a Ron apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, Ron? —preguntó secamente mientras abría la puerta de la oficina y entraba, Ron la siguió detrás.

—Yo sólo…bueno —se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello— Sólo quería decir que lo siento. Eso es todo.

Hermione se sentó y lo miró.

—Está bien, también lo siento. No debí evitarte, Harry tiene razón, fue bastante infantil.

Ron le dio una sonrisa tímida. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

—¿Esto quiere decir que está bien para ti que me case con Malfoy?

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Todavía no me gusta la idea, o él en este caso. Pero confío en ti. Sólo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. No voy a estar cómodo saliendo con él o tener que ir a verte a la mansión, pero espero que podamos salir a comer o algo, tú, Harry y yo, como antes.

—También me gustaría —Hermione sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si no has comido podemos ir a almorzar.

—Oh —dijo ella mirándolo con una expresión de disculpa—. Acabo de volver en realidad. Malfoy vino y…

—Bien, no importa entonces —dijo él levantándose para salir.

—Ron —suspiró—. No te alteres. No sabía que me invitarías a almorzar hoy. ¿Qué tal mañana? Podemos ir a esa pizzería que adoras.

Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron brevemente antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Estás segura de que a tu _novio_ no le importará?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—A él no le importa si voy a comer con otras personas, Ronald. No tiene de qué ponerse celoso, no le importo de esa manera. Él sólo pasó por aquí antes y me pidió que fuésemos a almorzar. Si te hace sentir mejor, le enviaré una lechuza más tarde y le diré que ya tengo planes para almorzar mañana, así que no tiene que pasar por aquí.

—Ok. Ok, eso suena bien —dijo él—. Bueno, debería irme. Le dije a Harry que volvería en unos diez minutos para que pudiéramos ir a comer. Hablamos más tarde, Mione.

Hermione se despidió agitando la mano y el salió. Ella sacudió la cabeza a su amigo y sonrió antes de volver su atención al trabajo sobre el escritorio.

…

* * *

Hola preciosas! ¿Qué les pareció? La autora dijo que no quería que Ron fuese demasiado idiota y a mí me parece que le quedó bastante bien, es decir, Ron siempre es taaan patético en los Dramiones, que da pena… y creo que aquí, al menos, sigue siendo el Ron un poco impulsivo e inseguro pero también de buen corazón de los libros.

Estaba leyendo lo qué viene en el siguiente cap. para poder comentarles a modo de avance, y me di cuenta que es muy corto (más de lo normal), así que les propongo lo siguiente: si se portan bien con los RV, la próxima será una actualización doble. Así que ¡lectoras de las sombras, anímense! =D

Gracias a todas por los comentarios, son fabulosas y me encanta leerlas… pero quiero agradecer especialmente y enviarle un gran y afectuoso abrazo a mi amiga **Keni Eli Feltson** =) me alegra mucho que te animaras a leerlo… y tranquila que actualizo pronto!

Besos!


	12. Chapter 12

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Draco llegó a la vacía sala de estar del departamento de Hermione el sábado por la mañana.

—¿Granger? —la llamó. Por un momento le preocupó estar en el lugar equivocado, pero entonces vio una foto enmarcada de Hermione con Potter y Weasley. Caminó por el pasillo a ver si podía encontrarla y escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Llamó a la puerta del baño y sonrió al escuchar su grito de sorpresa.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó ella en voz alta. Él abrió un poco la puerta para que ella pudiese oír mejor.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Yo estoy atrasada o tú llegaste temprano? —preguntó.

—Llegué temprano. ¿Ya has desayunado?

—Mmm, no todavía. Iba a hacer un poco de pan tostado antes de llegaras —dijo ella. Draco rodó los ojos.

—¿No has escuchado que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día? Unas simples tostadas no sirven. Date prisa, te prepararé algo más sustancial —dijo cerrando la puerta antes de que ella pudiera discutir.

Draco fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera. De hecho, era muy hábil en la cocina. Después de la guerra y antes de meterse en la alquimia, decidió que quería aprender a cocinar. Observaba a los elfos domésticos y finalmente se puso a preparar algunas cosas por sí mismo. Su favorito era el desayuno. Tomó algunos huevos, mantequilla, queso, champiñones y espinacas que estaban a mano.

Para cuando Hermione entró a la cocina, él estaba poniendo un omelet en un plato.

—Bueno, esta es una sorpresa —dijo ella, sentándose a su pequeña mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Que yo pueda cocinar? —preguntó.

—Bueno, sí —dijo honestamente, tomando un bocado de la comida. Sus ojos le iluminaron cuando comió otro bocado. Draco se sentó frente a ella.

—Solamente aprendí, hace unos años atrás, a moverme en la cocina. Estaba aburrido y quería aprender alguna habilidad para vivir, por así decirlo. Así que aprendí a cocinar. Es útil cuando trabajo largas horas en mi laboratorio y me salto una comida o dos. De ese modo, cuando quiero comer a las tres de la mañana, no tengo que despertar a los elfos domésticos.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me di cuenta de lo bien que son tratados en comparación a como lo fue Dobby. Supongo que tú tienes algo que ver.

Draco asintió.

—Sí. Nunca me gustó la forma en que mi padre los trataba. Dobby era suyo muy a su pesar, así que lo trataba especialmente mal. No era de extrañar que realmente estuviera dispuesto a ser liberado —dijo Draco con amargura.

—Definitivamente era un elfo único. El único que conocí que quería ser libre, y créeme, traté de hablar con otros elfos domésticos para que exigieran salarios y todo lo demás y todos ellos pelearon conmigo por eso. Es por eso que no me molesta demasiado irme a vivir a una casa con elfos. Mientras sean bien tratados, que entre tú y yo, lo serán.

Draco asintió.

—Tardé muchísimo en encontrar la forma de darles uniformes nuevos. Todos solían usar paños de cocina que nunca habían cambiado así que estaban sucios. Ellos no tomaban la ropa, así que optamos por conseguir esas fundas de almohadas y modificarlas para que puedan usarlas como túnicas. También tienen conjuntos extras para que puedan lavarlos.

Hermione sonrió mientras terminaba su desayuno.

—Eso es lindo. Y esto estaba delicioso, gracias —dijo llevando su plato al fregadero para lavarlo rápidamente.

—¿Dijiste que tus padres saben que esta no es una boda típica? ¿No tenemos que fingir ser una pareja frente a ellos?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ellos saben la verdad. No están muy contentos con eso, pero lo aceptan. Aunque mi madre está animada ante la perspectiva de un nieto.

—Sí, mi madre también está bastante emocionada por eso —Draco rió. Hermione se secó las manos y miró a Draco mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Realmente está bien con eso?

Draco asintió poniéndose de pie.

—Sí. Me dijo hace algún tiempo que había renunciado a la idea de los nietos sangre pura desde que yo había descartado a casi todas las mujeres sangre pura que ella empujo sobre mí.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, apoyada en la mesada de la cocina.

—¿Por qué? Las descartaste, quiero decir.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No encontré nada en común con ellas. De todo lo que hablaban era de compras y chismes, y la mayoría sólo quería casarse conmigo por mi riqueza. No quería una esposa así.

Hermione asintió con comprensión.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Cada vez que Ron y yo rompíamos, y la noticia salía en la portada de El Profeta o Corazón de Bruja, yo era acosada por hombres que nunca antes había visto. Sólo querían salir conmigo porque soy amiga de Harry o porque soy parte del "trio de oro" —rodó los ojos a eso. Draco gruñó.

—Te das cuenta de que nuestra… unión, se hará pública ¿verdad? De hecho, hay un artículo sobre nuestro compromiso en el Profeta hoy.

Hermione asintió.

—Lo sé, lo vi. Tengo una amiga en el Profeta que estaba pensando invitar a la boda, pero quería que tú lo consideraras primero. Así podríamos dejarlos tomar fotografías de la boda y escribir una historia. Ella nos dejará leerla antes de publicarla.

—¿Quién es tu amiga? —preguntó Draco.

—Padma Patil —dijo Hermione.

Draco asintió y Hermione salió de la cocina y regresó un momento después con su bolso.

—¿Estás listo para salir? —preguntó

—Sí. Aunque me preguntaba si lo que llevo puesto está bien. Ya sabes, para estar cerca de muggles.

Hermione lo miró, fijándose en sus pantalones negros, camisa azul oscuro con las mangas levemente enrolladas.

—Te ves bien. Aunque ellos podrían cuestionar por qué estás usando mangas largas en medio del verano. ¿No tienes calor? —preguntó. Draco miró nervioso hacia su brazo izquierdo y luego se rascó la nuca.

—No en realidad, no.

La realidad golpeó a Hermione y se sonrojó.

—Oh, lo siento…

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Por eso lo mantengo oculto. No me gusta llamar la atención.

—Bueno, si ayuda, mis padres no saben lo que significa. Si quieres llevar manga corta durante la visita ellos solamente asumirán que es un tatuaje normal.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien. No es algo que me guste ver —dijo rotundamente. Hermione asintió, frotando ausentemente su brazo derecho.

—Entiendo.

Draco la vio frotar su brazo, notando que las cicatrices no eran visibles.

—¿Un hechizo de ocultamiento? —preguntó. Hermione miró su brazo y asintió.

—Sí, lo hago cada mañana. Ahora apenas me doy cuenta de que lo hago, se convirtió en un hábito. Mis padres… ellos no saben nada al respecto y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así.

—Bien —dijo él— Bueno, probablemente deberíamos ir saliendo. ¿Nos apareceremos allí o la red flu está conectada? —preguntó.

—Emm… bueno, en realidad suelo conducir hasta allí —dijo vacilante. Draco parecía sorprendido.

—¿En uno de esos vehículos muggles? ¿Sabes conducir una de esas cosas?

—Sí. Tengo mi licencia desde antes de sexto año —Hermione asintió. Draco lo pensó por un momento.

—Está bien.

Ella abrió muchos los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? Me he subido a unos antes, los del Ministerio. Estoy seguro de que es lo mismo.

—Sí, lo es —Hermione asintió. Tomó sus llaves descolgándolas de un gancho cerca de la puerta principal y la abrió. Draco salió primero para que ella pudiera cerrar y bloquear la puerta tras ella. Cerró con llave y con magia, por si acaso— No hay ascensor en mi edificio, así que tendremos que bajar algunas escaleras para llegar al estacionamiento —dijo mientras lo guiaba hacia la escalera— Es un complejo muggle, así que no quiero correr el riesgo de aparecerme en el garaje en caso de que haya alguien allí.

Draco asintió ausente, siguiéndola. Al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente estaban en la planta baja y ella abrió una puerta revelando el garaje subterráneo. Sacó las llaves y presionó un botón. Un coche a dos puestos de distancia sonó.

—Ese es mi auto —dijo.

Draco tuvo que contenerse de poner los ojos en blanco; él había supuesto eso por sí mismo. Seguramente a Weasley debía explicarle cada pequeña cosa.

Hermione abrió la puerta del lado del conductor, se sentó y luego arqueó una ceja cuando Draco fue a abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero de atrás.

—Puedes sentarte adelante.

Él vaciló con la puerta abierta, la cerró y abrió la del copiloto y se sentó ahí.

—Nunca he ido adelante antes —dijo mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Bueno, sé que estás acostumbrado al lujo y todo, pero no seré tu chofer —dijo ella mientras arrancaba y salía del lugar.

Él volvió su mirada hacia ella y abrió la boca para replicar antes de que ella se riera.

—Tranquilo, Draco. Sólo era una broma, relájate.

Draco suspiró y volteó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana mientras avanzaban.

El camino hacia la casa de los padres de Hermione fue bastante silencioso, a excepción de cuando ella iba cantando en voz baja con la radio. Él descubrió que no le molestaba que ella hiciera eso. Después de media hora, se detuvo en la acera en frente de una casa y paró el motor.

—Bueno, aquí estamos.

—¿Siempre tienes que decir lo obvio? —dijo él mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder algo cuando él la interrumpió:

—Tranquila, Hermione. Sólo era una broma, relájate —Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del vehículo.

No estaba segura de qué la sorprendía más, el hecho de que usara su nombre o que le hubiese guiñado un ojo. Sonrió para sí misma mitras salía de su coche y caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa de infancia.

…

* * *

Lamento mucho no poder cumplir con mi promesa de doble actualización...

Tranquilas, niñas. Sólo era una broma, relájense ;)

go al siguiente cap. Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Joe y Kathleen Granger recibieron a su hija cuando entró en la habitación principal de su casa. Ambos la besaron y abrazaron antes de volver su atención al alto y rubio hombre parado en la puerta, luciendo ligeramente incómodo.

—Mmm… mamá, papá, él es Draco Malfoy. Mi… emm… prometido —dijo Hermione.

Hubo un breve e incómodo momento en el que nadie dijo nada. Entonces, la señora Granger se acercó a Draco y le dio un abrazo.

—Hola Draco, es un placer conocerte.

—Eh, encantado de conocerla también, señora Granger. ¿O debería decirle doctora Granger? Hermione me contó que ambos son dentistas —dijo él una vez que fue liberado del abrazo.

—Oh, sólo Kathleen está bien. Sería muy confuso si dijeras doctor Granger por aquí —dijo con una risita.

Draco asintió y luego miró al señor Granger, que todavía tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. No estaba mirando a Draco pero tampoco estaba sonriendo.

—Mucho gusto, señor —Draco le tendió la mano.

El señor Granger miró la mano de Draco, luego su rostro y finalmente le dio la mano.

—Puedes llamarme doctor Granger —Hermione le dio un codazo a su padre en las costillas y finalmente él esbozó una sonrisa— Sólo estoy bromeando, puedes llamarme Joe.

—Bueno, entra y cierra la puerta. No queremos que se escape todo el aire frio de la casa —dijo Kathleen.

Draco cerró la puerta tras él y luego caminó la corta distancia que había hasta el sofá de la sala de estar. Se sentó junto a Hermione mientras sus padres se sentaron en el sofá de dos cuerpos.

—¿Ya han comido algo ustedes dos? Además de pan tostado, quiero decir. —dijo Kathleen mirando fijamente a Hermione. Draco rió.

—En realidad sí. Draco me preparó un omelet esta mañana —acotó Hermione. Luego, se puso al rojo vivo cuando sus padres abrieron la boca con asombro— Quiero decir, él llegó temprano y me preparó el desayuno. No pasó la noche o algo así —dijo rápidamente.

—Mmmm… —dijo Joe mirando a Draco— Entonces, Draco ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto? ¿Forzar los matrimonios sólo para aumentar la población mágica?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Honestamente, como que lo vi venir.

Hermione lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Nuestra población fue disminuida en gran medida por la guerra. El ministerio tenía que encontrar la forma de recuperar las cifras. No es tan distinto a cuando los sangre pura arreglan matrimonios por la misma razón. Aunque al menos el ministerio no está enfocado en la pureza de la sangre, lo cual está muy bien por mí.

—¿Tus padres tenían un matrimonio arreglado para ti? Siempre me he preguntado —le preguntó Hermione. Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Aunque estoy seguro que si las cosas fuesen… diferentes, mi padre lo habría intentado.

Los padres de Hermione escuchaban la conversación y Kathleen preguntó:

—Espera… ¿eres de una familia sangre pura? ¿Cuál fue tu posición en la guerra entonces?

Draco se removió nervioso, tratando de encontrar la manera de explicar su papel durante la guerra lo mejor posible, pero Hermione lo salvó.

—En realidad, su familia era parte del círculo interno de Voldemort, aunque no por elección. O hacían lo que les pedían o morían, y no una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Afortunadamente, Draco todavía era demasiado joven y demasiado nuevo para ser tomado en serio dentro del grupo, por lo que no tuvo que hacer nada. En realidad, fue por él y por su madre que sobrevivimos —dijo ella, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía si realmente había hecho algo o no, pero sus padres no necesitaban saber eso, y parecía que Draco estaba agradecido con su pequeña mentira.

Kathleen respiró profundamente, luego se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Entonces gracias. No necesito más detalles. Estoy contenta de que mi Hermione esté viva.

—Eehh… de nada… —dijo Draco mirando hacia Hermione en busca de ayuda.

—Mamá, deja ir a Draco, por favor. En realidad él no es la clase de persona cariñosa —dijo tratando de controlar su risa ante el agobio de él.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Kathleen soltando a Draco y volviendo a sentarse junto a Joe.

—Papá, estás muy callado ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione. Joe asintió.

—Sí, sólo que hay un montón que asimilar. Entre la guerra, la participación de todos y luego todas las cosas diferentes que pasan en la comunidad de magos… estoy sorprendido y desconcertado, honestamente.

—¿Cómo se sienten tus padres acerca de tu matrimonio, Draco? —preguntó Kathleen— Siendo un sangre pura y Hermione siendo… ¿cómo se llama? ¿muggle? ¿Están molestos por eso?

—Mi madre lo está aceptando y mi padre falleció hace unos años. Sinceramente, no estoy seguro de lo que él podría pensar, probablemente no estaría contento con esto, pero tampoco lucharía en contra, considerando que es un asunto del Ministerio.

—Oh, siento mucho lo de tu padre —dijo Kathleen.

—Gracias —dijo Draco en voz baja con un gesto amable hacia ella.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, lista para un nuevo tema.

—Bueno, ¿Les conté que haremos la boda en el jardín de la casa de Draco? Su madre tiene un magnífico cerezo en flor que está en plena floración en este momento. Pensé que hacer la ceremonia justo debajo sería muy hermoso.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a hablar de la boda y todo lo que debían hacer antes de la siguiente semana. Hermione les informó que se tomaría un receso del trabajo para planear la boda y para mudarse a la mansión. Kathleen sacó algunas revistas de novias y ambas se pusieron a mirar vestidos.

Joe y Draco bajaron hasta el sótano y Joe le mostró cómo funcionaba el televisor y lo introdujo en el beisbol, su deporte favorito.

Las mujeres los llamaron una hora más tarde para el almuerzo y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del pequeño comedor, a comer sándwiches y papas fritas.

—Bueno, ¿Cuándo creen que tendrán niños? —preguntó Kathleen justo cuando Hermione tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Ella escupió y tosió con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? Me dijiste que deben tener un hijo dentro del primer año de matrimonio. Sólo preguntaba si lo harían más temprano o más tarde —dijo ella.

—Más tarde —Dijeron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Ella lo miró de reojo, sonrió y se dio cuenta de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo— decidimos que nos gustaría esperar hasta estar más cerca de que termine el año de plazo. Todavía estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo y necesitaría contratar un reemplazo para cuando esté de licencia por maternidad de todos modos.

—He querido preguntar —dijo Joe— ¿Tienes un trabajo o eres tan rico que simplemente puedes quedarte en casa durante todo el día?

—¡Papá! —dijo Hermione entre dientes.

—No, está bien. Es una buena pregunta —dijo Draco a Hermione antes de volverse a Joe—. Tengo suficiente dinero para no tener que trabajar, tampoco Hermione tendría que hacerlo, incluso tampoco nuestros bisnietos. Sin embargo, me volvería loco sin nada que hacer en todo el día y sé que Hermione también. Por eso no veo ninguna razón para que ella renuncie a su trabajo una vez que estemos casados. En cuanto a mí, elaboro pociones medicinales y las dono a los hospitales mágicos. También experimento con las que ya existen y veo cómo hacerlas más efectivas alterando las recetas de diferentes maneras.

—Entonces… ¿Eres como un científico? —preguntó Kathleen.

—Creo que ese es el término muggle, sí —dijo Draco.

Todos estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Kathleen preguntó:

—¿Han discutido los nombres, al menos?

—¡Mamá! —dijo Hermione enojada.

Draco rió. Le gustaba como era su suegra.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron sentados conversando. Kathleen fue a la cocina una hora antes de la cena para empezar a cocinar y Joe fue llamado al trabajo para un procedimiento dental de emergencia, dejando a Draco y Hermione solos en la sala de estar.

—Espero que todo esto no haya sido demasiado difícil para ti —dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de té.

—Realmente no lo ha sido, al menos no después de la primera hora—dijo él bebiendo de su propio té— Tu madre es agradable. Tu padre aún me lanza dagas con los ojos de vez en cuando, pero creo que sólo está siendo protector con su niña —dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno, ese es el trabajo de un padre después de todo —dijo ella con total naturalidad.

Draco rió suavemente antes de decir discretamente:

—Gracias, por cierto, por decir lo que dijiste cuando tu madre me preguntó por mi participación en la guerra.

—De nada. La mayor parte es verdad. No estaba segura de si realmente tuviste participación en algún ataque o lo que sea, pero considero que lo que no saben no los puede herir —dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Casi estabas en lo cierto. A excepción de la… eh, misión de sexto año, no estuve muy involucrado en todo lo demás —dijo mirando su taza.

Hermione puso una mano en su hombro, tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo apretó suavemente antes de retirarla y volver a beber su té.

Esa noche, Joe regresó al mismo tiempo que la alarma del horno sonó. Una vez más los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor, esta vez con un pastel de carne y puré de patatas. Draco observó la carne con una mirada interrogante y Hermione susurró:

—Se llama pastel de carne. De verdad es muy bueno.

Draco le dio un mordisco de prueba y le sonrió levemente cuando descubrió que le gustaba.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo podemos llegar Joe y yo a tu casa, Draco? ¿Podemos conducir hasta allí? ¿Está lejos? —preguntó Katleen.

—No está tan lejos, pero no serían capaces de encontrarlo. Tiene protecciones alrededor para que los muggles no se puedan acercar, de repente sentirías como si hubieses olvidado algo en tu casa y te darías la vuelta —dijo y rió entre dientes ante sus divertidas expersiones antes de aclararse la garganta—. Tendré que aparecerlos allí yo mismo o podemos conectar la red flu en su chimenea y pueden llegar por ahí.

—¡Flu! —dijeron Joe y Kayhleen al unísono.

—Hermione nos llevó en una de sus apariciones una vez. Nunca más —dijo Joe. Kathleen asintió en acuerdo. Hermione se rió de sus padres.

—Iré al Ministerio el lunes por la mañana y prepararé todo. Y Draco, necesitarás arreglar las protecciones para dejarlos entrar ¿verdad?

Draco asintió.

—Sí. Haré eso cuando llegue a cas esta noche, si no lo olvido. También pensaba que podrían quedarse en la mansión la noche antes de la boda. Tenemos mucho espacio y ya lo he hablado con mi madre.

Kathleen sonrió cálidamente a Draco.

—Suena como una maravillosa idea, gracias.

Draco asintió y miró a Hermione que estaba dándole el mismo tipo de sonrisa que su madre.

Terminada la cena, Draco y Hermione se despidieron. Cuando Hermione abrazó a su madre al despedirse, le prometió que le haría saber cuándo iría a comprar el vestido para que la acompañara. Draco y Joe estrecharon sus manos y esta vez Joe le sonrió a Draco, pensando que si Hermione estaba obligada a casarse con alguien, este chico no estaba mal.

Hubo otra ronda de abrazos y besos entre Hermione y sus padres y finalmente caminaron de regreso al coche. Draco siguiéndola atrás.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al estacionamiento subterráneo.

—Gracias por venir. Creo que les ayudaste a superar sus temores sobre todo esto —dijo Hermione mientras caminaban por las escaleras hasta su departamento.

—No fue problema. Me agradaron.

Hermione abrió la puerta y entró mientras Draco se quedó en la entrada. Lo miró por encima del hombro y le dijo:

—¿Eres un vampiro o algo así? —Draco le dio una mirada confundida, lo que sólo la hizo reír mientras le decía— No tienes que esperar a ser invitado. Sabrás cuando no eres bienvenido.

Él todavía estaba confundido sobre el comentario del vampiro pero entró en su departamento de todos modos, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Quieres algo? ¿Té, café? —le ofreció, sacando dos tazas del armario. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Le dije a Theo y Blaise que me encontraría con ellos pronto, así que ya me voy.

—Oh, bien —dijo Hermione poniendo de vuelta una de las tazas.

—Te enviaré una lechuza mañana ¿ok? Y recuerda pedirle ayuda a Millie cuando necesites llevar las cosas a la mansión —dijo él dirigiéndose a la chimenea y tomando un poco de polvos flu.

—Lo haré —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. Se acercó y le dio un vacilante beso en la mejilla—. Gracias otra vez.

Él no estaba seguro de qué decir o hacer por el beso, simplemente asintió.

—Nos vemos, Granger.

—Adiós, Malfoy.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Draco mientras entraba en la chimenea— Pronto tendremos que quedarnos sólo con nuestros nombres cuando estemos juntos. Después de todo, serás una Malfoy en una semana —le giñó el ojo nuevamente antes de desaparecer en las llamas verdes.

…

Draco se trasladó por la red flu del departamento de Hermione directamente al Caldero Chorreante, donde se encontraría con Blaise y Theo. Como de costumbre, ellos habían llegado antes que él y ya habían asegurado una mesa y pedido algunas cervezas de mantequilla.

—Entonces —dijo Blaise mientras Draco se sentaba— ¿La razón por la que corriste nuestra hora habitual de reunirnos no tiene nada que ver con esto? —dejó caer el Profeta frente a Draco, el titular en la primera plana:

" _ **Draco Malfoy, reformado Mortífago, se casará con la princesa del Trio de Oro, Hermione Granger"**_

No se molestó en leer el artículo. Empujó el periódico de vuelta hacia su amigo.

—Sí. Fui a conocer a sus padres hoy y ellos querían que nos quedáramos a cenar. Acabo de dejar a Granger en su casa antes de venir.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no te molestaste en contarnos quién era tu mejor partido y en su lugar no hicieras esperar para averiguarlo por medio del Profeta? —preguntó Blaise irritado.

Draco suspiró molesto.

—Mira, estaba pensando contarles a los dos esta noche, pero el artículo salió antes de lo esperado. Por eso sólo retrasé la hora de la reunión en vez de cancelarla. Quería contarles con quién fui emparejado y pedirles que vengan a la boda.

—Al menos pudiste enviarnos una lechuza —dijo Blaise con amargura. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Con qué? ¿Tus pociones y tu nueva novia? —preguntó Theo.

—Ambos, supongo. Todavía tengo pedidos de San Mungo que necesito completar y Granger y yo hemos estado ocupados planificando la boda.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, luego sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Cuándo tienen pensado celebrar la boda?

—Dentro de una semana —informó Draco. Theo se atragantó con su cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Dentro de una semana? ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿No te quedan como cinco meses?

—Sí, me quedan. Pero Granger sólo tiene hasta final de mes antes de que sus seis meses se acaben. Así que nos vamos a casar el próximo fin de semana. Será algo pequeño. Sólo unos pocos amigos.

Blaise resopló.

—Como si tu madre te permitiera tener una pequeña y sencilla boda.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Ella realmente no tiene otra opción. Nosotros mismos hicimos la invitación, que por cierto, deberían estar recibiendo mañana.

—¿Puede venir Daph? —peguntó Blaise.

—No veo por qué no, ella es tu esposa. Potter irá con su esposa.

Sus amigos se quejaron por esa información.

—¿Puedo llevar una cita? —peguntó Theo. Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿Una cita? ¿Quién?

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—Encontraré a alguien. Tal vez Pansy. Ya sabes, sólo como amigos.

Draco resopló.

—Sí, está bien. Pero yo no contaría con su deseo de ir. Creo que aún está molesta porque rompí con ella en sexto año y nunca la busqué cuando la guerra terminó.

—No, sólo saliste con la hermana de Daph en su lugar ¿la invitaste a ella también? —peguntó Blaise.

—No, y apreciaría que no la llevaras —dijo Draco con sequedad.

—Así que sin ex ¿Eso significa que la comadreja tampoco va? —preguntó Theo.

—No, solamente Potter y su esposa, Lovegood y una amiga que trabaja en el profeta para darle la exclusiva, una de las gemelas Patil —dijo Draco bebiendo el último sorbo de su cerveza y luego ordenó una ronda de whisky de fuego.

Los tres amigos hablaron por otra hora más cuando Draco decidió irse a casa antes de conseguir emborracharse nuevamente. Con despedidas y promesas de pasar un buen rato en la boda, Draco se fue a casa para estar listo para la siguiente semana, que sabía estaría llena de arreglos para la boda. Él no lo admitiría pero casi estaba deseando que llegara. No quería una gran y extravagante boda, y su boda con Granger probablemente sería la primera vez que conseguiría algo que él quería.

…

* * *

Heyyy! Estoy mega agradecida de la gran cantidad de comentarios que me dejaron el capítulo 11 de verdad estoy feliz! Sí se merecían la actualización doble y se la merecían pronto! ¿Sí la disfrutaron? Cuéntenme qué les parecieron los Granger.

En el próximo cap. serán los últimos preparativos de la boda, todos los detalles ;)

Besos!


	14. Chapter 14

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

…

La semana anterior a la boda pareció un borrón. Hermione estaba agradecida de haberse tomado un tiempo libre del trabajo por primera vez; no había manera de que hubiese sido capaz de hacer todo lo que había que hacer sin ello. Se enviaba lechuzas con Narcissa de ida y vuelta que incluían todos los detalles de boda; desde las flores hasta la comida. Draco apareció por la red flu una noche con muestras de tortas y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en un pastel de vainilla con relleno de frambuesa y cobertura de crema de mantequilla. Ella también pasó mucho tiempo empacando sus cosas. Sabía que podía hacerlo con magia en menos de una hora, pero prefería hacerlo a la manera muggle, ya que eso la mantenía ocupada y la ayudaba a mantener los nervios a raya. Incluso Ginny vino a su apartamento a ayudarla y a gruñir y quejarse por no ser una dama de honor. Hermione le dijo que sólo serían ella, Draco y el ministro y todos los demás serían invitados. Le prometió que podría acompañarla a comprar el vestido y eso pareció levantarle el ánimo.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, ir a una tienda de novias muggle y probarse vestidos con su madre y Ginny fue un gran momento. Incluso había extendido la invitación a Narcissa, quién la declinó, diciendo que no quería entrometerse y permitir que ese día fuese de su madre. Después de probarse vestido tras vestido, su madre encontró que todos eran perfectos. Eligió un vestido color rubor con una capa de encaje y mangas también de encaje, era ceñido a su cuerpo desde el pecho hacia abajo y luego ensanchaba desde la cintura. Le quedaba perfecto, por lo que pudo comprarlo en el acto sin necesidad de hacerle modificaciones. Aunque si hubiese necesitado alguna, Hermione podría haberlas hecho por su cuenta, la dependienta no necesitaba saberlo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya era viernes por la noche y Hermione y Draco acababan de llevar por la red flu a sus padres desde su casa hasta la mansión.

Su madre salió vertiginosamente por la chimenea y Draco tuvo que sostenerla del codo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Gracias, Draco. No me di cuenta que sería tan rápido. Aunque sigue siendo mejor que aparecerse.

Hermione había salido justo después y Joe asintió.

—Sí, mucho mejor, aunque un poco más sucio —dijo él, sacudiéndose un poco de hollín de la ropa.

Draco y Hermione les dieron un recorrido por la mansión, ellos estaban en estado de shock al ver lo grandioso que era el lugar y apenas dijeron nada. La habitación de ambos estaba en la misma ala que la de Narcissa y una vez que se acomodaron bajaron a los jardines a revisar el progreso en el exterior.

Los asientos estaban ubicados bajo el cerezo en flor. El árbol proporcionaba suficiente protección contra el sol así que Hermione no quería un toldo sobre ellos y Draco estaba de acuerdo. La pequeña recepción se realizaría en el comedor pero con las puertas dobles abiertas hacia el jardín, así los invitados podrían estar adentro o afuera.

Encontraron a Narcissa en la cocina, hablando con los elfos domésticos sobre el menú para el día siguiente. Cuando vio a Draco y Hermione entrar, se excusó y le dio a cada uno un abrazo antes de dirigir su atención hacia lo Granger.

—Ustedes deben ser los padres de Hermione. Un placer conocerlos —dijo, ofreciendo su mano a ambos y dándoles una delicado saludo— Soy Narcissa, la madre de Draco.

—Es un placer conocerla finalmente, soy Kathleen y él es mi marido, Joe.

Narcissa les sonrió.

—¿Ya les dio Draco un recorrido por la casa?

—Oh, sí. Es una casa demasiado hermosa —dijo Kathleen—. Y la habitación en que nos hospedaremos es casi tan grande como el primer piso de nuestra casa.

Narcissa rió entre dientes.

—Sí, las habitaciones son bastante grandes. Los Malfoy no hacen nada pequeño. Aunque creo que esta podría ser la excepción —volvió su atención a Hermione— ¿Ya han estado en los jardines? ¿Todo está como querías? —los acompañó fuera de la cocina y pasaron por el comedor hacia una sala de estar. Hermione le sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, es precioso. Muchas gracias por organizar todo esto.

Narcissa le hizo un gesto amable y le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—No es nada. Vivo para planificar fiestas, no importa cuán pequeñas sean. Tal vez en algún momento, en el futuro próximo, seamos anfitriones de un baby shower.

—Madre —Draco suspiró— No empieces. Ni siquiera estamos casados todavía y ya hemos discutido que esperaremos un año.

—Bueno, uno puede soñar ¿no es así? —dijo Narcissa, ganándose una sonrisa y un guiño de parte de Kathleen.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ellos en esperar —dijo Joe con brusquedad.

—Eso es porque siente que es demasiado joven para ser llamado abuelo —murmuró Kathleen, ganándose una mirada de su esposo.

—No, es porque un niño debe nacer en una familia en donde los padres se amen, no porque necesitan ayudar a repoblar la comunidad mágica —se quejó.

—Papá —dijo Hermione en voz baja, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirando de él hacia un lado—. Ya hablamos sobre esto. Está bien. Cualquier niño que tengamos será amado por los dos, lo prometo —dijo besando a su padre en la mejilla.

—Aún deseo que pudieses casarte porque quieres, no porque debes —dijo él en voz baja.

—Lo sé y te amo por eso. Pero esto sólo es temporal. Luego quién sabe, algún día, tal vez me case por amor y te dé aún más nietos —dijo ella ganándose un juguetón golpe en las costillas.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y observó a Hermione hablar con su padre mientras las dos madres charlaban. Millie apareció junto a él.

—Amo Draco, Millie ha venido a decir que la cena estará lista en cinco minutos —chilló.

—Gracias, Millie. Enseguida estaremos ahí.

El pequeño elfo hizo una reverencia antes de regresar a la cocina. Draco se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

—Creo que debemos ir al comedor. Millie me acaba de informar que la cena estará lisa en cinco minutos —le ofreció un brazo a Hermione y a su madre y las condujo al comedor; los padres de Hermione los siguieron detrás imitando su comportamiento, tomándose del brazo también.

Mientras comían la cena, el grupo tuvo una cómoda charla.

—Entonces, Hermione ¿Quiénes vienen mañana? —preguntó Kathleen.

—Harry y Ginny. Vendrán unas horas antes, porque Ginny quiere hacer mi peinado. Vendrá Luna, la adorarás. Y una amiga del Profeta para que pueda hacer un artículo sobre la boda, Padma.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vendrán los Weasley? —preguntó su madre.

—La única Weasley será Ginny —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros— Honestamente, sería demasiado incómodo si Ron apareciera, y estoy bastante segura de que sus padres también están molestos conmigo. Creo que el único Weasley que me hablaría de buena gana, aparte de Ginny, sería George.

Insegura de qué decir, Kathleen se limitó a asentir hacia su hija antes de volver su atención hacia Draco.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vendrán muchos amigos mañana?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo un puñado. Tres, tal vez cuatro. He perdido el contacto con la mayoría de mis supuestos amigos después de la guerra. Así que a menos que mi madre haya invitado a alguien más, será un grupo pequeño —Draco miró a su madre que delicadamente comía su cena evitando el contacto visual— Madre —dijo lentamente— ¿Has invitado a alguien más?

Narcissa suspiró.

—Bueno, iba a ser una sorpresa…

Draco suspiró.

—¿A quién invitaste?

—Mi hermana —dijo simplemente— Y su nieto. Creo que los conoces de antes, Hermione.

Hermione la miró desconcertada.

—¿Ha invitado a Andrómeda y Teddy? —preguntó asombrada.

—Lo hice, sí —dijo—. ¿Eso está bien?

Hermione sonrió.

—Sí. Está absolutamente bien.

Draco le frunció el ceño a su madre.

—¿Cómo es que nunca me contaste que te reconciliaste con ella?

Narcissa se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo nos hemos comunicado por lechuza desde hace unas pocas semanas. En realidad, mañana será la primera vez que la vea desde… bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kayhleen y Joe miraron entre Draco y su madre.

—¿Hubo algún tipo de desavenencia? —preguntó Joe. Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Su hermana, Andrómeda, fue, esencialmente, cortada de la familia por casarse con un nacido de muggles. No estoy orgulloso de decir que mi familia hacía tales cosas; ellos creían en los casamientos entre sangres puras. No quiero que eso vuelva a suceder, al menos no por mi parte.

Antes que nadie pudiese opinar sobre el tema, Hermione interrumpió.

—Mamá ¿Te conté qué tipo de pastel elegimos?

Draco estaba agradecido de que Hermione cambiara el tema. Realmente odiaba hablar de su familia y sus prejuicios, y esperaba que algún día su familia nunca tuviera que temer ser exiliado igual que muchos lo habían sido.

Conversaron hasta que la cena finalizó y luego se retiraron a uno de los salones familiares para el té y seguir charlando. Narcissa les dio a todos las buenas noches y se fue a la cama y poco después los padres de Hermione se fueron a la cama también.

Draco y Hermione se miraron el uno a otro, dándose cuenta de que estaban solos otra vez.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione sin saber qué decir—. Creo que debería ir a la cama también. Tenemos un largo día por delante, mañana —dijo levantándose de su asiento. Draco asintió.

—Cierto. Te acompañaré a tu habitación y luego probablemente vaya a la cama también.

Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—No es como si tuvieras que desviarte de tu camino, mi habitación sólo está cruzando el pasillo de la tuya.

—Al menos déjame pretender ser un caballero ¿eh? —sonrió Draco.

—Oh, sí, bien —bromeó ella. Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó ligeramente.

—¿Y cuáles son las reglas para mañana? ¿Se nos permite vernos o nos debemos evitarnos el uno al otro hasta la ceremonia? —preguntó mientras subían la escalera. Hermione pensó.

—Realmente no estoy segura de que eso importe, la verdad. Pero si queremos seguir la tradición creo que estaremos bien hasta que me ponga el vestido, entonces tendremos que evitarnos el uno al otro hasta que mi padre me lleve al altar.

—Me parece muy bien. Yo… eh, también me preguntaba otra cosa —dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones. Se detuvieron entre las dos puertas—. Al final, cuando el ministro diga que debo besar a la novia ¿Cómo quieres hacer eso?

—Oh —dijo Hermione, sonrojándose ligeramente. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle—. No estoy segura, la verdad. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que un simple y caso beso debería ser suficiente. A no ser que desees que sólo te bese en la mejilla.

Hermione trató de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

—Un beso casto estaría bien, supongo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó—. Porque nunca antes nos hemos besado ¿No crees que sería incómodo si la primera vez fuese en el altar?

—Bueno, entonces ¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó ella, e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando lo vio sonreír.

Draco se inclinó lentamente y rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Sólo duró un segundo, pero Hermione juró que su corazón se detuvo en ese momento. Tan rápido como empezó, todo había terminado. Él sonrió.

—Bien, ahora no será tan difícil —le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Hasta mañana, Granger —dijo mientras volteaba y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

—Buenas noches —dijo Hermione en voz baja. Esperó hasta que él cerró la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar en la suya. Una vez dentro y sola, dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Tocó ligeramente sus labios con una sonrisa y se dio cuenta que ya no temía el día de mañana en absoluto.

…

Hola Chicas! Gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales! ¿Qué les pareció ese besito?

Pronto: La boda.


	15. Chapter 15

Ninety-Five Percent es de HufflepuffMommy.

…

* * *

Golpearon a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione en la mansión.

—¿Hm? —se revolvió en su cama. La habitación aún estaba oscura debido al hechizo que bloqueaba la luz en las cortinas. Bostezó y se estiró mientras se escuchaba otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte—. Adelante —dijo medio dormida, sentándose y frotándose los ojos. Harry y Ginny entraron y Hermione saltó de la cama—. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Debó estar muy atrasada si ya están aquí!

—No, no. Llegamos temprano. Sólo son un poco más de las ocho de la mañana —dijo Ginny, acercándose a las cortinas para abrirlas.

—Sí, y esperaba levantarme a las siete, pero esta maldita cama era muy cómoda y la habitación tan oscura y tranquila… ¡Me quedé dormida! —dijo preocupada mientras corría al baño y cerraba la puerta.

—Creo que está nerviosa —rió Ginny.

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sentándose al borde de la cama y dando un vistazo alrededor.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Hermione vendrá a vivir aquí. Definitivamente es más valiente que yo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros sentada a su lado.

—En realidad, no parece tan malo aquí. Por supuesto, yo nunca estuve aquí durante la guerra, pero el lugar realmente parece atrayente.

—Eso es porque mi madre realmente trabajó muy duro para liberar de este lugar la magia oscura y redecorar —dijo Draco desde la puerta. Su repentina aparición sorprendió a los Potter, Draco les alzó una ceja— Llegaron muy temprano. La boda no es hasta esta tarde.

—Hermione me pidió que estuviera aquí temprano para peinarla ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se necesita para domar sus rizos? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

El fantasma de una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Draco.

—Lo puedo imaginar ¿Ya comieron?

Cuando afirmaron con sus cabezas, les informó que enviaría un elfo doméstico con una bandeja de desayuno para que Hermione pudiera comer y prepararse al mismo tiempo. Cuando se fue, Harry se volvió hacia su esposa y frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaba de referirse a Hermione por su nombre?

—Lo hizo —confirmó ella— Aunque era de esperar. No podrá llamarla "Granger" después de que estén casados. Ella será una Malfoy.

—Conservará su apellido, pero con un guión separado con el de él —le informó. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Seguirá siendo una Malfoy. Como sea, creo que es una buena señal. Significa que se están llevando bien, lo que hará que todo este asunto sea más fácil.

Hermione salió del baño con el pelo envuelto en una toalla y una bata de felpa alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, ya casi estoy lista para comenzar. Probablemente debería bajar a buscar algo de comer.

—Malfoy vino y dijo que iba a enviar un elfo doméstico con una bandeja de comida —dijo Harry.

Tan pronto como terminó de decirlo, Millie apareció con una bandeja con una variedad de comida.

—Su desayuno, señorita Hermione —chilló.

—Gracias, Millie —Hermione le dio una sonrisa al elfo.

Millie se inclinó un poco y luego desapareció de la habitación.

Hermione se acercó a la bandeja y se metió una fresa en la boca, cuando se dio cuenta que Harry estaba mirándola con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con curiosidad. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, sólo que nunca pensé que vería el día que tuvieras un elfo doméstico.

Hermione suspiró.

—Ella no es mía, es de Draco. Y se les trata muy bien aquí, tienen uniformes limpios, nunca he oído a nadie levantarles la voz ni encogerse de miedo. Creo que, bajo esas condiciones, estoy bien con eso.

Harry todavía parecía estar en estado de shock.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger? —dijo bromeando.

Ella le sacó la lengua mientras comía algo más.

Al poco rato, Joe y Kathleen se les unieron y las mujeres empezaron a arreglar a Hermione; Ginny hacía su peinado mientras que su madre la maquillaba. Harry y Joe terminaron marchándose a revisar la biblioteca y encontraron a Draco allí leyendo un libro, luciendo completamente relajado.

—¿No deberías estar preparándote? —le preguntó Harry. Draco cerró el libro.

—Sólo me tomará media hora estar listo, así que aún me queda tiempo.

Joe se había alejado hacia las profundidades de la biblioteca y Harry se acercó a Draco.

—Mira, Malfoy, quería hablar contigo.

—Ya me amenazaste por si alguna vez le hago daño, Potter, no es necesario que te repitas —dijo irritado y se levantó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

—No es eso lo que iba a decir, pero la amenaza sigue en pie —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa— Lo que quería decir, es que Hermione es mi mejor amiga y es como una hermana para mí. Y… sé que significaría mucho para ella si al menos nos toleráramos entre nosotros.

—Te tolero bien, Potter —dijo Draco con un despectivo encogimiento de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces cordiales cuando estemos alrededor del otro. No más comentarios sarcásticos, no más burlarse el uno del otro. Dejemos el pasado atrás y olvidémoslo allí. ¿Trato? —Extendió su mano hacia Draco y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Por Hermione?

Draco observó a Harry y dio un solo movimiento de cabeza antes de estrecharle la mano.

—Por Hermione.

Joe había escuchado todo el intercambio y sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que si Draco estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado sus diferencias con Harry, entonces en realidad no era tan malo.

Harry y Joe fueron a la habitación de Hermione. Su maquillaje estaba completo y el peinado casi terminado. Una media hora más tarde estaba usando el vestido de novia y su madre tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hermione, estás preciosa, cariño —dijo abrazando a su hija.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo en voz baja.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Ginny fue a abrir. Cuando vio que era Draco se deslizó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—No puedes verla, ya se puso el vestido.

Draco asintió.

—Sólo vine a comprobar y ver cómo van con el tiempo. Debe estar abajo en veinte minutos —él ya estaba vestido, a excepción de la corbata, que colgaba alrededor de su cuello flojamente.

Por costumbre, Ginny se acercó e hizo el nudo de la corbata para él.

—Ok, me aseguraré de que ella vaya pronto —terminó de hacer el nudo, Draco le frunció el ceño y luego bajó su corbata y arqueó una ceja, inseguro de qué hacer con Ginny. Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo— Suelo hacer el de Harry, es la costumbre —Draco asintió mientras ella continuaba hablando—. Harry me contó que conversaron, Hermione estará contenta. Es una de mis mejores amigas también, así que estoy dispuesta a mostrar la misma cortesía hacia a ti si tú también lo haces —dijo levantando una ceja. Él le dio una sonrisa genuina.

—Creo que puedo manejar eso, Weaslette.

—Es Potter ahora, muchas gracias —bromeó con una sonrisa—. Bueno, regresaré y me aseguraré de que Hermione no arruine su maquillaje y el peinado. Bajará en breve.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación, les dio las noticias y todo el mundo se apresuró a terminar los preparativos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la puerta de Hermione se abrió y todo el grupo salió hacia las escaleras. El plan era que todo el mundo se reuniría en el comedor y desde allí todos los invitados caminarían hacia la zona de asientos en los jardines. Joe se quedó atrás con Hermione, ya que él la llevaría hasta el altar, en este caso, hacia los jardines.

Una vez solos, él tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿Estás segura de esto, cariño? Puedes cambiar de opinión, podemos irnos ahora.

Ella sonrió y le apretó las manos de modo tranquilizador.

—Voy a estar bien, papá. Lo prometo.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo más pero escucharon la música a la distancia. Le sonrió suavemente.

—Es nuestra señal.

Hermione asintió, entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y caminó a través de los jardines hacia el cerezo en flor.

Realmente era bastante pintoresco. Había un puñado se sillas a cada lado de la blanca alfombra que llevaba hacia donde estaban de pié Draco y el ministro. Las sillas eran plateadas con cojines en verde oscuro. Ella les sonrió a sus amigos mientras se acercaba; Harry y Ginny estaban de un lado, con Luna sentada junto a ellos con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. La madre de Hermione estaba en primera fila, un asiento vacío junto a ella que ocuparía su padre una vez que la entregara. Padma Patil estaba sentada detrás de Harry, Ginny y Luna, y su fotógrafo, a quien Hermione reconoció como Dennis Creevey, estaba tomando fotografías mientras ella tomaba notas.

Andrómeda y Teddy estaban sentados al otro lado del pasillo junto a Narcissa. Las dos hermanas estaban tomadas de las manos y Narcissa tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Detrás de ellas había gente que Hermione reconoció pero que no había visto desde sus años en Hogwatrs; Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass (aunque reconoció que era una Zabini ahora), Theo Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Les dio una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento mientras pasaba junto a su lado.

Hermione miró hacia adelante y vio a Kingsley Shacklebolt sonriendo mientras se acercaba. Junto a él, estaba Draco. Hermione se sonrojó al verlo. Se veía elegante en su traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata verde oscuro. Trató de descifrar su expresión, pero igual que su madre, Draco había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones. Mientras se acercaba a él, sin embargo, podría haber jurado que sus labios se torcieron en una fugaz sonrisa. Aunque sus ojos mostraban un poco de calidez. Desenrolló su brazo del de su padre y después de recibir un beso de él en la mejilla, se enfrentó a Draco, que tenía su brazo levantado, esperando para que lo tomase. Una vez que estuvieron tomados, caminaron unos pocos pasos hasta el ministro.

Estaban frente a frente mientras el ministro hablaba, sus manos entre las de él. Trató de concentrarse en las palabras, pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Draco, examinando sus características. Parecía relajado; como si no estuviera nervioso en lo absoluto. Él la miraba tanto como ella lo miraba a él y en un momento dado, incluso apretó su mano suavemente, para asegurarle que todo estaría bien. No fue hasta que él frotó el pulgar por la parte superior de su mano, que se dio cuenta que necesitaba empezar a repetir los votos que decía el ministro. Repitió las palabras y a continuación puso un simple anillo de plata en el dedo anular izquierdo de Draco. Él hizo lo mismo y le colocó un anillo similar al suyo, aunque más delgado, en el dedo anular, junto al anillo de compromiso.

Sintió que un calor le subía hasta el rostro y Kingsley dijo:

—Y hora, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Draco sonrió brevemente antes de que sus labios rosaran los de ella de la misma manera que lo hicieron la noche anterior. Tan rápido como comenzó, todo había terminado y sus familiares y amigos estaban aplaudiendo. Theo dejó escapar un aullido de lobo que causó que Pansy le diera un codazo en las costillas y Draco riera.

La recepción comenzó inmediatamente después de la ceremonia y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos empezaran a mezclarse alrededor y comer los aperitivos que aparecieron en la mesa del comedor. Hermione se sorprendió cuando Blasie y Theo la abrazaron. Pansy le dio una sonrisa con los labios apretados y Daphne comentó sobre lo magnífico que era su vestido y sencillamente tenía que saber de dónde venía. Se sorprendió al saber que era de una tienda muggle y ella y Pansy comenzaron a hablar sobre conocer las tiendas de ropa en el Londres muggle en algún momento, pronto.

Kingsley se acercó a Hermione y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias, señor ministro, por oficiar hoy. Sé que probablemente está muy ocupado —dijo ella. Él le sonrió y le dijo que no era un problema, especialmente por ella.

—Ahora, no espero que vengas a la oficina por otra semana, o incluso dos —dijo severamente. Hermione levantó las cejas en estado de shock.

—Pero, señor. Ya me tomé una semana de descanso, no necesito más ahora que la boda ha terminado.

—Es precisamente por eso. Tómese unas vacaciones. Unas en las que no tenga que planificar nada. Algo como una luna de miel —dijo él. Hermione se sonrojó al oír eso y dijo:

—Ya veremos. Pero si me aburro, no se sorprenda si me encuentra colándome en la oficina.

Él amenazó con poner guardias en la puerta de su oficina y luego le dijo adiós antes de estrechar la mano de Draco y salir del lugar.

Unas horas más tardes, después de hablar con los amigos, dar una entrevista a Padma y tomar las obligatorias fotografías, sus invitados empezaron a marcharse. Cuando los últimos se fueron, que fueron los padres de Hermione, Draco y ella dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, luego se sonrieron el uno al otro cuando se dieron cuenta que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo imaginar cómo la gente puede hacer bodas enormes. La nuestra fue pequeña y estoy agotada sólo con eso —dijo Hermione, caminando hacia las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Draco, siguiéndola.

—A quitarme este vestido y ponerme zapatos normales. Los pies me están matando —dijo ella.

—Cuando hayas terminado ¿puedes reunirte conmigo en el estudio? Hay algo que necesitas hacer ahora que estamos casados.

Ella asintió y dijo que sólo demoraría unos minutos.

Diez minutos más tarde, llamó a la puerta abierta de la oficina. Draco estaba sentado a la gran mesa de caoba, leyendo un pergamino. Cuando ella llamó, levantó la vista y le indicó que se acercara.

—Este es el contrato de las protecciones de la casa. Si deseas que la puerta principal te deje pasar a través de ella, o ser capaz de aparecerte o usar la red flu en cualquier habitación de la casa, tendrás que firmarlo con tu nombre de casada y también dar una gota de sangre ¿Te parece bien?

Hermione asintió y cogió una pluma del tintero que estaba sobre la mesa. Firmó su nombre _Hermione Jean Greanger-Malfoy_ y pensó en lo extraño que se veía su nombre ahora. Usó su varita para cortar una pequeña parte de su dedo y lo puso en el pergamino, justo al lado de su nombre. La sangre parecía desvanecerse al tiempo que Hermione sanó su corte.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó.

Draco asintió y enrolló el pergamino. Lo guardó en el escritorio y lo bloqueó tanto con una llave como con un encanto antes de mirarla.

—¿Has movido todas las cosas de tu departamento? —preguntó.

—Sí, entregué las llaves ayer. Todavía tengo que desempacar un poco, así que voy a subir, hacer eso y probablemente vaya a la cama temprano. Ha sido un día muy ocupado —dijo ella.

La siguió fuera de la oficina y subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Quieres ayuda? Con el embalaje.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias. No es mucho —lo miró de soslayo—. Gracias de todas maneras.

Cada uno estaba de pie frente a su puerta, uno frente a otro ahora, ambos inseguros de qué decir. Un momento más tarde, Hermione dijo:

—Esto es incómodo ¿no es así?

—Un poco. Creo que va a estar bien después de un tiempo. Sólo tenemos que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, es todo —dijo él. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tienes razón —lo miró con incomodidad—. Bueno, buenas noches.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿No le darás un beso de buenas noches a tu esposo? —Hermione estaba roja y Draco rió—. Sólo estaba bromeando. Buenas noches, esposa.

Después de recuperar la compostura, sonrió descaradamente hacia él.

—Buenas noches, esposo.

…

* * *

La esperada, simple y pequeña boda de los Malfoy. Sé que algunas deseaban leer sobre la noche de bodas, pero bueno, la autora realmente quiso tomar las cosas con calma… pero no desesperen, que al menos los envió de luna de miel :D y el próximo capítulo sabrán dónde!


	16. Chapter 16

Ninety-Five Percent es de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

" _ **¡Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger Casados!**_

 _ **Por Padma Patil**_

 _El reformado Mortífago y la princesa del Trío Dorado dijeron: "Sí, acepto" este fin de semana en el pintoresco patio trasero de la mansión Malfoy. En lo que, probablemente, fue la boda más pequeña imaginable para los dos, con sólo 14 invitados (incluida yo misma y nuestro fotógrafo), la pareja intercambió votos bajo el árbol de cerezo en los jardines. Vestida de novia en color rubor, la novia fue llevada hasta el altar por su padre, Joseph Granger. El novio, siempre tan guapo en su traje negro y corbata verde Slytherin, parecía bastante entusiasmado mientras la novia caminaba por el pasillo hacia él._

 _Sin embargo, esta no fue una boda común. Debido a la nueva ley de matrimonio, Hermione Granger tenía que estar casada para fin de mes. Al no encontrar el amor por su cuenta, llenó los formularios de evaluación de compatibilidad y se sorprendió al descubrir que su mejor partido (con un 95% hay que añadir) no era otro que Draco Malfoy._

 _El novio contó que llenó los formularios porque estaba cansado de ser perseguido por mujeres que sólo estaban interesadas en su bóveda en Gringotts. Él también se sorprendió que la señorita Granger fuese su mejor partido._

 _Para aquellos que no los conocen personalmente, estos dos eran rivales en Hogwarts; en sus casas y estatus de sangre. Malfoy era un Slytherin sangre pura y Granger una Gryffindor nacida de muggles. Ambos comenzaron el mismo año y su aversión por el otro fue mutuo desde el principio. Malfoy admite que esto se debía principalmente a su crianza en la supremacía de la sangre. Ahora, sin embargo, admite que lo que le habían enseñado estaba mal y dijo que el tipo de sangre ya no es un problema para ellos. La pareja de recién casados, ha acordado dejar el pasado atrás y sólo mirar hacia el futuro, sobre todo por el bien de los hijos que puedan traer a este mundo._

 _No hubo ningún voto matrimonial especial en esta boda (los que usualmente se hacen cuando el novio y la novia están muy enamorados y se prometen estar siempre juntos, hasta que la muerte los separe), sólo votos simples, intercambio de anillos y un casto beso al final. Sin embargo, fue una hermosa boda y, por mi parte, le deseo a esta pareja un feliz matrimonio, incluso si ambos piensan que terminará luego de los cinco años requeridos."_

El artículo sobre la boda salió al día siguiente, con dos fotografías extendidas por toda la plana. Fue el segundo día después de su boda cuando Hermione entró en su habitación después del desayuno encontrándola llena de cartas dirigidas a ella. Curiosa por saber quién las había escrito, tomó la más cercana y la abrió. Era una carta que la felicitaba por su matrimonio con Malfoy. Sonriendo tomó otra carta y se encontró con el mismo resultado. Fue en la tercera carta que su sonrisa desapareció. En lugar de felicitaciones, eran deseos de muerte; con la esperanza de que una sangre sucia como ella muriera antes de embarazarse de un sangre pura como Malfoy. Arrugó la carta y abrió otra, y luego otra y otra…

Una hora más tarde, Hermione se sentó en su cama con un montón de cartas frente a ella y el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Draco llamó a la puerta abierta y cuando ella no le respondió se acercó a donde estaba.

—¿Cartas de admiradores? —preguntó, tomando una de las cartas. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Más bien cartas de odio. Hay unas pocas que nos felicitan, pero la mayoría están muy molestos con nuestro matrimonio.

La carta que Draco había leído no era muy agradable. Usó su varita para encender el fuego en la chimenea y la arrojó en él. Se volvió hacia Hermione y vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos por amenazantes lágrimas, si eran de ira o de tristeza, no lo sabía. Suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—De la forma en que yo lo veo tenemos dos opciones. La primera; tomamos esas cartas, las abrimos, y si se trata de una carta de odio nos tomamos un trago de whisky de fuego.

Hermione rió enjugándose las lágrimas que se le escaparon entre las pestañas.

—Creo que moriríamos de intoxicación por alcohol antes de terminar. ¿Qué hay de la segunda opción?

Draco recogió todas las cartas y se acercó a la chimenea.

—Echamos todas las cartas aquí y luego nos vamos de vacaciones a algún lugar. Lejos de la mansión.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Quieres tomar unas vacaciones? ¿Conmigo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Tienes otra semana de descanso del trabajo. Podemos ir a una especie de luna de miel, aunque será más como una escapada, en lugar de eso.

Hermione frunció el ceño pensando. Draco suspendía algunas cartas sobre el fuego.

—Entonces ¿Qué eliges, esposa?

Hermione sorbió por la nariz y asintió.

—Creo que unas vacaciones suenan como una muy buena idea ¿En qué lugar estás pensando?

Draco dejó caer las cartas en el fuego.

—Eso será una sorpresa, pero te gustará. Así que empaca y nos iremos después de almuerzo.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿No me quieres decir dónde vamos pero quieres que empaque? No sé qué llevar —dijo con incredulidad. Draco rodó los ojos pero le sonrió.

—Para clima de verano. Empaca algunos vestidos, pantalones cortos, camisetas y trajes de baño. Y todo lo demás que necesiten las chicas. Iré a contarle a mi madre nuestros planes.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione fue hasta su armario y empezó a tirar cosas sobre la cama, preparándose para las vacaciones.

…

Hermione clavó sus pies en la arena caliente y levantó la cara hacia los rayos del sol. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía relajada y todo era gracias a Draco. Después de almuerzo la había llevado a su casa de veraneo en Fiji, una propiedad frente a la playa y con hechizos a su alrededor para que nadie pudiera molestarles. La casa era gloriosamente pequeña, sólo tenía tres habitaciones, una cocina simple, un baño y una sala de estar. Tan pronto como salió por la red flu, reclamó un dormitorio, se puso su traje de baño y bajó hasta la playa. El agua estaba lo suficientemente cálida como para saltar directamente en ella sin tener escalofríos. Nadó y caminó en el agua por un rato antes de recostarse bajo el sol para tomar algunos rayos. Comprobó la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era la hora de la cena. Recogió su toalla, regresó a la casa y se preguntó fugazmente qué harían con la comida. No había ido de compras aún y dudaba que hubiera comida en esa casa; Draco había dicho que solo se usaba un par de veces al año.

Estuvo encantada cuando al entrar en la casa sus sentidos fueron alcanzados por un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Se dirigió hacia la fuente de aquel olor y sonrió ligeramente mientras Draco revolvía la salsa en la estufa.

Miró alrededor de la cocina y se dio cuenta de las bolsas de compras en la mesada.

—¿Fuiste al mercado? —preguntó. Draco giró la cabeza un poco de la salsa hasta ella para mirarla.

—Sí. Imaginé que uno de nosotros debía conseguir la comida mientras el otro jugaba en el agua.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Lo siento. Estaba tan emocionada de estar aquí que no pensé en nada más, excepto en pasar el tiempo en la playa.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. Te traje aquí para que te relajes. Estaba planeando ir al mercado de todos modos —dijo con desdén—. ¿Por qué no vas a la ducha? Para cuando termines la cena debería estar lista.

Hermione asintió y salió de la cocina para enjuagar el protector solar y la arena que había atrapado en las últimas horas. Cuando terminó y se vistió con unos pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta simple de algodón, vio que Draco había puesto dos platos en la pequeña mesa del comedor.

—Esto huele muy bien —se sentó y miró la comida en la mesa. Había un enorme plato de espaguetis ya cubiertos de salsa, pan de ajo y una ensalada fresca.

Draco dejó dos copas de vino y destapó una botella de vino tinto. Levantó su frente cuestionando en una muda pregunta si quería un poco. A su asentimiento de cabeza, sirvió una generosa cantidad de vino en ambos vasos antes de finalmente tomar su lugar en la mesa.

—Prueba la salsa. La hice yo mismo —dijo mientras empezaba a girar el tenedor en la pasta.

Hermione imitaba sus movimientos y se dio cuenta que él estaba esperando por ella. Sus cejas se levantaron por la sorpresa en el primer bocado.

—Es deliciosa ¿Tú hiciste esto? —preguntó girando el tenedor. Feliz de que a ella le gustara, él finalmente tomó su primera cucharada.

—Sí. Este fue uno de los primeros platos que aprendí a preparar. Bueno, la salsa era pre-cocinada en ese entonces pero después encontré una receta y aprendí a hacer la mía.

—Lo primero que aprendí a hacer fueron tostadas francesas —dijo Hermione—. Haré mañana en la mañana para los dos si lo deseas.

—Absolutamente —le dio una sonrisa rápida.

Comieron en un sorprendente y cómodo silencio, con preguntas aleatorias y declaraciones aquí y allá. Cuando terminaron la cena, Draco comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—No, yo me encargo. Tú preparaste la cena, yo limpiaré ¿Ya tuviste la oportunidad de ir a la playa? —dijo apilando los platos y los cubiertos, dirigiéndose al fregadero.

—Todavía no. Tal vez mañana. El sol y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, por lo general me vuelvo del color de una langosta.

Hermione rió y giró la llave del grifo.

—Sabes, hay precauciones mágicas y muggles para eso.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre lo olvido. En realidad no importa, también hay un hechizo para las quemaduras del sol de todos modos.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras él traía más platos sucios para lavar al fregadero y suspiró ante él.

—Lo tengo, Draco. Es tu turno de relajarte ahora.

Draco frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la sala de estar.

Hermione tarareaba mientras terminaba con los platos, prefiriendo hacerlo a la manera muggle en lugar de usar un hechizo de limpieza en ellos. Cuando la última cosa fue lavada, secada y guardada, encontró a Draco sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban las dos copas de vino y luego fue hasta su habitació ó con una gran manta bajo el brazo y tomó las dos copas de vino.

—Vamos, lleva el vino.

Él la miró con curiosidad a punto de preguntar qué estaba haciendo, pero ella ya había salido por la puerta corredera de cristal y se dirigía hacia la playa. Se levantó, cogió la botella de vino y la siguió. Hermione se había detenido a medio camino entre la casa y el mar y sin decir nada le entregó las copas. Extendió la manta, tomó de vuelta su copa y luego se sentó. Lo miró con expectación y palmeó a su lado.

Enfrentaron el horizonte y el sol comenzó a caer haciendo que el cielo se tiñera desde el amarillo, pasando por el naranja y rojo hasta el púrpura y el azul.

—Pensé que ya que estamos en nuestra luna de miel, al menos deberíamos ver una puesta del sol juntos —dijo ella tomando un sorbo de vino. Draco asintió tomando un sorbo del suyo.

—Esto no es tan malo —comentó.

—¿Qué? ¿La playa? ¿La puesta de sol? —cuestionó ella.

—Eso, y pasar el tiempo contigo —dijo él.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco antes de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

—Tampoco estás tan mal, supongo.

Hicieron contacto visual y rieron suavemente. Draco sirvió otras dos copas de vino, luego levantó la suya hacia ella como indicando que quería hacer un brindis.

—Esto es… por llegar a conocernos mejor, aunque ya estemos casados —dijo él. Hermione rió y asintió.

—Por llegar a conocernos el uno al otro —chocaron sus copas y bebieron juntos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que iniciaron una conversación y comenzaran a aprender más del otro.

…

* * *

Buenas noches! Espero que disfrutaran el inicio de la luna de miel y les cuento aún nos queda un capitulo y medio en Fiji ;)

Como siempre, agradezco enormemente los comentarios, espero que sigan así, me hacen muy feliz :D

Nos leemos, besos!


	17. Chapter 17

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

—¿Color Favorito?

—Azul.

—¿De verdad? Estaba segura de que sería verde.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—No todo lo asocio a mi casa ¿sabes? —Hermione sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros— ¿Y el tuyo? —preguntó él. Al ver su expresión interrogante añadió: — Color favorito.

—Oh, púrpura. ¿Estación favorita?

—Otoño.

—La mía también —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Festividad favorita? —preguntó él.

—Navidad. A pesar de que mi temporada favorita es el otoño sigo prefiriendo la navidad. Aunque puedo prescindir del frío intenso que normalmente lo acompaña.

Draco rió.

—Creo que mi respuesta es la misma. Pero, de nuevo, Navidad siempre significaba presentes y yo era un niño bastante mimado.

—Apuesto que sí —rió Hermione— ¿Pasatiempo favorito?

Draco pensó en eso antes de responder.

—Es un "cara o cruz" entre volar y hacer pociones. Aunque no vuelo tanto como preparo pociones. Y creo saber tu respuesta a esa pregunta. Leer.

Hermione asintió ante su suposición tomando otro sorbo de vino.

—¿Equipo favorito de quidditch? —preguntó él. Hermione arrugó la nariz.

—Sinceramente, no soy una gran fan de ese deporte. Pero voy a decir las Arpías, sólo porque Ginny juega para ellas ¿Tú?

—Los Tornados. He estado obsesionado con ellos desde que era pequeño, pero creo que se debía a que sus uniformes eran de color azul.

—Haré una conjetura y diré que tu clase favorita en Hogwarts era… Pociones —sonrió ante el asentimiento de Draco.

—La tuya probablemente era Historia de la Magia —supuso. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad la que más me gustaba era Runas Antiguas. ¿La que menos te gustaba?

Se miraron y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Adivinación —y sonrieron.

Draco arremolinaba el contenido de su copa antes de tomar otro sorbo mientras pensaba en su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Peor miedo?

Hermione dio un trago a su bebida.

—Mmm… tendría que decir que son las alturas, o para ser más específica, caer desde una gran altura. Por eso no me gusta volar.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que nunca había conocido a alguien que en realidad odiara volar.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y bebió más vino.

—No le veo el atractivo, especialmente cuando no es tan cómodo y el riesgo de caer desde una gran altura es demasiado alto.

—Sólo hay que saber manejar bien la escoba. Tal vez algún día te lleve conmi…

—No. No, gracias. Harry y Ron siempre trataron de hacerlo también y yo rechacé sus ofertas. No necesito comenzar a aceptarlas ahora.

Draco se rió de su nerviosismo y decidió cambiar el tema… por ahora.

—¿Entonces, supongo que es mi turno de compartir mi peor miedo? —Hermione asintió—. Las serpientes… —murmuró. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—¿En serio? ¿No te parece un poco irónico? Considerando que eres, bueno… un Slytherin y todo eso.

Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando era más joven nada me daba miedo, a excepción quizá del bastón de mi padre, que a veces usaba para castigar…—Hermione apretó los labios y juntó el ceño, pero no lo interrumpió— pero desde que Quien Tú Sabes se instaló en la mansión, y traía a esa puta monstruosidad de serpiente siempre junto a él… no sé… no pude soportar verlas nunca más. Incluso después de la guerra solía pensar que veía algo deslizándose por el rabillo del ojo —tomó otro largo sorbo de vino—. También odio las tormentas eléctricas. A las que, de nuevo, no les temí hasta la guerra.

Hermione asintió.

—Igual yo. Solía adorarlas cuando era niña, pero desde que estábamos huyendo durante séptimo año y vivimos en una tienda de campaña por meses, perdieron su atractivo. Nunca sabía si era un trueno o alguien atacándonos.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, observando el sol caer tras el horizonte. Hermione bebió el último sorbo de su copa y decidió que ya era suficiente, la dejó a un costado y se recostó en la manta, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza como almohada.

—¿Qué hiciste después de la guerra? —pregunto.

Draco tomó el último trago de vino y descartó la copa mientras imitaba la posición de Hermione.

—El Ministro nos dijo, sin términos específicos, que no se nos permitía salir del país hasta nuevo aviso. Sabíamos que iríamos a juicio y que probablemente debimos arrancar pero decidí que ya era suficiente y también mi padre. Fue entonces cuando nos dijo que estaba enfermo y que en realidad lo había estado durante un tiempo, que sólo lo había mantenido en secreto. Unos días más tarde se llevaron a mi padre a Azkaban para esperar su juicio. Casi estaba seguro de que yo iría también, pero el Ministro me dijo que Potter lo convenció de dejarme sólo bajo arresto domiciliario durante ese proceso. Pasé una buena parte de ese tiempo bebiendo whisky de fuego, había pasado por demasiada mierda en un período muy corto de tiempo, sólo necesitaba algo que me ayudara a olvidar. Unas semanas después, mi padre fue condenado a 20 años en Azkaban. Una vez más, gracias a la mano de Potter, fui liberado, igual que mi madre. Decidí que ya no podía quedarme en la mansión… sucedieron muchas cosas y sentía que me volvería loco si permanecía allí por mucho tiempo. Así que empaqué una maleta y viajé. Viajé por toda Europa y Asia. Estuve en Japón y China. Por todas partes. Me fui por un año. La única persona con la que mantuve correspondencia fue mi madre y, después de haber estado un año solo, me rogó que volviera. Dijo que había comenzado a arreglar la mansión, así que ya no era tan oscura como solía ser. Entonces regresé. Decidí preparar pociones para mantenerme ocupado y donar todo a San Mungo. La salud de mi padre se deterioró más y más, y después de permanecer sólo cinco años en prisión, lo dejaron en libertad para que pudiera pasar sus últimos días en casa —Draco se detuvo allí, sin saber qué más decir. Después de unos minutos dijo: —¿Qué hay de ti?

Cuando no recibió respuesta miró por encima del hombro y se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había quedado dormida. Con un suspiro se sentó, juntó las copas y la ahora vacía botella de vino y los hizo aparecer en el interior de la pequeña casa. Luego levantó a Hermione y la llevó a su habitación donde la recostó y la cubrió. La observó dormir por un momento y luego susurró un buenas noches mientras salía de la habitación para ir a la suya.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo mucho que se había abierto a Hermione; seguro el vino había ayudado, pero incluso cuando bebía se mantenía alerta. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba hablar con ella, aunque ella se hubiese dormido mientras él hablaba. Esperaba que mañana pudiesen continuar con las preguntas. Estaba disfrutando conocer a cierta bruja y esperaba que el sentimiento fuese mutuo.

…

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con dolor de cabeza. Se dio vuelta sobre su costado y vio el frasco de una poción y agua junto con una nota. Primero tomó la nota y la leyó.

" _Aquí hay una poción para aliviar el dolor. Sólo por si acaso. Me prometiste tostadas francesas para el desayuno y sé que no conseguiré nada si sufres una resaca inducida por el vino"_

Hermione se rió de la nota y luego hizo una mueca cuando el dolor de cabeza la golpeó. Dejó la nota a un lado y tomó el contenido del frasco antes de beber el agua lentamente. Después de unos minutos el dolor había desaparecido y fue capaz de levantarse de la cama. Caminó por la casa vacía y se dio cuenta que Draco aún estaba dormido. Fue a la cocina y reunió todas las cosas que necesitaba para las tostadas francesas del desayuno.

Draco despertó con el olor de algo muy apetitoso flotando por toda la casa. Su estómago gruñó cuando se percató de que Hermione estaba preparando el desayuno. Somnoliento, se dirigió hacia la cocina y vio la mesa puesta con vasos de jugo de naranja, leche, fruta fresca, jarabe y un montón de tostadas francesas en medio.

Hermione le dio una mirada, le sonrió y mientras él se sentaba comenzaba a poner comida en su pato.

—Buenos días — dijo ella alegremente, acercándose y sentándose—. Tostadas francesas, como te había prometido. Por cierto, gracias por la poción, realmente ayudó.

Draco asintió mientras cortaba su comida.

—De nada. Si sabe tan bien como huele, creo que estarás de servicio de desayuno por el resto del viaje.

Hermione sonrió cuando él tomó el primer bocado y quedó complacida cuando siguió comiendo. Puso algo de comida en su propio plato y comenzó a desayunar.

—Quería disculparme por quedarme dormida mientras hablabas anoche. No acostumbro a beber mucho vino y creo que me puso más somnolienta de lo que pensaba que estaba.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba y no respondió hasta que su boca estuvo vacía.

—Está bien. No era nada emocionante de todos modos.

—¿Podrías contármelo de nuevo? Prometo no dormirme en el desayuno —dijo ella tomando otra cucharada.

Él rió suavemente y asintió. Contó su historia mientras continuaban desayunando.

Cuando hubo terminado, ella lo miró entristecida y tentativamente acercó su mano y la puso sobre la de él.

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por el dolor de perder a un padre.

Draco se quedó mirando su mano sobre la suya, luego la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si hubiese sido muy querido. Nos trató a mí y a mi madre horriblemente.

—Aun así. Era tu padre —no dijo nada más, sólo apretó suavemente su mano antes de retirarla. Se tomó el resto de su jugo y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

—Yo lo hago —dijo él. Cuando Hermione comenzó a rebatir él la miró y le dijo —¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que los cocineros no lavan los platos? Tu cocinaste, yo lavo los platos —con un movimiento de su varita la mesa estuvo despejada y los platos sucios en el fregadero. Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien ¿Te importa si te hago compañía mientras lo haces?

Draco se encogió de hombros cuando caminaba hacia el fregadero y comenzó a llenarlo con agua caliente.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? —le preguntó, Hermione se sentó sobre la encimera—. ¿Qué hiciste después de la guerra?

—Bueno, al día siguiente del último funeral fui a Australia a buscar a mis padres. Harry y Ron querían venir conmigo, especialmente Ron, pero les dije que debía hacer eso por mi cuenta. Me tomó una semana hallarlos. Sólo les planté la idea de ir a Australia y después de eso estuvieron por su cuenta. Vi a mi madre en una tienda de abarrotes y la seguí hasta su casa. Más tarde, esa noche, fui hasta allá y llamé a la puerta. Les dije que mi coche se había averiado y les pedí usar el teléfono… qué es un dispositivo de comunicación muggle. Cuando se voltearon, saqué mi varita y les devolví sus recuerdos —los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron ligeramente antes de continuar—. Estaban tan, tan enfadados conmigo. No los culpo; les dije que nunca usaría magia en ellos sin que lo supieran. Me dijeron que me fuera, así que lo hice. Regresé al día siguiente, agradecida que de que las cosas se enfriaran un poco. Ellos estuvieron hablando y comprendieron, aunque todavía estaban muy disgustados. Volví a Londres y preparé su antigua casa para que estuviera lista para ellos y volvieron una semana después. Kingsley me ofreció trabajo como auror junto a Harry y Ron, pero lo rechacé y en su lugar tomé el trabajo que tengo ahora. Básicamente es eso.

Para el momento en que Hermione terminó su historia, Draco había terminado con los platos, sobre todo gracias a la ayuda de la magia. Él se había volteando y escuchado apoyado en la mesada.

—Hubiese sido estúpido de su parte permanecer enojados contigo. Esencialmente salvaste sus vidas. Si no lo hubieses hecho, hubieran sido capturados, torturados y posteriormente asesinados.

Hermione palideció. Básicamente, Draco había admitido que su familia hubiese sido atacada durante la guerra. Él maldijo entre dientes y se acercó a ella.

—Lo siento, pero es lo que habría sucedido si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste. Nunca dudes de lo que hiciste, Hermione ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba; la confirmación de que lo que había hecho estaba justificado, que no había sido por nada, que tener a sus padres enojados con ella durante un mes fue mejor que tenerlos asesinados y que se hubiesen ido para siempre. Él estaba cerca ahora y ella extendió la mano y tiró de él en un abrazo. Draco se quedó ahí, aturdido por un momento, antes de colocar lenta y suavemente los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella todavía estaba sentada en la encimera, así que apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

Lo soltó y se echó a reír:

—Lo siento. Es que… me he sentido tan culpable por lo que hice y ahora…

—Está bien —dijo él, dándole golpecitos en la rodilla suavemente.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos por primera vez desde que llegaron a la casa. Draco lo rompió diciendo que se iba a cambiar e iría a la playa y le preguntó si quería unirse. Ella le respondió que en un rato y lo vio salir de la cocina.

Saltó de la encimera lentamente y se secó de los ojos unas lágrimas persistentes. Se prometió a sí misma que no insistiría en eso nunca más. Con una respiración aclaradora caminó de regreso a su habitación para cambiarse y encontrarse con su marido en la playa.

…

* * *

¿Qué tal, preciosas? Estuve sin computador desde la semana pasada así que no había podido subir nada pero espero actualizar muy pronto ;) Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, las adoro, muchos besos a todas!


	18. Chapter 18

Ninety-Five Percent es de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Draco miraba escéptico a Hermione.

—¿Me estás diciendo, que a pesar de que te aterrorizan las alturas, te montaste en un hipogrifo, un thestral y un dragón?

Hermione lo miró con petulancia.

—Sí. Aunque ninguno de ellos fue por elección, o mi primera opción.

Estaban flotando en el mar en un par de cámaras de aire, subiendo y bajando suavemente con las pequeñas olas. Habían vuelto al juego de preguntas para comenzar a conocerse cuando Draco le preguntó cuál era la cosa más loca que había hecho desde que descubrió que era una bruja, además de ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort.

Draco frunció el ceño pensando antes de preguntar:

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuál de ellos?

—Cualquiera.

—Mmm, vamos a ver… —Hermione se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, concentrada— El hipogrifo fue cuando Harry y yo ayudamos a Sirius Black a escapar durante tercer año. El Thestral fue cuando salimos de Hogwarts para ir al Ministerio durante quinto año y el dragón fue cuando entramos en Gringotts justo antes de la batalla.

Las cejas de Draco se elevaron unos centímetros por el asombro.

—Eso es… wow. Creo que alguno de estos días tendrás que contarme algo más sobre cada una de esas historias.

Hermione rió entre dientes.

—Muy bien. ¿Vas a contarme lo más loco que has hecho?

—¿Quieres decir a parte de casarme contigo? —dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione dio una patada al agua salpicándolo. Él rió y dijo— Bien, bien. Lo más loco… mmm… bueno, si dejo fuera todo lo de sexto y séptimo año, entonces lo más loco a la fecha probablemente sería durante el verano entre cuarto y quinto. Blaise, Theo y yo estábamos volando en las escobas alrededor de mi patio y empezamos a hablar de qué tan alto podríamos llegar. No hace falta decir que gané, aunque no sin estar cerca de perder el conocimiento debido a la falta de oxígeno —sacudió la cabeza al recordar— Mi madre amenazaba con quemar mi escoba en ese mismo momento. Afortunadamente no lo hizo y yo nunca fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para volar tan alto de nuevo.

Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron con la historia y para el final reía y murmuraba entre dientes algo sobre "chicos".

Se relajaron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras Hermione pensaba en su pregunta.

—¿Qué forma tiene tu patronus? —preguntó finalmente. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Nunca aprendí a hacer uno ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Una nutria. Te puedo enseñar si quieres —ofreció ella.

—Mmm, tal vez cuando volvamos aceptaré esa oferta. Me pregunto qué forma tomaría el mío… un dragón sería jodidamente increíble —dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que todos tienen formas de animales normales, no míticos. El de Harry es un ciervo, el de Ron un perro, el de Luna un conejo, el de Ginny un caballo. Aunque creo que Harry dijo que el de Tonks lucía como un hombre lobo, así que quizás sea posible…

—Mientras no sea un hurón, creo que seré feliz —dijo refunfuñando.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse de eso, así que él remó hasta ella y le dio vuelta la cámara para que cayera al agua. Su cabeza salió a la superficie y escupió mientras reía —¡Hey! —nadó y dio vuelta a Draco también. Antes de que él pudiera salir a la superficie, nadó hasta la orilla y luego se dejó caer sobre su toalla. Él se le unió un minuto más tarde, empapado y con el ceño fruncido por sobre ella. Hermione conjuró un par de gafas de sol y se las puso antes de recostarse.

—¿Te importaría dar un par de pasos a la izquierda? Estás bloqueando el sol.

Mientras ella permanecía allí con los ojos cerrados, Draco transfiguró su vaso de agua en un cubo y enseguida lo tiró sobre el estómago de Hermione. Ella abrió la boca en estado de shock, pero antes de que pudiera tomar represalias, él estaba corriendo hacia la casa.

Mientras pasaban su semana en la playa formaron una rutina. Hermione hacía e desayuno, preparaban sándwiches juntos para el almuerzo y Draco hacía la cena. Cambiaron una vez cuando Hermione pidió omelet una mañana, así que ella le devolvió el favor preparando pollo al horno con verduras esa noche. Por las noches salían a ver el atardecer y luego se retiraban a la sala de estar donde iban a relajarse con alguna lectura ligera. Al final de la semana ambos se sentían algo tristes por tener que marcharse, pero Draco necesitaba regresar a preparar pociones para San Mungo y Hermione sabía que tendría el escritorio lleno de papeleo cando finalmente regresara a trabajar en unos días. Draco prometió que volverían la próxima vez que Hermione necesitara vacaciones y ella se sintió un poco mejor.

Regresaron a la mansión un poco más bronceados de lo que se fueron y la incomodidad de uno con el otro casi había desaparecido completamente. Todavía no estaban demasiado cómodos con el contacto físico, pero lentamente se estaban acostumbrando a abrazarse, incluso a un beso ocasional en la mejilla (lo que todavía era muy raro y distante entre ellos).

Narcissa estaba feliz de tenerlos de vuelta, diciendo que la casa había estado muy solitaria sin ellos. Tenía planeado un extravagante almuerzo para darles la bienvenida y hablaron del viaje mientras comían.

—Bueno, suena como que pasaron un adorable momento —dijo Narcissa mientras terminaba su almuerzo. Hermione sonrió.

—Fue bastante agradable. Casi estoy triste de tener que volver a trabajar mañana.

—Ambos sabemos que extrañaste tu trabajo, no lo niegues —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras en un tono burlón. Ella se rió y se limpió la boca, terminando finalmente su comida.

—Bueno, subiré y les escribiré una carta a mis padres. Los veo en la cena —le dio una sonrisa a cada uno y al pasar junto a Draco le dio un suave apretón en el hombro antes de salir del comedor.

Narcissa observó a Draco y tomó un sorbo de su copa de agua.

—Bueno, ustedes dos parecen llevarse bien.

Draco asintió.

—Sí. Hemos conversado mucho durante el viaje y realmente llegamos a conocernos el uno al otro.

—¿Y ustedes han… intimado?

—Madre, si Hermione y yo lo hemos hecho o no, no es asunto tuyo —Draco gruñó.

—Sólo necesito saber si debo comenzar a preparar la guardería pronto —dijo ella con indiferencia. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Te dijimos que esperaríamos un año. Ahora, si mi disculpas, tengo algunos pedidos que entregar. Voy a estar en el laboratorio hasta la cena.

Salió del comedor con Narcissa sonriendo, sabía que habría un bebé en la mansión antes de un año. Puede que Hermione y Draco no lo notaran, pero Narcissa vio atracción entre los dos, apenas un poco, pero allí estaba.

Hermione terminó la carta a sus padres y también envió una para Harry y Ginny, haciéndoles saber que estaba de vuelta de las vacaciones y que regresaría a trabajar el día siguiente. Todavía quedaba una hora para la cena y estaba decidiendo qué hacer hasta entonces. Había leído tanto durante el viaje que en realidad no quería leer nada en ese momento. Se asomó a la habitación de Draco y frunció el ceño cuando la descubrió vacía preguntándose dónde estaba antes de darse cuenta que probablemente estaba en su laboratorio. Contempló la posibilidad de bajar hasta allí, conocer el laboratorio y ver si él quería compañía. Se mordió el labio mientras se preguntaba si tal vez debería dejarlo solo; después de todo, acababan de pasar una semana juntos. Después de discutirlo consigo misma decidió bajar allí y ver lo que él decía.

Bajó las escaleras hacia lo que solían ser las mazmorras y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Ella nunca tuvo que estar allí abajo durante la captura, mientras que Harry, Ron, Luna, Dean y el señor Ollivander sí lo hicieron. Cuando llegó a la parte inferior, se encontró con que el lugar en realidad era muy luminoso y las celdas habían sido transformadas en habitaciones para los elfos domésticos, los barrotes habían sido reemplazados por paredes de verdad y tenían placa de identificación en sus puertas. Sonrió cuando se asomó a la habitación de Millie y vio una foto enmarcada de Draco junto a su colchón en el suelo. Después de pasar las habitaciones vio una puerta al otro lado del salón que estaba entre abierta. Miró y vio a Draco medir algún tipo de líquido antes de añadirlo al caldero. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y golpeó suavemente. Draco giró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. Sólo estoy aburrida. Queda una hora para que la cena esté lista y tenía curiosidad por cómo lucía tu laboratorio ¿Está bien? Puedo irme si quieres… —dijo, de pie en la entrada del laboratorio. Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a medir.

—A mí no me molesta mientras a ti no te importe que te ponga a trabajar.

Hermione sonrió.

—Claro ¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?

Draco hizo una copia de las instrucciones de la poción que estaba preparando y se lo dio, señalando las cosas que necesitaba cortar o moler en el mortero. Con un gesto de comprensión ella se puso a trabajar. Lo hicieron en silencio pero trabajaron muy bien juntos; Hermione tenía los ingredientes listos, justo cuando Draco los necesitaba. Una vez que todo estuvo en el caldero y él puso el temporizador en la varita subieron al comedor donde Narcissa estaba esperando y la cena se estaba sirviendo.

La cena pasó rápido con pequeñas conversaciones variadas. Cuando Draco terminó su comida se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo:

—Tengo que regresar al laboratorio a revisar la poción y si está lista tengo que empezar a ponerla en los frascos ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Hermione asintió y siguió a Draco. Le dio a Narcissa las buenas noches ya que sabía que la señora Malfoy se retiraría pronto.

—Creí que para ahora ya estarías harta de mí —dijo Draco casualmente mientras caminaban por las escaleras. Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa.

—La verdad estaba pensando lo mismo, que estarías harto de mí también. Puedo volver a mi habitación si quieres tiempo para ti —dijo ralentizando su ritmo.

Draco le agarró la mano y tiró de ella, una vez que estuvo seguro de que ella aun lo seguiría la soltó y metió su mano en el bolsillo.

—Usualmente no me importa trabajar solo en mi laboratorio; lo prefiero, en realidad… pero hoy me encontré preguntándome si hubieras querido ayudarme y hacerme compañía. Estaba pensando en ello pero luego apareciste de todos modos.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Creo que me acostumbré a tu compañía mientras estábamos en Fiji.

Draco asintió mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio. Después de comprobar si la poción estaba lista, cogió dos cucharones y comenzaron a verter líquido en los viales.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y Draco dijo:

—Mi madre preguntó si ya habíamos tenido sexo.

Hermione casi dejó caer la cuchara en el caldero pero la atrapó justo a tiempo.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad preguntó eso?

—Bueno, no específicamente con esas palabras, pero sí.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a llenar más viales.

—Nada. Le dije que no era asunto suyo lo que tú y yo hacemos o no hacemos, en especial sobre eso —negó con la cabeza—. Creí que debía advertirte en caso de que ella comience a preguntarte por nuestra… intimidad.

Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron rojas.

—Gracias ¿Por qué lo pregunta de todos modos? ¿Siempre ha estado tan… involucrada en tu vida amorosa?

—Merlín, no. Ella sólo quiere saber cuándo debe empezar a decorar una habitación para un bebé, le dije que no dentro de un año, como muy pronto —Acabó de verter lo último de la poción en un vial y con un movimiento de su varita todos los frascos estuvieron tapados y colocados en sus cajas mientras Hermione comenzaba a limpiar. Él puso un hechizo sobre los frascos para que no se golpearan durante la entrega—. No tienes que limpiar mi desorden. Iré a la lechucería a enviar esto y luego volveré a limpiar.

—Está bien, yo lo hago —dijo ella.

—Ok. Bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana entonces?

Hermione asintió y se despidió. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla antes de salir del laboratorio.

Hermione terminó de limpiar, luego regresó hacia arriba, finalmente agotada. Una vez en su habitación se puso su pijama y se deslizó bajo las sábanas de su cama. Se tocó el lugar en la mejilla donde Draco la había besado y sonrió antes de quedarse instantáneamente dormida.

…

* * *

Hola niñas ¿Me han extrañado? No saben, después de recuperar mi pc cuando lo mandé a reparar vino un temporal y tuve problemas de energía… pero bueno, no es excusa porque también estuve unos días flojeando sin hacer nada… pero nada, nada… y no sé, nunca me había costado tanto sentarme a traducir. Pero al fin lo hice! Bravo por mi XD

Un capítulo simple, la verdad. Pero ya volvieron de vacaciones y ahora tienen que acostumbrarse a la rutina diaria, vamos a ver cómo les va con eso… ya les dije que es un romance lento ¿verdad? Bueno, el que avisa no es traidor. Aaah pero estuve repasando el fic y creo que pronto viene algo más i _nteresante._ En el cap 22 ;) y ya vamos en el 18, falta poco ¿qué son 4 capítulos más?


	19. Chapter 19

Ninety-Five percent pertenece a HufflepffMommy.

* * *

…

Hermione gimió interiormente al tiempo que abría la puerta de su oficina. Fue a trabajar temprano sabiendo que tendría un montón de trabajo esperándola, y estaba en lo cierto. Había al menos veinte carpetas en su escritorio, así como una cincuentena de memorandos interdepartamentales, algunos de los cuales aún volaban alrededor de su oficina. Se acercó a su escritorio y decidió revisar los memorandos primero, antes de comenzar con las carpetas. Era un poco más tarde de las seis de la mañana y esperaba conseguir trabajar un par de horas sin interrupciones antes de que sus compañeros llegaran.

Horas más tarde, sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse tensos y un dolor de cabeza empezaba a pulsar.

Decidió que era hora de tomar un descanso para usar el lavabo y tomar un poco de café antes de volver al trabajo. Se dio cuenta de que ahora el Ministerio estaba lleno de gente y esperaba que nadie la detuviera por el camino para hablar de la boda o de su matrimonio con Draco. Tuvo suerte, y pudo volver a su oficina y a los confines de su trabajo donde se enterró una vez más.

No fue hasta media tarde que alguien llamó a su puerta y ella murmuró un "adelante" sin parar de rellenar un formulario.

—Bueno, si no es la señora Malfoy ¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel? —dijo una voz familiar. Hermione rió y miró a Harry que estaba moviendo las cejas hacia ella.

—Calla. Sabes que no fue así.

Él tomó asiento en la silla vacía al otro lado del escritorio.

—Lo sé, pero al menos ahora no le estás frunciendo el ceño al papeleo sobre el escritorio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione dejó la pluma y se frotó los ojos.

—He estado trabajando en esto durante algunas horas.

—Ven a comer con nosotros entonces. Ron y yo iremos al Caldero Chorreante a reunirnos con Neville. Dijo que tiene algunas noticias.

Hermione no vaciló al aceptar la oferta de escapar de su escritorio por una hora.

—Muy bien, suena genial. Me vendría bien un poco de comida y aire fresco.

—Bueno, yo no llamaría a la atmosfera del Caldero Chorreante "Fresco" —dijo Harry tomándole el pelo de nuevo.

Hermione le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente cuando salían de su oficina.

Diez minutos más tarde, ella, Ron y Harry entraron al pub mágico y encontraron a Neville allí esperándolos. Se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia Hermione y le dio un abrazo.

—Que buen verte Hermione. He oído que eres una mujer casada ahora.

Hermione asintió.

—Sí, nos casamos hace poco más de una semana. Lo siento, no te invité. Sólo éramos un puñado de gente —tomó asiento y se deslizó en él—. Pero basta de mí ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué se siente trabajar en Hogwarts, profesor?

Neville se sonrojó.

—Va bien. Nunca pensé que cuando la profesora Sprout me tomó bajo su ala, en realidad estaba planificando su retiro y dejándome su puesto. Es un trabajo divertido en verdad.

—Entonces ¿cuál es la noticia que querías darnos? —preguntó Ron justo cuando Hannah Abbot llegó con una bandeja con cervezas de mantequilla y sándwiches con papas fritas para todos ellos. Le sonrió a Neville y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Neville puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hannah y sonrió ampliamente mientras decía:

—Hannah y yo nos casamos el otro día. Nos fugamos.

Tres rostros pasmados observaban a la pareja antes de que una ronda de felicitaciones se extendiera por el lugar.

—¡Ja! Yo lo llamo "Pagar", Harry —dijo Ron triunfalmente.

Harry gruñó y puso un galeón en la mano extendida de Ron.

Hannah se puso una mano en la cadera.

—¿Apostaron sobre si la noticia era si estábamos casados o no?

—Bueno, yo supuse que se habían casado —dijo Ron con aire de suficiencia—. Harry que se habían comprometido. Es decir, ¿están saliendo hace cuánto? ¿un año?

—Dos —dijeron juntos y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—Los esperamos una de estas noches para cenar, para que celebremos —dijo Hannah. Neville asintió con la cabeza.

—Una vez que estemos instalados. Nos mudamos al departamento del segundo piso que pertenecía a Tom.

Hermione los miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Dónde irá Tom?

—Retirado. Hizo a mi Hannah la nueva propietaria del lugar —dijo Neville con orgullo.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —dijeron Hermione y Harry mientras Ron preguntaba:

—¿Eso significa que tendremos cerveza de mantequilla gratis? ¿Considerando que somos amigos del esposo de la propietaria?

Harry golpeó a Ron en la cabeza y este hizo una mueca, murmurando algo sobre una "broma"

Hannah sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Mejor vuelvo al trabajo. ¿Nos vemos esta noche, amor? —Con un movimiento de cabeza de Neville ella le dio un rápido beso antes de ir a otra mesa a tomar el pedido.

Harry, Hermione y Neville continuaron conversando, y no fue hasta que estaban a punto de marcharse que ella se dio cuenta que Ron estaba encorvado en su silla, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. ¿Ya terminamos aquí?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No hasta que nos digas qué es lo que te molesta.

Ron suspiró.

—Bien —apunto a Harry—. Casado —apuntó a Hermione—. Casada —A continuación lo hizo con Neville—. Casado —Y luego a sí mismo—. No casado.

Hermione le dio una mirada comprensiva.

—Encontrarás a alguien, Ron.

—Lo dudo. Sólo tengo unos meses hasta que mis seis meses terminen. Yo… estoy pensando en llenar una de esos formularios… ya saben, los del Ministerio, como tú, y cruzar mis dedos.

Hermione asintió y Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda. Neville se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Bueno, te deseo suerte con eso, amigo. Necesito irme, mi siguiente clase empieza pronto. Les enviaré una lechuza cuando podamos ofrecer una cena ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres que permanecían en la mesa asintieron y se despidieron.

—Voy a regresar también —dijo Ron, levantándose y yendo hacia la red flu para desaparecer en una llamarada verde. Hermione suspiró.

—Una parte de mí se siente culpable por todo esto.

Harry la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo la sensación de que él me estuvo esperando todos estos meses, cuando podría haber estado saliendo con otras personas…

—Es culpa suya, no tuya, Hermione —dijo Harry.

—Lo sé. Sólo espero que consiga un buen partido ¿sabes? —dijo ella mientras ambos se ponían de pie y se dispusieron a salir.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Quiero decir, mírate… emparejada con Malfoy —dijo Harry. Hermione se lo quedó mirando.

—No puedo decir si estas siendo sarcástico o no

Él sonrió.

—Tal vez un poco. Pero está funcionando ¿verdad? ¿ustedes dos se están llevando bien?

Hermione asintió.

—Sí, sorprendentemente sí.

—Bien. Oh, eso me recuerda… Ginny quiere saber si ustedes dos quieren venir a cenar esta noche. Es la única noche que tiene libre esta semana.

—¿Dos? ¿De verdad estás invitando a Draco a tu casa? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Bueno, sí. Él es tu esposo. Además él y yo hablamos antes de la boda y acordamos dejar el pasado atrás. No vamos a ser amigos o algo así, pero… no más lucha —dijo Harry con sinceridad. Hermione le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias, Harry. Eso significa mucho para mí. Le enviaré una lechuza cuando volvamos y veré si quiere ir.

Él le dio una sonrisa y luego se dirigieron al ministerio para terminar la jornada.

…

" _Lo siento, no puedo hoy. Tal vez en otra ocasión"_

 _Draco._

Hermione miró la carta con desaprobación. Si hubiera querido hacer lo que dijo, haría un esfuerzo, entonces ¿Por qué estaba evitando ir a casa de Harry? Con un suspiro de frustración, arrugó la carta, la tiró a la basura y continuó con su trabajo.

A las cinco, el hechizo de la varita de Hermione se activó, lo que indicaba que era momento de reunirse con Harry e ir a su casa. Guardó sus cosas y fue hasta la oficina de aurores. Harry tenía su propia oficina y actualmente estaba leyendo un pergamino en su escritorio. Hermione golpeó suavemente a la puerta abierta de la oficina para llamar su atención y le sonrió cuando él levantó la vista.

—Estoy lista cuando lo estés —le dijo.

—¿Ya son las cinco? —preguntó frotándose los ojos debajo de las gafas. Hermione rió entre dientes.

—Suenas como yo ¿Estás listo o necesitas unos minutos más?

—No, no, estoy listo. Podemos ir directamente desde mi oficina.

Hermione esperó que Harry guardara sus cosas y tomara lo que necesitaba llevar a casa. Entraron a la red flu juntos, Harry puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y dijo:

—¡Residencia Potter!

Ginny estaba esperando por ellos y le dio un abrazo a Hermione tan pronto como esta salió de la chimenea.

—¡Te he echado de menos! —le dijo—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Dónde fueron? ¿Hicieron algo divertido? Por favor dime que no te dedicaste a leer todo el tiempo.

Hermione se rió.

—Te lo contaré durante la cena, lo prometo.

—¿Viene Draco? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Dijo que no podrá venir hoy, pero quizás la próxima vez.

Ginny notó un destello de ira detrás de los ojos de su amiga.

—Estoy segura que simplemente está ocupado.

—Sí… demasiado ocupado para hacer un esfuerzo. Está bien. Esperemos que algún día venga por aquí. ¿Ya está lista la cena? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo Hermione, cambiando el tema.

Los tres comieron mientras Hermione les contaba sobre el viaje. Ginny le dijo que deberían hacer un fin de semana de chicas en ese lugar alguna vez en el futuro y Hermione estuvo plenamente de acuerdo en que deberían hacerlo.

Por mucho que quisiera quedarse más tiempo para hablar con sus amigos, se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde y que debería volver a casa. Tomó la red flu directamente a su habitación y dejó la bolsa en su cama. Fue hasta la habitación de Draco y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Echó un vistazo a ver si él estaba allí, pero no estaba. Comprobó en el comedor de al lado y se sorprendió al ver a Draco cenando tan tarde.

—¿Por qué estás comiendo tan tarde? —le preguntó sentándose frente a él.

Él levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba ocupado. Salí hace poco de mi laboratorio. Estuve allí toda la noche.

Hermione lo observó.

—¿Comenzaste una poción más tarde para evitar ir a casa de Harry?

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Hermione bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Él le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enojada porque no pude ir a la cena de Potter?

—No _quisiste_ … hay una gran diferencia —afirmó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza, poniéndose más enojado, pero antes de que consiguiera decir nada, ella continuó.

—Acordaste con Harry ser cordial y hacer un esfuerzo. Yo no llamaría "hacer un esfuerzo" a esconderse en casa.

Draco se puso de pie con las orejas rojas de ira, pero trató de mantener su temperamento bajo control mientras decía:

—Empecé esa poción hoy. Tenía que revolverla diez veces cada una hora durante ocho horas. Por eso no pude ir. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver a mi laboratorio y terminar mi trabajo de esta noche —se fue sin mirarla hacia atrás.

Hermione pensó en lo que le había dicho y se mordió le labio. Había reaccionado de manera exagerada, ahora se daba cuenta. Con un suspiro se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el laboratorio, reuniendo su orgullo y tratando de averiguar cómo disculparse. Cuando llegó al laboratorio se detuvo en la entrada y observó a Draco desde la puerta.

Draco la vio y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a ver si en realidad estoy trabajando? Si deseas las instrucciones de la poción que hice hoy, para verificar que estuve aquí todo el día, el libro está más allá —dijo señalando hacia un libro que estaba abierto en una pequeña mesa.

—No necesito verlo —dijo dócilmente—. Te creo.

Él se volvió hacia ella.

—Oh, ¿Así que ahora me crees, pero antes no? —le dio la espalda, recogiendo la cuchara nuevamente y tomando el líquido del caldero.

—No, y lo siento ¿ok? Exageré —entró en la habitación y se sentó en el sofá que Draco tenía allí—. No sé por qué tampoco. Sé que te va a tomar un tiempo estar cómodo para salir con mis amigos, pero… creo que estaba tan acostumbrada a estar contigo toda la semana pasada que sólo esperaba que vinieras, y fue injusto de mi parte asumir eso, sabiendo que siempre estás ocupado trabajando.

Draco suspiró, su ira se disipaba un poco mientras vertía la poción en los viales.

—Creo que debería haber explicado un poco más en la nota por qué no podía ir. Sin embargo, no pensaba que tendría que entrar en detalles—dijo con una leve molestia—. Trataré de ser más específico la próxima vez.

Hermione asintió.

—Está bien. Y yo voy a tratar de no reaccionar de forma exagerada.

Él le sonrió.

—Sí, eso ayudaría también.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, ella se levantó y se acercó a él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Él negó con la cabeza, centrándose en verter la poción y no derramar nada.

—Lo tengo.

—Oh, bien —ella lo miró—. ¿Estamos bien?

Él hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, sin mirarla.

—Supongo. Aún estoy un poco irritado.

Ella le dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y dijo en voz baja:

—Te dejaré solo entonces e iré a la cama ¿Nos vemos en la mañana?

—Seguro —Draco asintió. La oyó salir y se obligó a no voltearse para mirarla.

Terminó diez minutos más tarde y, sintiéndose un poco agotado después de haber trabajado un día completo sólo en una poción, decidió que empaquetaría los viales y los enviaría en la mañana. Se apareció directamente en su habitación y vio que la puerta de Hermione estaba abierta y la luz estaba encendida. Recorrió la corta distancia hasta su puerta y miró dentro. Hermione estaba acostada con un libro abierto en su regazo, con la lámpara encendida, pero profundamente dormida. Caminó en silencio, cerró el libro y lo puso en su mesita de noche antes de apagar la luz. Le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y la besó suavemente en la frente antes de salir de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta susurró:

—Buenas noches, esposa.

Después de que la puerta se cerró, Hermione murmuró:

—Buenas noches, marido —y volvió a dormirse.

...

* * *

Buenas noches! Agradezco sinceramente sus rv, no respondí los del cap pasado pero los leí todos y me encantan... un especial saludo a Sara que siempre me comenta y no le puedo responder, ah! y también a los tres puntitos de JeAn XD que me hicieron mucha gracia aunque ahora mismo no me acuerde de la tabla de puntuación y un cariñoso saludo a las chicas del wsp que me alegran los días, las adoro!


	20. Chapter 20

Ninety-Five Percent es propiedad de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Durante los siguientes días Hermione apenas vio a Draco. Todavía cenaban juntos, junto con Narcissa, pero la conversación no era fluida. Narcisa los observaba pero no decía nada. Después de la cena Hermione se ofrecía a ayudarlo en su laboratorio, pero él siempre se negaba diciendo que ya estaba todo listo o que podía manejarlo y ella finalmente dejó de ofrecerle su ayuda.

Después del cuarto día, mientras comían en silencio una vez más, la frustración de Hermione crecía. Se había disculpado y lo sentía, él no tenía la necesidad de seguir haciéndola sentir mal e hiriendo sus sentimientos. Tan pronto como Narcissa se retiró a su habitación después de cenar Hermione habló:

—Muy bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar?

Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De esta ley del hielo. Ya apenas me hablas. Creí que nos estábamos llevando bien —dijo ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy dejando de hablar contigo a propósito. He estado preocupado.

Hermione le entrecerró los ojos.

—No te creo. Solías hacer un esfuerzo por iniciar conversaciones conmigo.

Él reflejó su expresión

—Está bien, está bien. Te he estado ignorando, ¿Feliz ahora? Te he estado evitando porque me molestó que asumieras que yo haría cualquier cosa por evitar a tus amigos. No soy el mismo chico que conociste en la escuela.

—¡Sé que no lo eres!

—¡Entonces deja de actuar así! Dame el beneficio de la duda. Déjame explicar las cosas antes de enojarte sin razón —dijo arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento más hasta que Hermione suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Tienes razón. Aunque ya me disculpé por sobre reaccionar. Tú eres el que está actuando como un niño de tercer año haciéndome la ley del hielo.

Él la miró por un breve momento, pero sabía que estaba en lo correcto sobre su comportamiento; estaba actuando como un niño.

—No sé qué más hacer para que nos llevemos bien de nuevo —continuó ella en voz baja.

—Sólo… dame tiempo ¿bien? —dijo él susurrando también.

—De acuerdo. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando estés listo para hablar conmigo otra vez —dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Draco la vio salir y pensó en sus opciones. Aún estaba enojado pero ¿cuánto tiempo más dejaría que le afectara? Con un suspiro de irritación consigo mismo se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ella tenía razón, tenían que dejar de actuar como adolescentes y comenzar a hacerlo como adultos. Se levantó, fue rápidamente hasta las escaleras y vio que Hermione ya casi estaba arriba.

—Podría utilizar tu ayuda en el laboratorio esta noche, si estás libre —dijo. Ella se giró y lo miró con cansancio.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —el asintió. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño.

—Está bien. Nos vemos allí en un momento. Quiero cambiarme la ropa de trabajo.

Él asintió y se dirigió al laboratorio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

…

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó con algo pesado en el pecho, que también parecía estar… ¿vibrando? Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una tonelada de pelaje naranjo. Si pudiera adivinar, diría que era un gato, pero tenía tanto pelaje que realmente no estaba seguro. Se movió un poco y la criatura sobre él levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Draco le devolvió la mirada. El gato se levantó y se tomó su tiempo estirándose, aun sobre el pecho de Draco, antes de pasearse por la cama y saltar, abandonando la habitación por el balcón que siempre mantenía abierto durante las noches de verano.

Estuvo tratando de recordar cuándo había conseguido un gato su madre, pero no llegó a nada. Ahí que se dio cuenta que probablemente era de Hermione. No había visto el gato en absoluto desde que ella se había mudado y se había olvidado completamente de él. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las siete de la mañana.

—Uff —dijo, tirando de las sábanas. Ahora que estaba despierto no sería capaz de volver a dormir. Se preguntó si Hermione ya se habría ido a trabajar. Todavía estaba demasiado somnoliento para aparecerse, caminó hasta el comedor y vio que estaba vacío. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando oyó voces en la cocina. Se redirigió hasta el origen de las voces y se asomó en la cocina. Allí encontró a Hermione, sentada en un taburete, comiendo un plato de avena en la mesada, mientras los elfos domésticos andaban alrededor.

Ella lo percibió, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y sonrió.

—Buenos días. Te levantaste temprano.

Él se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada y se apoyó en la encimera.

—Sí. Se lo puedes agradecer a esa enorme, naranja y peluda monstruosidad de gato que estaba durmiendo sobre mí —se acercó a un cajón y sacó una cuchara mientras Hermione reprimía una risita.

—Lo siento, probablemente era Crookshanks. El lado bueno es que creo le gustas.

—¡Qué alegría! —dijo sarcásticamente, tomando una cucharada del plato de avena con la cuchara que había sacado. Ella frunció el ceño y le golpeó la mano cuando él iba por una segunda cucharada.

—Hay toda una olla de avena en la cocina.

Con un suspiro de fingida frustración, Draco se acercó a la olla y sirvió avena en un tazón, luego añadió un poco de leche y azúcar moreno. Encontró otro taburete y lo arrastró junto a ella mientras comía su desayuno.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay en la agenda para hoy?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo que todos los días de semana; trabajo y almuerzo en algún momento. ¿Y tú?

—No tengo ningún pedido hoy, así que pensaba salir de la mansión en algún momento ¿Estarías interesada en reunirte para el almuerzo en el callejón Diagon?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, me gustaría.

—Bien. Nos vemos al medio día en el Caldero Chorreante y vamos desde allí —dijo terminando su avena y dejando su tazón en el fregadero. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pijama, se dirigió hasta la puerta y dijo por encima del hombro—. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo.

…

Gracias al hechizo alarma, una vez más, Hermione se reunió con Draco en el Caldero Chorreante justo a tiempo y desde allí fueron al callejón Diagon. Mientras caminaban, tratando de encontrar algún lugar para comer, se dieron cuenta de que la gente miraba, señalaba y susurraba en su dirección. Draco frunció el ceño.

—Es como si nunca hubieran visto una pareja casada caminando por la calle antes.

—Creo que es más el hecho de que seamos _nosotros_ en lugar de una pareja casada —dijo Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a las miradas y susurros, que apenas los notaba.

—Aun así. Podrían preocuparse por sus malditos asuntos —dijo él en voz baja. Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le agarró la mano, apretándola.

—Sólo ignóralos.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aparentando su mano de vuelta antes de soltarla.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

Se decidieron por un nuevo local de delicatesen que había abierto y luego se detuvieron por unos conos de helado antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

—Gracias por invitarme a comer —dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la red flu.

—De nada —respondió él.

—¿Quieres acompañarme hasta la oficina? —preguntó.

Él asintió y juntos entraron a la chimenea y fueron de vuelta al Ministerio.

Caminaron hasta su oficina y, al doblar la esquina, vieron a un muy enojado Ron, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de la oficina, murmurando para sí mismo.

—¿Ron? —preguntó Hermione.

Levantó la vista y les frunció el ceño.

—¡Ahí estás! ¡He estado esperando eternamente!

Hermione miró su reloj.

—Estoy justo en la hora, en realidad —se volvió hacia Draco—. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

Él asintió, luego se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla antes de volver al atrio.

Hermione volvió su atención a Ron, que estaba boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pasando junto a él y abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Mis ojos me están engañando o he visto a Malfoy besarte?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Le está permitido besarme, Ronald. Es mi marido después de todo —se sentó en su escritorio—. Ahora, te voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿Hay algo que necesites o sólo tienes la intención de quedarte ahí y preguntarme por mi relación con Draco?

Ron sacó unos trozos de papeles arrugados del bolsillo del pantalón y los dejó caer sobre el escritorio antes de comenzar a pasearse por la oficina.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella, comenzando a alisar el trozo de pergamino arrugado.

—Eso —dijo— es tu culpa —se dejó caer en la silla vacía frente al escritorio—. Son los resultados del emparejamiento —murmuró.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Resultados del emparejamiento? ¿Quieres decir un emparejamiento para matrimonio?

Él gruñó y no dijo nada pero dio un gesto de afirmación.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, aun tratando de averiguarlo en las arrugas del pergamino. Ron murmuró algo que no puedo oír— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Dije Parkinson —dijo él con fastidio.

—Oh —dijo Hermione— Ella estuvo en la boda. No es tan mala como solía ser…

—¿No es tan mala? ¡Ella es la que quería entregar a Harry a Tú-sabes-quien durante la batalla de Hogwarts!

—¡Tenía miedo, Ron! No puedes culparla por eso —dijo ella.

—Todos estábamos asustados, Hermione. Pero nadie más sugirió entregar a Harry —indicó.

—Es cierto —dijo ella—. Pero, Ron, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo que está hecho, hecho está; es hora de dejarlo ir.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y gruñó un poco más.

—¿Qué querías decir antes cuando dijiste que esto es mi culpa? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡Si hubieras aceptado mi proposición, yo no estaría atascado con… con ella! —dijo Ron señalándole los papeles. Hermione suspiró.

—Siempre puedes rechazar ese partido.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo tenemos una compatibilidad del 75%. No puedo arriesgarme a que la siguiente persona sea peor.

—¿Por qué no haces lo que Draco y yo hicimos? Reúnanse y conversen primero.

Ron bufó y continuó mirando a nada en particular.

—Mira, Ron. Siento que el emparejamiento no sea de tu agrado, pero estar enfadado por eso tampoco va a ayudar. Tampoco culparme. O bien la rechazas y tomas la siguiente opción de emparejamiento o le envías una lechuza y conversas civilizadamente con ella. Ahora, si eso era todo sobre lo que querías hablar, voy a tener que pedirte que por favor te marches porque todavía tengo un montón de trabajo por hacer. Ve a hablar con Harry o algo, si aún necesitas desahogarte.

—Ya lo hice —dijo todavía refunfuñando—. Él me dijo lo mismo que tú.

—Entonces, como tus dos mejores amigos ¿No crees que deberías escuchar nuestro consejo? —le preguntó intencionadamente.

Ron gimió y se levantó.

—Pensaré en ello, creo.

Se marchó de su oficina aun quejándose, y ella, con un movimiento de varita, cerró la puerta. Ahora esperaba ser capaz de terminar un poco de su trabajo en paz.

…

Cuando salió de la red flu en casa un poco antes de la cena, lo primero que oyó fue un llanto. Más específicamente, una mujer llorando. Y, si no estaba equivocada, venía del otro lado del pasillo, de la habitación de Draco. No sonaba como Narcissa, por lo que Hermione se acercó en silencio hasta su puerta y la abrió. Se sorprendió al ver que la puerta de Draco estaba abierta y él estaba sentado al borde de la cama con una angustiada Pansy junto a él, apretando unos papeles en sus manos.

Al darse cuenta de qué se trataba decidió darles espacio y giró de vuelta hacia su habitación hasta que oyó a alguien gritar:

—¡TÚ! —Se volteó y vio que Pansy estaba mirándola—¡Esto es tu culpa! —le gritó.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me culpa por cosas que están fuera de mi control? —murmuró para sí misma. Entró en la habitación de Draco y se ubicó frente a los dos—. Buenas noches para ti también, Pansy. Ahora, por favor ¿Puedes decirme qué es mi culpa?

Pansy se levantó y Hermione se alegró de ser un poco más alta que ella.

—¡Si tan sólo te hubieses casado con ese patético Weasley, entonces yo no estaría atada a ese traidor a la sangre!

—Pansy —dijo Draco a modo de advertencia—. No vas a culpar a Hermione por esto. Fuiste tú la que llenó los formularios. No es su culpa si a ti no te gustan los resultados.

Pansy se enfrentó a él con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Se supone que deberíamos estar juntos! ¡Tú y yo! ¡Y se suponía que ella debía casarse con esa comadreja y tener una camada de bebés como su madre! Pero ahora… ahora… —comenzó a sollozar de nuevo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Draco suspiró y miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda. Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

Hermione se arrodilló frente a Pansy.

—Si en algo ayuda, Ron vino a mi oficina hoy para hablar sobre esto mismo.

Pansy sollozaba.

—¿Y qué tenía que decir sobre todo esto?

—Él… bueno, él está inseguro sobre esto. Por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero le dije que debía enviarte una lechuza para que los dos puedan reunirse y hablar. Eso es lo que Draco y yo hicimos y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos un montón de cosas en común. Ayudó a fortalecer la decisión.

Draco asintió, palmeando la espalda de Pansy ligeramente.

—Yo… no sé —dijo ella hipando— Nunca, en mi vida, había considerado ser emparejada con él.

—En realidad él no es tan malo —dijo Hermione.

—Si no es tan malo ¿Por qué no te casaste con él? —preguntó venenosamente Pansy. Hermione suspiró.

—Porque no funcionó para nosotros. Pero ustedes… ustedes tienen una oportunidad, de acuerdo a esto —dijo indicando los papeles— ¿Por qué no se juntan por un café o una copa en un bar o algo? Si realmente fuese horrible rechazan el emparejamiento y toman la siguiente pareja.

Pansy parecía estar reflexionando sobre eso. Todavía sollozaba de vez en cuando.

Hermione miró a Draco.

—Voy a cambiarme y bajaré para la cena.

—Estaré allí en un minuto —asintió Draco.

—Pansy, eres bienvenida a unirte a nosotros, si quieres —la invitó Hermione. Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez en otro momento. Pero, uhm, te lo agradezco.

Hermione sonrió y asintió antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Diez minutos más tarde, Draco se unió a Hermione y Narcissa en la mesa.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Creo que sí. Dijo algo de ir a casa a enviar una lechuza, así que veremos a donde llega.

Narcissa miraba entre los dos.

—Parece que me he perdido de algo.

—Pansy fue emparejada con Ron Weasley y no está muy emocionada —declaró Draco, antes de cortar su chuleta y comer un bocado.

—Ya veo —dijo Narcissa con un movimiento de cabeza— Bueno, esperemos que las cosas funcionen para ellos como lo han hecho con ustedes dos.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y se sonrieron.

—Sí, sólo nos queda esperar que sean tan afortunados como nosotros —dijo Draco.

Hermione se sonrojó y concordó silenciosamente.

…

* * *

Es muy tarde y muero del sueño, pero no quería dejar pasar otro día sin subir un capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Muchas ya lo habían adivinado… ¡Ron con Pansy! Noticias: en el próximo cap. las cosas se empiezan a poner un poco más interesantes ;)

Gracias infinitas por los rv! Un enorme abrazo.


	21. Chapter 21

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Las semanas siguientes pasaron sin incidentes y Draco y Hermione se encontraron en sus propias rutinas. Draco se unía a Hermione en la cocina casi todas las mañanas para desayunar, sobre todo debido a que Crookshanks le gustaba usar a Draco como cama personal. Se juntaban a almorzar al menos una vez a la semana y cenaban cada tarde. La mayoría de las noches Hermione se unía a él en su laboratorio y lo ayudaba o simplemente le hacía compañía. Lo que alguna vez fue un lugar al que él iría a buscar soledad, ahora era un lugar donde trabajaban juntos o pasaban el rato y era algo que ambos parecían esperar cada día. Las cosas iban bien y Hermione no tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que en realidad, en este punto, eran amigos.

Sin embargo, había una parte de ella, una pequeña parte, que quería sólo un poco más. Ahora que había llegado a conocerlo y verlo de forma diferente, se dio cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado desde sus días en Hogwarts. Era agradable y muy, muy atractivo. Su sonrisa, la realmente genuina, casi la había hecho desmayarse las pocas veces que él se la había dado. Pero no quería arriesgar lo que tenían. Se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro; eran amigos. Tal vez algún día serían algo más, pero por ahora, se quedarían con lo que tenían.

Estaba pensando en Draco cuando llamaron a la puerta de su oficina y entró Harry.

—Hola, Harry ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita hoy? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, quería ver si te gustaría ir a un partido de quidditch esta noche, de Ginny… —dijo vacilante. Hermione le dio una mirada de disculpa.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta ir a los juegos las noches de trabajo, si fuera viernes o sábado por la noche, sabes que estaría allí.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… ella será la buscadora esta noche —dijo Harry emocionado.

—¿Buscadora? Pensé que era cazadora —dijo ella. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo es, pero también es la sustituta de las buscadoras y durante la práctica de ayer Becky se lesionó y no podrá estar en el juego de esta noche, así que Ginny tomará su lugar.

Hermione se mordió el labio y lo contempló.

—Yo… pensaré en ello.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

—Habrá un boleto esperándote en la entrada si decides ir ¿ok?

—Ok —Hermione movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Hablaron un poco más y Harry le contó cómo Ron se había reunido con Pansy no una, dos veces, desde que habían obtenido los resultados de emparejamiento.

—Están hablando de aceptarlo —dijo él.

Hermione sonrió.

—Me alegro de que hayan seguido nuestro consejo. Esperemos que todo funcione bien.

Harry se rasco con nerviosismo la nuca.

—Sí, espero.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, es sólo… no estoy acostumbrado a tener que compartir a mis mejores amigos con algunos Slytherin, eso es todo —dijo con timidez. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ellos son mucho más que unos Slytherin.

Harry asintió.

—Lo sé. ¿Tú y Malf… Draco, todavía planean venir a cenar este fin de semana?

Hermione asintió y él sonrió, antes de ver la hora y darse cuenta de que llegaría tarde a una reunión y se marchó con un precipitado adiós.

Hermione trabajó hasta que el hechizo alarma sonó. Se frotó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había manera que pudiera ir a ese juego esa noche. Ya estaba agotada y quién sabía cuánto podría durar ese partido. Le enviaría una lechuza a Ginny en la mañana, se disculparía mucho y juraría ir al siguiente juego (que no fuese entre semana).

Cuando llegó a casa en la mansión, cenó con Narcissa y Draco, luego subió a su habitación a escribir la carta a Ginny para poder enviarla a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando se estaba preparando para ir a la cama, oyó que la chimenea de su dormitorio sonaba con una llamada.

Se puso de rodillas para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a Harry allí.

—Harry ¿qué pasa, todo está bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—¡Todo bien! ¡Ginny atrapó la snitch!

—¡Eso es genial! —dijo ella— Siento no haber podido ir.

—No te preocupes por eso ¡la atrapó a los diez minutos de juego! ¡Un récord! ¡Y como ganaron, su equipo irá a la final en unas semanas! Estamos en el Caldero Chorreante celebrando ahora. Deberías venir.

—Oh, Harry… no estoy segura…

—Vamos, Hermione. Ven a celebrar con nosotros, sólo por una hora, luego te dejaremos ir —suplicó.

Hermione lo pensó antes de sonreír débilmente.

—Bien. Deja que me cambie y estaré ahí dentro de un rato.

—¡Sí! Nos vemos pronto. ¡Chicos, Hermione viene!

La cabeza de Harry desapareció y Hermione rió. Se levantó y suspiró yendo a su guardarropas para encontrar algo que usar.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó Draco desde la puerta.

Hermione dio un salto y se giró con la mano en el corazón.

—Me asustaste —dijo riendo ante su mirada divertida— Sí, iré al Caldero Chorreante un momento. Ginny ganó el juego para su equipo y Harry me rogó ir —lo miró—. ¿De casualidad no quieres venir?

Él le dirigió una sincera mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento, no puedo. La poción en la que estoy trabajando tiene una media hora más de cocción antes de poder comenzar a ponerla en los frascos.

Ella asintió.

—Está bien, sabía que era difícil —sacó un vestido con tiritas de un color rosa claro y fue al cuarto de baño. Cuando volvió a salir, Draco estaba sentado en su cama y la miró de arriba abajo. Podía haber jurado que vio hambre en su mirada.

—¿Cómo me veo? ¿Bien? —le preguntó girando en su lugar.

Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella.

—Te ves… muy bien —dijo él. Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sólo "bien"?

Él le sonrió.

—Bueno, un poco mejor y tendría que ir contigo para asegurarme de que ningún otro tipo se interese en mi esposa.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Qué esposo tan posesivo tengo! —se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla—. Volveré dentro de una hora.

—Diviértete… pero no demasiado —dijo él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo entró en la red flu y nombró el Caldero Chorreante. Tan pronto como llegó, alguien le puso un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y la tomó de la otra para tirar de ella hacia una ruidosa multitud.

—¿George? —preguntó a la persona que tiraba de ella. Él miró por encima del hombro y le dio una sonrisa.

—Hola, Hermione. ¡Ya era hora que llegaras! —soltó su mano y desapareció en la multitud.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio que casi todo el clan Weasley estaba ahí junto a Harry, Neville, Hannah, Dean, Seamus y Luna. George volvió a aparecer, esta vez con su propio vaso de whisky de fuego. Chocó su copa a la de ella y dijo:

—¡Porque finalmente hayas sacado tu casado culo de la casa! —bebió su vaso de un trago y Hermione siguió su ejemplo, estremeciéndose con el ardor.

Harry y Ginny se les unieron, poniéndole otro vaso en la mano, otro brindis, otro embriagador trago de whisky de fuego.

Ese pareció ser el patrón la mayor parte de la primera media hora. Cuando finalmente se sentó, estaba jodidamente borracha. Tiró de Ginny para que se sentara con ella y ordenó un par de vasos de agua.

—Yo de verdad, de verdad, siento haberme perdido el juego, Ginny —dijo Hermione en lo que probablemente fuese la décima vez en la noche. Ginny le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Está bien, sé que no te gusta ir a los juegos entre semana. Pueden durar muchas jodidas horas.

Una camarera vino, puso el agua frente a ellas y Hermione comenzó a beber la suya. Ginny frunció el ceño ante su vaso.

—¿Agua?

—Bebe —ordenó Hermione— Me lo agradecerás mañana.

Ginny resopló pero obedeció y tomó un sorbo.

—Incluso cuando estás borracha eres inteligente —tomó otro sorbo—. Como sea, ¿Qué tal la vida de casada?

—Aburrida —dijo Hermione automáticamente. Ginny rió—. Bueno, ¡es verdad! Estamos casados pero no hacemos nada. Hablamos. Salimos. Eso es todo.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿Sin sexo?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No es que no haya pensado en eso, pero… ahora somos amigos. No quiero arruinar la pequeña amistad que tenemos ahora —miró hacia su copa antes de gemir y apoyar la cabeza en la mesa—. Él es tan condenadamente ardiente. No es justo que sea tan sensual.

Ginny se largó a reír nuevamente.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—¡Merlín, no! —exclamó Hermione horrorizada— No voy por ahí diciéndole a la gente que es ardiente.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Es tu marido. Dile que crees que es ardiente y salta sobre él. Estoy bastante segura de que no discutirá ni se quejará

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que su amiga había dicho.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Lo sé —Ginny asintió. Hermione miró hacia la chimenea mordiéndose el labio.

—Ve, te cubriré —le dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Ginny se levantó, se acercó a Harry y se arrojó a sus brazos, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y besándolo sin sentido.

Hermione se echó a reír y se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad de escapar. Rápidamente se acercó a la chimenea y viajó hacia la chimenea de su dormitorio.

Arrojó su bolso sobre la cama y desvió su mirada hacia su puerta cerrada. Una pequeña parte de ella sabía que nunca tendría el valor si no hubiese estado bebiendo, pero en realidad no le importaba.

Cuadrando los hombros y tomando una respiración profunda, fue hasta su puerta y la abrió. En dos largos pasos estuvo frente a la puerta de Draco. Golpeó y abrió sin esperar una respuesta. Se alegró al ver que él todavía estaba despierto, sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano; su usual trago nocturno. Él la miró y levantó una ceja.

—¿De vuelta tan pronto? Pensé que demorarías al menos otra hora.

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba lentamente entrando en su habitación.

—Decidí volver temprano a casa.

—Oh ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó él apartando el libro.

—Porque… —dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido que estaba usando y lo dejaba caer a sus pies, sin quitarle los ojos de encima— Tengo un hormigueo y necesito que me ayudes a desaparecerlo.

…

* * *

Heyyy! Sorpresa! Corto pero interesante ;) y termina en la mejor parte ¿verdad? Qué malvada es la autora! Y yo quería adelantarles algo pero ya hemos leido a Hermione cuando bebe antes (cuando estaban de luna de miel) así que... bueno...qué podemos esperar?

Besos :*


	22. Chapter 22

Este cap. va con extra cariño para Karem y Keni.

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Le tomó todo lo que Draco tuvo, no mirar a la mujer que tenía en frente. Dejó vagar sus ojos fríos por la longitud de Hermione mientras ella permanecía allí, con el vestido arremolinado a sus pies, sin usar nada más que unas bragas de encaje y un sujetador de lo que debería ser un aburrido color, pero que resultaba sorprendentemente excitante.

Cuando finalmente juntó su mirada con la de ella, sonrió.

—¿Un hormigueo? ¿Y dónde, exactamente, tienes ese hormigueo?

Hermione le dio una mirada sensual.

—Oh, creo que sabes exactamente dónde.

Caminó más cerca de la cama y tropezó ligeramente con el vestido que estaba en el suelo.

La realidad golpeó a Draco.

—Estás bebida —dijo levemente irritado.

—Sólo un poco —admitió ella con una risita. Trepó a la cama y se arrastró hacia él hasta que sus manos estuvieron a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus piernas sobre su cintura.

Él puso las manos sobre sus hombros para mantenerla en su lugar y la miró a los ojos.

—Estás bebida —dijo con firmeza.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella.

—Y… significa que no estás pensando con claridad. Por mucho que quiera, por muy divertido que pueda ser, creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que estés sobria y no te arrepientas de tu decisión en la mañana —se estaba reprimiendo silenciosamente, sabía muy bien que estaría sufriendo en la mañana si no hacían nada esta noche.

Hermione respiró hondo y se sentó hacia atrás, su trasero descansando sobre las piernas de Draco.

—Sé lo que hago, Draco. Eres mi esposo. No me arrepentiré de dormir contigo —trató de alcanzar su propia espalda e intentó desabrochar su sujetador.

Él le tomó las manos y las sostuvo de las muñecas.

—Hermione… no… no comiences esta noche algo que no quieras terminar.

Ella miró hacia abajo y notó que la protuberancia bajo los pantalones de su pijama crecía, y sonrió.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso.

Él maldijo en voz baja.

—Eso lo puedo manejar, pero si vamos más allá…

—Draco —dijo inclinándose más cerca de él—. Quiero esto, lo que querido por un tiempo. Ya estoy sobria y todavía quiero esto ¿Realmente le vas a negar sexo a tu esposa esta noche?

Draco se lamió los labios soltándole las muñecas.

—Y si te dijera que yo también estuve pensando en esto por un tiempo… ¿qué dirías?

Reubicó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se inclinó hasta que quedaron a un suspiro de distancia.

—Entonces te diría ¿Por qué seguimos hablando?

Notó un atisbo de sonrisa mientras llevaba sus labios hacia los de él. No era suave, no era dulce como los dos casos besos que se dieron antes y durante la boda. Este estaba lleno de necesidad y pasión. Sus labios se estrujaban mientras se probaban y tentaban. Sus lenguas luchaban entre sí por dominar. Draco se deslizó por la cama para quedar recostado sobre su espalda con Hermione suspendida sobre él. Trató de darle la vuelta, pero ella rompió el beso y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Yo lo inicié, yo escojo la posición, y quiero arriba.

Draco le sonrió vorazmente.

—Bien por mí.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y, en vez de ir nuevamente a sus labios, le besó a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta la oreja, besando ese punto suave justo detrás. Las manos de él subieron, cubriendo sus pechos, y sus pulgares se frotaron sobre el sujetador ligeramente acolchado. Deslizó sus dedos por los costados del sujetador hasta que encontró el gancho en la espalda y lo desabrochó con un movimiento de sus dedos. Hermione llevó sus labios de vuelta a los de él.

—Eso fue muy impresionante —dijo contra sus labios.

Él rió suavemente y profundizó el beso mientras llevaba las manos a sus pechos ahora expuestos, sus pulgares redondeando sus pezones, endureciéndolos. Hermione se movió para mordisquear su oreja y él gimió involuntariamente. Arrastró una mano por la longitud de su pecho, la sumergió directamente en el borde de sus pantalones del pijama de seda y le complació encontrar que no llevaba ropa interior.

Draco gimió y dijo con voz ronca:

—Si sigues haciendo eso no voy a llegar a la parte del sexo de verdad.

—Bueno, puedo arreglar eso —soltó su miembro y el gimió ante la pérdida de contacto, pero tomó aire mientras ella se sentaba ligeramente y tiró de su pijama en un rápido movimiento.

Se puso encima de él y usando un dedo, movió sus bragas húmedas a un lado y colocó la cabeza directo en su entrada. Con un gemido, se inclinó sobre él y lo introdujo.

Draco soltó un gemido de placer mientras cerraba los ojos y arqueaba las caderas. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas y la meció hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Ella se balanceo un par de veces, gimiendo cuando su dureza golpeaba su clítoris. Draco gimió más fuerte.

—Joder… Hermione… no puedo… no voy a durar —exhaló intentando contenerse un poco más.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione tranquilizándolo, se inclinó hacia adelante y le mordió la oreja nuevamente mientras sus caderas se movían más rápido para ayudarlo a llegar. Con un brazo, él la rodeaba por la espalda, mientras que con el otro se levantaba ligeramente y enterraba la cabeza entre sus pechos.

Con un largo gemido, Draco acabó y se estremeció antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama. Hermione sonrió triunfalmente mientras se deslizaba y se ubicaba junto a él.

Con los ojos cerrados, mientras recuperaba el aliento, Draco dijo:

—Joder, lo siento. Quería durar un poco más, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez —Se volvió y la miró—. ¿Pudiste terminar?

Hermione tomó la varita de la mesita de noche y dijo:

—No, pero nunca lo he hecho, así que está bien.

Le entregó la varita y él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, conmocionados.

—¿Nunca has tenido un orgasmo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No. No es la gran cosa, no es tan raro. Muchas mujeres no pueden llegar al orgasmo, sólo soy una de ellas.

Draco lanzó un rápido hechizo de aseo sobre ellos y arrojó su varita a un lado.

—Apuesto que puedo hacerte llegar al orgasmo —se movió para quedar sobre ella. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído—: Apuesto que puedo hacerte gritar mi nombre —levantó su cabeza y la miró a sus ojos curiosos y luego sonrió.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —lo desafió ella. Él le sonrió y dijo:

—Cierra los ojos.

Ella le dio una mirada socarrona pero obedeció y cerró los ojos. Esperó que algo sucediera y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió su cálida respiración, seguida por su lengua en uno de sus pechos. Él lamió y rodeó su pezón hasta que se endureció, luego lo mordisqueó hasta que comenzó a retorcerse y gemir de placer. Hizo lo mismo con el otro y ella se removió bajo él, rozando instintivamente las caderas con las suyas. Mientras Draco trabajaba con su boca en sus pechos, deslizó una mano por su estómago hasta el interior de sus bragas, acariciando su calor. Con el pulgar rodeó su clítoris y ella soltó un gemido.

—Más —susurró, con los ojos cerrados aún.

Continuó presionando y haciendo círculos en su palpitante clítoris mientras comenzaba a besarle entre los senos, bajando por su vientre directo hacia su centro. Sacó la mano de entre sus bragas y con un firme tirón las desgarró y las tiró a un lado, luego sustituyó su pulgar con su boca y ella arqueó la espalda ante la inusual sensación.

—Más —repitió con voz ronca— pronto.

Él la besó y lamió, mientras las manos de ella llegaban a su cabello y comenzaba a enroscar los dedos entre su pelo. Cuando ella comenzó a gemir y notó que ya no podría manejarlo, comenzó a chuparla justo en su palpitante botón. La sensación era tan abrumadora que medio gimió y medio gritó su nombre y se retorció bajo él.

—!Oh Merlín… oh… oh.. OH! —se estremeció y llegó al clímax. Él la lamió como si fuese un postre delicioso. Todavía tenía ondulantes espasmos mientras él arrastraba sus labios y su lengua de vuelta por su estómago, entre sus pechos, a lo largo de su cuello y finalmente hasta sus labios. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo—: Vaya… yo… yo… ¡wow!

Draco rió entre dientes, le acarició el cabello y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

—Parece que definitivamente sí puedes llegar al orgasmo —le dijo con una arrogante sonrisa— Te lo dije.

Ella sonrió.

—Creo que estoy bien con estar equivocada esta vez —bostezó y se estiró, sólo un estremecimiento la recorrió una vez más mientras se relajaba en una de sus almohadas— Creo que no puedo moverme, mis piernas se sienten como gelatina, ese fue definitivamente el mejor sexo de mi vida…

Él la besó en la frente y le dijo en voz baja:

—No tienes que irte si no quieres.

Cerró sus pesados ojos. Su largo y cansador día de trabajo, la bebida y el orgasmo golpeándola, todo a la vez.

—Mmm, está bien.

Con la varita, Draco apagó las luces y se acostó a su lado, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura. Su respiración se hizo pesada y supo que ya estaba durmiendo. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba sus frentes, el sueño finalmente lo golpeó también.

…

Cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta, fue que las sábanas de la cama no eran suyas. Miró confundida la almohada, preguntándose cuándo había puesto sábanas de color azul oscuro en su cama, antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Movió la cabeza y se estremeció cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un rayo de luz que entraba por las cortinas de Draco.

—Ouu –dijo, volviéndose sobre su espalda y colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos. Se topó con un cuerpo junto a ella y se asomó para encontrar a Draco sentado en la cama, tomando un café y leyendo El Profeta.

Él la miró y se rió entre dientes antes de acercarse a su mesita de noche y tomar un frasquito.

—Toma, tuve la sensación de que necesitarías esto.

Tomó el frasco que le ofrecía.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó sentándose lentamente.

—Poción para la resaca. También tengo café fresco para ti cuando estés lista para eso —dijo volviendo al periódico.

Hermione bebió la poción de un rápido movimiento y dejó el frasco a un lado, recostándose con los ojos cerrados hasta que su cabeza dejó de palpitar.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Casi las siete de la mañana —respondió.

La poción estaba haciendo su magia, Hermione se sentó, asegurándose de ajustar las sábanas alrededor de su pecho y Draco conjuró una taza de café caliente y humeante. Hermione tomó un delicado sorbo y lo miró.

—¿Crema de avellanas? —preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es lo que tomas habitualmente ¿verdad?

Ella asintió preguntándose cómo es que sabía eso y bebió un poco más.

—Así que… sobre anoche…

Draco se tensó y maldijo entre dientes.

Los labios de Hermione se levantaron de un lado en una media sonrisa.

—Sólo quería decir… gracias. Por pensar en mis intenciones porque estaba bebida.

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

—De nada.

—El sexo no estuvo tan mal tampoco —dijo ella simplemente, tomando otro largo sorbo de su taza. Draco alzó una ceja.

—No estuvo tan mal ¿eh? Creo que tu cerebro todavía está un poco confundido, porque estoy bastante seguro de que me dijiste que fue el mejor sexo que habías tenido.

Hermione se sonrojó, había olvidado esa parte.

—Bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión podamos repetirlo… cuando no esté ebria —alzó los ojos hacia los suyos y los vio arder mientras decía:

—Sólo déjame saber cuándo.

Ella asintió.

—Lo haré, pero ahora mismo tengo que ducharme y prepararme para el trabajo. Gracias por el café.

Se inclinó rápidamente y lo besó en la mejilla antes de salir de la cama y caminar por la habitación todavía completamente desnuda, recogiendo su ropa tirada. Encontró sus bragas, desgarradas por la mitad y las recogió con el dedo meñique, arqueando una ceja hacia Draco. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír. Ella rodó los ojos y agregó la prenda al montón en sus brazos. Cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió, miró por encima del hombro y le preguntó:

—¿Vienes o qué?

Él no necesitó que le preguntaran dos veces.

…

* * *

Ufff chicas! Hice un mega esfuerzo porque por Diosss, creo que nunca me habían regañado tanto en la vida XD y aun le tengo aprecio a mi pobre existencia, no me maten!

Y bueno, eso era lo que tanto esperaban… espero que cumpliera todas sus expectativas. No sé si lo amaron o lo odiaron, así que déjenme sus comentarios para saber :D

Ahora, algo importantísimo: Quiero recomendarles una historia fabulosa, que me encanta. Se llama **De Pociones y Adivinación** , de mi amiga personal **Eli Feltson**. Espero que vayan directo allí porque no se van a arrepentir… y por favor comenten, comenten mucho ;)

Besossss!


	23. 23

Hermione se lamentó cuando vio su reloj. Llegaba tarde al trabajo. Por primera vez, desde que empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio, llegaba tarde. Tal vez no debería haber invitado a Draco a ducharse con ella, sobre todo porque sabía que ya estaba atrasada. Pero la forma en que la miraba la hacía desearlo tanto como él parecía desearla a ella. Y lo que ella deseaba era a Draco, fallándola sin sentido.

Que era precisamente lo que había hecho y por lo que estaba retrasada para el trabajo. Recordó, con una ligera sonrisa, mientras recorría apresuradamente el Ministerio hasta su oficina, cómo su espalda estaba presionada contra los fríos azulejos de la ducha del baño, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, sujetándolo mientras la penetraba hasta que ella llegó… otra vez. Esa fue la segunda vez que la hacía llegar. Se estremeció ligeramente ante la idea de que él sería capaz de hacerlo cada vez que decidieran tener sexo y su rostro se tornó rosa ante ese pensamiento.

Dobló la esquina y vio que Harry caminaba delante de la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Harry? —lo llamó, caminando rápidamente hacia él.

—Oye ¿dónde has estado? —preguntó mientras ella abría la puerta.

—Llegando tarde… bebí demasiado anoche y terminé durmiendo más tiempo de lo habitual —dijo de corrido. No era necesariamente una mentira… había bebido demasiado y durmió en… no necesitaba especificar en qué cama. Además, Harry realmente no escuchaba los detalles íntimos de su relación con Draco. Ella lo miró—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Tenemos una reunión. Iba a revisar un caso contigo ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije anoche.

Hermione suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

—Si me lo dijiste anoche mientras estábamos bebiendo, entonces no, no recuerdo. Tomé bastantes copas antes de irme a casa finalmente.

—¿Te quedaste toda la hora? Traté de buscarte, pero no te encontré —dijo sacando una carpeta del interior de su túnica.

—Estuve allí casi por cuarenta minutos, un poco menos de lo que prometí, pero había bebido suficiente y sólo quería irme a casa a dormir —le hizo un gesto para que él le entregara los archivos y los hojeó.

Hablaron del caso durante casi una hora antes de que Ron llamara a la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

—Hola ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alegremente.

—Sólo repasando un caso con Harry —dijo Hermione, sin levantar la vista del archivo que estaba leyendo. Harry miró a Ron.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? ¿Te reuniste con Pansy después que saliste del bar?

Ron se ruborizó y se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí… nos reunimos, decidimos seguir adelante y aceptar el emparejamiento. Ella… ella realmente no es tan mala, supongo. Acabamos de regresar de llenar el papeleo en el departamento de ley de matrimonio, la ceremonia será en un mes.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió. —Eso es genial, Ron. Te dije que sólo tenías que darle una oportunidad y hablar con ella. Los Slytherin de la escuela no son tan horribles como lo fueron antes.

—Oh, nuestra primera reunión fue horrible… al principio al menos —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Harry—. Ella comenzó a decir cómo no sería utilizada como animal de cría o algo por el estilo. Le pregunté de qué diablos estaba hablando y dijo que no había forma en que nunca aceptaría tener siete hijos como mi madre. Le dije que estaba bien, porque no había una jodida manera de que yo quisiera tantos tampoco. Ella finalmente se calmó y pudimos hablar. Entonces nos juntamos una semana después en un bar y hablamos más y… no sé. Parece que nos llevamos bien. ¿Sabían que dejó de creer en todas esas cosas de la pureza de la sangre? Creo que es genial —dijo con una media sonrisa.

Hermione se mordió la lengua y se abstuvo de decir lo muy idiota que había sido él cuando ella trató de explicar que Draco tampoco creía en esas cosas. En su lugar, dijo:

—Eso es maravilloso.

—Yo, eh… también dormimos juntos anoche —dijo Ron, con las mejillas de color remolacha.

Hermione y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Dormimos juntos. Cuando nos encontramos anoche, estaba… bueno, estaba borracho y la besé justo cuando llegué y… una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Hermione y Harry comenzaron a suplicarle que se detuviera y Ron sonrió tímidamente.

—Ron ¿de verdad crees que fue sensato? Estabas borracho. ¿No crees que la primera vez deberías haber estado sobrio? —preguntó Hermione. Hipócrita, dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza. Se recordó a sí misma que ella y Draco habían estado casados durante un mes y que realmente se habían llegado a conocer primero. Era completamente diferente. En realidad no, dijo la voz de nuevo, pero ella la ignoró.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No parecía importarle, y no es como si estuviese tan borracho que hoy no recuerde nada. Iremos a buscar casa este fin de semana —dijo cambiando de tema--. No quiere vivir en su casa y no hay manera de que vivamos en la Madriguera con papá y mamá.

—Hay algunos lugares en el Valle de Godric que están disponibles —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Podríamos ser vecinos.

Ron se echó a reír. —Ya veremos. De todos modos, voy a juntarme con Pansy a almorzar.

Después de que Ron se marchara, Harry miró a Hermione y suspiró.

—Me alegro de que finalmente haya encontrado a alguien, se estaba volviendo jodidamente irritante lo mucho que se estaba masturbando y quejándose de… bueno, de ti —miró a Hermione con una disculpa. Hermione resopló.

—Me alegro de que haya pasado de mí también. Espero que esto signifique que finalmente está bien con que Draco y yo estemos casados.

—Bueno, espero que se dé cuenta de que esto significa que probablemente verá a Malfoy más de lo que creía que lo haría, ya que Pansy es una de sus amigas y todo eso —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Esperemos, tengo la sensación de que él siempre tendrá algún tipo de malos sentimientos hacia Draco —dijo volviendo a sus papeles en el escritorio. Harry miró su reloj y suspiró.

—Tengo que irme, tengo una reunión de almuerzo con otros aurores sobre este caso. Gracias, por cierto, creo que con tu consejo podremos resolver esto ahora —le sonrió y caminó alrededor del escritorio y la besó en la mejilla—. Si no te veo más tarde, Ginny me pidió que te dijera que la cena mañana será a las seis ¿Todavía vendrás, verdad?

Hermione asintió.

—Sí, estoy deseando que llegue.

—Yo también —sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina—. Nos vemos, Mione. Y no te olvides de comer al almuerzo.

—No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que coma —dijo una voz detrás de Harry, haciéndole saltar ligeramente. Hermione levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Hola, Draco.

Draco apareció por la puerta junto a Harry.

—Hola, acabo de salir de una reunión en San Mungo y pensé en traerte algo de almuerzo de camino a casa —dijo mientras levantaba una bolsa para llevar. Te has ido a toda prisa esta mañana y estoy bastante seguro de que no desayunaste.

Hermione asintió.

—Tienes razón, muero de hambre —dijo con un rubor en el rostro, y sólo esperaba que Harry no se preguntara por qué no había desayunado.

Harry arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, luego se volvió hacia el rubio.

—Gracias, por asegurarte de que coma. Me alegra que haya alguien más que yo que se asegure de que cuide de sí misma —dijo. Draco sonrió.

—Bueno, es mi trabajo. Ya sabes, cuidar de mi esposa.

—Hey, hola, estoy aquí —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia ellos, cruzando los brazos por delante, mirando hacia los dos.

—Y esa es mi señal para salir —dijo Harry sonriendo—. Nos vemos mañana.

Draco le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Hermione le dijo adiós mientras inspeccionaba las bolsas de comida en las manos de Draco.

—¿Son burritos lo que huelo? —preguntó.

Él elevó las bolsas a la altura de sus ojos.

—Sí.

Ella le arrebató una de las bolsas de la mano y giró para volver a su escritorio, Draco la siguió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Hermione desenvolvió su burrito y gimió mientras lo mordía.

—Oh Godric. Esto llega a tiempo.

Draco rió entre dientes, abriendo su propio burrito y dándole una mordida.

—Quizá deberías guardar algo de comida en tu oficina, en caso de que llegues tarde otras mañanas —dijo moviendo las cejas.

Hermione le dio una mirada burlona —No pienso hacer un hábito eso de llegar tarde al trabajo.

—¿Y sexo en la ducha? ¿También es algo de lo que no quieres hacer un hábito? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja en su dirección, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Bueno, no me importaría un ocasional eh, polvo en la ducha, siempre y cuando sea a una hora normal, o más temprano, para que no tenga que preocuparme por llegar tarde al trabajo.

Draco asintió, tomando otro bocado de su burrito.

—¿Has oído las últimas noticias sobre Pansy y Ron? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que ahora están comprometidos o a qué hayan dormido juntos? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Cómo sabes que durmieron juntos? Yo lo acabo de descubrir…

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Pansy me envió una lechuza hace un rato, quería que te agradeciera por sugerirle que le diera una oportunidad a Ron.

Hermione sonrió. —Bueno, me alegro de que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos. Aunque eso probablemente signifique que tú y Ron se verán más en el futuro.

Draco gruñó y continuó comiendo su burrito mientras Hermione sonreía.

Hablaron mientras comían, y cuando terminaron, Hermione desapareció la basura con un movimiento de su varita. Draco se levantó y dijo:

—Bueno, tengo que volver a mi laboratorio, hoy haré una orden doble para tener libre mañana.

Hermione le sonrió. —Gracias por aceptar ir a cenar con Harry y Ginny mañana, significa mucho para mí.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía. —Supongo que Potter no es tan malo y, de todos los Weasley, yo diría que la Weaslette es mi favorita. Sólo no le digas que dije eso —dijo en un tono serio que hizo reír a Hermione.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dijo ella. Con un suspiro volvió su mirada hacia el escritorio—. Debería volver a trabajar.

Draco alzó una ceja. —¿Qué? ¿Sin beso de despedida? —dijo bromeando.

Hermione rió y puso los ojos en blanco. Se levantó y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se inclinara sobre el escritorio y, cuando lo hizo, lo besó en la mejilla.

Él sonrió y dijo: —Nos vemos esta noche.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, aunque puede que llegue un poco más tarde de lo habitual, para compensar por llegar tarde esta mañana.

—Me lo suponía —dijo acercándose a la puerta. Se dio vuelta y de despidió con la mano al salir de la oficina y Hermione se sentó nuevamente y volvió a trabajar, aunque su mente seguía volviendo a Draco y el sexo en la ducha. Se ruborizó ante el recuerdo y estaba ansiosa de volver a repetirlo mañana, cuando no tuviera que preocuparse por el trabajo y pudiera disfrutar de tener sexo devastador.

El resto de la jornada laboral pareció pasar increíblemente lento y cuando Hermione volvió a su habitación casi se sentía demasiado cansada para cenar, pero sabía que si no iba, Draco vendría a buscarla. Así que se cambió la ropa de trabajo por una ropa cómoda, una camiseta, jeans, y bajó al comedor.

La cena fue como de costumbre, con una pequeña conversación entre Draco, Hermione y Narcisa, pero Hermione bostezaba cada pocos minutos y se disculpaba cada vez. —Lo siento, estoy cansada.

Narcissa miró a Hermione con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. —¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes mal, verdad?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —No, no es nada de eso. Salí anoche para celebrar a mi amiga Ginny que ganó un partido de quidditch para su equipo y no pude dormir mis horas habituales.

Podía sentir a Draco sonriendo aunque no lo estuviera viendo. Idiota presumido, pensó para sí misma.

—Bueno, al menos mañana es fin de semana, así que podrás ponerte al día con tu sueño —dijo Narcissa.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le dio las buenas noches a Draco y Narcissa y subió las escaleras. Recogió su pijama, un libro, la varita y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a abrir los grifos de la tina. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, se deslizó y usó la varita para levitar el libro para poder leer sin que ese mojara. Se preguntó si Draco había terminado de trabajar en su laboratorio y sonrió para sí misma cuando oyó un golpeteo en la puerta del baño.

Hola chicas!!

Perdón la tardanza, estoy de vacaciones y me costó un montón poder traducir en estas condiciones, nunca habia subido un cap desde la tablet.

Como siempre agradezco sus rv, son maravillosos!!! muchos besossss


	24. Chapter 24

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Hermione trató de dominar su semblante cuando dijo:

—Pase.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Draco asomó su cabeza.

—Oye, ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Hermione se encogió de hombros brevemente, con sus ojos fijos en el libro frente a ella.

—Seguro, pero pensé que estarías ocupado en tu laboratorio esta noche.

—Lo gracioso es que no pude concentrarme —dijo apoyando su cadera en el mostrador del baño.

—Oh ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó inocentemente, desviando la vista hacia él.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y pudo ver un destello de pasión tras ellos.

—Creo que sabes por qué.

Hermione rió, agarró la esponja del gancho de la pared cerca de su cabeza y le puso un poco de jabón, hizo un poco de espuma y dijo:

—Sabes, si vas a estar aquí, al menos podrías ayudarme a enjabonar mi espalda.

Ese destello de pasión, junto con un poco de lujuria, pasó por sus ojos nuevamente mientras se acercaba a la bañera y extendía la mano hacia la esponja enjabonada, pero Hermione la apartó.

—¿No crees que sería más fácil si realmente estuvieras en la bañera? No quisiera que mojes tu ropa.

Draco la miraba mientras empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa.

—¿Estás segura que estuviste en la casa correcta? —preguntó— Estás actuando como una verdadera Slytherin.

Hermione se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Quizás sólo me lo estás pegando.

Le dio una fugaz sonrisa, que la hizo reír mientras se desnudaba, y luego un estremecimiento se apoderó de ella cuando se deshizo de sus bóxer y los arrojó a un lado. Movió sus piernas mientras él entraba en la bañera, de modo que quedó sentado en el lado opuesto, frente a ella. Se miraron por un momento el uno al otro antes de que Hermione dijera:

—Esto es agradable. Un simple y cálido baño antes de ir a la cama —se frotó un pie en el interior de su muslo y lo vio soltar el aliento—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Draco sonrió y agarró su pie, haciéndole cosquillas y haciendo que ella se estremeciera y tirará de su pie hacia atrás, mirándolo fijamente. —Estás jugando sucio.

Él se reclinó hacia atrás y sonrió mientras levantaba una de sus cejas rubias. —¿Creo que necesitabas ayuda para lavarte la espalda?

—Oh, sí —le entregó la esponja, él la tomó entre sus dedos, la examinó arrugando la nariz y la arrojó fuera de la bañera, lejos de su alcance.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó tratando de alcanzar su varita. Pero con los reflejos de buscador, Draco la tomó antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo y la arrojó también. Sonrió y dijo:

—Ups. Lo siento.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y soltó el aliento, pero él sólo le hizo un gesto para que se girara y, con un suspiro, ella obedeció sentándose en medio de la bañera. Gritó de la sorpresa cuando él puso las manos a cada lado de sus caderas y tiró de ella más cerca, luego tomó el jabón cremoso que olía a vainilla y lavanda y puso un poco en su mano. La empujó ligeramente para que ella se inclinara hacia adelante y comenzó a esparcir el jabón en su espalda y sobre sus hombros y sobó los nudos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—Mmm… eso se siente bien —dijo con los ojos cerrados. Draco sonrió.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó en son de conversación, como si estuvieran sentados hablando y no desnudos en una bañera, juntos, sus manos trabajando mágicamente en su espalda.

—Largo —dijo ella—. Cansado. Tuve algunas reuniones hoy y un montón de papeleo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Ocupado también. Tuve la reunión en San Mungo de la que te hablé, luego vine a casa e hice dos lotes de poción para dormir sin sueño que todavía está abajo en el caldero enfriándose.

Cuando acabó con su espalda, llevó una mano alrededor de su estómago y la acercó un poco más, de modo que su espalda quedó apoyada contra él y su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Con movimientos dolorosamente lentos frotó su pecho y luego masajeó cada uno con sus manos antes de moverlas lentamente hasta su estómago. Ella gimió de placer, y luego tomó aire cuando una mano se quedó en su pecho y la otra se deslizó entre sus piernas e insertó uno y luego dos dedos en el centro de su calor, su pulgar rodeando su clítoris expertamente. Ella arqueó su espalda y movió las caderas lentamente contra su mano, la mano derecha rodeó su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, dándole una doble satisfacción.

Ella trató de hablar pero no pudo y, en vez de eso, gimió por el glorioso placer, mientras se seguían incrementando las sensaciones hasta que estuvo al borde del éxtasis. Sabiendo que estaba cerca, Draco añadió más presión en su clítoris, apretó su pezón e inclinó su cabeza para apretarle el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella se estremeció suspirando mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de los dedos de Draco y, cuando terminó, se apoyó contra él de nuevo, completamente satisfecha. Draco sonrió.

—¿Lo tomo como que ya estás más relajada?

—Mmm… oh sí —dijo adormilada.

Él la movió de tal forma que quedó tendida sobre su regazo, luego cruzó un brazo bajo sus piernas y la llevó fuera de la bañera. Los ojos de Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ponerte en la cama —dijo sencillamente— Toma mi varita desde el mostrador ¿quieres?

Lo hizo y luego cerró los ojos mientras él atravesaba el baño y entraba en la habitación, dejándola en medio de la cama. Usó su varita para lanzar un hechizo de secado rápido, para que ni ella ni su cama estuvieran húmedas, luego lanzó un hechizo de calefacción. Tiró el cobertor sobre su cuerpo desnudo y ella lo observó mientras volvía al cuarto de baño y salía de nuevo con su ropa.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó ella, levantándose ligeramente, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó él.

—Bueno, me has dado placer ¿No quieres que haga lo mismo? —preguntó tímidamente.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Estoy bien. Aunque no me importaría tomar una ducha fría —Hermione se sonrojó mientras él continuaba: —Realmente estabas agotada esta noche, así que duerme un poco y nos veremos en la mañana ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió apoyando la cabeza en su almohada, mientras él apagaba las luces de su habitación con un _Nox_ y cerraba la puerta de la habitación en silencio.

Una vez en el pasillo, se dirigió a su propia habitación y a su baño, quitándose la ropa nuevamente, y permaneció de pie bajo una ducha muy fría, deseando que su erección se fuera y así poder volver a su laboratorio para terminar su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco empezó a despertarse cuando sintió que su cama se hundía ligeramente y las sábanas se separaban lentamente de su cuerpo. No fue hasta que sintió un suave tirón del pantalón de su pijama siendo bajado, que abrió un ojo un poco nublado y vio a Hermione suspendida sobre él y su pene laxo.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó con la voz aún ronca por el sueño. Estaba ligeramente decepcionado de que no siguiera desnuda, como él la había dejado, y en lugar de eso llevara una camiseta de tirantes, con un pantalón de pijama de algodón a juego..

—Buenos días —le sonrió.

—¿Qué estás- —pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando ella tomó su pene con las manos y comenzó a bombearlo lentamente, tratando de estimularlo. Lo puso en su boca, lo que fue bastante fácil ya que aún no estaba duro, y él cerró los ojos mientras su lengua hacía maravillas mientras recorría y se deslizaba por cada centímetro de él.

Hermione se sintió muy complacida consigo misma cuando su pene comenzó a endurecerse mientras lo tenía en la boca y, después de un rato, estaba duro y él gimiendo. Lamió su cabeza mientras bombeaba su longitud, yendo a un ritmo cada vez más rápido hasta que lo vio agarrarse de las sábanas.

—Hermione… mierda… voy a… es mejor que te detengas antes de que acabe en tu boca —dijo sin aliento.

Ella alzó la vista y levantó una ceja, su mano aun bombeándolo. —¿Y por qué eso me tendría que detener?

Él levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró —Tú… ¿No te importa?

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, poniendo sus labios sobre él nuevamente, chupando y lamiendo la ranura de su glande. Se lo introdujo completamente en la boca, chupando con más fuerza. Lo sintió estremecerse y acabar dentro de ella. Tragó mientras sentía la pegajosa sustancia golpear el fondo de su garganta.

Su respiración era irregular y su cuerpo como gelatina, se recostó en la cama, jadeando. Hermione lo miró y sonrió, limpiándose la boca con un dedo y lamiéndoselo.

—Hermione, ese fue el mejor despertar de la vida —dijo Draco.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó arrastrándose junto a él y apoyando la cabeza en su almohada— Bueno, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. No estaba segura de cuándo querrías cobrar esa deuda, así que cuando desperté esta mañana y lo recordé, decidí hacerlo justo ahora.

Él le puso un riso salvaje detrás de la oreja.

—No puedo decir que me quejo de esa lógica, aunque todavía es temprano y habías dicho que necesitabas dormir.

—Son casi las ocho, eso es dormir mucho para mí —dijo sentándose— voy a la cocina a ver si el desayuno ya está listo ¿Quieres venir?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ya lo hice esta mañana, gracias a ti —dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

Ella le do un golpe en el brazo, llamándole idiota mientras se sonrojaba. Él se levantó y se puso el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta blanca, luego ambos se dirigieron al comedor. Puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Hermione cómodamente, de la misma manera que Harry o Ron lo habrían hecho y ella se dio cuenta de que realmente eran amigos ahora… con algunos beneficios secundarios. Sonrió para sí misma mientras entraban al comedor y vio a Narcissa de pie cerca de la mesa, pero aún no se había sentado. Ella se volteó, a punto de darle a ambos los buenos días, pero levantó una delgada ceja en su lugar, el brazo de Draco aun colgaba del hombro de Hermione.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y quitó el brazo, luego se acercó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, madre.

—Buenos días, querido —volvió su atención haca Hermione— Buenos días, Hermione ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió: —Sí ¿y usted?

Draco sacó la silla de su madre en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Dormí bien —dijo, y luego puso una mano sobre la silla— De hecho, antes de sentarnos, quería hablarles de algo.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Draco mirando a su madre con curiosidad.

—Oh, sí. Todo está bien. Es sólo que… bueno, cuando pasó lo de tu padre, me convertí en la cabeza de la familia Malfoy, pero ahora que has crecido y estás casado, creo que ese papel debe ser legado a ti.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Ok… pero ya me encargo de la mayoría de las cosas que mi padre hacía… ¿Qué cambiaría?

—Bueno, para empezar, deberías sentarte en la cabecera de la mesa, con tu esposa a la izquierda. Yo me sentaré a la derecha.

—Oh —dijo Draco, mirando el asiento que recién había sacado para su madre— ¿Estás segura? No me importa sentarme donde normalmente lo hago.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura. Ahora, sentémonos y desayunemos.

Hermione observó el intercambio y se sintió un poco confundida de si realmente importaba quien se sentaba donde lo hacía, pero tomó asiento en el lugar designado, ahora frente a Narcissa, que le sonreía a ambos.

Los elfos domésticos llevaron la comida y los tres comenzaron a desayunar.

Después de un silencioso momento, Narcissa se aclaró la garganta.

—Hay algo más que quisiera discutir con ustedes dos.

Draco levantó una ceja mientras su madre continuaba comiendo. —Ok ¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno, como ustedes saben, finalmente estoy en contacto con mi hermana Andrómeda y bueno, ella estuvo contándome sobre lo difícil que es criar a Teddy y lo sola que se siente, especialmente ahora que él va a la escuela durante el día. Me preguntó si tal vez yo estaría dispuesta a mudarme con ella y le dije que lo pensaría.

Draco miró sorprendido a su madre. —¿Quieres hacerlo? Quiero decir, ¿mudarte con ella?

—Realmente no lo sé. La mansión ha sido mi hogar durante muchos años. Y, a pesar de las cosas horribles que sucedieron aquí, tengo muchos más recuerdos buenos que malos.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que decidas, te apoyaremos, madre —dijo Draco.

Hermione asintió y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué Andrómeda y Teddy no se mudan aquí? No es como si no tuviéramos habitaciones.

Ambos, Narcissa y Draco observaron a Hermione. Narcissa preguntó:

—Yo… ¿Estarían bien con eso? Ya lo había pensado, honestamente, pero no quería que se sintieran obligados.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Conozco a Andrómeda desde hace años y a Teddy desde que nació, no me importaría en absoluto.

Narcissa le sonrió a su nuera.

—Gracias, querida. ¿Draco? —le preguntó a su hijo.

Draco miró entre las dos mujeres y dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—No me importa, mientras Teddy no baje las escaleras hacia el laboratorio, estaré bien.

—Podemos poner una línea de edad en la entrada del laboratorio —sugirió Hermione. Draco asintió.

—Sí, eso funcionará.

Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron. —Gracias, a los dos. Le enviaré una lechuza a Andrómeda después del desayuno y veré qué dice.

Siguieron desayunando y luego Hermione tuvo el resto del día para relajarse, hasta que junto a Draco tuvieran que ir donde Harry y Ginny a cenar. Decidió pasar el día en la piscina, que aún no había conocido. Caminó despreocupadamente por los jardines hasta que encontró la gigantesca piscina. Sumergió un dedo y encontró que estaba placenteramente fría, pero no mucho como para que no pudiera nadar en ella. Se quitó la bata y se zambulló en silencio, dando unas cuantas vueltas antes de encontrar una cámara en el cobertizo y flotando en la piscina, leyó un libró y se relajó. Un elfo doméstico apareció y le llevó el almuerzo. Se preguntó brevemente qué estaría haciendo Draco, sabía que tenía que enviar las pociones a San Mungo, pero después de eso, no sabía si tenía planes. Comió el almuerzo, reposó un poco y luego dio unas brazadas más antes de volver a la mansión.

Cuando pasó por la biblioteca, notó que la puerta estaba abierta y Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro.

Golpeó suavemente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando levantó la vista hacia ella.

—Entonces, aquí es donde has estado escondiéndote —dijo sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón.

Draco negó con la cabeza y cerró el libro.

—Es extraño que no tenga nada que hacer un sábado, así que busqué un libro que había estado deseando leer —tocó la bata que llevaba — ¿Finalmente conociste la piscina?

Ella asintió. —Sí. Es muy bonita. Tendremos que asegurarnos de tomar algunas precauciones si Teddy viene a vivir aquí, no sé si sabe nadar y no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

—Podemos poner una valla alrededor y protegerla con una contraseña —dijo Draco con la mano apoyada en una rodilla, frotándola distraídamente.

Hermione asintió y se sintió nerviosa por su toque. —Probablemente esa sea la opción más segura. Apoyó una mano sobre la de él para detener sus movimientos— Creo que debería ir a la ducha y comenzar a prepararme.

Draco miró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, luego arqueó una ceja hacia ella. —Todavía tenemos un par de horas… ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará estar lista?

—Bueno, todo depende… —dijo mirando la mano que todavía estaba sobre su rodilla, el pulgar acariciándola, ahora que sus dedos estaban atrapados bajo su propia mano.

—¿De qué? —preguntó él.

—De si tienes que ducharte también —respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Usó su varita para devolver el libro a su estante y los dos se dirigieron al baño de Hermione.

Un poco más tarde, Draco estaba sentado en el extremo de la cama de Hermione, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa de botones verde oscuro. Estaba hojeando uno de los libros que tenía en la estantería, esperando a que ella saliera del baño para poder ir donde los Potter.

—¿Ya casi terminas? —le preguntó a través de la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada.

Hermione se asomó y le entrecerró los ojos. —No me culpes si llegamos tarde, tú eres tan culpable como yo —cerró la puerta mientras él sonreía. Habían tenido sexo, varias veces, en la ducha, y él no se arrepentía en lo absoluto ni mucho menos.

Diez minutos después Hermione salió del baño, su cabello húmedo recogido en un moño y usando un vestido de verano. Le dio la espalda y le preguntó:

—¿Podrías subir el cierre, por favor?

Caminó hacia ella y cerró el vestido y cuando estuvo listo ella se volteó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, ya estoy lista.

—Ya era la maldita hora —dijo, aunque no había malicia en su voz. Colocó un rizo que se había escapado del moño y lo puso detrás de la oreja, luego ambos entraron en la chimenea y salieron a la casa de Harry.

Él y Ginny habían comprado una casita en el Valle de Godric poco tiempo después de casarse. Él había estado viviendo en Grimmauld Place, arreglando el lugar lo mejor que pudo, pero decidió que era muy grande para los dos. Habían acordado comprar una casa propia y dejarle Grimmauld Place a la Orden, para las visitas, o en caso de que ocasionalmente tuvieran que esconder a alguien que estaba en problemas.

Draco y Hermione salieron de la chimenea, sacudiendo el hollín que habían adquirido en el traslado.

—¿Harry, Ginny? —gritó Hermione.

Ginny se asomó por una puerta, la cocina, adivinó Draco, y sonrió a sus visitantes.

—Hey, justo a tiempo. La cena está casi lista. Harry tuvo que ir a la tienda por un minuto, pero debe volver pronto —desapareció de nuevo en la cocina justo cuando Harry apareció en la sala de estar cerca de la puerta principal.

—¡Harry! —dijo Hermione, que saltó ligeramente cuando él había aparecido, la había asustado.

Harry sonrió abiertamente. —Lo siento, Mione, no quería asustarte —dejó una bolsa en el sofá mientras se acercaba a ellos y le dio un abrazo a Hermione, luego volvió su atención hacia Draco y le tendió la mano—. Draco, es bueno verte —dijo.

Draco asintió mientras sacudía la mano de Harry —Gracias, eh, también a ti.

Harry volvió a la bolsa y sacó una botella de vino y algunas cervezas. —¿Quieres una? —le preguntó a Draco, sacudiendo levemente el six pack en su dirección. Draco asintió y luego él y Hermione siguieron a Harry a la cocina.

Ginny se volteó desde la cocina para darle a Hermione, y luego a Draco, un abrazo, mientras Harry le servía a su esposa y a su mejor amiga una copa de vino, luego abrió dos botellas de cerveza y le entregó una a Draco.

—La cena está lista, Hermione ¿Puedes poner los platos en la mesa? Y, amor ¿Puedes poner los cubiertos? —ambos asintieron, cada uno haciendo su tarea mientras Draco miraba a Ginny.

—¿Hay, eh, algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Ginny le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —No, es tu primera cena, así que estás exento de ayudar, aunque la próxima vez te pondré a trabajar.

Draco le sonrió a la pelirroja y asintió. Se acercó a la dirección en que Hermione y Harry habían desaparecido y los encontró al otro lado de una puerta que conducía a un pequeño comedor.

—Iré a ayudar a Ginny con el resto de las cosas. Ustedes dos siéntanse cómodos —dijo Harry volviendo a la cocina.

Ellos se sentaron, ambos bebiendo sus tragos.

—Así que… hemos estado aquí por casi diez minutos y nadie ha hechizado a nadie todavía. Yo diría que este es un buen comienzo para la noche —dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, aún es temprano —bromeó Draco bebiendo su cerveza. Nunca había probado una cerveza muggle antes, lo que asumió que era, y estaba gratamente sorprendido de lo mucho que le gustó.

Le ofreció a Hermione un trago pero ella arrugó la nariz. —No, gracias. No me gusta el sabor de la cerveza, prefiero el vino o la de mantequilla.

Él se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco más. Un momento después, Harry y Ginny regresaron, levitando diferentes platos de comida hacia la mesa del comedor.

Cuando los cuatro comenzaron a llenar sus platos de comida, Harry dijo:

—He oído que Andrómeda y Teddy se quedarán un tiempo en la mansión.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo has oído hablar de eso ya? Sólo lo discutimos esta mañana.

—Estaba visitando a Teddy cuando Andrómeda recibió la lechuza de su hermana, y luego hablaron por red flu durante un rato —explicó Harry.

Draco asintió. —Sí, mamá me dijo que intentarán vivir allí por un mes y ver si les gusta, después lo harán permanente o volverán a su antiguo hogar.

—No sabía que ya habían tomado una decisión —dijo Hermione, feliz—. Será estupendo tener más gente allí. Es tan grande y nosotros sólo somos tres.

—Por ahora —dijo Ginny, moviendo sus cejas hacia Hermione. Ella sólo rodó los ojos y tomó un largo sorbo de vino.

Las dos parejas conversaron mientras comían y cuando la cena terminó Harry llevó a Draco al porche trasero donde bebieron el resto de las cervezas mientras las chicas despejaban la mesa.

—Entonces… —dijo Ginny— finalmente lo hicieron ¿eh?

Hermione casi se ahoga con el sorbo de vino que estaba tomando. —¿Qué? ¿Cómo-

—Soy la persona que te dijo que te fueras a casa y te acostaras con tu esposo ¿recuerdas? —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó y volvió su atención hacia el fregadero. —Realmente lo había olvidado.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó Ginny con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y dándole a su amiga una mirada impaciente. Hermione suspiró.

—Sí.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Ginny— La química que hay entre ustedes es diferente a la que había hace un mes.

—No creo que haya cambiado nada entre nosotros, honestamente —dijo Hermione, que comenzó a lavar los platos a mano—. Nos tratamos como lo hacemos con cualquiera de nuestros amigos, pero con el beneficio del sexo. No estamos enamorados ni mucho menos, pero estamos cómodos el uno con el otro.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione—. Sabes que hay formas más fáciles y rápidas de lavar los platos.

Hermione rió. —Suenas como Draco… Siempre lavo los platos a mano, así lo aprendí.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Ginny hizo que el resto de los platos se lavaran solos, luego tomó la botella de vino y las dos fueron a la sala de estar. Mientras Ginny la adelantaba, Hermione pregunto:

—¿Y cuándo tendrán niños tú y Harry?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, en realidad no lo estamos intentando en este momento, todavía me quedan unos años hasta que tenga que hacerlo, y como estoy tan ocupada con el quidditch y Harry con los aurores, en realidad no nos estamos centrando en eso ahora, tal vez en unos años, después de haber jugado un poco más, no estoy lista para convertirme en un ama de casa y quedarme aquí.

—No tienes que renunciar al quidditch sólo porque te conviertas en mamá, Gin. Puedes contratar una niñera, estoy segura que tu mamá estará feliz de cuidar de cualquier nieto que le des para que puedas seguir con la carrera de tus sueños.

—Tal vez. Supongo que lo veremos cuando llegue el momento —miró a Hermione— Ahora que tú y Draco están teniendo sexo, ¿Han hablado de niños?

—Nada ha cambiado respecto a eso, aún esperaremos un año, ahora solo estamos… disfrutando —dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasó un momento antes de que Ginny dijera: —Me pregunto cómo se están llevando los chicos.

—¿Deberíamos ir a salvarlos? —preguntó Hermione.

Ginny soltó una risita. —Probablemente. O se están emborrachando y se están llevando bien, o se están ignorando.

—O se están maldiciendo el uno al otro —dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el patio trasero.

Harry y Draco no se habían hechizado ni se habían ignorado. No tenían mucho en común, pero a ambos les gustaba el quidditch, así que las chicas los encontraron discutiendo sobre qué equipo ganaría las finales.

—Harpías, por supuesto —dijo Harry.

—Lo dices porque estás casado con una de ellas —dijo Draco secamente. Le sonrió a Hermione cuando ella entró en su campo de visión. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó en la silla junto a él, mientras Ginny se sentaba junto a Harry.

Ginny le frunció el ceño a Draco. —No, él lo dice porque ganaremos, jugaremos contra Puddlemore United y su buscador no es tan bueno como el nuestro.

—Ginny va de buscadora —susurró Harry con fuerza.

Hermione sonrió. —¿Cuándo es el juego?

—En dos semanas —dijo Ginny excitada —¿Vendrás, verdad?

—No me lo perdería —le prometió.

Ginny volvió su atención hacia Draco y alzó una ceja, interrogándolo. Él se la devolvió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vendrás al juego? —le preguntó.

—Oh. No sabía que estaba invitado —dijo con honestidad.

—Claro que lo estás. Así que ¿vendrás? —preguntó.

Draco se rascó la barbilla como si realmente lo estuviera pensando, haciendo que Harry gruñera. Finalmente le sonrió y dijo:

—Supongo que puedo despejar mi horario e ir.

Ginny rodó los ojos. —Muchas gracias —y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry y Draco continuaron bebiendo sus cervezas mientras las chicas bebían vino. Regresaron al interior de la casa para comer un pastel de cereza que Ginny había preparado y una vez que el postre hubo terminado, Hermione y Draco regresaron a la mansión.

Mientras salían de la chimenea, Hermione le sonrió.

—A sí que dime, honestamente ¿te divertiste?

Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Supongo.

Ella bufó y rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió. —Admítelo, tú y Harry se llevaron bien, no fe tan malo.

—No estaré de acuerdo con tal cosa –dijo tercamente.

Otro rodar de ojos después, Hermione se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

—Bueno, gracias de todas maneras ¿Aún planeas salir con Theo y Blaise esta noche?

Draco suspiró y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Supongo… aunque preferiría quedarme en casa.

—¿por qué no los invitas a pasar un rato? ¿Hay alguna regla de que tiene que ser en un bar?

—No, creo que no. Los contactaré y veré qué dicen —dijo él.

—Muy bien. Yo probablemente me cambiaré e vaya a la biblioteca un momento a leer. Los dejaré solos para que tengan su tiempo de chicos o lo que sea que hagan.

—Usualmente sólo bebemos, hablamos tonterías y nos pinchamos entre nosotros—dijo Draco con naturalidad.

—Bueno, diviértete —dijo Hermione riendo.

Unas horas más tarde, Hermione salió de la biblioteca hacia su habitación. La puerta de Draco estaba cerrada pero oyó voces amortiguadas tras ella, se oía un grupo de hombres riéndose de algo. Sonrió mientras volvía a su habitación, preguntándose si sería capaz de convencer a Draco de que se bañaran en la piscina mañana… sólo los dos.

...

* * *

Besos niñas, gracias por comentar!


	25. Chapter 25

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

Pasaron dos semanas y Hermione y Draco se llevaban mejor cada día. Aún discutían, pero en su mayoría era por tonterías y sobre todo en broma. No tenían sexo todos los días, pero cuando lo hacían, era frenético, rápido y ardiente. Necesitaban eliminar su frustración sexual y se usaban mutuamente por esa razón. Aparte del sexo, actuaban como amigos. Si se besaban, lo hacían en la mejilla o a veces en la frente. Las únicas veces que sus labios se conectaban era durante el sexo. Funcionaba para ellos y estaban contentos por cómo iban las cosas.

Andrómeda y Teddy se habían mudado la semana previa. Teddy estuvo inseguro al principio, al estar en un lugar tan grande, pero una vez que vio a Hermione, instantáneamente se sintió mejor y ella le dio un tour por la mansión, permitiéndole escoger una habitación en la misma ala que Andrómeda y Narcissa. Como tenía siete años, aún no estaba listo para ir a Hogwarts, así que su abuela lo inscribió en una primaria muggle para el siguiente año escolar. Narcissa ofreció conseguir tutores para que se educara en la mansión, pero Andrómeda dijo que Tonks siempre quiso que sus hijos fuesen a la escuela muggle, además que eso les ayudaría a socializar y a no estar en el mismo lugar todo el día. Teddy ya había dominado su habilidad de cambiar el color de cabello, así que estuvo de acuerdo en que cuando estuviera en la escuela lo mantendría marrón, del mismo tono que su madre, pero cuando estuviera en la mansión, podría cambiarlo entre azul, rosa o su favorito, turquesa.

Las comidas eran más animadas que nunca con dos personas extras, una de ellas un niño. Hermione no sabía si Draco o su madre habían reído tanto antes. Tal vez lo hicieran, cuando Draco era un niño pequeño. Había fotos de él en las paredes; tenía las mejillas regordetas y rosadas, y siempre estaba usando algo en algún tono de verde. Esperaba que cuando llegara su hijo tuvieran más opciones de colores que el verde Slytherin.

El trabajo la mantenía ocupada, como de costumbre, y él ahora estaba fabricando órdenes para otro hospital en Irlanda, ya que había sido recomendado para el puesto por San Mungo.

Hermione y Draco cumplieron su promesa a Ginny, sin importar lo exhaustos estaban, y se encontraron en uno de los privados del estadio de las Harpías con Harry, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Theo y, para sorpresa de Draco, Astoria, cuyo brazo estaba enlazado con el de Theo. Draco apartó a Blaise hacia un lado para preguntarle qué estaba pasando y según él, Theo había llenado uno de los formularios de evaluación de compatibilidad y lo emparejaron con Astoria.

Se sentía ligeramente incómodo con dos ex novias en el mismo lugar, al menos ellas estaban con otros tipos. Aunque Astoria seguía disparándole miradas no le habló en lo absoluto, pero a Draco no podía importarle menos. Permaneció junto a Hermione mientras comían lo que les habían servido: pollo frito, papas fritas, aros de cebolla, pastel de carne, salchichas, cervezas de mantequilla y whisky de fuego que llenaban las mesas. Hermione arrugó la nariz y murmuró:

—¿No hay nada saludable por aquí?

Draco sonrió, amontonando todas las cosas fritas en un plato. —No usualmente. Estoy seguro de que podrías llamar a Millie y pedirle algo.

Hermione le dio una mirada de desprecio y puso un poco de todo en su plato, aproximadamente la mitad de lo que Draco tenía en el suyo, y agarró una cerveza de mantequilla.

El juego duró casi cuatro horas, el marcador estaba empatado en 275. La jugadora de Puddlemore había visto la snitch primero, pero Ginny fue más rápida y la agarró justo antes que el otro equipo. El lugar estalló de alegría mientras Hermione estaba simplemente feliz de que su amiga ganara el campeonato para su equipo, estaba condenadamente exhausta y tenía náuseas por toda esa comida frita.

Los invitaron a celebrar y mientras Draco aceptaba, Hermione declinaba, dándole una mirada de disculpa a Harry.

—Lo siento, Harry. Yo sólo… comí tanta comida que siento que voy a vomitar… literalmente. Te prometo ir mañana en la tarde para felicitar a Ginny en persona.

Hermione estaba a punto de aparecerse en casa cuando Draco la agarró de la muñeca. —¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó. Sus ojos lucían preocupados, ya que ella se veía ligeramente pálida.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No, estoy bien. Sólo fue demasiado. Necesito ir a casa a dormir y estaré mejor mañana. Ve a celebrar con los demás y te veré después ¿ok?

Draco vaciló pero luego asintió. Se inclinó hacia adelante, besó su frente y le dio las buenas noches.

La sensación de aparición hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y estaba agradecida de poder aparecerse en su habitación, junto al baño. Llegó al retrete justo a tiempo y vomitó todo lo que había comido durante el juego. Tenía la esperanza de que ahora que había expulsado toda esa comida de su sistema comenzaría a sentirse normal otra vez.

Se echó un poco de agua en la cara, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir ya sintiéndose un poco mejor.

La mañana siguiente hubo un golpeteo en su puerta. Miró su reloj y vio que eran un poco más de las nueve de la mañana. Sorprendida por lo mucho que había dormido, murmuró un "adelante" se frotó los ojos y se sentó.

Draco abrió la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja de desayuno. —Buenos días —dijo. Dejando la bandeja que contenía dos platos de comida sobre la cama—. ¿Hambrienta?

—Muero de hambre —dijo ella—. Terminé vomitando todo lo que comí anoche, creo que tuve una intoxicación alimenticia o algo así.

—Nadie más se enfermó —dijo Draco, extendiendo un poco de mermelada de frambuesa en su tostada—. Tal vez la comida era demasiado grasosa, como dijiste.

—Probablemente —dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja—. Como sea, me siento mucho mejor esta mañana. Sabía que un buen sueño ayudaría.

Draco asintió. —Oh, se supone que debo decirte que la señora Weasley nos invitó a un almuerzo el domingo de la próxima semana —dijo Draco— La comadreja, la Weaslette y Potter me recordaron que te lo dijera. Como si no pudiera recordar un jodido mensaje —dijo refunfuñando.

Hermione le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la rodilla. —Bueno, mensaje recibido. Le enviaré una lechuza a la señora Weasley para que sepa que estaré allí ¿Quieres venir también? —preguntó.

—Bueno, considerando que fue a mí a quien invitó la matriarca Weasley, no es como si pudiera declinar ahora ¿Puedo? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —No, no realmente. Y probablemente empuje comida por tu garganta diciendo que estás muy flaco.

Draco asomó su estómago. —No, no lo estoy —dijo inquisitivamente.

—Les dice eso a todos —dijo Hermione rodando los ojos—. Como sea, ¿cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

—Tengo órdenes que preparar. ¿Tú?

—Nada planeado. Quizá lleve a Teddy a nadar después de almuerzo. Ha estado preguntando toda la semana y me siento mal porque he estado muy ocupada para llevarlo después que llego a casa del trabajo.

Draco frunció el ceño. —No te sientas mal. Trabajas demasiado. No tienes que sentirte culpable porque estás cansada después de trabajar todo el día.

—Lo sé, por eso le dije que lo llevaría este fin de semana —dijo terminando su plato de fruta.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Draco llamó a Millie para que se llevara la bandeja y se levantó para ir a su habitación.

—¡Gracias por el desayuno! —le dijo Hermione cuando estaba abriendo la puerta. Él se volteó para sonreírle y darle un adiós con la mano antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Hermione y Teddy fueron a nadar esa tarde y estuvo feliz de saber que ya sabía nadar. Andrómeda y Narcissa se unieron a ellos junto a la piscina, charlando mientras se recostaban en las sillas de sol y tomaban limonada fría. Draco salió del laboratorio un poco más tarde y se lanzó a la piscina mojando a las mujeres mayores, quienes amenazaron con maldecirlo para próxima vez que hiciera eso.

Draco, Hermione y Teddy jugaron en la piscina hasta la hora de la cena. Teddy se quejó, mientras caminaban de vuelta a la mansión, de que no quería ir a la escuela, que empezaba en unas semanas, porque se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—Recuerda, Teddy —dijo Draco—. Durante la semana todos estamos muy ocupados, así que no habrá mucha diversión durante el día. Aunque los fines de semana podemos hacer algo.

Teddy levantó la mirada hacia su primo y sonrió, cambiando el color de su cabello a rubio platino como el de Draco.

—¡Ok! —dijo, y volvió a la mansión por su cuenta a cambiarse por ropa seca y prepararse para la cena.

A lo largo de la siguiente semana, Hermione todavía tenía episodios de náuseas que ocurrían al azar durante el día; a veces sólo era un malestar y otras veces tenía que correr al baño. Siempre lo relacionaba con ciertos alimentos que había comido y a que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sobrecargada y cansada.

…

Cuando el domingo llegó y tenía que prepararse para el almuerzo, sus pies apenas habían tocado el suelo cuando su estómago giró. Estaba vomitando en el retrete cuando un par de manos agarraron su cabello y lo sostuvieron. Miró a Draco con ojos llorosos.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos— ¿Quieres cancelar el almuerzo?

—No… no. Estoy bien. De verdad. Creo que mi comida olía raro ayer y pienso que fue eso. Estoy mejor ahora, en serio.

Él se quedó junto a ella, observándola mientras se cepillaba los dientes con mucha pasta dental y luego le dio una sonrisa. —Ves, todo bien.

La miró cansadamente pero asintió. —Ok. Ven a buscarme cuando estés lista.

Hermione asintió y tomó una rápida ducha antes de arreglarse para salir.

Media hora después, los dos se hallaban en el campo que se extendía frente a la Madriguera. Hermione lucía verde con la sensación de la aparición.

Draco la estabilizó. —¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí, estoy bien. Vamos, todos están esperando —dijo caminando adelante, guiando el camino. Draco frunció el ceño tras ella y se dijo a sí mismo que si seguía teniendo náuseas y vértigos en una semana, él mismo la arrastraría a San Mungo.

Fueron recibidos en la puerta y luego conducidos al patio trasero donde estaban las mesas. La mayoría de los Weasley ya estaban familiarizados con Draco, y los que no, lo trataban igual que a uno más; lo que significaba que le hacían bromas, lo molestaban y le tomaban el pelo.

—Lo siento, probablemente debí decirte que nunca recibieras nada de George —dijo Hermione, luchando contra una risita mientras Draco se quitaba unas plumas de la cabeza.

Él gruñó. —Lo noté —luego bajó la voz y susurró—: ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Al ciento diez por ciento —dijo alegremente. Él le dio una mirada irónica y ella le clavó una mirada juguetona mientras todos eran llamados la mesa para comer.

Se sentaron frente a Harry y Ginny, quienes lucían extremadamente nerviosos y picoteaban la comida. Hermione les lanzaba miradas de preocupación que fueron ignoradas.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, Harry golpeó su copa con el tenedor, llamando la atención de todos mientras se ponía de pie.

—Eh… hola a todos. Nosotros… eh… tenemos algunas noticias —dijo con nerviosismo, mirando a su esposa, que le sonrió y luego se puso de pie.

—Sí, queremos contarles que estamos-

Hubo un grito al final de la mesa y luego un ruido de objetos de plata cuando la señora Weasley corrió hacia su única hija.

—¡¿Un bebé?! ¡Por favor dime que es un bebé! —exclamó.

Los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron y asintió, mirando primero a su madre y luego a todos los demás.

—Sí, tendremos un bebé.

La mesa estalló en brindis y felicitaciones. Cuando las cosas finalmente se calmaron, George preguntó:

—Esperen ¿qué hay del quidditch?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, obviamente no podré jugar ahora, pero puedo ayudar en las prácticas y esas cosas. Luego me tomaré un año y, cuando esté lista, puedo volver a jugar de nuevo. Ya hablé con mi entrenador y trabajamos en un plan.

—¡Oh, no puedo creer que mi bebé tendrá un bebé! —lloraba la señora Weasley.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estás? —preguntó Hermione.

—Oh, sólo unas semanas, apenas embarazada —dijo Ginny, finalmente comiendo algo de su plato.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste tan pronto?

—Bueno, lo curioso es que me enfermaba todo el tiempo, sin razón aparente. Y siempre estaba exhausta. Recuerdo a mamá diciendo que tenía náuseas todo el tiempo, muy temprano en los embarazos. Así que fui al sanador y ellos lo confirmaron —dijo radiante.

Hermione sonrió y luego se puso pálida. ¿Náuseas? ¿Siempre exhausta? No… no podía estar… ¿podía?

Harry vio lo pálida que estaba y le susurró:

—¿Estás bien, Mione?

—¿Mm? —preguntó ella, sin poner atención. Repitió la pregunta y ella asintió—. Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Sólo, eh… pensando en un caso del trabajo —mintió.

Miró hacia Draco, que estaba ocupado conversando con Charlie sobre dragones y estuvo agradecida de que no escuchara la conversación. Tenía que averiguar si de verdad estaba… ni siquiera podía decirlo en su mente. Si lo estaba, entonces le diría. Y si no, entonces no había necesidad de preocuparlo. Trató de contar hacia atrás cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo su periodo y llegaba a blanco. Merlín, si estaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría? Distraídamente colocó una mano sobre su estómago y la frotó. No se sentía diferente… probablemente no lo estaba, se convenció a sí misma. Acababa de estar enferma, literalmente, y el estrés también causaba ciclos irregulares.

En cualquier caso, cuando volvieran a la mansión, iba a quedarse en la biblioteca buscando algún hechizo que le permitiera saber si estaba… tragó… embarazada.

…

Más tarde esa noche, Hermione saco un libro de debajo de su cama y hojeó hasta la página que estaba buscando. Repitió el hechizo, agitando su varita en un movimiento circular sobre su estómago y esperó. Un ligero resplandor parpadeó alrededor de su estómago, confirmando sus suposiciones.

Estaba embarazada.

...

* * *

Hola, amores! ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¡Embarazada! Algunas ya lo habían dicho (Esos poderes Dramioneros expertos en adivinación) Espero que esto los haga enamorarse de una vez... Qué es eso de ser amigos?! me irrita! quiero que se amen ya! XD El próximo capítulo es corto, así que... quieren una actualización doble? Ya saben qué hacer! ;) muaaajjjaja

Saludos cordiales a: **Anny, Johanna, Shopie, FeltonNat, Nao, Doris, Lynn, Sonrais, Damalunaely, Aridenlinea, Sara y Lidia** , en serio son un sol, siempre arrojando luz sobre esta pobre traducción. Y también a mi prima **Karem** y a mi querida **Keni** que siempre están pendientes de las actualizaciones, las quiero!

Ah! y cómo hace tiempo no les daba la lata, quiero recordarles algunas cosas: la primera, que no se olviden de leer **De Pociones y Adivinacion de Eli Feltson** y la segunda, que pasen a leer **Her Only Escape traducción de AliciaBlackM**. Ambas historias cuentan con mi pequeña e insignificante colaboración, sería muy lindo si dejaran muchos rv por ahí! Y lo último, ya votaron en los Dramione Awards? Está super difícil, ni les cuento, los nominados son buenísimos y necesitan nuestro apoyo, a votar!


	26. Chapter 26

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

Hermione le contó a Draco la mañana siguiente, su ya pálido rostro se volvió aún más blanco.

—¿Estás… estás segura? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Hermione asintió, extendiéndole el libro que había usado. —Sí. Usé este hechizo para confirmarlo anoche.

Draco lo leyó rápidamente y miró hacia ella. —¿Puedo? Yo sólo… quiero verlo por mí mismo.

Ella asintió y esperó mientras hacía el hechizo. Cuando recibió el mismo resultado, Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vamos a tener un bebé —dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sí, tendremos un bebé. ¿Estás… estás de acuerdo con esto?

Draco se frotó la cara con una mano. Rascándose la barba de un día.

—Sí… bueno, quiero decir, es más pronto de lo que esperábamos, pero siempre supimos que tendríamos un bebé, eventualmente —la miró tratando de leer su expresión— ¿Cómo te sientes tú con esto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer al borde de la cama.

—Aún estoy en shock, creo. No esperaba esto para nada. Pero luego Ginny anunció que estaba embarazada y me estuvo hablando de los síntomas y comencé a preguntarme si yo lo estaba también… —lo miró mordiéndose el labio— Espero que no estés enfadado por no contártelo ayer. Quería confirmarlo antes de decir nada.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y se sentó junto a ella. —No, está bien. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó aliento. —Bueno, lo primero es lo primero… iré a San Mungo a ver un sanador para confirmarlo y entonces… partir desde ahí, supongo.

Draco asintió. —¿Quieres que vaya contigo a la cita? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió y lo miró. —Por favor.

Asintió nuevamente y puso su brazo sobre su hombro, besándola en la sien. Pasaron unos silenciosos minutos antes que Draco dijera: —Oh Salazar… mi madre nunca se va a cansar de decir _"Te lo dije"_ después de esto.

Hermione se rió y asintió en acuerdo. —Será muy insoportable vivir después de esto.

—¿Cuándo quieres ir a San Mungo?

—¿Ahora es demasiado pronto? —dijo— Sólo quiero confirmarlo.

—Por supuesto. Deja que me arregle y te encuentro aquí en unos minutos ¿ok?

La besó en la cabeza y se fue, regresando unos minutos más tarde con zapatos en sus pies y la varita en el bolsillo.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Hermione y Draco fueron a San Mungo por la red flu (La idea de aparecerse le daba náuseas de sólo pensarlo) y se dirigieron a la sala de obstetricia.

…

—Bien, buenas noticias, definitivamente estás embarazada —dijo la sanadora, Susan Bones-McMillan. Acababa de realizar un hechizo de diagnóstico, similar al que usaron Draco y Hermione en la mansión—. Si están de acuerdo, veré cuánto tiempo tienes. Sólo recuéstate aquí. ¿Han visto o escuchado hablar del ultrasonido muggle antes?

Draco sacudió la cabeza mientras Hermione asentía recostada en la camilla.

—Sí, es donde usan un dispositivo y envían ondas ultrasónicas a lo que quieren ver y la imagen se muestra en una pantalla. Fui con una tía una vez a una de las suyas.

Susan asintió. —Haré algo similar a eso, pero sin usar ondas ultrasónicas. Las imágenes se mostrarán en tu abdomen mientras muevo mi varita alrededor.

—Así que… ¿veremos al bebé? —preguntó Draco, ligeramente sorprendido.

Susan sonrió y asintió mientras ponía la varita sobre Hermione. Murmuró un hechizo y pronto pudieron ver una imagen borrosa proyectada sobre el vientre de Hermione, tal como había dicho.

—Ahí está su bebé —dijo Susan. Una cinta métrica llegó volando desde alguna parte, mientras los ojos de Hermione y Draco estaban fijos en el pequeño ser humano que actualmente residía en el vientre de Hermione. La cinta midió la longitud del bebé.

—¿Realmente es tan grande el bebé? —preguntó Draco incrédulo.

Susan rió. —No, es una imagen amplificada del bebé. Su bebé tiene cerca de 5 semanas, así que es del tamaño de un grano de mostaza.

—Cinco semanas… —murmuró Hermione, todavía mirando al pequeño humano flotando sobre ella. Estaba moviéndose y casi lucía como una gomita en forma de oso. Trató de tocarlo, pero su dedo traspasó la imagen.

—Déjame revisar el resto de tu útero y los ovarios, para asegurarme de que todo está en orden antes que te vayas ¿bien?

Hermione asintió y observó, mientras Draco movía su silla más cerca de la imagen del bebé. Un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se giraba hacia Hermione, quien finalmente rompió el contacto visual con el bebé para mirarlo también. Se miraron el uno al otro mientras Susan hacía su chequeo cuando escucharon que decía:

—Oh…

Los dos la miraron.

—¿Hay algo mal? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deseando tomar su estómago para protegerlo de lo que fuera que estuviera dañando a su hijo.

—Oh, no hay nada mal, es sólo… bueno, si miran aquí… —señaló hacia otro oso de gomita que había estado fuera de la exploración cuando Susan inició el escaneo.

Hermione jadeo mientras Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó él.

—Bueno, señor Malfoy, eso significa que su esposa está esperando gemelos —dijo Susan.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de la sorpresa. —¿Gemelos? —susurró, bajando la mirada hacia la proyección.

Ambos estaban pálidos y callados. Intuyendo que quizá querrían algo de privacidad para hablar sobre la nueva información, Susan detuvo la proyección y dijo:

—Los dejaré solos por unos minutos mientras busco algunos folletos y preparo las recetas —y rápida y silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

Hermione se sentó, su rostro fruncido en concentración.

—Cinco semanas… gemelos… —enterró la cara en las manos— Oh Merlín, nunca más beberé y tendré sexo de nuevo.

Draco no se movió, todavía miraba donde habían estado las imágenes de sus hijos. Cuando Hermione habló, sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de enfocarse, luego la miró.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Hermione sacó las manos y suspiró. —Cinco semanas… fue más o menos cuando me embriagué, entré a tu habitación y me arrojé sobre ti. Estoy casi segura que fue cuando concebimos al bebé… los bebés.

Draco movió la silla para quedar frente a Hermione y tomó ambas manos en las suyas. Observó las líneas de preocupación en su rostro y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —¿Si estoy bien? ¿Bien? No, Draco, no lo estoy. Yo… yo recién comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la idea de estar embarazada. Pero ahora averigué que serán dos. Yo no… no sé si podré manejarlo. Sé que un bebé no te deja dormir y yo tendré que lidiar con dos bebés que me privarán de dormir. Doble cambio de pañal, dos bebés llorando porque quieren comer… Merlín. Estaba planeando amamantarlo pero no sé si pueda hacerlo con gemelos y-

—Shh… shh… calma, Hermione —dijo Draco tratando de consolarla. Le frotaba los pulgares sobre las manos— Estará bien, lo superaremos. Tampoco tendrás que hacer todo sola, lo sabes.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si piensas, por un minuto, que voy a dejar que los elfos domésticos cuiden de mis hijos en mi lugar, deberías pensarlo mejor, Draco Malfoy.

Él le devolvió la mirada.

—No estaba hablando de elfos domésticos. Estaba hablando de mí.

—Yo… ¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, la ira iba desapareciendo.

—Quiero ayudar. Ayudaré. Estaré ahí para alimentarlos en mitad de la noche, cambiarles el pañal, hacerlos eructar. Mi propia madre hizo todo por sí misma y cuando estaba exhausta eran las únicas veces que dejó a un elfo cuidándome. Mi padre no estuvo realmente involucrado hasta que crecí, pero no quiero ser así. Quiero estar involucrado, ayudando, desde el comienzo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Hermione mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Gracias —susurró.

Él la rodeó y permanecieron abrazados por un momento hasta que Hermione se alejó. Le dio a Draco una sonrisa empapada en llanto.

—Gemelos —dijo comenzando a emocionarse.

Draco sonrió en una amplia y verdadera sonrisa, se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un rápido y casto beso en los labios. Susan se asomó y los vio sonreírse y supo que era seguro volver.

Le dio a Hermione unos folletos sobre el embarazo en general, algunas vitaminas prenatales, pociones anti náuseas y recomendaciones de libros que hablaban sobre embarazos de gemelos.

—Ahora, como tu sanadora, no diré nada sobre tu embarazo al público, pero sólo para advertirte, El Profeta usualmente tiene reporteros merodeando por aquí para encontrar historias. Si los ven caminando fuera de esta área mañana saldrán en la portada del Profeta.

Hermione gruñó. —Espero que podamos evitarlos para poder contarles a nuestra familia y amigas antes que el periódico.

Susan sonrió. —No se preocupen, pueden usar la red flu directamente desde mi oficina que está justo detrás de esa puerta —les indicó la puerta que conducía hacia su oficina— Toma una poción anti nauseas para que no te sientas mal. Querrás mantener las apariciones al mínimo y sólo hazlo cuando sea absolutamente necesario. Ahora recuerda, quiero verte de nuevo en tres semanas. Come e hidrátate mucho, toma tus vitaminas y si te sientes cansada debes descansar. Cargar un bebé es un trabajo cansador, pero cargar dos lo es aún más. Si tienes alguna preocupación ven directamente aquí.

Draco y Hermione asintieron y le agradecieron, luego ella los dejó para ir a ver a otro paciente. Hermione buscó en la bolsa que le habían dado y tomó una poción anti náuseas. Luego usaron la red flu para volver a la mansión, donde hablaron sobre cómo y cuándo le contarían a los demás sobre los gemelos.

...


	27. Chapter 27

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

Hermione y Draco decidieron que sería mejor contarles a sus padres al mismo tiempo antes que a nadie más, incluyendo a sus amigos. Al desayuno de la mañana siguiente, Draco le informó a su madre que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los padres de Hermione habían visitado la mansión así que deberían invitarlos a cenar en algún momento esa misma semana. Hermione había enviado una carta a sus padres diciéndoles algo similar y acordaron que el viernes estaría bien. Esperaba poder esperar tanto tiempo antes que la gente comenzara a sospechar. Estaba segura que Narcissa tenía sospechas de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Draco le dijo que tanta preocupación por el tema era lo que le hacía suponer cosas que realmente no estaban sucediendo.

Hermione tomó diariamente la poción anti náuseas para poder funcionar la mayoría de los días. Y, aunque las náuseas habían desaparecido gracias a la medicación, todavía sentía como si arrastrara los pies al terminar la jornada laboral. Harry notó su comportamiento y le preguntó si estaba bien. Después de la décima vez, Hermione explotó y le dijo que si algo estuviera mal se lo haría saber y que por favor parara de acosarla. Odiaba no poder contarle a su mejor amigo de su embarazo, pero era algo en lo que ambos, ella y Draco, habían sido inflexibles. Se prometió a sí misma que el sábado, después de contarle a sus padres, le contaría a Harry y Ginny a primera hora en la mañana.

El viernes llegó rápido, pero más lento de lo que Hermione había anticipado. Sabía que era algo bueno, pero aun así estaba nerviosa de poder contarle a sus padres que estaba embarazada. Había configurado la red flu en su casa el día anterior, así que Draco fue a la casa de sus padres mientras ella se paseaba con nerviosismo en su habitación, tratando de mantener las náuseas a raya (que, estaba segura, se debían más al nerviosismo que al embarazo; o eso esperaba). Miró hacia el reloj y vio que ya era la hora de encontrarse con sus padres en el primer piso. Tomó un respiro para calmarse y fue hacia el salón.

Justo cuando entró en la habitación, Draco emergió con sus padres del brazo, salieron de la chimenea y se sacudieron el hollín. En el instante en que Hermione los vio, corrió hacia ellos y los envolvió en un abrazo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañaba.

—¡Hermione! —dijo su madre con deleite—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—Bien —dijo secándose una lágrima. _¡Demonios, las hormonas!_ —Yo…. los he extrañado.

—Te extrañamos también, cariño —dijo Kathleen, abrazando a su hija nuevamente—. Quizá uno de estos fines de semana tú y Draco puedan quedarse en la casa por unos días.

Hermione asintió. —Eso me gustaría.

Kathleen le sonrió y luego volvió su atención hacia Narcissa, y las dos mujeres intercambiaron cumplidos mientras Joe abrazaba a su hija de nuevo.

Teddy llegó corriendo, con su cabello de un azul brillante, y dijo que la cena estaba lista antes de salir corriendo de vuelta.

Joe alzó una ceja al ver al niño y luego miró a Hermione. —¿Ese era Teddy? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Andrómeda y Teddy viven aquí ahora. O al menos lo harán hasta que decidan que quieren quedarse aquí permanentemente —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Y, eh… ¿por qué su pelo es azul? ¿No era café en la boda? —susurró mientras se acercaban al comedor.

—Es un metamorfomago. Puede cambiar su apariencia cuando quiera. Él prefiere alternar entre colores brillantes cuando está en casa —le explicó.

Andrómeda los estaba esperando en el comedor con Teddy sentado a su lado. Les dio a los Granger un abrazo como saludo y todos conversaron mientras esperaban la cena. Hermione tomo asiento en su lugar a la derecha de Draco, agitando su pierna nerviosamente bajo la mesa. Draco, que se sentó luego de sacar la silla para su madre, pasó una mano por su rodilla por debajo de la mesa y la acarició gentilmente, tratando de calmarla. Ella lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, posando su mano sobre la de él.

Cuando todos tomaron asiento, Narcissa se levantó y sonrió. —Normalmente no hacemos discursos a la cena, pero quiero dar la bienvenida a los padres de Hermione, Kathleen y Joe, y agradecerles por unirse a nosotros esta noche. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron aquí y simplemente creo que debemos hacer esto con mayor frecuencia —Kathleen y Joe sonrieron a la matriarca Malfoy y asintieron en acuerdo mientras ella continuaba—. También quiero darles algunas noticias… aunque Andromeda y Teddy habían dicho que les gustaría esperar un mes antes de decidir vivir aquí, después estas pocas semanas han decidido hacerlo permanente.

Hermione sonrió a Andrómeda y luego a Teddy, las mejillas del pequeño se pusieron rojas.

Los elfos domésticos salieron de las cocinas y pusieron los platos delante de cada persona.

—Espero que disfruten la comida, Teddy la escogió, creyó que a todos les encantaría —dijo Narcissa.

Todos levantaron las tapas de sus platos y Teddy rió cuando vio la pizza que había pedido delante de él. Narcissa le sonrió y alzó la vista.

—Muy bien, todos a comer.

Mientras Narcissa se sentaba, Draco le apretó la rodilla a Hermione tranquilizándola antes de levantándose también.

—También me gustaría decir algo, si está bien.

Con las caras sonrientes y un asentimiento de Hermione, Draco tomó aliento y dijo:

—Hermione y yo teníamos otra razón para invitar a sus padres esta noche, aunque estamos de acuerdo en que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vimos, y tenía que suceder de todas formas. Pero la verdadera razón por la que queríamos que vinieran esta noche, es porque tenemos un anuncio que hacer… Hermione está embarazada.

—¡Oh, cariño! —dijo Kathleen con los ojos llorosos. Tomó la mano de su hija y le sonrió orgullosa.

—Eso… eh… eso no es todo —dijo Hermione tembolorosa, y se levantó también, pero aun sosteniendo la mano de su madre—. Estamos esperando gemelos.

Un sorpresivo silencio precedió a un estallido de exclamaciones y preguntas.

—¿Gemelos?

—¡Eso es maravilloso!

—¿Cuándo lo supieron?

—¿Ya saben lo que van a ser?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—¿Cuándo los tendrás?

—¿Cómo puedes tener DOS bebés en la barriga?

La última pregunta la había hecho Teddy, y todos los adultos se volvieron hacia él. Agachó su cabeza ante la atención mientras murmuraba un —Lo siento.

Hermione sonrió. —Está bien, Teddy. Pero eso es… eh… algo que podrás saber cuando seas un poco mayor ¿ok?

—Te lo explicaré después, pequeño —le dijo Draco con un giño.

Hermione miró a su esposo y le dijo: —No te atrevas.

Él le sonrió y se corrigió diciendo que le explicaría después… en unos años.

Teddy se dejó caer en la silla, pero volvió a comer su pizza mientras los adultos seguían hablando.

Hermione se sentó y comenzó a responder las preguntas que le habían lanzado: Si, estaban muy sorprendidos, no sólo de descubrir que estaba embarazada, también de que esperaban gemelos; Estaba de seis semanas; No, aún no sabían el género; Sí, querían saberlo; No, nadie más sabía, pero comenzarían a contarle a sus amigos mañana.

Las futuras abuelas estaban muy entusiasmadas conversando sobre el baby shower y los postres que servirían. Hermione miró a través de su madre y vio que su padre había estado bastante callado después del anuncio. Movió su silla hacia atrás, fue hacia la silla al otro lado de su padre y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

Joe rió entre dientes. —Estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco en shock. Ustedes dos habían sido inflexibles en eso de esperar un año, así que esto es inesperado.

—Créeme, también nos sorprendimos.

Joe se aclaró la garganta y se removió en su asiento. —Tampoco pensé que tú y Draco estaban… bueno… ya sabes… así de cerca.

Hermione rodó los ojos y empujó a su padre. —Papá, vamos. Soy una mujer grande, que tiene necesidades e impulsos como todas las demás-

—Caramba —dijo Joe, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo incómodo mientras cubría la boca de su hija—. Realmente no necesito oír eso de mi propia hija.

Ella quitó su mano y rió. —No te iba a dar detalles. Sólo estaba diciendo que es un hecho perfectamente natural y aceptable que dos adultos sexualmente activos… bueno, se ayuden mutuamente de vez en cuando.

—Yo creo que eso es mucho más de lo que un padre quiere oír. En lo que a mí respecta, a ti te inseminaron artificialmente y eso es todo —dijo con un asentimiento final.

Hermione se rió mientras se levantaba. —Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir en las noches, papá —lo besó en la cabeza mientras volvía a su asiento, siendo arrastrada a la conversación que sostenían las brujas mayores y su madre.

…

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Draco se ponía un pijama, hubo un suave golpe en su puerta, seguido por la cabeza de Hermione asomándose en la habitación.

—Hola —dijo ella.

—Hola —respondió sentándose al borde de la cama—. ¿Todo bien?

Ella entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado. —Sí, acabo de hablar con Ginny por flu. Le dije que quería verla pronto así que me invitó a almorzar mañana. Estás invitado a unirte.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo. Tengo que hacer un pedido mañana, si no, hubiese estado allí.

Hermione sonrió. —¿Estás seguro de que no estás asustado por lo que te harán mis amigos cuando se enteren que me embarazaste?

Draco bufó. —¿Yo? ¿Asustado de un montón de Gryffindors? Por favor.

—Bueno, Pansy también estará allí, creo.

—Entonces definitivamente no iré —dijo Draco con una sonrisa, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

Hermione lo siguió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observándolo. —¿Le temes a Pansy, entonces?

Los ojos de Draco encontraron los suyos en el espejo, brillando divertidos y sacudió la cabeza. —No. Sólo no quiero verla con Weasley.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero sonrió, volviendo a la habitación y esperando que él terminara en el baño. Un libro en la mesa de noche llamó su atención y lo levantó, leyendo el título: _"¿Preparándose para ser padres? Una guía para padres primerizos"_

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hermione. ¿Draco había conseguido un libro para prepararse para la paternidad? Qué increíblemente dulce.

Estaba hojeando el libro cuando él salió del baño y la vio leyéndolo. Levantó la vista y sonrió. Él le sonrió tímidamente. —Lo vi el otro día en la librería y decidí comprarlo —explicó.

—¿Alguna información útil? —preguntó con curiosidad, sentándose nuevamente al borde de la cama, aun hojeándolo.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Un poco. Los primeros capítulos hablan sobre cómo lidiar con… eeh, quiero decir, cómo ayudar con el embarazo de la pareja. Cómo sus hormonas están fuera de control, así que no hay que ofenderse cuando comienzan a gritarte todo el tiempo. Cosas como esa.

Hermione asintió y se rió. —Sí, algunos de mis libros hablan de lo mismo —ella lo miró—. ¿Estás nervioso? ¿De convertirte en padre?

—Aterrado. ¿Y tú? —preguntó, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y besándola en la sien.

—Mucho, también. Pero estoy contenta de que estés tomando parte activa de todo esto. Ayuda a aliviar en algo la preocupación, honestamente —dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bueno, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar tanto como pueda.

Hermione asintió y bostezó. —Debería irme a la cama.

—¿Quieres dormir aquí esta noche? —preguntó, inclinándose para mordisquearle el cuello.

Hermione sonrió pero sacudió la cabeza. —No, no esta noche —lo miró—. Lo siento.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Está bien. ¿Tal vez otra noche?

—Sí, tal vez —se levantó y lo besó en la mejilla—. ¿Te veo mañana al desayuno?

—Claro. Buenas noches, esposa —dijo descaradamente.

—Buenas noches, esposo —respondió ella con descaro también.

Cuando se fue, Draco se metió a la cama, acomodó algunas almohadas y continuó leyendo su libro nuevo, su emoción crecía con cada capítulo que leía.

…

* * *

Promesa cumplida :D

Hoy es un día especial **¡Feliz cumpleaños Keni de mi corazón!** te envío un enorme abrazo.

Gracias a todos por comentar la última actualización, creo que nunca había tenido tantos rv en un solo capítulo, de verdad me emociono, son un amor. Los leo pronto, cariños!


	28. Chapter 28

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

Mientras Hermione se preparaba para ir a casa de Harry y Ginny, Draco estaba en su habitación alistándose para su día en el laboratorio. Cuando se abotonaba la camisa, golpearon a la puerta.

—Pase —gritó, y se sorprendió al ver a Teddy entrar en la habitación—. Hola Ted. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —preguntó mientras sacaba unos calcetines de un cajón. Teddy sacudió la cabeza.

—No realmente. Estaba buscando a Hermione pero no respondió cuando llamé a su puerta.

—Probablemente esté en la ducha, alistándose para ir donde los Potter a contarles sobre el embarazo —explicó Draco.

—Oh… ok —dijo abatido Teddy, dejándose caer en el borde de la cama de Draco. Él se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Estoy seguro que se habría ofrecido a llevarte, pero necesita tener esta conversación como adultos. Apuesto a que la próxima vez te invitará a ir con ella —dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Teddy asintió y soltó un suspiro. Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Todo está bien? ¿Hay… algo de lo que quieras hablar? —Merlín, esperaba que no quisiera hablar de cómo Hermione había quedado embarazada justo en este momento. Aunque no era un remilgado, no sentía que fuese su trabajo hablar con el niño sobre pájaros y abejas, además, sólo tenía siete.

—¿Qué somos? —preguntó Teddy, rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Draco.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir… ¿eres una clase de primo? Estoy un poco confundido —confesó Teddy.

—Oh… —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño al pensar— Bueno, tu abuela es mi tía y tu madre era mi prima, así que tú… eres mi primo en segundo grado, creo.

—Y… ¿Qué serán tus bebés? ¿Serán mis… primos en tercer grado? —preguntó Teddy. Draco asintió.

—Creo que sí, sí.

—Oh —dijo Teddy mirando hacia su regazo. Draco se puso un dedo en la barbilla, como si estuviera considerando algo

—Pero, sabes… como tú vivirás aquí con ellos, y viendo que serás de gran ayuda cuando nazcan, serás más un hermano mayor que un primo.

Teddy se animó con eso. —¿En serio? ¿De verdad lo crees?

Draco asintió.

—Sí. Definitivamente.

Teddy frunció el ceño. —Nunca tendré mis propios hermanos ¿verdad?

Draco sacudió la cabeza y le dio al niño una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Ted. Pero siempre estarán mis hijos… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser el hermano mayor de los gemelos?

Teddy asintió con entusiasmo. —¡Sí! ¿Les importaría a ti y Hermione si los llamo hermano y hermana con mis amigos?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —No veo por qué no. Pero, amigo, sabes que no sabemos sus géneros todavía. Ambos pueden ser niños o niñas.

Teddy sacudió su cabeza. —No. Uno de cada uno.

Draco alzó una ceja. —¿Qué tal una pequeña apuesta? Apuesto dos galeones a que ambos son niños.

Teddy sonrió travieso. —¡Estás adentro!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione desde la puerta, con el pelo ligeramente húmedo por la ducha.

Draco pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Teddy. —Una apuesta por el género de los bebés. Yo apuesto a que serán dos niños y él a que serán uno de cada uno.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua cuando exhaló.

—Draco, de verdad no puedes hacer apuestas con un niño. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que serán dos niñas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, divertido —No lo creo. Los Malfoy sólo tienen hombres.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Quizás sea hora de que acabe esa racha. Después de todo, serán los primeros Malfoy mestizos ¿Verdad?

—Hm. Admito que tienes un punto, pero sigo pensado que ambos serán niños —dijo él.

Hermione puso distraídamente una mano sobre su vientre y sonrió.

—Bueno, lo sabremos dentro de unas semanas ¿No? —Lo desafió antes de girarse y sonreírle por sobre el hombro—. Los veo más tarde. Y no más apuestas.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y sonrió mientras la veía alejarse, luego miró a Teddy:

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que podemos tomar algunas galletas de la cocina ¿Quieres ir a ver?

Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, los dos chicos dejaron la habitación de Draco y fueron en busca de algún snack de medio día.

…

Hermione salió de la chimenea y entró en la sencilla sala de estar de los Potter. Sintiéndose ligeramente mareada por el viaje, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para ayudarse a recuperar la compostura.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Ginny que había entrado en la habitación justo cuando Hermione había llegado. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada, eso es todo.

Ginny le entrecerró los ojos a su amiga antes de jadear y apretar una mano contra su boca.

—Estás… estás… ¿Estás lo que creo que estás?

Hermione posó una mano sobre su vientre y se sonrojó, dando un leve asentimiento en respuesta.

Ginny estuvo a punto de chillar cuando Hermione la detuvo. —¡Sshh! Quiero contarles a Harry y Ron yo misma.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero quiero detalles más tarde —dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

—¿Detalles acerca de qué? ¿O es algo de lo que realmente no quiero saber? —preguntó Harry, entrando a la sala, su pelo húmedo y revuelto en todas direcciones, mientras saludaba a Hermione con un abrazo.

—Realmente no quieres saber —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. ¿Ron ya está aquí?

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—No. Llamó por la red flu más temprano y dijo que él y Pansy llegarían más tarde. Creo que ya están viviendo juntos pero no lo quieren admitir.

—Bueno, se casarán pronto. ¿La próxima semana, verdad?

Ginny asintió en confirmación mientras los tres caminaban hacia la cocina.

—Sí. No puedo esperar a que todo termine. Mamá nos está volviendo locos. Ella y la mamá de Pansy no paran de meter sus narices en todo, pero creo que finalmente están trabajando juntas —Ginny miró a Hermione mientras esta le pasaba unas copas del armario a Harry—. ¿Vas a ir?

Hermione asintió, yendo hacia el cajón donde guardaban los cubiertos.

—Sí, pero tal vez no por mucho tiempo, quizás sólo durante la ceremonia, pero depende qué tan cansada esté y luego veremos.

Harry le dio a Hermione una mirada interrogante.

—¿Entonces, finalmente has ido a ver un medimago para ver qué es lo que te aflige? Sé que te pasa algo porque siempre estás cansada en el trabajo.

—Em, sí. Descubrí algo —dijo Hermione con un ligero rubor, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos— Esa es la razón por la que quería hablar con ustedes hoy, en realidad.

—Oh… —Harry puso un brazo reconfortante sobre su hombro—. ¿Está todo bien? No estás… muriendo ¿Verdad?

Hermione le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

—No estoy muriendo. Te prometo que les contaré todo en cuanto Ron esté aquí.

—¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? —preguntó Ron, entrando en la concina con una sonrisa, con Pansy siguiéndolo de cerca, sosteniendo su mano relajadamente.

—Ya era hora —gruñó Ginny—. No es lindo hacer esperar a una embarazada ¿sabías?

Ron la miró con vergüenza. —Lo siento. Nosotros… eh… estábamos atrapados en algo.

Pansy bufó y ascondió la cara tras él antes de mirar sobre sus hombros. —Lo siento, trataremos de llegar a la hora la próxima vez.

—Sí, sí —gruñó Ginny en voz baja, pero le guiñó a Pansy haciéndole saber que en verdad no estaba molesta.

—Grang- , eh, quiero decir, Hermione. Es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo Pansy torpemente.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —A ti también ¿Estás emocionada por la boda?

El rostro de Pansy se iluminó con una sonrisa que la hacía brillar. —Mucho, se los contaré mientras comamos.

Hermione juraba que había oído gruñir a Ginny y Harry ante esa declaración, pero se aclaró la garganta y dijo: —En realidad, tengo algo que quería discutir con ustedes, por eso estamos aquí.

—Antes de que empieces, ¿Podemos, por favor, pasar a la mesa y empezar a comer? No estaba bromeando cuando dije que no debían hacer a una embarazada esperar para comer —dijo seriamente Ginny.

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo y caminaron hasta la mesa, mientras Harry traía la comida que consistía en macarrones con queso y una barra de pan fresco.

Cuando Ginny gemía de placer después de su primer bocado, Ron miró a Hermione mientras este estaba a punto de poner la comida en su boca.

—Entonces, Mione ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Oh… eh… —alzó su mirada y todos estaban expectantes, excepto Ginny, que sonreía y asentía para que continuara. ¿Por qué era más fácil decirle a sus padres que a sus amigos? Se preguntó—. Bueno, lo que he venido a contarles es que… estoy embarazada.

Tanto la boca de Harry como la de Ron cayeron de golpe, cada uno ganándose un golpe en las costillas por parte de sus parejas antes de que Ginny le sonriera.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿Por eso me preguntabas sobre mis síntomas? ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Cuánto tienes? ¡Me pregunto si los tendremos al mismo tiempo!

—No lo sospeché hasta después de que ustedes lo anunciaran, en realidad. Y estoy de seis semanas ahora —informó Hermione que mantenía la mirada sobre Harry y Ron que todavía la miraban boquiabiertos.

—Oh, yo tengo cerca de cinco semanas. ¡Sólo una semana de diferencia! ¿No sería increíble que nuestros hijos compartieran el cumpleaños? —Preguntó Ginny entusiasmada.

—Bueno, probablemente no lo hagan, considerando que es extraño que los embarazos de gemelos lleguen hasta esa fecha —dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡¿GEMELOS?! —chilló Ginny en estado de shock.

Pansy, que todavía no decía nada, abrió la boca sorprendida también, luego murmuró algo que sonaba como: —¡Vaya con Draco! —en voz baja con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió y le sonrió a su amiga, luego miró a Harry y Ron.

—¿Pueden ustedes dos decir algo? Su silencio es desconcertante.

Harry finalmente se sacudió para enfocarse y dijo:

—¿Estás embarazada? ¿De gemelos? ¡Wow… Felicitaciones, Mione!

—Espera… de… ¿Malfoy? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos. —Por supuesto que de Draco. Él es mi esposo.

—¡Sí, pero se supone que no deberías dormir con ese tipo! —replicó.

—¿Y por qué no? Él es mi esposo —respondió ella indignada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero dijiste que iban a esperar un año y tendrían ayuda médica cuando fuese el tiempo de tener un bebé —argumentó Ron.

—Los planes cambian, Ronald. Además, nunca dije nada acerca de embarazarme con asistencia médica, sólo si fuese necesario. ¿Y por qué te importa de todos modos? Sí. Draco y yo dormimos juntos ocasionalmente ¿Y qué? Es _mí_ y es _su_ decisión hacerlo. ¡Yo no te hago sentir mal porque duermes con Pansy! —dijo Hermione, luchando contra las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con caer.

—Mierda, Hermione, lo siento. No quise decirlo así… yo sólo… aún tengo problemas con que estés casada con él, lo sabes. Sí fuese cualquier otro tipo no me importaría tanto. Pero ¿Él? Yo sólo… me afecta —dijo Ron con una mirada avergonzada.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Pansy entrecerró los ojos hacia su prometido:

—¿Y qué, exactamente tienes contra Draco? Yo crecí con él, aún lo considero uno de mis buenos amigos y cuando salimos juntos no fue un mal novio. Hermione tiene suerte de tenerlo.

—Él fue un completo imbécil con nosotros en la escuela, especialmente con Hermione —dijo Ron, tratando de no enfadarse con su prometida.

—También yo, pero no veo que te quejes ahora ¿verdad? —preguntó intencionadamente.

Ron forcejeó con una respuesta. —Eso es diferente… yo… nosotros… —miró entre Harry, Hermione y Ginny, sus ojos rogando por ayuda. Ginny levantó sus manos como diciendo que no se quería involucrar, Hermione simplemente lo miró sin expresión y Harry estaba ocupado inspeccionando su comida, sin apartar los ojos del plato.

—No es diferente, Ron. Él es un Slytherin, igual que yo. Sus padres eran mortífagos, igual que los míos. Los dos crecimos esperando que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado retornara y no lo matara este tipo —dijo mirando a Harry— Los dos crecimos con la visión jodida, pero ese ya no es más el caso y tienes que dejarlo ir. Él cambió y estoy segura de que Hermione no habría dormido con él si no fuese así —Ron trató de intervenir, pero ella no lo dejó—. Si no puedes superar que Draco se haya casado con Hermione, o el hecho de que toda mi familia y todos mi amigos son Slytherin, entonces… quizá no deberíamos casarnos después de todo —Pansy se levantó y miró a Hermione—. Felicitaciones, por cierto. De verdad estoy realmente feliz por ti y por Draco. Dile que le enviaré una lechuza pronto.

Hermione asintió en respuesta mientras la bruja de cabello negro avanzaba desde el comedor hacia la entrada de la casa.

Ron se la quedó mirando por unos segundos maldiciendo entre dientes, luego se levantó y la siguió sin decir adiós a sus amigos.

Después de un momento de silencio, Hermione dijo: —Bueno, al menos está aprendiendo a buscarla en vez de esconderse o arrancar. Tomó un bocado de su comida y le sonrió a Ginny—. Esto está delicioso.

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta. —Gracias. Es una receta de mamá.

—Así que ¿Gemelos? —preguntó Harry—. Apuesto que eso fue una sorpresa.

Hermione asintió. —Sí. Fue un shock, créeme.

—¿Hace cuánto te enteraste? —preguntó Ginny.

—Hace una semana más o menos. La única razón por la que acaban de saberlo es porque Draco y yo queríamos contarles a nuestros padres primero. Invitamos a mis padres a cenar anoche y les dimos la noticia.

Ginny sonrió. —Apuesto a que la Señora Malfoy y tu mamá están en éxtasis.

—No tienes ni idea… ya están planeando el baby shower y cómo decorar la habitación. Tengo la sensación de que no se me permitirá hacer nada de esas cosas con esas dos planificando todo —dijo Hermione con cariño, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Acostúmbrate —rió Ginny.

…

Hermione regresó a la mansión unas horas después, sintiéndose completamente exhausta. Dejó caer su bolso en el suelo y se sentó al final de la cama dejando caer su espalda contra el colchón. Cerró los ojos por lo que pensó fueron unos pocos minutos, pero cuando un golpe en la puerta la despertó, notó que habían pasado dos horas. Murmuró para que, quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado, entrara y no le sorprendió encontrar a Draco entrando en su habitación.

—Hola —dijo ella con una sonrisa adormilada, sentándose.

—Hola ¿Te desperté? —preguntó curioso. Ella asintió.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta que me dormí. Sólo me recosté un segundo y lo siguiente que supe es que ya casi es la hora de la cena —dijo riendo—. No estaban bromeando cuando dijeron que el crecimiento del bebé, o en mi caso, los bebés, tomaba tanta energía.

Draco asintió y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Y cómo te fue contándole a tus amigos?

Hermione gimió y se dejó caer sobre su espalda nuevamente. Draco rió y se recostó a su lado.

—Así de mal ¿eh?

—Bueno, Ginny y Harry están felices por nosotros. Ginny está emocionada y cruzando los dedos para que nuestros hijos compartan cumpleaños —Draco asintió pero no la interrumpió, así que ella continuó—. Pero Ron… él fue, bueno… Ron —dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Él y Pansy terminaron discutiendo y se fueron abruptamente.

—Si… Pansy me llamó por la red flu y me contó sobre eso. Pero nuestra conversación fue corta porque Weasley apareció. No he oído nada de ella desde entonces. Así que, o lo arreglaron, o ella lo asesinó —dijo ligeramente.

Hermione rió. —Espero que no sea lo último —Draco asintió en acuerdo. Ella suspiró con frustración después de un momento.

—Sólo desearía que superara su aversión por ti. Quiero decir, sí, todos tuvimos problemas cuando estábamos en la escuela, pero tú y yo estamos bien ahora, y tú y Harry se llevan bien. Él simplemente parece no poder superar su desagrado por ti.

—No sé si es su culpa, honestamente —dijo Draco—. Nuestras familias han estado peleando por siglos. Los Weasley son en realidad primos muy muy lejanos, lo que no es raro en las familias sangre pura, pero se distanciaron cuando los Malfoy no aceptaron su condición de "Traidores a la sangre" como los llamaban.

—Sólo espero que Pansy pueda traspasar su grueso cráneo y poner un poco de sentido en él —gruño Hermione.

—Conociendo a Pansy como lo hago, estoy seguro de que lo hará —dijo con cariño sobre su amiga.

Hermione sonrió y luego se sonrojó cuando su estómago gruñó. —Creo que tengo hambre.

—Bueno, eso está bien, porque la cena está casi lista —Draco se levantó de la cama y luego le ofreció sus manos para ayudarla a pararse. Hermione sonrió.

—¿Sabes que en unos meses hacer eso no será algo tan fácil?

Draco le sonrió de vuelta mientras salían de la habitación.

—Siempre estoy a la altura de un desafío.

...

* * *

Hola amores! Siento la demora :( pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo capítulo sabrán quién gana la apuesta ¿ustedes a quién le van?


	29. Chapter 29

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

El fin de semana siguiente, en la boda de Ron y Pansy, Hermione y Draco tuvieron un pequeño shock cuando Ron se les acercó, le ofreció su mano a Draco y se disculpó por actuar como un idiota. Acordó dejar el pasado atrás y esperaba que él y Draco pudieran ser cordiales el uno con el otro. Hermione, con las hormonas desordenadas, se echó a llorar y abrazó a su amigo. Él le sonrió tímidamente dándole palmaditas en la espalda y le recordó que necesitaba terminar de arreglarse para esperar a su novia en el altar.

Draco tuvo que darle un pañuelo a Hermione mientras Ron y Pansy decían sus votos y se besaban como marido y mujer. Estaban sorprendidos por el pequeño número de personas presentes en la boda, pero se sorprendieron más cuando Pansy anunció, durante la cena de la recepción, que estaba embarazada. La noticia pareció ser una sorpresa para Ron también, que al principio estaba blanco como una sábana pero luego sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ginny, Hermione y Pansy estuvieron hablando emocionadas acerca de sus hijos que serían de la misma edad y esperaban que crecieran siendo mejores amigos.

Hermione pudo quedarse durante la mayor parte de la boda pero, después de una hora de baile, se encontraba agotada y Draco rápidamente escoltó a su esposa a casa para que pusiera los pies en alto. Bebían sidra mientras estaban recostados en la cama de ella, apoyados en las almohadas, hablando de la boda de sus amigos y todos los bebés que venían en camino y pronto se les unirían. Hermione se encontró apoyada contra el hombro de Draco mientras él tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y frotaba distraídamente su brazo. Se quedó dormida mientras Draco hablaba de la próxima orden que tenía que preparar el día siguiente y despertó en la mañana un poco decepcionada porque él no estuviera aun junto a ella.

Otra semana pasó y los dos volvieron a San Mungo para la segunda cita prenatal.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó Susan, después de hacerlos pasar a la sala de exámenes y pedirles que tomaran asiento.

—Muy bien. Aún tengo náuseas en la mañana, así que continúo tomando las pociones que me diste —informó Hermione. Susan asintió.

—Sí, las náuseas matutinas son típicas entre las siete y las diez semanas. Esperemos que en unas semanas más empiecen a pasar, pero también he tenido casos en que duran más tiempo que eso, incluso durante la totalidad del embarazo.

Hermione soltó un gemido.

—Esperemos que ese no sea mi caso.

Susan rió.

—¿Les gustaría echar un vistazo a los bebés?

Hermione asintió y miró a Draco, que había estado mirando un cartel que había en la oficina de cómo crece un bebé en el útero. Giró la cabeza ante la mención de ver a los bebés y se sentó en la silla junto a Hermione.

—Listo —dijo.

Susan agitó su varita sobre el abdomen de Hermione e, igual que antes, y las imágenes de los bebés aparecieron sobre ella. Esta vez estaban un poco más desarrollados, se distinguían las cabezas, sus cuerpos, brazos y piernas diminutas. Se movían alrededor y Hermione sonrió mientras, distraídamente, buscaba la mano de Draco.

—Se ven muy activos y saludables —dijo Susan. Tomó una cinta métrica para medir la longitud—. Y están en el tamaño exacto en el que deberían estar.

—¿Qué tan grandes están ahora? —preguntó Draco.

—A las nueve semanas son del tamaño de una nuez —Susan miró a la pareja y dijo—: ¿Quieren conocer sus géneros?

Hermione levantó una ceja sorprendida.

—¿Ya lo puedes decir? ¿No es demasiado pronto para eso? La mayoría de los libros dicen que el sexo no puede ser determinado hasta, al menos, la semana dieciocho de gestación.

—Los muggles tienen que esperar todo eso por la tecnología que usan. Nosotros tenemos hechizos que pueden determinar los géneros mucho antes que ellos.

—Oh… —dijo Hermione. Se volteó hacia Draco—. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Deberíamos saberlo ahora o esperar un poco más?

—¿Por qué esperar? —preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione le sonrió y se giró hacia Susan.

—Queremos saberlo ahora, por favor —Susan asintió.

—Sólo déjenme ajustar el foco para que sólo se vea un bebé —con un simple movimiento, uno de los gemelos se amplió y el otro desapareció de la vista—. Muy bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí. _Genere Rivelano_ —una luz blanca envolvió al bebé y parpadeó tres veces antes de volverse de color azul—. ¡Felicidades, tienen un niño!

Draco sonrió y apretó la mano de Hermione, sus ojos se encontraron con los lagrimosos ojos de ella antes de volver a mirar la imagen de su hijo.

—Y el otro bebé… —Susan encogió al pequeño niño y amplió al segundo bebé antes de murmurar el hechizo revelador. Este bebé también fue rodeado por una luz blanca que parpadeó tres veces, pero esta vez, se volvió rosa— ¡Una niña! —anunció Susan con una sonrisa.

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco y lo miró.

—¡Uno de cada uno, qué emoción, eso significa que Teddy tenía razón! —dijo con una ligera carcajada. Draco gimió.

—Eso significa que le debo dos galeones.

—Cuatro, porque yo aposté que serían dos niñas —le recordó Hermione.

Con otro movimiento de su varita, Susan hizo que la imagen de los bebés desapareciera antes de sacar una carpeta —Bueno, parece que todo va bien. Tu peso va por buen camino, si es que no un poco bajo, pero probablemente sea por las náuseas matutinas. No te sorprendas cuando comience a notarse, que seguramente será pronto, ya que tienes dos bebés ahí. Cuando comience el segundo trimestre, te sentirás como tú misma nuevamente y ya no te cansarás tanto. Los bebés se ven grandiosos y mientras no tengas dolores o sangrados no tendré que volver a verte hasta la próxima cita, que será en tres semanas. Normalmente programo las citas cada cuatro semanas, pero con gemelos, quiero estar segura y verte un poco más.

Hermione y Draco asintieron y agradecieron a Susan mientras salía de la habitación a atender al próximo paciente. Después de detenerse en el mostrador de recepción para programar la siguiente cita, fueron a la oficina de Susan y usaron la red flu para volver a la mansión, donde Narcissa los estaba esperando en un sofá.

—¿Y? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo les fue en la cita?

Hermione sonrió.

—Nos fue muy bien. Vimos a los bebés otra vez.

—Empiezan a parecerse a pequeños seres humanos en lugar de pequeñas gotas —Draco asintió. Narcissa sonrió.

—¿Así que están bien, no hay problemas?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se sentó.

—No, no hay problemas. También supimos los géneros.

Narcissa jadeó y abrazó a Hermione.

—¡Esperaba que lo hicieran! ¿Qué son?

Draco le dio a su madre una mirada de disculpa.

—No te va a gustar esto, madre. Pero hemos decidido esperar para anunciar los géneros hasta que hagamos lo que Hermione llama una "fiesta de revelación"

Narcissa frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta para mirar a Hermione.

—Estoy confundida.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Quiero a todos mis amigos y familiares juntos cuando anunciemos los géneros. Esperaba que este fin de semana pudiésemos invitar a algunas personas y anunciarlo entonces.

Narcissa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. Estaba tratando de procesar la nueva información.

—Entonces… ¿conocen los géneros, pero no quieren decir lo que son hasta reunir a todo el mundo y contarnos a todos al mismo tiempo?

—Sí, exacto —asintió Hermione.

—¿Por qué no sólo hacen lo que normalmente hacemos y lo anuncian en el Profeta? Así todo el mundo lo sabría al mismo tiempo.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y le susurró: —Te lo dije.

Hermione lo alejó con un movimiento de manos y le dijo a Narcissa:

—Podríamos, pero no sería tan… personal. Aun podemos anunciarlo en el Profeta, pero no hasta después de la fiesta.

Narcissa suspiró. —Supongo que podemos esperar hasta entonces —le dio una mirada tímida a Hermione—. ¿Puedo al menos tener una pista?

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Narcissa hizo una mueca y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, entonces me retiraré a mis habitaciones, los veré en la cena.

Con elegancia, la señora de la casa salió del salón. Draco se rió entre dientes de su madre y sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que mi madre está haciendo pucheros.

Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, sólo tiene que superarlo, lo sabrá junto a todos los demás… Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algunas cartas que escribir y enviar hoy, para los invitados de este fin de semana.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —le ofreció Draco caminando a su lado al subir las escaleras.

—Lo tengo, gracias. Si quieres invitar a algunos de tus amigos, como Theo o Blaise, puedes escribirles si quieres.

—Haré eso —asintió.

Teddy los estaba esperando al final de las escaleras.

—Entonces, ¿Me darán mis galeones ahora o más tarde? —preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Tendrás que esperar para ver si ganaste la apuesta o no hasta el fin de semana, cuando les contemos a todos al mismo tiempo.

Teddy los quedó mirando.

—¿El fin de semana? ¿Por qué tengo que esperar hasta el fin de semana para saber que tengo razón?

—Sólo son unos días, estoy segura que podrás soportarlo —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Teddy cruzó los brazos en el pecho y frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Draco.

—¿Me lo dirás, verdad? Soy tu primo favorito, después de todo.

Draco revolvió su pelo color turquesa.

—Lo siento amigo, si no pude decírselo a mi madre, definitivamente no te lo puedo decir a ti.

Draco y Hermione se echaron a reír juntos mientras Teddy caminaba hacia su habitación. Él rodeó sus hombros cuando comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta, hacia sus propias habitaciones.

…

Ese fin de semana, con sus amigos más cercanos y familiares, se reunieron todos en el salón de banquetes, que estaba decorado con globos blancos que cubrían todo el techo y manteles blancos que cubrían pequeñas mesas redondas por todo el lugar. Había bocadillos y aperitivos, pero la mayoría de los invitados estaba esperando alrededor del lugar central del evento, donde se revelaría los géneros.

Con los invitados reunidos alrededor de ellos, Hermione dijo:

—Quiero agradecer a todos los que vinieron hoy. Draco y yo queríamos asegurarnos de que todas las personas a las que queremos y nos importan se enteraran por nosotros, en lugar de saberlo por otras personas. Como pueden ver, toda la decoración es blanca. Cuando cuente tres, Draco decorará la mitad del salón de un color por el primer bebé y yo decoraré la otra mitad por el segundo. Así que tendremos el salón azul, rosa o de amos colores —dirigió su mirada hacia Draco—. ¿Estás listo? —Draco asintió y sacó su varita— Muy bien —Hermione blandió su varita—. A la cuenta de tres… Uno…

—Dos…

—¡Tres! —dijeron al unísono. Agitaron sus varitas y la mitad de la habitación se coloreó de rosa mientras la otra mitad se coloreaba de azul. La alegría estalló con algunos gritos y gemidos de los que habían perdido las apuestas, pero Teddy saltaba gritando:

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Gané! ¡Gané!

Draco le arrojó una bolsita con cinco galeones.

—Por favor no lo gastes todo en Honeydukes —le rogó Hermione.

Teddy rodó los ojos pero le sonrió.

—Está bien, bien —salió corriendo a mostrarle sus ganancias a su abuela mientras otras personas se acercaban a ellos para hablarles todos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Uno de cada uno, qué emocionante!

—¡Felicidades! Yo sabía que sería una pareja.

—Podría haber jurado que tendrías dos niños…Me alegro de haber estado equivocado, aunque perdí unos cuantos galeones.

—¿Ya escogieron los nombres?

—¿Continuaras con la tradición de los nombres de estrellas?

—Ahora que ya tendrás uno de cada uno, ¿Crees que tendrás más?

Respondieron las preguntas lo mejor que pudieron, la principal sobre los nombres. Draco y Hermione les informaron a todos que ni siquiera habían comenzado a hablar de nombres y ya que aún quedaba más de la mitad del embarazo no tenían ninguna prisa en escoger nombres todavía.

Ginny y Harry separaron a Draco y Hermione hacia un lado y les contaron que ellos también habían descubierto el género de su bebé.

—Queremos guardar la sorpresa —dijo Ginny—. Al menos por un tiempo más. Nunca había oído hablar de una fiesta de revelación pero fue divertido. Tal vez hagamos algo así después.

—Puedo ayudarte a planificarla —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron y Pansy se les unieron diciendo que esperarían hasta el nacimiento para descubrir el sexo del bebé, pero que si lo descubrieran por casualidad, una fiesta sería una gran idea.

Cuando la fiesta terminó y todos los invitados se fueron, Hermione tomó un largo baño para calmar su espalda que había empezado a doler. Cuando finalmente salió del cuarto de baño en pijama y con su cabello envuelto en una enorme y suave toalla, se sorprendió al ver a Draco en su habitación, leyendo un libro en su cama, recostado cruzando los tobillos. Notó que se veía cómodo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado esperándola.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó Hermione mientras usaba la toalla para secarse el pelo.

—Un libro de nombres de bebés —dijo Draco. Hermione rió.

—Sabes, aún quedan treinta semanas más. Queda un montón de tiempo para escoger nombres.

Draco sonrió, aún con la vista en el libro.

—Lo sé, sólo busco ideas.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras lo veía ojear el libro.

—Me he estado preguntando… ¿Quieres seguir usando la tradición de tu familia y usar nombres de estrellas?

Él levantó la vista hacia ella y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—No lo sé. Sé que significaría mucho para mi madre. Siempre asumí que tendría un hijo y tenía un nombre en mente, pero el nombre de la niña me tiene confundido.

—¿Qué nombre tenías para niño? No, espera. No me digas todavía —se sentó junto a él al borde de la cama—. Creo que deberíamos tomarnos unas semanas, incluso quizás un mes, y ver algunos nombres que nos justen y luego mostrárselos al otro. Quizás tres cada uno. Cualquier nombre que nos guste a los dos, será el nombre que elegiremos ¿Trato? —le tendió la mano.

Draco tomó su mano y asintió.

—Trato.

…

* * *

Hola chicas, siento muchísimo la larga espera. Y bien ¡una parejita! Teddy tenía toda la razón XD es un amor.

Saludos!


	30. Chapter 30

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

Susurró su nombre cuando unos suaves labios besaron detrás de su oreja.

—Draco…

Él gimió en aprobación y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que su aliento la golpeara.

Había pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo, desde que la había besado así. Tocado así. Sus manos, suaves pero firmes, se moldearon contra sus pechos; apretando, jugando y pellizcando.

Ella le pasaba las manos por el pelo mientras él besaba su cuello y clavícula. Lamió la zona entre sus pechos, luego succionó y probó cada pezón. Ella gimió de satisfacción y suspiró pidiendo más. Él arrastró su lengua hacia abajo y plantó pequeños besos en el vientre que recién comenzaba a formarse.

—Tan hermosa… —murmuró contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se le pusiera toda la piel de gallina.

Sonrió para sí misma, pero luego se quejó cuando el peso de su cuerpo se alejó de ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio sentado sobre sus rodillas entre sus piernas. Levantó una, la colocó sobre su hombro y comenzó a besar la parte interior de su rodilla. Arrastró sus besos subiendo por su pierna y mordió la suave carne del interior de sus muslos causando que temblara de anticipación. Bajó la pierna y levantó la otra, dándole el mismo trato que a la anterior. Cuando terminó, volvió a levantar la primera pierna para que ambas descansaran sobre sus hombros. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó. Finalmente, sintió su tibio aliento acercarse al centro de su calor. La besó suavemente, primero con los labios y luego con la lengua. Sus labios eran suaves. Ella temblaba y se estremecía mientras él chupaba y besaba su clítoris. Cuando estaba por venirse, él se detuvo y se recostó sobre sus piernas sobre la cama, besó su vientre y entre sus pechos hasta, finalmente, alcanzar su boca. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces. Las rodillas de él separaron sus muslos mientras se preparaba para entrar. Ella sintió la punta de su miembro presionar en su apretura…

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y se sentó en la cama mientras presionaba una mano contra su pecho agitado.

 _¿Un sueño? ¿Todo fue un sueño? Se había sentido tan… real._

A tientas, alcanzó el lugar entre sus piernas y sintió que tenía las bragas empapadas. Se levantó y tomó unas bragas nuevas desde la cómoda y fue al baño. Volvió a la cama, pero el sueño la evadió. Echó un vistazo al reloj y notó que ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Con un quejido se puso de costado y se obligó a dormir pero su mente no se lo permitió. ¿Por qué había tenido un sueño como ese? Supuso que se debía a que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella y Draco habían intimado. De hecho, no podía recordar haber hacerlo desde que se había enterado del embarazo. Se preguntó si Draco pensaba que tal vez ella lo había usado para quedar embarazada y ahora ya no lo necesitaba. No, eso era absurdo. Si pensara algo así no sería tan amable con ella. Pero… ¿y si él fuese bueno escondiéndolo? O tal vez se sintiera rechazado… o demasiado temeroso de dañar a los bebés si terminaban teniendo sexo.

Se dio vuelta y vio que ya eran cerca de las cinco y media. Se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si a Draco le molestaría una visita en la madrugada. Necesitaba hablar con él o de lo contrario no podría pensar en otra cosa el resto del día.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama de nuevo, por segunda vez en la madrugada, y caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Draco.

Golpeó suavemente y dijo:

—¿Draco? Soy Hermione ¿Puedo entrar?

Escuchó un gemido de asentimiento desde el otro lado y, en silencio, abrió la puerta para mirar dentro. Él estaba acostado en medio de la cama, cubierto hasta la cintura. Caminó rodeando la cama y susurró:

—Draco.

—¿Hm?

—¿Podemos… podemos hablar sobre algo?

Él abrió sus ojos, sólo lo suficiente para mirar el reloj junto a su cama.

—Ni siquiera son las seis de la mañana ¿No puede esperar?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta que él había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

—No… tengo algo en la cabeza y no puedo dormir hasta que hable de ello…

Al escuchar su tono de voz, Draco simplemente levantó la sábana invitándola a unirse a él. Ella se deslizó dentro y se acurrucó contra él.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar? —preguntó descansando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró antes de hablar.

—Me preguntaba… ¿crees que te usé?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que te usé para quedar embarazada?

Él abrió los ojos y se incorporó con el codo, mirándola.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar en una suposición así de loca?

—Bueno… al fin habíamos comenzado a… bueno, intimar. Luego quedé embarazada y te he evadido desde entonces. Sólo quería asegurarme de que supieras que no lo hice intencionalmente. Es solo que, entre las náuseas y el agotamiento, simplemente no he estado de humor y…

Él colocó un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

—Hermione, lo entiendo. También leí los libros, sabes. Creí que cuando estuvieras lista para volver a tener sexo nuevamente me lo harías saber, no te iba a presionar. He visto lo enferma que has estado en las mañanas y lo cansada que te sientes en las noches. Por mucho que quiero unirme a ti en la cama por las noches y tener sexo, me di cuenta que no lo hago por mí, sino por ti y tu salud y la salud de nuestros hijos.

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron un poco mientras asentía.

—Gracias. Gracias por entender.

Él asintió y la besó en la frente antes de recostarse junto a ella.

—¿Y? ¿Qué provocó esto?

Hermione se sonrojó y agradeció que la habitación aun estuviera oscura.

—Tuve un sueño muy explícito que me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que habíamos hecho… cualquier cosa.

Draco le acarició el cuello con su nariz.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que estás lista?

—No lo sé… —dijo ella con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos mientras él besaba su cuello. Sentía que aquí era donde había comenzado su sueño… tal vez era una señal—. Quizás.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Alguna náusea desde que te levantaste? —preguntó deslizando una mano por debajo de su blusa.

—No tengo ganas de vomitar, si eso es lo que estás preguntando —dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda ante su toque.

—Mmmm… entonces, tal vez deberías contarme sobre de ese sueño tuyo… —le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja—. Y no olvides ningún detalle.

…

Hermione, sentada en su escritorio, bostezó mientras leía el último informe. Si bien no se arrepentía haber tenido sexo con Draco en la mañana, había sido demasiado temprano y esa era la razón de que ahora estuviera exhausta a las dos y media de la tarde. Contempló ir a casa por el resto del día y trabajar desde allí, pero sabía muy bien que si volvía a casa tomaría una siesta, se despertaría para la cena y luego volvería a dormir. Ya había tomado la cantidad de café que le habían asignado por día, pero creía que una taza más no le haría daño. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su escritorio cuando Harry entró, llevando una barra de chocolate y un poco de agua embotellada.

—Hola, buenas tardes — dijo, señalando los dulces y la bebida.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

—Eres un salvavidas Harry. ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba algo para despertarme? —dijo mientras abría la envoltura del caramelo y tomaba un bocado. Harry sonrió.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que estuviste bostezando durante toda la hora de almuerzo, además de que, normalmente, empiezas a acosarme a esta hora todos los días, pensé que podría conseguirte algo para ayudar a distraerte hasta que el trabajo acabe.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo poniéndose de pie para tirar el envoltorio.

—¡Wowww! —dijo Harry, mirando su vientre.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, abriendo su agua helada.

—Nada, es solo que... se te está notando. Mucho más a que Ginny.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, tengo un bebé adicional creciendo aquí.

—Sí, pero no recuerdo que se te notara la semana pasada —dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

Ella se encogió de hombros

—Los bebés tienen un crecimiento acelerado y ya se acomodaron —informó.

—Emm, si tú lo dices —dijo Harry.

—Honestamente, Harry, busca un libro para padres y procura saber por lo que está pasando con tu esposa, y yo también, y de todo lo que está por venir. Realmente ayuda —dijo, dejando a un lado la botella de agua. Harry rió y rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, profesora. ¿Supongo que ya hiciste que Malfoy leyera todo ese tipo de libros también?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No tuve que hacerlo. Él lo hizo todo por su cuenta —sonrió mientras Harry maldecía por lo bajo, no le gustaba que Draco lo derrotara.

—Muy bien. Leeré un libro esta noche —dijo levantándose y saliendo de su oficina.

—¡Gracias de nuevo por los dulces y el agua! —le gritó.

Él sonrió y asintió mientras salía, dejando a Hermione volver al trabajo.

…

Draco estaba en su laboratorio, ocupado en verter un poco de la poción que estaba haciendo en un vial, cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta del laboratorio. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Teddy parado allí.

—¿Ted? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, poniendo un tapón en el vial.

—Hermione acaba de llegar a casa y quiere que te diga que la cena ya está casi lista —informó.

—¿Tan tarde es? —preguntó mirando un reloj— ¿Por qué no envió a un elfo doméstico a buscarme?

—Lo hizo, pero le dije que quería preguntarte algo, así que me envió a mí —dijo Teddy. Draco asintió.

—Está bien. Dame cinco minutos más y saldré.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza en comprensión y esperó a que Draco terminara. Él había puesto una línea de edad en el marco de la puerta para que Teddy no pudiera entrar.

Draco trabajó rápido para que Teddy, o su familia, no tuvieran esperar para cenar. Cuando terminó, apagó las luces y caminó con Teddy por el pasillo del sótano hacia las escaleras.

—¿Y bien, de qué querías hablar? —preguntó Draco. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando recordó que le había hecho la misma pregunta a Hermione, lo que había terminado un delicioso momento, aunque haya sido al maldito amanecer. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente cuando Teddy comenzó a hablar.

—Yo, bueno... quería preguntarte... ¿ya has decidido el nombre de la bebé? —preguntó.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, todavía no. Esperemos otra semana, más o menos, para empezar a hablar de eso y tomar una decisión. ¿Por qué?

—Me preguntaba si... ¿vas a usar el nombre de mi madre, Nymphadora? Es un nombre de estrellas, como los de tu familia... y yo, bueno, me preguntaba... —dijo nuevamente, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos? —preguntó Draco con precaución. Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—No sé... estaba pensando que sería bueno... Tal vez, si lo deseas.

Draco envolvió a Teddy en un abrazo y le preguntó:

—¿No quieres guardar ese nombre para alguno de tus hijos?

—¿Aaah? —preguntó Teddy— No voy a tener hijos.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

—No, todavía no. Pero cuando seas adulto, te cases y quieras tener una familia propia, tal vez quieras usar el nombre de tu madre para tu propia hija.

Teddy arrugó la cara pensando.

—Supongo que nunca había pensado en eso antes...

—Te diré algo. Hablaré con Hermione sobre eso y veré lo que dice. Pero creo que si usáramos el nombre de tu madre, probablemente sería en un segundo nombre, no el primero —dijo Draco. Teddy asintió.

—Está bien. Eso me gusta.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco— Ahora, ¿por qué no subimos las escaleras y cenamos? Por casualidad, no sabrás lo que hay para cenar, ¿verdad?

—Pastel de carne. Con una torta de banana para el postre. Hermione pidió ambos —dijo Teddy con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no dejemos que una mujer embarazada espere —dijo Draco riéndose, mientras Teddy y él se dirigían hacia el comedor.

…

* * *

Hoy les traigo una actualización doble para compensar la larga espera, nos leemos en seguida.


	31. Chapter 31

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

…

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron cuando Hermione entró a la oficina de Susan para su control. La oficina, que por lo general estaba vacía cada vez que Draco y ella entraban, estaba llena de risas cuando entró. Vio a Susan con una pequeña niña en su regazo, que reía mientras le hacía cosquillas. Había un hombre de pie junto a Susan mirándolas divertido. Hermione se dio cuenta de que era Ernie McMillan. Él levantó la mirada mientras ella lo observaba y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Hermione! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, rodeando el escritorio hacia ella y abrazándola.

—Estoy bien, un poco cansada —dijo, colocando una mano sobre su creciente vientre— ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. Julia y yo vinimos a ver a Susan al trabajo hoy. ¿Ya conoces a nuestra hija?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, no la conozco —le sonrió a la niña que abrazaba a su madre, con el pulgar metido en la boca— ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Casi tres —dijo Susan, besando la parte superior de su cabeza rubia— ¿Quieres saludar a Hermione? —le preguntó a la niña.

Julia enterró la cara en el pecho de su madre en respuesta. Susan se rió entre dientes.

Es un poco tímida al principio, pero una vez que te conoce, te sobrepasará.

Hermione solo sonrió, preguntándose cómo actuarían sus hijos con los extraños. Ernie la sacó de su pequeño sueño.

—Fue genial verte Hermione, pero tengo que llevar a Julia a casa para que tome su siesta. Además, parece que estás aquí para una revisión, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, aunque llegué un poco temprano. Fue genial verte.

Ernie levantó a Julia de los brazos de su madre y la pequeña enterró la cara en su cuello con los ojos cerrados. Ernie miró a Susan y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Te veré en casa para cenar?

Susan asintió, se despidió de su esposo y su hija, y los vio desaparecer en la chimenea. Con una sonrisa suave, se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Bueno, ¿lista para comenzar tu revisión? ¿Vendrá Draco? —dijo reuniendo el papeleo mientras ella y Hermione salían de su oficina y se dirigían a la sala de exámenes.

—Desafortunadamente Draco tenía una reunión a la que asistir. Intentó reprogramarla para poder venir, pero no la cambiaron. Amenazó con ver el examen en el pensadero cuando estemos en casa juntos —dijo con una sonrisa. Susan rió.

—No creo que sea necesario. ¿Esta debería ser una cita muy rápida, a menos que haya algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, por el momento no. Estoy feliz de decir que mis náuseas matutinas finalmente se han ido.

—¡Es muy bueno oír eso! —dijo Susan— Aunque tengo que advertirte, a veces vuelven en el tercer trimestre. Pero como acabas de comenzar el segundo, deberías tener algunos meses sin náuseas.

Hermione bufó ante la mirada de su sanadora.

—Voy a fingir que no me dijiste que podría recuperar las náuseas matutinas y ser inconscientemente feliz.

Susan se rió.

—Lo siento, trataré de darte sólo buenas noticias de aquí en adelante.

—Sería mejor así — Hermione sonrió.

Susan hizo sus prácticas habituales al controlar el peso de Hermione y comprobar el tamaño de los bebés, que seguían creciendo perfectamente. Mientras las imágenes flotaban sobre su abdomen, Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Desearía que Draco estuviera aquí para poder verlos...

—Tengo algo que podría ayudar con eso —dijo Susan.

Abrió un cajón y sacó una cámara mágica. Tomó fotos de los bebés, una de cada uno por separado y una de ambos juntos. La imagen se reveló como una polaroid y le entregó las fotografías a Hermione, quien sonrió ampliamente.

—Esto es perfecto. Ahora podremos mostrárselas a nuestros amigos y familiares también.

Las dos mujeres hablaron durante algunos minutos antes de despedirse, Hermione programó otra cita para tres semanas después, cuando tuviera 18 semanas.

Esa noche, durante la cena, todos estaban sentados casi terminando de comer, cuando Draco entró al comedor rápidamente.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla mientras arrastraba su silla, y luego saludó a Hermione antes de sentarse— La reunión fue eterna, luego tuve que hacer algunas paradas antes de llegar a casa y el tiempo se me pasó volando.

Un elfo doméstico salió de la cocina y puso un plato de comida frente a Draco.

—Gracias, Gilly —dijo mientras miraba su comida.

—¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? —preguntó Hermione.

—Estuvo bien. Aunque están solicitando doble producción.

—¿Doble? Pero ya estás demasiado ocupado con la carga actual. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, se supone que podrás producir el doble? —preguntó ella.

Draco le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Por eso llegué tarde. Les dije que podría hacerlo, pero no sin antes conversar con alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Así que tuve que recordar quién destacaba en pociones, aparte de nosotros dos. Fue bastante difícil, en serio —sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego ella asintió para que continuara— Así que tuve que buscar a Blaise, y después de convencerlo, aceptó ayudarme algunas veces a la semana. Intentaremos duplicar la producción, lo que significará ampliar el tamaño de mi laboratorio y conseguir algunos calderos más, pero deberíamos hacer que funcione.

—Y yo podría ayudar en algún apuro también —dijo Hermione.

—Absolutamente no —dijo severamente— Algunos gases no son seguros para ti durante el embarazo, además, la mayoría de las noches después del trabajo estás agotada y apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos para cenar. No necesito que trabajes demás por mi causa.

Hermione estaba a punto de discutir cuando Narcissa intervino.

—Tiene razón, querida. No debes exigirte. Cuanto más avances en el embarazo más cansada te sentirás, por no mencionar la hinchazón en los pies después de un largo día trabajo. En todo caso, yo puedo ayudar a Draco. Fui bastante buena en pociones en mis tiempos.

—Ya me lo habías dicho, madre, pero han pasado muchos años desde que preparaste alguna poción —señaló Draco.

—Entonces, supongo que mi hijo tendrá que asegurarse de que lo haga correctamente la primera vez y luego me acostumbraré. Como la mayoría de las cosas, hacer pociones es como montar una escoba; una vez que aprendes, es fácil volver a hacerlo.

Hermione levantó su ceja.

—No sabía que montabas escobas, Narcissa.

La bruja mayor asintió, limpiándose la boca con delicadeza antes de volver a hablar:

—Cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts, sí. Incluso me ofrecieron el puesto de cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa, pero estaba involucrada en muchas otras actividades extracurriculares así que tuve que declinar.

—Yo también puedo ayudar —dijo Andrómeda— Tal vez no en la preparación, pero sí llenando los viales y preparando todo para los envíos.

Draco miró a su familia y les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias a todos. Su apoyo significa mucho para mí —tomó algunos bocados más antes de mirar a Hermione—¿Cómo estuvo la cita?

Ella le sonrió y sacó la foto de su bolsillo.

—Estuvo bien. Traje fotos, porque sé que te decepcionó no poder ir hoy.

Su sonrisa creció cuando vio las imágenes.

—Le dije a Hermione antes que creo que tienen la nariz Malfoy, ¿no crees? —preguntó Narcissa, mientras se inclinaba más cerca de Draco para ver las imágenes de nuevo.

Draco se rió y asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que realmente no podía decir de qué forma tenían su nariz porque aún no se podían ver tantos detalles en las imágenes—. Deberíamos enmarcar esto.

Hermione asintió.

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando. Hice algunas copias también, pero quería enmarcar estas y quizás ponerlas…

—En la habitación de los bebés —dijo Draco junto a ella.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, mientras Narcissa aclaraba su garganta.

—Hablando de la habitación. Tendremos que empezar a trabajar en eso pronto.

Los adultos hablaron sobre las diferentes ideas para la habitación, e incluso le preguntaron a Teddy su opinión para que no se sintiera excluido. Después del sencillo postre de pastel de calabaza, todos se dispersaron.

Draco encontró a Hermione en la biblioteca, acurrucada en el sofá frente a un fuego crepitante un poco más tarde esa noche. Cogió un libro de un estante cercano, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a leer. Después de un momento de silencio, Hermione inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y suspiró contenta mientras continuaba leyendo. Draco sonrió para sí mismo, pero pronto se sobresaltó cuando Hermione saltó y puso una mano sobre su estómago.

—¡Oh!

—¿Qué? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Están bien los bebés? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, todo está bien. Creo... Me sentí... ¡Sí! Aquí está otra vez ¡Aquí, siente! —ella le agarró la mano y la colocó sobre su estómago. Sintió un ligero bulto pero ningún movimiento. Pasó un minuto, cuando no pasó nada y estaba a punto de quitarle la mano, lo sintió; el más ligero empujón contra su mano. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—¿Es eso... uno de los bebés? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

—Sí. Y si no han cambiado de posición desde la revisión, creo que esa es tu pequeña. ¡Oh! —colocó su mano libre en el otro lado de su estómago— Y ahí está nuestro niño. Al parecer también quiere hacer conocer su presencia.

Draco colocó su otra mano justo debajo de la de Hermione y sintió a su hijo presionar contra él.

—¿Eso no duele? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, realmente no. Se siente un poco raro, sinceramente. Estoy segura de que cuando crezcan, probablemente, será incómodo —dijo.

Se sentaron allí por un momento, sus manos recorrían su estómago tratando de sentir más movimientos, y cada vez que sentían algo sus sonrisas se ensanchaban.

—No puedo creer que haya dos bebés allí... Quiero decir, sé cómo funciona el embarazo, pero es diferente al pensar en tus propios hijos —dijo Draco. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Una cosa es leer sobre eso y otra cosa es experimentarlas por ti mismo —Hermione sofocó un bostezo cuando terminó de hablar.

—Deberías ir a la cama —dijo Draco, quitando las manos de mala gana. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo haré, pronto —Draco la sintió relajarse y le dio un empujoncito.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a la cama —antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Draco Malfoy, bájame! Estoy demasiado pesada para que me lleves —dijo Hermione, tratando de zafarse.

Draco se mofó, abrazándola más fuerte para que no se cayera.

—Por favor, tu peso está bien. Ahora, en unos meses más no podré levantarte, pero soy bastante capaz de llevarte en este momento.

Demasiado cansada para discutir, dejó de retorcerse y se relajó contra él durante el breve camino hasta su habitación. Él la sentó cerca del borde de la cama y ella lo miró tímidamente.

—¿Quieres... te gustaría dormir aquí esta noche?

El hambre en sus ojos y la sonrisa en sus labios fueron la confirmación suficiente.

Hermione se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente quiero dormir… sólo... quizás después de descansar un poco podamos pensar en otras actividades.

Draco dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro.

—Bien, está bien —se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y dejó caer los pantalones al suelo, quedando solo en su par habitual de calzoncillos de seda.

Hermione se fue para usar el retrete y regresó con una camiseta extra grande y pantalones de algodón. Ella frunció levemente su rostro.

—Tuve que agrandar mis pantalones ligeramente, creo que es hora de empezar a buscar ropa de maternidad... o aplicar hechizos a todo lo que uso...

Draco, que ya estaba acostado en medio de la cama, sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, palmeando el espacio junto a él. Ella subió, y se tumbó de costado para mirarlo mientras él la observaba.

—Sabes, no es malo que tu ropa no te quede bien. Sólo significa que los bebés están creciendo —dijo empujando un rizo rebelde detrás de su oreja.

—Lo sé, creo que es solo una reacción natural. Me acostumbraré —dijo, moviéndose para estar boca arriba mientras se ponía la mano en el estómago. Draco cubrió su mano con la suya.

—¿Sabías que Teddy se preguntaba si íbamos a nombrar a nuestra hija como su madre? —preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

—¿Mm? No, no lo sabía. ¿Eso es de lo que quería hablarte antes?

Draco asintió.

—Le dije que todavía no habíamos discutido sobre los nombres, pero creo que sería mejor si no lo usáramos como primer nombre, en caso de que él quisiera usarlo más adelante cuanto tenga hijos.

Hermione asintió.

—Para ser sincera, su nombre ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente. Aunque, si realmente quisiéramos honrarla, podríamos usarlo como segundo nombre...

—Eso es lo que le dije —dijo asintiendo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Hermione lo mirara.

—¿De verdad vamos a empezar a hablar de nombres ahora?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos si quieres. O podemos esperar hasta la mañana. O una semana o un mes. Ya hice mi lista, así que cuando tú estés lista, podemos discutirlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—También tengo una lista... —dijo ella. Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió, se levantó de la cama y sacó un papel doblado del cajón de su escritorio. Le entregó la lista mientras se deslizaba en la cama.

—Espera, echemos un vistazo a las listas —dijo Draco. Se movió hacia el borde de la cama y agarró su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón. Con un _accio_ invocó la lista desde su habitación y esta estuvo en su mano en cuestión de segundos. Le entregó el pedazo de papel doblado y, al darse una última mirada, abrieron la lista de nombres del otro.

Draco leyó la lista de nombres que Hermione había elegido:

Niñas:

 _Lyra_

 _Cassiopeia_

 _Calvera_

Niños:

 _Orión_

 _Hyperion_

 _Scorpius_

Él la miró mientras ella leía su lista:

Niños:

 _Scorpius_

 _Eltanin_

 _Altair_

Niñas:

 _Lyra_

 _Calvera_

 _Nova_

—Bueno —dijo Hermione— Parece que tenemos el nombre de nuestro niño, ya que es el único que coincide en nuestras listas —Le dio una amplia sonrisa antes de mirar nuevamente el nombre y arrastrando sus dedos por las letras con las que Draco había escrito "Scorpius" —Honestamente, cuando lo leí en el libro no estaba segura, pero me gustó con el tiempo y lo añadí a último minuto.

Draco sonrió.

—Ese es el nombre que había mencionado antes, el que tenía en mente hace tiempo. Me alegro que lo usemos. Aunque Orion e Hyperion también fueron buenas sugerencias —casi añadió que tal vez podrían usarlo para su próximo hijo, pero se lo pensó mejor— ¿Qué piensas para un segundo nombre? —preguntó, secretamente esperando que ella no sugiriera a Potter o ¡Merlín no lo permitiera! a Weasley.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en usar tu nombre. Tienes el nombre de tu padre como segundo nombre y si lo asumo correctamente, él tenía el nombre de su padre como su segundo nombre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco asintió.

—Sí, es nuestra tradición de segundo nombre, pero considerando que ya quieres usar un nombre celestial para acomodarte a nuestra tradición de primer nombre, no me importa cambiar el segundo nombre si hay otro que te guste más, como el de tu padre o alguno de tus abuelos.

Hermione reflexionó por un momento.

—Bueno, el nombre de mi padre es Joseph y los nombres de mis abuelos son Jack y Charles... Así que está entre Scorpius Draco, Scorpius Joseph, Scorpius Jack, o Scorpius Charles —Lo miró—¿Cuál crees que suena bien?

Después de reflexionar, Draco dijo:

—¿Qué hay de Scorpius Joseph Draco Malfoy-Granger?

—Eso parece ser muy largo para un niño, ¿no crees? —preguntó entre risas— Podemos dejarlo como Scorpius Joseph Draco Malfoy y creo que suena perfecto.

Draco sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero si le ponemos dos segundos nombres a él, tendremos que ponerle dos segundos nombres a ella, para que sea justo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso creo. —le dijo Hermione asintiendo, echando un vistazo a las listas— Hablando de nuestra niña, parece que nos gustan Calvera y Lyra.

Draco tomó ambas listas en su mano y las observó.

—Los dos son lindos. ¿Cómo elegimos?

—No tengo idea. Podríamos decir su nombre y ver si obtenemos alguna respuesta de ella—sugirió.

—¿Cómo sabremos si es ella o... Scorpius, pateando? —preguntó, probando el nombre de su hijo. Descubrió que le gustaba bastante— Antes sólo estábamos adivinando quién era quién… cuando se estaban moviendo.

—Mm, buen punto. Siempre podemos esperar hasta la próxima visita al médico y ver dónde está—sugirió Hermione mientras sofocaba un bostezo. Draco guardó las listas y apagó las luces.

—O bien, podemos dormir pensando en eso y tal vez uno de nosotros tenga un sueño sobre cuál elegir.

—Mmm, no es una mala idea —estuvo de acuerdo, cerrando los ojos mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Draco. Besó su mejilla suavemente— Buenas noches Draco.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —dijo somnoliento, acercándola más y apoyando su mano en su vientre, sonriendo levemente cuando sintió un pequeño empujón— Y buenas noches a ustedes dos también —susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Hola a todos! Siento mucho la demora, sé que se pierde el hilo de la historia cuando se pierde la constancia en las actualizaciones, pero he tenido extra trabajo estos meses y no puedo dedicarme a esto tanto como quisiera. Tengo el siguiente capítulo traducido pero tengo que corregirlo, así que sé que, al menos, en el siguiente cap. no me demoraré. Gracias por los rv, siempre los leo, aunque no los pueda responder. Muchos besos!


	32. Chapter 32

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

 _Hermione se sentó en un banco mirando hacia la zona de juegos del parque. Había un montón de niños corriendo por todos lados, pero era fácil reconocer sus figuras debido al pelo que los hacía sobresalir entre la multitud en la que se encontraban. Los gemelos, de 4 años, corrían hacia los columpios y la niña llegó primero. Hermione los observó, creyendo que a su hijo podría darle un berrinche. Se sintió aliviada cuando él se ofreció a empujar a su hermana en el columpio. Les sonrió, aún sin creer que fueran suyos. El pequeño era una réplica exacta de su padre, con el pelo liso, platinado y los ojos grises. La niña también tenía el pelo rubio, pero en lugar de tenerlo liso como su hermano, el suyo era esponjoso, con rizos como los de su madre y los ojos de un brillante azul, un rasgo del lado de su abuela paterna. Hermione suspiró y puso una mano sobre su protuberante vientre, deseando que ese próximo hijo heredara algo de ella, tal vez el pelo oscuro o los ojos marrones._

 _Levantó la vista cuando escuchó un grito familiar que cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Vio que su hija estaba en el suelo llorando mientras el niño permanecía de pie junto a ella, luciendo extremadamente preocupado. Caminó hacia ellos y, en cuanto él vio a su madre, dijo:_

— _¡_ _Fue un accidente! ¡No quise empujarla!_ _—_ _Hermione notó que estaba a punto de llorar de la preocupación y la culpa._

 _Se arrodilló junto a la pequeña niña, cuando el llanto ya empezaba a calmarse, para comprobar si estaba herida, mientras se le dijo a su hijo:_

— _Está bien, Scorp, sólo tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Scorpius sollozó y asintió._

— _OK, mamá._

 _Hermione levantó la barbilla de su hija, secándole las últimas lágrimas con los pulgares._

— _¿Estás bien, Ly?_

 _Lyra suspiró._

— _Sí. ¡Pero Scorp me empujó fuerte y me hizo caer!_ _—_ _gimió, su labio inferior sobresaliendo con un temblor._

— _Vamos_ _cariño_ _—_ _dijo Hermione mientras levantaba a la niña y la colocaba sobre su cadera_ _—_ _No creo que él tuviera la intención de que eso sucediera. Y estoy segura de que lo siente mucho_ _—m_ _iró por encima de la cabeza de su hija y miró fijamente a Scorpius._

— _Sí, lo siento mucho Ly-Ly_ _—_ _dijo seriamente_ _—_ _¿Quieres jugar en resbalín ahora? Puedes ir primero._

 _Lyra sonrió y asintió, zafándose de los brazos de su madre para sostener la mano de su hermano mientras corrían hacia los toboganes._

Hermione suspiró cuando comenzó a despertar de su sueño. Sintió el peso del brazo de Draco alrededor de su cintura y su respiración suave, a la vez que profunda, sobre su cabello. Sonrió por él y por el sueño. Luego se dio cuenta de que había llamado a su pequeña Ly, ¡tenía que ser por Lyra! Draco tenía razón, maldita sea… dormir los ayudaría a elegir. Entonces, su mente recordó otro episodio del sueño, en el que estaba embarazada de otro niño. Se preguntó durante un segundo qué significaba eso. Para todos los efectos, por lo que sabía, ella y Draco iban a separarse luego de los cinco años obligatorios de la ley de matrimonio, aunque aun así tratarían de ser amigos para ser buenos padres para sus hijos. A menos que... se mordió el labio, insegura de si debería querer o esperar no separarse. Podía admitirse a sí misma que tenía algunos sentimientos por Draco ahora, pero ¿serían suficientes para que fuese un matrimonio duradero? Se debatió sobre si debía contarle a Draco sobre el embarazo del sueño o simplemente omitirlo y sólo contarle sobre la niña...

—Estás pensando terriblemente alto para ser tan temprano —murmuró él, somnoliento.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, no se había dado cuenta de que él había despertado.

—Lo siento. Aunque te complacerá saber que estabas en lo cierto.

Sabía que él estaba sonriendo cuando lo escuchó:

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero sería útil si pudieras aclararme en qué, exactamente, tenía razón esta vez.

Le dio un codazo juguetonamente, haciendo que se moviera mientras ella se volteaba hasta estar de lado, frente a él.

—Soñé con el nombre de nuestra hija. Los mellizos estaban grandes, tenían cuatro o cinco años y estábamos en el parque. Llamé al niño "Scorp"—dijo. Draco asintió.

—¿Y la niña? —preguntó ansioso.

—Lyra. Bueno, yo la llamé "Ly", pero creo que era un diminutivo —dijo sonriendo.

—Lyra —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Deberíamos hacerlo oficial y decir que ese será su nombre? ¿O quieres pensar en eso un poco más?

—No, creo que ese es su nombre. ¿Qué piensas de Lyra Narcissa Kathleen Malfoy?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco.

—¿Quieres que uno de sus segundos nombres sea el nombre de mi madre? ¿Estás segura?

Hermione asintió.

—Sí, absolutamente.

—Cuando se entere, va a volverse loca de la felicidad —dijo riéndose.

—Como estoy segura de que mi madre también lo estará. Pero... estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos esperar para contarles sus nombres a todos, tal vez guardar esta pequeña información hasta que nazcan ¿Qué piensas?

—Mm, me gusta. Además, mamá se volverá loca… y todos nuestros amigos —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Entonces está arreglado. Tenemos los nombres seleccionados, pero los demás tendrán que esperar hasta que nazcan para conocerlos —dijo mientras reprimía un bostezo.

—Deberías descansar un poco más. Es sábado después de todo. Puedes dormir, ¿sabes?

—No sé si pueda volver a dormir ahora que estoy despierta... aunque quizás puedas convencerme de quedarme en la cama más tiempo si quieres descansar un poco más —le dijo acariciando y recorriendo con un dedo su pecho hasta el borde de sus boxers.

Draco sonrió y le quitó la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Por mucho que me duela rechazar esa maravillosa oferta, necesito levantarme. Blaise vendrá más tarde y tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon primero, para comprar más ingredientes antes de que comencemos a elaborar las pociones.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿Quieres compañía para ir al Callejón Diagon? —preguntó. Ante el asentimiento de Draco, ella se levantó de la cama— Está bien. Déjame tomar una ducha rápida y nos iremos dentro de media hora.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para lavar tu espalda? Soy un experto en eso ¿sabes? —informó, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Hermione se rió entre dientes y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia el baño, indicándole que entrara antes de que cambiara de opinión.

…

El refrescante y fresco aire de noviembre hizo que Hermione sonriera mientras ella y Draco caminaban por el Callejón Diagon. El brazo de él se unió al suyo. Acompañó a Draco a una tienda donde compraría sus suministros. Mientras él ponía sus productos a una cesta, Hermione buscó y escogió algunas cosas para ella, principalmente cosas para ayudar a calmar la acidez que, había leído, era muy común durante el último trimestre del embarazo. También tomó algunas cosas para aliviar el dolor de espalda y los ingredientes para hacer una poción para cólicos de bebé. Por lo que Narcissa había dicho, Draco lloró mucho durante los primeros meses de vida debido a los cólicos y esperaba que sus hijos, así como ella misma, no tuvieran que pasar por eso.

Encontró una botella de crema y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que era.

—¡Oh! —dijo emocionada, levantando la botella y leyó la parte de atrás.

Draco la escuchó y se preguntó si algo andaba mal, pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo hizo relajarse. Observó la botella en su mano y preguntó:

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Hermione le entregó la botella con la etiqueta "Crema para el vientre de Madame Lucinda".

—Ginny estuvo hablando sobre esto el otro día cuando nos juntamos a almorzar —explicó— dijo que la había estado buscando por todas partes, pero que estaban agotadas. Pero aquí tienen algunas botellas. Tal vez compre una para mí y otra para ella... y también para Pansy, supongo, ya que ella también está embarazada —Hermione tomó la botella de la mano de Draco y la puso, junto a otras dos, en la cesta— ¿Estás listo para irnos o necesitas algunas cosas más? —preguntó.

—Ya terminé —dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador para pagar sus suministros y los de Hermione. Sabía que era inútil discutir con él sobre el pago de sus cosas; sólo tendría que pagar algo en la próxima salida, o como fuera.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el Caldero Chorreante, Pansy, que iba saliendo de Fortescue, los llamó.

—Hola Pansy ¿Helado, eh? ¿No crees que está un poco helado para eso? —preguntó Draco con una ceja levantada. Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—Normalmente estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero este pequeño cabrón me está gobernando.

—¿De qué sabor es? —preguntó Hermione, miró el helado y pensó en comprar uno para ella.

—Sólo chocolate. Mezclado con brownie de chocolate. Y caramelo —dijo con una sonrisa, la bruja de cabello oscuro.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso suena muy bien, creo que voy a comprarme uno. Pero primero, necesito usar el retrete... uno de los mellizos está usando mi vejiga como almohada —dijo con una mirada de dolor antes de girar hacia Draco— ¿Quieres un helado? —preguntó. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

Mientras Hermione se dirigía a la heladería, Pansy le dio a Draco una mirada fría.

—Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo usted y la señora por aquí esta fría mañana de noviembre?

—Tenía que hacer algunas compras antes de que Blaise vaya a ayudarme en el laboratorio —dijo alegremente, viendo a Hermione entrar en la tienda.

—Y yo aquí pensando que en realidad estabas llevando a tu esposa a una cita de verdad —dijo ella, chasqueando la lengua por lo bajo. Draco suspiró irritado.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Pansy? Salgo con Hermione todo el tiempo a almorzar.

—Una cita para el almorzar no es una cita, querido Draco. A una chica le gusta que la lleven a beber y comer y que la sorprendan de vez en cuando".

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—La sorprendo... de hecho, esta mañana en la ducha…

—Por favor, detente ahí —interrumpió Pansy, arrugando la nariz— Realmente no quiero escuchar los detalles específicos sobre cómo follas a Hermione.

Draco le sonrió, contento de haberla molestado. Pansy suspiró y lo miró seriamente.

—Lo que quise preguntar era: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llevaste a Hermione a cenar, a un lindo restaurante, solo ustedes dos? ¿O a una obra de teatro o algo así?

Draco lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había hecho. Sus cenas siempre tenían lugar en la mansión y siempre iban con amigos cuando salían. Pansy sonrió en comprensión.

—Ahora sabes a lo que me refiero. Tal vez deberías rectificar eso si planeas quedarte con ella más tiempo que los cinco años obligatorios.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes que quiero hacerlo? —preguntó escéptico.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Draco, te conozco desde siempre. Obviamente te importa, más que lo que el contrato de matrimonio exige.

Draco negó con la cabeza, inseguro de sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Se ha quejado por nuestra falta de…citas, como dices?

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos cada vez que Ginny y yo hablamos sobre nuestras citas con nuestros maridos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Weasley es un mejor esposo que yo porque te lleva a citas apropiadas? Eso es simplemente inaceptable — murmuró. Pansy sólo sonrió. Sabía que eso prendería fuego al trasero de Draco.

—Bueno, entonces haz algo al respecto —dijo presionándole el pecho con un dedo para enfatizar— Y la próxima vez que vayamos a la casa de los Potter a almorzar, espero escuchar sobre algún momento maravilloso y romántico que tuvo con su marido.

Draco frotó el lugar que ella había presionado y le frunció el ceño.

—Oh, puedes apostar tu trasero a que va a presumir, créeme.

Pansy sólo puso los ojos en blanco y echó un vistazo a la heladería, notando que Hermione ya estaba regresando, con un helado doble en la mano.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Hermione dijo:

—Pedí lo mismo que tú, pero luego vi el helado de menta con doble chocolate y tuve que pedir eso también...

—Bueno, considerando que estás comiendo por tres, creo que es aceptable —dijo Pansy sin malicia— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de que esto se derrita y termine bebiéndolo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres una bruja, Pansy. Sólo vuelve a congelarlo.

—No sabe igual —dijeron Hermione y Pansy al mismo tiempo. Las chicas se sonrieron la una a la otra.

—¡Oh! Tengo algo para ti —dijo Hermione, dándole a Draco el helado mientras tomaba la bolsa de su mano que contenía los artículos que habían comprado en la tienda. La revisó rápidamente, sacó una botella de crema para el vientre y se la tendió a Pansy.

—¿Es esa crema de la que Ginny estuvo hablando? —preguntó Pansy, revisándola.

—Claro que sí. También compré una para ella. La tienda a la que fuimos tenía unas botellas y, como raramente se encuentra en las tiendas, conseguí algunas para las tres.

—Bueno, gracias. Lo aprecio. ¿Te veré en casa de Ginny, mañana para el almuerzo? —preguntó Pansy. Hermione dijo:

—Sí, mañana.

Cuando Pansy se fue, Draco tomó la bolsa de Hermione, guardando todas sus compras, incluyendo su helado, y luego le ofreció su brazo libre.

—No me di cuenta de que tú y Pansy son amigas ahora —dijo en tono de conversación. Hermione se encogió de hombros, enlazando su brazo con el de él.

—Nos conocemos mejor, supongo. Y creo que ambas nos dimos cuenta de que como ella es tu amiga y Ron es mi amigo, al menos deberíamos ser amables la una con la otra. Así que sí, hay una especie de amistad entre nosotras.

Draco la dejó pasar por la entrada del Callejón Diagon y mantuvo la puerta abierta del Caldero Chorreante para ella.

—Me alegro de que se lleven bien. Ella y yo hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, a excepción de los pocos años posteriores a la batalla cuando salí con Astoria en lugar de volver con ella. Pensé que nunca me hablaría de nuevo, pero supongo que ya dejó todo en el pasado.

Hermione sonrió y le besó la mejilla justo antes de entrar a la chimenea y regresar a la mansión.

—Bueno, eres un gran amigo, Draco. Me atrevo a decir que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, junto a Harry y Ron, por supuesto.

Draco suspiró dramáticamente.

—Aunque nunca me gustó mucho estar al mismo nivel que esos dos, oírte decir eso significa mucho para mí. Y... —tomó ligeramente sus manos, besando sus nudillos— Tú eres una de mis mejores amigas también.

El estómago de Hermione se agitó levemente ante la declaración. Le sonrió mientras ocultaba su sonrojo y dijo:

—Bueno, voy a guardar mis cosas y dejar que te prepares para tu día en el laboratorio.

Él vio como ella abría la puerta de su habitación y la llamó antes de que entrara. Ella giró la cabeza, mirándolo por encima del hombro con una ceja levantada.

—Me preguntaba... estaba pensando en enviar a Blaise a casa a la hora de la cena. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar esta noche? ¿Sólo nosotros dos?

La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro.

—¿Sólo nosotros? ¿Como una... una cita?

Draco asintió.

—Sí, como una cita.

Hermione sonrió.

—Me gustaría. Nos encontramos aquí a las seis. Y no llegues tarde —le dirigió una mirada fingidamente seria mientras continuaba— Después de todo, una primera cita es muy importante para una mujer —le guiñó el ojo mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando que Draco le devolviera una sonrisa, pensando ya en qué y dónde irían en su primera cita oficial.

...

* * *

Qué tal? Lo que prometí. Espero disfruten la enorme bola de algodón de azúcar que es este fic :)


	33. Chapter 33

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

El día parecía ir a paso lento, al menos para Draco. Conocía el dicho que dice que un caldero vigilado nunca hierve, pero eso no le impedía mirar su reloj de bolsillo cada pocos minutos.

Después de dos horas de cocción y Draco mirando la hora, nuevamente, Blaise gimió.

—¿Por qué diablos sigues mirando tu reloj? ¿Tienes otros planes o algo así? Si no me equivoco, tú fuiste el que me pidió que viniera hoy, aunque haya protestado porque que es el maldito fin de semana.

Irritado, Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero eso fue antes... —suspiró— Eso fue antes de hacer planes para una cita esta noche y estoy preocupado, deseando que el maldito tiempo pase más rápido.

Blaise parpadeó.

—¿Una cita? ¿Has hecho una maldita cita para esta noche? ¿Con quién? ¿Y Hermione lo sabe?

Draco miró a su amigo.

—Pensaba que me conocías mejor que eso, Zabini —sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba uno de los calderos—. La cita es con Hermione.

Blaise levantó una ceja.

—¿Una cita con tu esposa? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso entonces? Sólo es Hermione.

—No es sólo Hermione. Quiero decir, sí, seremos sólo nosotros dos, pero... no sé cómo hacer esto...

Draco se dio vueltas por la habitación mientras Blaise lo miraba con interés. Caminó hacia otro caldero y verificó su progreso mientras su amigo trataba de explicarlo de nuevo:

—En los últimos meses hemos llegado a conocernos y hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Ha sido estrictamente platónico, excepto que ocasionalmente dormimos juntos para ayudarnos con nuestras "necesidades", como ella lo llama. Pero nunca hemos salido. Nunca tuve realmente la oportunidad de cortejarla. Cuando nos casamos, apenas comenzábamos a ser cordiales el uno con el otro. Nuestra luna de miel la pasamos hablando y tratando de conocernos para intentar superar nuestra historia.

Blaise meditó en lo que Draco decía, luego lo miró y le preguntó:

—¿Estás invitándola a salir porque simplemente sientes que tienes que hacerlo? ¿Porque ella ya está esperando a tus hijos? ¿O la estás invitando a salir porque quieres? ¿Para ver si pueden tener una conexión y una relación real que pueda ir más allá de los cinco años de requisito?

—Quiero ver si podemos hacer que funcione —dijo Draco sin dudarlo.

Blaise sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces, mientras estas pociones reposan, te ayudaré a planear la mejor cita para ustedes.

…

El tiempo pareció ir más rápido para Hermione. Pasó buena parte de su día leyendo y tomando los helados que había comprado. Cuando miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía dos horas hasta que Draco la recogiera, gritó y corrió a su amplio baño para prepararse.

Se duchó, se secó, se aplicó maquillaje y se peinó el cabello. Por lo general, dejaba que otra persona la peinara, pero quería probar suerte y descubrió que era muy buena con esos hechizos ahora. Envuelta en una bata de baño, Hermione estaba parada frente a su armario reflexionando sobre qué ponerse. Probablemente debió haberle preguntado a Draco a dónde iban, pero conociéndolo, sería a algún restaurante elegante. Escogió un vestido azul marino de manga larga hasta la altura de la rodilla, con un escote en forma de V que realzaba sus pechos, que cada vez estaban más grandes. Teniendo cuidado con su peinado, se puso el vestido y rebuscó en sus cajones un par de medias negras. Terminó el atuendo con un par de botas negras altas. Tuvo que agrandar casi todas las prendas de vestir para que se adaptaran a su vientre de embarazada, pero cuando se miró en el espejo descubrió que no le importaba. Se puso unos brazaletes de plata y oro, un par de aretes de perlas de su familia y, finalmente, un collar de plata con un dije en forma de nutria que cayó justo encima de la mitad de sus pechos.

A último minuto, cuando terminó de retocarse el maquillaje, oyó un golpe en la puerta de su habitación. Cogió su perfume favorito y roció el área frente a ella, luego caminó a través de la fragancia mientras iba hacia su cita.

Draco estaba allí, con un ramo de lirios púrpuras en la mano.

—Buenas noches —le sonrió— Te ves hermosa.

Aunque se sonrojó por sus palabras, Draco podría haber jurado que también brillaba. Ella estaba diciendo algo y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza ligeramente para prestar atención. Ante su mirada inquisitiva, ella rió suavemente e hizo un gesto hacia las flores.

—Oh, estas son para ti. Creí recordar que me dijiste que tu flor favorita eran los lirios, ¿correcto? —preguntó, entregándole las flores.

Hermione sonrió y asintió mientras tomaba el ramo que le ofrecía.

—Sí, correcto. También mi color favorito —inhaló el aroma floral antes de transfigurar un vaso de vidrio en un jarrón y usó un _acuamenti_ para llenarlo de agua. Colocó las flores en el jarrón y las puso en su mesita de noche.

Draco se acercó a ella y recogió su abrigo de los pies de la cama y lo mantuvo abierto para que ella pudiera deslizar sus brazos dentro. Ella tomó un pequeño bolso y sonrió.

—¿Alguna pista de hacia dónde vamos?

Draco sonrió.

—Bueno, como puedes suponer, vamos a salir a cenar. Sin embargo, hice reservas en dos lugares.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Dos? ¿Por qué dos?

—Bueno, pensé que te podía hablar sobre los dos lugares y podemos ir a uno mientras cancelo el otro.

—¿Dónde están esos dos lugares? —preguntó.

—El primer lugar está en una ubicación mágica de primer nivel. El otro, aunque también exclusivo, está en el Londres Muggle.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Hiciste reservas en un establecimiento mágico y uno muggle?

Ante su asentimiento ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Hubiera sido feliz con cualquiera de los dos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, originalmente iba a llevarte al lugar mágico por costumbre. Pero sé que no te gusta la atención que se suele tener al ir a lugares como ese y siempre hay reporteros allí. Tampoco quiero que pienses que te llevo allí para mostrarme contigo deliberadamente —Hermione intentó decir algo pero Draco levantó una mano para detenerla. Ante su asentimiento, continuó—: Entonces pensé que tal vez debería llevarte a un lugar muggle... pero tenía miedo de que pensaras que no quería que te vieran. Estaba en el infierno mientras escogía, así que decidí reservar en ambos lugares y dejarte elegir.

Hermione abrió la boca unas cuantas veces para decir algo, pero ninguna de ellas dijo nada. Finalmente, le sonrió y dijo:

—Gracias por pensar en mí de esa manera. Pero puedo asegurarte que no habría pensado esas cosas en ninguna de las dos ubicaciones. En realidad, nunca había estado en un exclusivo restaurante mágico antes y dado que es allí donde suponía que íbamos, ya me había preparado para eso.

Draco asintió.

Está bien. Después de que dejemos la mansión, llamaré y cancelaré el restaurante muggle.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Llamar? ¿Cómo en…un teléfono?

Draco sonrió y sacó un teléfono celular del bolsillo.

—Vi el tuyo y pensé en lo agradable que es tener comunicación instantánea. Así que me aventuré y conseguí uno para mí. Sólo lo he tenido durante una semana. También pensé que sería bueno tenerlo en caso de que necesites contactarme en caso de emergencia.

Hermione sonrió.

—Mírate, usando tecnología muggle.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Oh, sí. Y estoy seguro de que mi padre se está revolcando en su tumba mientras hablamos.

Hermione se rió mientras él la escoltaba hacia la chimenea en su habitación. Agarró un puñado de polvo de flu y juntos viajaron hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando Hermione salió miró a Draco.

—Mejor que este no sea el lugar "exclusivo" del que estabas hablando.

Draco resopló.

—Por supuesto que no.

Sin más explicaciones, le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla a través del Callejón Diagon.

—Sé que hay un par de restaurantes en el Callejón Diagon, pero no sabía que alguno de ellos se considerara de primer nivel —dijo Hermione mientras caminaban por la calle de adoquines.

—Eso es porque lo exclusivo no está en la calle principal.

Mientras decía eso, doblaron por un callejón entre otras dos tiendas mágicas. Por el callejón doblaron, giraron y finalmente se detuvieron en la entrada de lo que Hermione solo podía describir como un enorme edificio de ladrillos rojos. Fuera del edificio había reporteros que se arremolinaban entre los fotógrafos. Cuando trató de mirar hacia dentro por las ventanas, vio que estaban empañadas, probablemente para darles privacidad a los clientes.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió, apretándole el brazo por el que lo tomaba.

Tan pronto como salieron de las sombras, las cámaras comenzaron a parpadear.

—¡Malfoy, Malfoy! ¡Aquí!

—Sra. Malfoy, ¿cómo se sientes? ¿Es verdad que espera gemelos y los nombrarán Lucius y Cygnus?

—¿Saben ya los sexos de los bebés?

—¿Algún nombre para que el público conozca?

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué están haciendo aquí esta noche?

Draco miró al último reportero y a su fotógrafo como si fueran locos.

—Llevo a mi esposa a una cena privada. ¿Por qué otra razón vendríamos aquí?

El periodista pareció nervioso cuando su cámara capturó algunas imágenes más mientras Draco llevaba a Hermione a la seguridad del restaurante.

—No te preocupes, no están permitidos aquí —le aseguró mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

—Eso es bueno, no me gustaría que intentaran cegarme mientras trato de cenar —dijo, parpadeando un par de veces para quitar las manchas de su visión.

Cuando un elfo doméstico tomó sus abrigos, un camarero se acercó a ellos.

—Ah, señor Malfoy, justo a tiempo —miró a Hermione y sonrió— Y usted debe ser la encantadora Sra. Malfoy, ¿verdad? —tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos rápidamente— Si me siguen, tengo una mesa preparada para ustedes dos.

Siguieron al camarero a por el restaurante. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, cada mesa estaba iluminada con tres o cuatro velas flotantes para crear un ambiente íntimo. Las paredes estaban decoradas con obras de arte, algunas muggle, otras no. Incluso había una pared llena de estanterías repletas de libros. Draco supo el preciso momento en que los había visto, ya que la escuchó jadear suavemente. Sonrió y la miró.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —preguntó, todavía observando todo lo que podía.

Le gustó especialmente una estatua en miniatura de una Esfinge que, de vez en cuando, movía la cola o golpeaba algo en el aire.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Ha estado aquí por siempre. Aunque, mayormente atiende a aquellos con dinero. He estado aquí solo un puñado de veces.

Ella le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿este es el lugar donde habitualmente traes a tus citas la primera vez? —preguntó.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, el camarero se detuvo junto a una mesa al otro lado del restaurante, justo frente a una enorme ventana.

Después de sentarse y entregarles el menú, el camarero les ofreció un poco de vino tinto para comenzar la noche.

—Tomaré un vaso —dijo Hermione. Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿Puedes? ¿Con el embarazo y todo?

Hermione asintió, tomó un sorbo de su vino mientras el camarero le servía un vaso a Draco.

—Sí. Todos los libros que he leído dicen que realmente puedo tomar un vaso al día si realmente quisiera. Simplemente no lo he hecho, pero esta noche puede ser la excepción.

—Está bien, pero sólo uno —dijo Draco con firmeza.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar el menú de nuevo. Después de un momento, el camarero regresó y tomó su orden. Una vez que se había ido, Draco miró a Hermione y dijo:

—Para responder a tu pregunta anterior, no. No usé este lugar para todas mis citas.

—Oh —dijo Hermione, ruborizándose ligeramente— ¿Dónde las llevabas usualmente?

Draco se encogió de hombros, tomando un poco de vino.

—Por lo general a algún tipo de restaurante, pero no a este en particular.

—¿Trajiste a alguien aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Traje a Astoria una vez, porque insistió, pero eso fue todo —dijo— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A dónde ibas normalmente en las citas?

—Depende de la persona con quien saliera, supongo. Algunos me han llevado a tomar un café o a almorzar, o a un café de alguna librería. Ron y yo solíamos ir al cine, aunque eso lo asustaba un poco —dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué es una película? —preguntó Draco, genuinamente curioso.

—¿Recuerdas cuando mi padre te llevó a ver televisión en mi casa? —preguntó. Él asintió.

—Bueno, algo así. Pero la pantalla es enorme y la ves con otras personas que quieren ver la misma película —dijo.

Draco pensó en eso y dijo:

—Tal vez la próxima vez podamos ir a ver una de esas películas.

—¿La próxima vez, eh? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que habrá una segunda cita? —preguntó bromeando.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó seriamente— Soy irresistible —le mostró una sonrisa que la hizo reír y casi ahogarse con un sorbo de vino.

La cena llegó y hablaron durante toda la comida.

Cuando ya casi habían terminado, Hermione dijo:

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si digo que no, ¿preguntarás de todos modos? —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Entonces pregunta.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a salir esta noche? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿No se me permite llevar a mi esposa a cenar? —le preguntó de vuelta.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —dijo seriamente— Hemos estado casados durante unos meses y esta es la primera vez que tenemos una cita.

Draco pensó en lo que decía mientras tomaba otro bocado de su comida.

—Dirías que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros desde que nos emparejaron, ¿verdad?

Hermione miró intencionalmente hacia abajo, a su vientre, y luego hacia él con una ceja levantada.

—¿Tú crees?

Draco rió.

—Quiero decir, además de eso. Tú y yo. Ya hemos admitido que somos buenos amigos, lo cual es un gran salto desde la, un tanto incómoda, cordialidad que tuvimos el uno al otro al principio, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió.

—Sí.

Él se acercó, tomó su mano y apretó suavemente.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Eres hermosa y eres la madre de mis hijos, por no mencionar inteligente, obstinada y sensual ¿Por qué no querría invitarte?

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera… ¿por qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Honestamente, me había estado diciendo a mí mismo que estábamos bien con cómo han sido las cosas entre nosotros, pero ahora...

Ella le apretó la mano.

—¿Pero ahora?

Él sólo le sonrió y le devolvió el apretón.

—Deberías terminar la cena, ya sabes… todavía tenemos que llegar a la segunda parte de nuestra cita.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿La segunda parte? ¿Quieres decir que hay más?

Él asintió y miró su reloj.

—De hecho, tenemos que irnos en unos diez minutos si queremos llegar a tiempo. ¿Por qué no vas al baño, yo pagaré y luego nos iremos, ¿ok?

—¿A dónde iremos? —le preguntó con una mezcla de emoción y curiosidad.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo misteriosamente.

Ella le dio una mirada amistosa y se levantó para dirigirse al baño mientras Draco llamaba la atención del camarero.

Ocho minutos después, luego de que Draco y Hermione se abrieran camino hacia la entrada trasera del restaurante, Draco sacó un pequeño peine negro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Traslador.

Los ojos de Hermione crecieron.

—¿Traslador?

Draco asintió y se lo tendió para que ella pudiera sostenerlo también.

—¿Puedes al menos darme una pista?

—No.

—¿Por favor?

—No, deja de preguntar. Lo descubrirás en treinta segundos.

Hermione frunció los labios y movió las pestañas.

—¿Por favor?

Draco suspiró e hizo rodar sus ojos pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que formaron sus labios.

—Eres un enorme bebé ¿lo sabías?

—¿Me estás llamando enorme? —preguntó indignada, con una mano en su cadera mientras que la otra todavía sostenía una parte del peine. Él sonrió.

—Sí.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, el traslador se activó y los llevó rápidamente a su destino.

…

* * *

Qué tal nenas? Gracias por leer, y por los rv… Nos queda la segunda parte de la cita, además, creo que la próxima será una actualización doble… pero rueguen para que tenga tiempo de traducir muy pronto!

Besos.


	34. Chapter 34

Nineety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

Hermione no tenía idea a dónde había planeado llevarla Draco, pero cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo que reconocer que no esperaba eso.

—¿El Louvre? —preguntó en un tono bajo. Draco asintió.

—Sí.

—Pero... ¿acabamos de aparecer dentro de la entrada del Louvre? ¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, una voz cercana les dijo:

—Ah, ustedes deben tener la reserva de las 7:30. Malfoy, ¿no?

Draco se giró y miró al guardia que estaba apostado a su izquierda.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Puedo quedarme con su traslador, por favor? —preguntó el guardia.

Draco le entregó el peine, este sacó una lista y marcó algo en ella.

—Bien, mi nombre es Gus. Bienvenidos al Louvre. Como pueden ver, actualmente está cerrado al público pero, como tienen una reserva, todo el lugar es suyo durante las próximas dos horas.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron.

—¿Todo el lugar... es nuestro? Yo... no lo entiendo.

Draco rió.

—De verdad no creerás que lugares como este sólo están resguardados por los muggles, ¿o sí?

Están protegidos tanto por tecnología muggle como por nuestros hechizos. El ministro muggle lo sabe, por supuesto, así como algunas personas que dirigen el lugar, pero nadie más. Todos los guardias de turno son magos, aunque sus varitas generalmente se transfiguran para parecer un bastón —Draco miró a Gus— ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Gus asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, básicamente. Si tienen alguna pregunta, simplemente detengan a los guardias que están patrullando y ellos les ayudarán. Regresen cuando estén listos para irse y les daré un traslador que los lleve de regreso a Londres.

—Gracias, Gus. Te veremos en un par de horas —dijo Draco mientras tomaba el brazo de Hermione y se adentraban en el famoso museo.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? —preguntó Draco iniciando una conversación. Hermione asintió.

—Sí, pero estaba extremadamente lleno y apenas pude ver nada.

—Bueno, parece que no tendremos ese problema esta vez —dijo él bromeando.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió con una brillante sonrisa.

—Esto es increíble. Realmente tendrás que esforzarte mucho para superar esto en nuestra próxima cita.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que estás a cargo de la próxima cita —dijo engreído.

—Bien, la tercera cita —dijo Hermione en tono ausente mientras caminaba hacia una pantalla y comenzaba a leer la información.

—¿Una tercera cita? ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una tercera cita? —dijo Draco, imitando su declaración anterior.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó ella y se volvió hacia él— Soy irresistible.

Draco le sonrió.

—Bueno, en eso no hay discusión.

Hermione se sonrojó y se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Agarró su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo llevó a la siguiente pantalla.

Caminaron por todo el museo y Hermione habló todo el tiempo. Draco, que nunca había estado allí antes, salvo cuando era muy pequeño -por lo que no recordaba mucho- apreciaba cómo ella explicaba todo. Mostraba tanta pasión en lo que decía, que le prestó más atención que a las exhibiciones. Y pensar que hace más de diez años se habría burlado de ella por hablar y hablar de esas cosas. Cómo han cambiado los tiempos...

Draco revisó su reloj y tuvo que informar a Hermione que tenían que regresar al hall de entrada para que su traslador los llevara a casa, en Londres.

—¿Podemos volver? ¿Quizás después de que los niños nazcan y crezcan un poco? Realmente no comprenderán nada, pero creo que llevarlos a este tipo de cosas desde el principio es fundamental en su desarrollo.

Draco solo sonrió y dijo:

—Suena como una cita.

Se aparecieron desde donde estaban a la entrada. Gus levantó la vista de su revista y sonrió.

—¿Se divirtieron?

—¡Oh, fue maravilloso! Muchas gracias por permitirnos venir —dijo Hermione. Gus se sonrojó.

—No hay problema, señorita. De hecho, es muy común que los magos quieran venir después de la hora de visitas y tener el lugar para ellos en lugar de compartirlo con los muggles... Ya saben, sólo en caso de que ocurriera algún caso de magia accidental y otras cosas. Especialmente con niños.

Hermione asintió.

—Sí, lo entiendo completamente —puso una mano sobre su estómago y suspiró— Espero que cuando regresemos con estos dos, lo disfruten tanto como yo. Por las patadas y por como se mueven en este momento, asumo que lo harán.

Draco le sonrió y luego miró a Gus.

—Gracias, Gus. Fue realmente interesante.

Gus asintió.

—Ahora, necesitarán un traslador, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Draco—. A Londres. ¿Necesitas una ubicación?

—¿Diagon Alley está bien para ustedes? —preguntó Gus, sacando un retrato en miniatura de la Mona Lisa.

Draco miró a Hermione, quien asintió y luego dijo:

—Sí, está bien.

Gus tocó la imagen, murmuró un hechizo y se lo dio a Draco.

—Esto se activará en dos minutos. Y también es un recuerdo para la bella dama —dijo con un guiño.

Hermione sonrió y le agradeció mientras, Draco le estrechaba la mano. Caminaron lentamente hacia donde aparecieron por primera vez, mientras ambos sostenían el retrato.

—Gracias por una noche tan encantadora —dijo Hermione.

—De nada — respondió él.

—¡No puedo esperar para contarle a Ginny y a Pansy todo esto mañana en el almuerzo! —dijo emocionada.

Draco sólo sonrió pero no dijo nada mientras el traslador comenzó a brillar y los llevó de vuelta a Londres.

…

—¿Te llevó al Louvre? ¿Anoche? —preguntó Pansy.

Hermione sonrió y asintió mientras comía su ensalada de frutas.

—Merlín, ese hombre trabaja rápido —murmuró Pansy para sí misma.

Hermione se rió.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, no es nada. Sólo le dije que debería llevarte a una cita apropiada, porque el café y los almuerzos no se consideran como tales, y que, cuando lo hiciera, quería enterarme de lo fabuloso que había sido. Y eso fue ayer, en la mañana —dijo Pansy, alejando su fruta y tomando un pedazo de pastel en su lugar.

—En realidad nunca me importaron las citas para almorzar, pero tienes razón, fueron más amistosas que citas reales. Realmente lo pasé genial —dijo nuevamente con un feliz suspiro— Aunque mis pies me estaban matando cuando volvimos a casa.

Ginny regresó donde las chicas estaban tomando su almuerzo.

—Lo siento. Este niño al parecer me obliga a usar el retrete a cada hora—dijo, poniendo algo de fruta en su plato—¿De qué me perdí?

—Imagínate cómo es tener a dos peleando por tu vejiga. Es realmente divertido —dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

—Hermione me acaba de contar que Draco la llevó a París anoche y la llevó a visitar el Louvre.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron y se enfrentaron a Hermione.

—¿En serio? ¡Cuéntame todo! Empieza desde el principio.

Entonces, Hermione les contó sobre la cena y luego la sorpresa por el traslado a París.

—Cuando volvimos —concluyó Hermione— estaba exhausta.

—Estoy segura de que Draco disfrutó mucho de tu agradecimiento —dijo Ginny con un guiño.

Pansy hizo un sonido de disgusto mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

—En realidad, no. Después de llegar a casa, básicamente me desmayé.

—Espera, espera... ¿Quieres decirme que tu esposo te llevó a un restaurante exclusivo, y luego a un museo, completo para ustedes solos, y no le diste ardiente sexo de agradecimiento? —preguntó Pansy, claramente aturdida.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Bueno... estoy segura de que le hubiera gustado, pero estábamos fingiendo que era nuestra primera cita... y, bueno, yo no tengo sexo en la primera cita.

—Uh, Hermione, odio decírtelo, pero es demasiado tarde para eso —dijo Ginny, haciendo un gesto hacia el vientre de su amiga.

Hermione respondió sacando la lengua.

—Hablando de los gemelos, ¿ya has escogido sus nombres? —preguntó Pansy.

—Sí —dijo Hermione, tomando otro bocado de comida.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Ginny— ¿Cuáles son?

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente.

—Eso, querida, es un secreto.

—¿Un secreto? ¿Hasta cuándo? — exigió su amiga.

—Hasta que nazcan, por supuesto —dijo como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

—¡¿Qué?! — gritaron Ginny y Pansy al mismo tiempo.

—Pero... ¡eso no es justo! —gimió Ginny— Ustedes ya saben cómo llamaremos a nuestro bebé si es niño o niña.

—Tengo la sensación de que incluso si no nos lo hubieses dicho, todos habríamos sospechado que Harry elegirían James o Lily como nombres. Y hablando de James o Lily, ¿cuándo planeas hacer tu fiesta de revelación para dar a conocer su sexo? —preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que así cambiaría el tema.

—Estaba pensando hacerlo en unas pocas semanas, cuando esté a la mitad del embarazo. ¿Aún quieres ayudarme a planificarlo?

Hermione asintió.

—Y creo —dijo con una sonrisa— que tengo el plan perfecto para ti.

...


	35. Chapter 35

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

Mientras las chicas planeaban la fiesta y charlaban sobre frutas y postres, Draco estaba en su laboratorio, revisando algunas pociones y embotellando otras.

—Knock, knock —dijo Blaise, mientras se paraba en la entrada del laboratorio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Draco, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Pasé por aquí a ver si quieres ayuda para terminar el trabajo de ayer.

—Bueno, ¿entonces por qué estás parado junto a la puerta? Pasa y sé útil. Me gustaría terminar antes de la cena.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué gruñón estás esta mañana. ¿No dormiste lo suficiente? —dijo Blaise, agarrando botellitas vacías y yendo hacia un caldero.

—No es eso —dijo Draco.

—¿Qué? ¿La cita no estuvo bien?

—Todo salió bien. Genial, incluso. Ella dijo que planeará la próxima cita.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿El sexo no fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para ti?

Draco gruñó y le lanzó una mirada intimidante a su amigo. Blaise levantó sus manos como una señal de rendición.

—Está bien, está bien. No hablaremos de tu vida sexual.

Trabajaron durante unos minutos en silencio antes de que Draco dijera:

—Sólo para informarte, el sexo con Hermione siempre es grandioso. No creo que las palabras "no es satisfactorio" lleguen a mi mente alguna vez. La razón por la que estoy gruñón, como tú dices, es que cuando volvimos a casa, ella estaba exhausta. Y yo estaba... bueno, no lo estaba.

—Te dejó colgado, por así decirlo —respondió Blaise. Draco asintió.

—No la culpo... Están creciendo dos bebés dentro de ella. Y nunca, nunca la forzaría. Realmente estaba ansioso por...

—Detente —dijo Blaise—. No quiero detalles. Sólo toma una maldita ducha o algo así.

—Lo he intentado. Un par de veces. No puedo sacar su imagen de mi cabeza —dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos y frotando el área entre sus ojos.

—Bueno, terminemos aquí y tal vez podamos convencer a Theo de ir a un pub a tomar un trago —sugirió Blaise mientras terminaba con un caldero y se dirigía al siguiente.

—Bien —murmuró Draco, marcando una hoja en su escritorio y empacó los viales preparados.

Una hora más tarde, cuando el trabajo finalmente terminó, los dos amigos se dirigieron al piso principal de la mansión.

—Voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme. Te veo en el Caldero Chorreante en aproximadamente media hora.

Blaise asintió y desapareció en la chimenea hacia su propia residencia, mientras Draco subía los escalones, de dos en dos, de camino a su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—¿Draco?

Se giró, e instantáneamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Hermione. Ya regresaste.

Ella asintió, caminando hacia él.

—Sí, acabo de regresar. ¿Estabas en el laboratorio?

—Sí, Blaise vino y me ayudó a embotellar las pociones. Me voy a dar una ducha rápida, él quiere que pasemos un rato en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Oh, está bien.

—Puedo cancelarlo, si quieres que me quede o... algo —ofreció.

—No, no. Vete. Tuve mi tiempo de chicas, ve a tu tiempo de chicos —dijo motivándolo.

—Bueno, si estás segura...

Hermione asintió y dio otro paso hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Antes de que te vayas, solo quería agradecerte, de nuevo, por lo de anoche.

Él le sonrió, sus brazos rodearon su cintura tanto como pudo, con el leve bulto de su vientre entre ellos.

—De nada.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra los de él, acercándolo más. Draco inclinó la cabeza y profundizó el beso, caminando hacia atrás dentro de la habitación, llevando a Hermione con él.

—¿Cuándo tienes que estar allí? —le preguntó mientras rompía el beso y comenzaba a jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Dentro de media hora. Pero no importa si llego tarde —dijo besándola de nuevo y cerrando la puerta con el pie.

—Tu madre tendría un ataque al corazón si te escuchara decir eso —bromeó, deslizando sus manos por debajo de su camisa para que sus manos tocasen la piel desnuda de su espalda.

—¿Podemos por favor no hablar sobre mi madre mientras trato de besarte? —suplicó con su frente contra la de ella.

—Supongo que es una petición razonable —dijo, regando besos a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído y lo mordió. Sus manos se crisparon y la apretaron más fuerte—¿Qué tal si te ayudo con esa ducha? —le susurró al oído.

En respuesta, él tomó el dobladillo de su blusa y la sacó por sobre su cabeza. Gimió cuando sus manos ahuecaron sus pechos, acariciando suavemente sus pezones bajo la tela de encaje.

—¿Tienes que ponerte ropa interior sexy todo el tiempo?

—Bueno, si quieres —dijo Hermione, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él seguía besándola en el cuello— puedo cambiar a la de algodón.

Le pellizcó un pezón juguetonamente, haciéndola gemir.

—No es necesario. Esta no se va a quedar mucho más tiempo de todos modos —cumplió su palabra mientras sus brazos serpenteaban alrededor de su espalda y sus dedos desabrochaban el broche con un solo movimiento.

—Juro que haces trampa con magia cuando haces eso —dijo ella, quitándole la camisa por encima de la cabeza para que estuvieran en las mismas condiciones.

Él le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Eso quisieras. Sólo soy así de bueno.

Ambos se quitaron los pantalones; él, sus pantalones negros y ella un par de jeans para embarazadas. Draco gimió de nuevo al ver sus bragas a juego.

—Me estás matando con esta ropa interior. Ahora que sé que usas esto, cada vez que te vea me preguntaré qué tienes puesto.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi culpa que me guste la ropa interior de encaje. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y, mirándolo por encima del hombro dijo:

—¿Te vienes?

Él le sonrió.

—Eventualmente. Y tú también —dijo, caminando detrás de ella, pasando las manos por sus pechos y por su estómago, y mordisqueándole la oreja al mismo tiempo.

—Promesas, promesas —dijo alegremente y jadeó cuando él la levantó y se dirigió con ella hacia la ducha.

La bajó y abrió el agua.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Hermione— Todavía tengo mis bragas puestas.

—No por mucho tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa. Sus labios se presionaron contra los de ella mientras una mano se enredaba en su cabello mojado, sosteniendo su cabeza contra él mientras la otra corría a lo largo de su costado y se metía dentro de su mojada ropa interior de encaje— Hm, no puedo decir si estás mojada por la ducha o por mí —reflexionó contra sus labios. Ella sonrió contra él.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabrás —dejó escapar un gemido cuando dos de sus dedos la penetraron mientras su pulgar acariciaba su sensible nudo. Sus manos, que estaban extendidas contra su pecho, descendieron hasta que encontraron el dobladillo de sus boxers y comenzaron a moverlos hacia abajo hasta que su erección se liberó. Usando una mano para acariciarlo y otra para sumergirla en su pelo, ella lo bombeó para darle placer mientras él se lo daba a ella.

Mientras sus respiraciones se intensificaban, Draco soltó un gruñido y quitó sus dedos de ella para sacarle las empapadas bragas y luego hizo lo mismo con sus propios boxers. La miró entonces, con los labios hinchados por los besos, la cara y el cuerpo enrojecidos por el calor de la ducha. Quería levantarla donde estaba y atraparla contra la pared, pero en su condición...

—Date la vuelta —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella lo besó por última vez, mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de soltarlo y girarse. Puso sus manos contra la pared y sintió que una de las manos de Draco cubría la de ella mientras la otra volvía a bombearla con sus dedos. La besó a lo largo del cuello y los hombros mientras aceleraba el ritmo y, cuando supo que ella estaba a punto de llegar, retiró sus dedos y los reemplazó con su palpitante erección. Hermione jadeó y se meció con él lo mejor que pudo, él tenía ambas manos sobre las de ella contra la pared, entrelazadas. Luego de unos empujones más, ambos gimieron y acabaron juntos.

Con las piernas un poco debilitadas por aquél clímax, continuó apoyándose en la pared hasta que estuvo segura de que no caería sobre su trasero.

—Eso fue... increíble —dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Draco se apartó un paso de ella y la volteó, moviéndole los brazos para que estuvieran alrededor de su cuello otra vez.

—Quería levantarte contra la pared, pero —frotó los lados de su creciente barriga— No quería lastimar a los niños.

—Bueno, no escucharás quejas de mí —dijo, besándolo suavemente antes de soltarlo— Dame mi champú, por favor.

Cuando se giró para agarrar la botella, Hermione miró hacia abajo e instantáneamente palideció. —Draco... necesitamos ir a San Mungo... ¡Ahora!

Draco se giró rápidamente y se fijó en lo que Hermione estaba mirando; la sangre goteaba por sus piernas y caía en el piso de la ducha, corriendo con el resto del agua por el desagüe.

...

* * *

Hola Chicas!

Dos capítulos, cortos, pero dos al fin. Espero que los disfrutaran y me dejen un comentario :)

Nos leemos pronto. Cariños.


	36. Chapter 36

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

—Bien, veamos, la buena noticia es que tú y los bebés están bien —dijo Susan mientras entraba a la habitación.

Hermione dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y asintió, aunque su firme agarre en la mano de Draco permaneció intacto.

—¿Y la mala noticia?

—La mala noticia es que necesitarás estar en reposo absoluto durante algunas semanas hasta que te revisemos nuevamente. Si las cosas mejoran, podremos modificar el reposo según sea necesario.

Draco asintió.

—Podemos manejar eso.

—Estoy confundida sobre lo que sucedió —dijo Hermione, aflojando levemente el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de Draco— No sentí dolor ni nada, entonces vi sangre en la ducha, poco después sentí una contracción y luego de llegar aquí sentí algunas más.

Susan asintió.

—Dijiste que acababas de tener relaciones sexuales, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió.

—Sí, pero leí que a veces el sangrado puede ocurrir después de… eh, el coito, y que era normal.

Susan asintió.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero como Hermione también tuvo contracciones después, tenemos que tener cuidado de que no entre en trabajo de parto prematuro, especialmente cuando aún no llega a la mitad del embarazo. Te di algunas pociones para parar las contracciones y parece haber ayudado, ¿correcto? —Hermione asintió mientras Susan continuaba— Bien. Tendremos que vigilarte un poco más de cerca durante el resto del embarazo, hasta que sea seguro para que los bebés nazcan.

—¿Tendré que estar en reposo durante el resto del embarazo? —preguntó Hermione, ya preocupada por su carga laboral.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Pero durante las próximas dos semanas quiero que estés en cama. Sólo puedes levantarte para ir al baño, no puedes usar las escaleras, no puedes caminar más de lo necesario para ir al baño, y sin sexo. Cualquier pregunta, pueden llamarme en cualquier momento, dejo mi red flu abierta en mi casa para llamadas después del horario de trabajo. O pueden enviarme un patronus e iré a verlos si es necesario.

Hermione asintió.

—Bien. ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?

Susan le sonrió. —Sí. Pero…

—Sí, directo a la cama, lo sé —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. Draco estrechó la mano de Susan y los dos usaron la red flu directamente hacia la habitación de Hermione.

…

—Me estoy volviendo loca —dijo Hermione, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y tirándolo sobre la cama.

Draco se rió.

—Sólo ha pasado un día... Ni siquiera han pasado veinticuatro horas aún.

Estaban sentados en su cama, ambos apoyados en las almohadas, leyendo. Draco había permanecido a su lado desde que regresaron de la revisión, como si fuera una misión personal asegurarse de que siguiera las reglas y se quedara en cama. Ella había escrito a su oficina y le habían enviado la mayor parte de su papeleo por lechuza para que tuviera trabajo que hacer, pero el Ministro dijo que iba a dirigir cualquier asunto nuevo a otros empleados por el resto de su permanencia en reposo. Draco rebuscó en su biblioteca libros que imaginaba ella podría disfrutar, y en ese momento estaban apilados en su mesita de noche.

—Lo sé, y por lo general soy feliz con sólo sentarme y leer en paz, pero como no puedo levantarme, es todo lo que quiero hacer —se quejó Hermione.

Draco cerró su libro y lo colocó junto a él.

—¿Puedo traerte algo? Compré un poco más de ese helado de Fortescue que te gusta —dijo, esperando animarla.

—Eso suena realmente bien.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando en la red flu de la habitación se activó y Ginny salió. Hermione le sonrió a su amiga y luego miró a Draco.

—¿Dos porciones?

Draco asintió e hizo un gesto burlón antes de salir de la habitación.

Ginny rió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a Hermione.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nos traerá helado —dijo Hermione, mientras señalaba hacia la bolsa de lona que Ginny llevaba— ¿Qué hay allí?

Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

—Entretenimiento —sacó algunas ediciones de revistas de chismes mágicos y esmaltes de uñas— ¿Cuál quieres? ¿Rosa fuerte o rojo cereza?

Las dos chicas se sonrieron.

—Rojo —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione estaba agradecida de tener una casa llena de personas que se preocuparan lo suficiente como para hacerle compañía. Narcissa y Andrómeda se sentaron y hablaron con ella sobre los diseños para el cuarto de los niños, que finalmente acordaron sería la habitación al final del pasillo, al lado de la de Hermione. Ella eligió un tema de zoológico, ya que era algo que atraía a ambos sexos y que podían decorar fácilmente.

Estaba igualmente agradecida cuando recordó que tenía una caja de juegos de mesa muggle en el sótano donde guardaba sus cosas, que Millie estuvo feliz de traer para ella. Todos los días, cuando Teddy llegaba a casa desde la escuela, escogía un nuevo juego para que ella le enseñara y, si se trataba de un juego de varios jugadores, Draco solía unírseles también. El juego favorito de Teddy era "Serpientes y Escaleras", mientras que Draco lo odiaba porque siempre perdía. Si no fuera por la regla de Hermione de no usar varitas mientras jugaban (debido al hecho de que cada vez que jugaba con Ron, y veces con Harry, ellos tenían el hábito de hacer trampa), él hubiera solucionado ese problema hace mucho tiempo.

Entre las lechuzas de correspondencia laboral, libros, siestas, visitas de amigos y juegos de muggles, Hermione estuvo feliz cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaba un día de reposo y podría volver a moverse un poco más. Se estaba preparando para enviar una lechuza a su madre cuando Molly Weasley golpeó la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¡Señora Weasley! —dijo con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que por favor me llames Molly, cariño? —la amonestó la Sra. Weasley.

Hermione le dio una avergonzada sonrisa antes de continuar:

—Estaba visitando a Narcissa y Andrómeda, pero también quería pasar a ver cómo te está yendo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien. Me alegra que mañana finalmente acabe el reposo.

—¿Te conté? —dijo la Sra. Weasley, sentada en el borde de la cama—¿Que también me pusieron en reposo cuando estaba embarazada de los gemelos?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No. ¿Pasaste por algo similar también?

—Sí, pero fue en una etapa más avanzada de mi embarazo en comparación con el tuyo. Sin embargo, tenía a Bill, Charlie y Percy corriendo por la casa mientras Arthur estaba en el trabajo, por lo que el reposo real era difícil de seguir.

—¿Pudiste hacerlo? —Hermione preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno, terminé haciendo barricadas para mí misma y los tres pequeños en la sala de estar y puse protecciones a todas las salidas para que no escaparan. Jugamos muchos juegos y leí muchas historias. Charlie ya estaba obsesionado con los dragones a esa edad y recuerdo haber leído el mismo libro de dragones una y otra vez —la Sra. Weasley sonrió con cariño mientras recordaba y luego sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para volver a enfocarse— También quería hablar contigo sobre tu baby shower.

—Oh, señora Weasley, no necesito un baby shower. De verdad —interrumpió Hermione.

Esta la miró severamente.

—Haremos un baby shower y es definitivo. Pero lo que quería discutir contigo es si no te importaría dejar que yo lo haga —antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, ella continuó— Siempre has sido como una hija para mí, y eres la mejor amiga de mi hija y el primer amor de mi hijo menor. Y ya que ustedes tres esperan hijos a tan solo semanas de diferencia una de la otra, pensé que podría organizar una gran fiesta para las tres.

Hermione sonrió.

—Realmente me gusta la idea. Hablaré con mi madre y Narcissa para asegurarme de que todavía no hayan comenzado a planear nada.

La Sra. Weasley le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Ya he hablado con ambas y también les encanta la idea. Sólo quería confirmarlo con todas las embarazadas y asegurarme de que no les importa compartir el día.

—Bueno, no puedo hablar por Ginny o Pansy, pero ciertamente a mí no me molesta —dijo extendiendo su mano y apretando la de la Sra. Weasley. Ella le dio una sonrisa y le devolvió el apretón.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Hay una fiesta que planear y una cenar que preparar. Ven a visitarme cuando estés mejor y podremos comparar los embarazos de gemelos, ¿Bien querida?

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

—Suena genial. Envíale mi afecto al señor Weasley.

—Lo haré —dijo cuando entró en la chimenea del dormitorio de Hermione y regresó a la Madriguera, su mente ya estaba llena de ideas para el mejor baby shower que el mundo mágico hubiese visto alguna vez.

...

* * *

Hola Nenas! ya vine ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Al día siguiente, Hermione entró a su habitación después de su cita, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Draco apareció justo detrás y ella se giró hacia él.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de terminar al fin con este reposo! —dijo, dando un pequeño giro sobre sí misma.

Draco se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no del todo. Recuerda, Susan dijo que preferiría que permanecieras sentada tanto como puedas-

—Sí, sí. Pero al menos ahora puedo ir al trabajo y cenar con el resto de la familia —dijo feliz.

Durante las dos semanas de reposo Draco había tomado todas las comidas con ella en su habitación, realmente extrañaba comer y conversar con todos los miembros de la casa.

Caminó hacia ella y agarró sus dos manos, besando la parte superior primero de una y luego de la otra.

—Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

—Lo prometo, mamá —bromeó antes de besar su mejilla y soltar sus manos— Realmente aprecio todo lo que hiciste mientras estaba atrapada en la cama durante esas dos semanas. Con suerte, el resto del embarazo transcurrirá sin problemas hasta que llegue el momento de tener a los bebés.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Ahora —le sonrió— ¿Te gustaría ver la habitación de los niños?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

—¿Ya está lista?

—Todavía no, pero casi. Creo que te encantará —dijo, tomando su mano y llevándola fuera de la habitación.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada y Draco golpeó mientras Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad. Sin embargo, no necesitó explicarle cuando la puerta se abrió y vieron a Narcissa de pie al otro lado.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Acabo de terminar con los toques de último minuto.

Se hizo a un lado y dejó que Hermione entrara, escuchándola soltar un pequeño jadeo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

La habitación, que había sido de un color gris claro previamente, ahora era mucho más acogedora y clara. La mitad superior de las paredes estaba pintada de un amarillo pálido, mientras que la mitad inferior era de un verde pálido. Entre los colores había un borde de madera blanca con animales mágicos del zoológico tallados en él que se movían e interactuaban entre sí. Las cunas estaban una al lado de la otra, a la derecha, y había una mesa para cambiar pañales frente a la puerta, colocada entre dos ventanas. En el lado izquierdo de la habitación estaba la puerta del baño y al lado de la puerta había dos aparadores altos. Las cunas, la mesa para cambiar pañales y los vestidores estaban hechos con la misma madera de pino claro para que todo combinara. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas mientras caminaba por la habitación.

—Me encanta. Es hermoso e incluso mejor de lo que imaginaba —se giró hacia Narcissa y la abrazó con fuerza.

Tomada por sorpresa, Narcissa abrazó a Hermione suavemente y le sonrió.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Pero no puedo quedarme con todo el crédito. Andrómeda también me ayudó —informó.

—¿Dónde está? Me gustaría darle las gracias también —preguntó Hermione.

—Está en la sala de juegos al otro lado del pasillo —dijo Narcissa como si nada.

Una vez más, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿La sala de juegos?

Narcissa asintió.

—No esperarás que todos los juguetes que los niños reciban puedan caber en su habitación, ¿o sí?

Hermione se rió.

—No, supongo que no —miró por la puerta hacia la habitación al otro lado del pasillo— ¿Puedo verla?

Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no, pronto.

Hermione asintió, yendo a las cunas y pasando sus manos por la superficie.

—Todavía tenemos que elegir la ropa de cama y las cortinas para la habitación. Sin mencionar la ropa, los pañales y las cosas para el baño. También creo que tener dos mecedoras en lugar de sólo una sería lo mejor. Su baño tiene una bañera que encogimos para que no fuera tan profunda como la tuya, y una vez que tengamos toallas, paños y jabón, las guardaremos debajo el lavamanos —dijo Narcissa.

—Suena perfecto —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, feliz de que Narcissa no completara todas las labores y poder hacer algo por ella misma.

—Ah, olvidé preguntar, pero viendo que estás caminando, ¿supongo que tu revisión salió bien? —preguntó Narcissa.

Draco asintió. —Sí, finalmente es libre, como ella dice —dijo sonriéndole a su esposa.

Hermione bromeó sacándole la lengua y luego le devolvió la atención a su suegra.

—Sí, estoy libre de la cama, pero todavía tengo que tomar las cosas con calma y tener cuidado.

Narcissa asintió. —Será bueno verte de nuevo por la mansión. Las comidas no eran lo mismo sin ti y Draco presentes.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Draco, que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y sonreía en su dirección.

—Le dije que no tenía que hacerlo, pero él insistió en que no comiera sola —dijo con un suspiro y luego le sonrió—. Por lo cual, debo admitir, estoy muy agradecida.

Draco se separó del marco de la puerta y caminó hacia donde Hermione estaba parada.

—Lo haría de nuevo, no importa cuánto me digas lo contrario — dijo, tirando de uno de sus rizos juguetonamente y se rió mientras ella le retiraba la mano. Miró a su madre y le dijo: — Ves madre, te dije que a ella le gustaría más así que con colores rosa y azul.

Narcissa le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Sí, sí. Lo admito, me gusta mucho más esta combinación de colores. Pero no crean que los voy a vestir sólo con estos colores. Ya tengo algunos vestidos rosados para nuestra pequeña princesa y algunas lindas túnicas azules y verdes para el pequeño príncipe.

Hermione rió.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando no exageremos con el azul y el rosa.

—No, por supuesto —dijo Narcissa con una leve sonrisa que hizo que Hermione se preguntara cuánto habría comprado la abuela para los niños—. Iba a escribir los nombres de los niños sobre sus cunas —continuó Narcissa mientras se inspeccionaba las uñas—, pero me informaron que no se nos permitirá conocerlos hasta que nazcan —dijo con una ceja levantada a Hermione.

Esta se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, eso es correcto. Como todos los demás ya saben que tendremos mellizos y sus géneros, quería que Draco y yo tuviéramos algo para nosotros hasta que nazcan. Pero no te preocupes, serás la primera en conocer sus nombres y luego podrás volver a casa y escribirlos antes de que regresemos del hospital.

Narcissa sonrió, complacida con ese arreglo.

—Eso suena como un buen compromiso. Bueno, debo bajar y hablar con los elfos sobre la cena.

Besó la mejilla de Hermione y luego la de su hijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Hermione echó otro vistazo a su alrededor, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Realmente adoro esta habitación. Es muy clara y acogedora.

—Si quieres, podemos salir a comprar ropa de cama, cortinas y mecedoras en algún momento este fin de semana —le ofreció Draco. Hermione asintió.

—Eso suena adorable. Hay algunas boutiques para bebés en el Londres muggle que he querido visitar, si eso está bien contigo…

Draco asintió.

—Sí, está bien —echó un vistazo a su reloj y suspiró—. Bueno, tengo que ir al laboratorio y trabajar en algunas pociones antes de la cena. Blaise debe estar allí, así que no debería tomarme mucho tiempo —caminó la corta distancia hacia Hermione y la acercó, sus brazos automáticamente rodearon su cuello— ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola por un rato?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, cariño. De hecho, sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer mientras estás ocupado.

—Oh ¿y qué es eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Planear nuestra segunda cita. Dijiste que yo estaba a cargo —le recordó con un falsa seriedad.

—Lo estás —dijo sonriendo. Se inclinó y rozó sus labios suavemente con los de ella—. Te veré en la cena.

Ella lo jaló hacia abajo para otro beso rápido.

—Puedes contar con eso.

…

Draco sonreía camino al laboratorio. Él y Hermione poco a poco comenzaban a mostrar afecto el uno hacia el otro, afecto que no sólo los llevaba a tener sexo sin sentido. Aún mantenían las muestras de afecto para sí mismos, para no llamar la atención frente a todos, pero Draco estaba contento con el progreso en su relación. Se tomaban de las manos más a menudo y se robaban besos cuando no había nadie alrededor, de alguna manera casi sentía que estaban siendo reservados acerca de su relación, lo cual era una tontería considerando que ella ya estaba embarazada. Pero se había convertido en algo más que sólo dormir juntos; ahora sentía que estaban comenzando una relación real, una donde tal vez podría florecer algo más.

La sonrisa todavía estaba en su rostro cuando entró al laboratorio, Blaise lo notó y comenzó a reírse.

—Supongo que Granger es una mujer libre otra vez y ahora puede dejar los confines de su habitación.

Draco asintió.

—Sí, aunque todavía tiene que cuidarse.

—Entonces, ¿todavía se descarta el sexo? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no se puede. Lo cual está bien... —escuchó a Blaise resoplar y decididamente lo ignoró— Prefiero no volver a tener un susto como ese si puedo evitarlo. Además, hay otras cosas que podemos hacer además de follar, y una vez que los bebés estén aquí, podremos hacer lo que nos gusta nuevamente.

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un hombre más valiente que yo, te diré. No creo que pueda estar tanto tiempo sin poder follar a mi esposa.

—Si Daph alguna vez tuviera que guardar reposo, entonces estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo. Te sorprendería lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer, o no hacer en este caso, por tu familia —dijo Draco.

—Sí... no sé si eso sucederá, sinceramente —murmuró Blaise.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco mientras inspeccionaba un caldero.

—No es nada —dijo Blaise, yendo a una de las mesas y trabajando en los siguientes ingredientes. Cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar unas lenguas de murciélago. Draco se acercó a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo. Blaise suspiró y colocó el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

—Si te digo algo, debes jurar que no se lo contarás a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco asintió, recogiendo el cuchillo y se hizo cargo de la tarea mientras Blaise ordenaba sus pensamientos—. Daph y yo, desde hace un tiempo, hemos estado tratando de tener un bebé. Ella realmente quiere uno y, aunque no estoy tan cómodo con los niños, pensé que sería diferente si fuese mío, ¿sabes? —Draco asintió, sabiendo que no debía interrumpir—. Como sea, hemos estado intentándolo por un tiempo y todavía no ha pasado nada. Yo, eh, no quería decírtelo antes, pero cuando le dije a Daph que tú y Hermione estaban, inesperadamente, esperando gemelos, rompió a llorar. No me malinterpretes —dijo rápidamente, antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo—, ella está muy feliz por los dos. Pero también está molesta porque mientras nosotros lo hemos intentado durante más de dos años, ustedes terminaron embarazados sólo unos pocos meses después de casarse.

—¿Saben por qué están teniendo problemas con eso? —preguntó Draco después de un momento. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos ido a ver algunos medimagos. Primero me revisaron a mí, pero estoy bien. Luego realizaron algunas pruebas con Daph y... bueno, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, básicamente ella siempre tendrá dificultades con el embarazo, si alguna vez lo logramos.

Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro de Blaise y apretó.

—Lo siento, amigo.

Blaise se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Es lo que es. Daph no quiere que nadie lo sepa, todavía no al menos. Sin embargo, hemos estado hablando las últimas semanas acerca de la adopción.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Draco, volviendo a cortar los ingredientes.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Blaise dijo:

—Sí. Muchos niños que quedaron huérfanos durante la guerra. Estábamos pensando en investigarlo. No queríamos decir nada hasta que lo supiéramos con certeza.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, háznoslo saber. Por mi parte, creo que serás un gran padre —dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente Blaise, mirando a Draco y dándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Entonces... probablemente deberíamos volver a trabajar si queremos pasar tiempo de calidad con nuestras esposas esta noche.

Draco asintió, devolviéndole el cuchillo a Blaise.

—De acuerdo. Termina aquí y voy a embotellar las pociones que están listas. Estamos adelantados con nuestros pedidos, así que probablemente podamos tomarnos el fin de semana libre. ¿Tal vez tú y Daphne pueden venir a cenar una noche? —sugirió Draco.

—Suena bien para mí, aunque estoy seguro de que a Granger le gustaría salir a algún lado fuera de la Mansión, así que tal vez nosotros deberíamos invitarlos a ustedes. Hablaré con Daph y veré lo que ella dice.

—Está bien, pero ¿me haces un favor? —preguntó Draco. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Blaise, sonrió y dijo: —Asegúrate de que tu elfo prepare esas berenjenas a la parmesana que me gustan. Sabes que sólo como la que prepara Chester.

Blaise sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo convencerlo.

...

* * *

Bien, Hermione y Draco se están acercando mucho y ella lo ha llamado "cariño" ¿no es lindo?

No se sorprendan si la historia comienza a avanzar rápidamente, sólo quedan 7 capítulos para el final! Qué emoción, no saben cuánto quiero termiarla ya!

Les envío muchos muchos cariños a quienes están siempre ahí, aunque sea en las sombras. Déjenme decirles que cada día hay más favoritos y seguidores, eso me hace muy feliz y se los agradezco enormemente. Además me motiva, y ya estoy pensando qué traducción les puedo traer después. Tengo algunas en mente, totalmente diferentes a 95% y Beautiful, pero no sé, espero que se animen a dejarme sus comentarios ;) me encantará tener en cuenta sus opiniones.

Miles de besos!


	38. Chapter 38

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

La cena en casa de Zabini terminó siendo una reunión más grande de lo planeado originalmente. Como alguien a quien lo le gusta sentirse excluido, una vez que Pansy escuchó que Draco y Hermione irían a cenar a casa de Blaise y Daphne, se invitó a sí misma y a Ron, lo que llevó a que Ginny y Harry fuesen invitados. Astoria fue invitada por Daphne porque no quería ser la única mujer no embarazada allí, y ella trajo a Theo, quienes anunciaron su compromiso para sorpresa de todos.

Chester, el elfo doméstico y el chef principal de Blaise, estuvo encantado de cocinar para una cena tan grande y preparó berenjenas a la parmesana, espaguetis con albóndigas, ensalada fresca con vinagreta casera y pan de ajo tostado. De postre, hizo _eclairs_ , para deleite de todas las mujeres embarazadas presentes, así también como para las hermanas Greengrass.

A pesar de que la casa estaba llena, tanto de antiguos Gryffindor como de Slytherins, la noche transcurrió sin que nadie maldijera a alguien o provocara una pelea. Un verdadero testimonio de cuánto creció y cambió este grupo de personas a lo largo de los años.

No fue hasta el final de la tarde, cuando todos estaban sentados y charlando en la sala de estar, cuando Daphne, que había estado inusualmente callada durante la cena, de repente rompió a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación. Astoria se disculpó y siguió a su hermana al dormitorio principal donde la encontró sollozando sobre una almohada.

—¿Daph? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sentándose al lado de su hermana y comenzando a frotar su espalda con dulzura.

—No es justo —dijo con voz apagada, ya que su rostro todavía estaba enterrado en la almohada.

Astoria movió suavemente a Daphne para que pudiera mirarla.

—¿Qué no es justo? —preguntó suavemente, quitando un mechón de cabello de la cara de su hermana.

El labio de Daphne se estremeció.

—Quiero un bebé —susurró— Mucho. Hemos estado intentándolo durante años, Tori, años ¡Y nada! ¡Entonces esos tres se casan y baam! —suspiró y se sentó— Es que no es justo.

Astoria rodeó a su hermana con un brazo.

—No sabía que tenías problemas para embarazarte... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Daphne se encogió de hombros y sollozó.

—No sé. Supongo que siempre esperé que algún día pudiéramos concebir un niño y todo estaría bien.

—¿Has visto a algún un sanador?

—Sí, y la posibilidad de tener un hijo propio no es alentadora —dijo con amargura.

Antes de que Astoria pudiera decir algo, hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta de la habitación y Hermione, Pansy y Ginny se asomaron.

—Hey —dijo Pansy— Hemos venido a ver cómo estás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione.

Daphne estaba a punto de despedirlas y decirles que estaba bien, pero estalló en lágrimas de nuevo. De repente, las otras tres chicas estaban sentadas en su cama mientras ella transmitía la información sobre todos sus problemas de fertilidad y en poco tiempo, todas lloraban junto a ella.

—Entonces, ¿no hay nada que los sanadores puedan hacer? —preguntó Hermione mientras conjuraba algunos kleenex y los pasaba.

Daphne se sonó la nariz.

—En realidad no. Hay procedimientos que podemos intentar, pero no están garantizados. Y aunque me quede embarazada, existe la posibilidad de que no pueda llegar a término.

—¿Has pensado en la adopción? —preguntó Astoria. Daphne asintió con la cabeza.

—En realidad, hemos estado hablando sobre eso. Simplemente... me preocupa no tener el mismo tipo de conexión con el niño como si fuera mío.

—No creo que sea el caso —reflexionó Ginny— Creo que una vez que encuentres un niño y lo traigas a casa, entonces te sentirás diferente y lo amarás como si hubiese nacido de ti.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó Daphne esperanzada. Todas las chicas asintieron y ella soltó una risita.

—Vamos, volvamos donde los muchachos antes de que comiencen a preocuparse —sugirió Pansy— Además, quiero otro _eclaire_ antes de irnos.

Las chicas se rieron mientras regresaban a la sala de estar. Draco levantó una ceja hacia Hermione y ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

Blaise se acercó a Daphne tan pronto como volvieron a entrar en la habitación y le preguntó en voz baja si estaba bien. Ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y asintió antes de decir:

—Creo que... deberíamos avanzar y hablar con algunas agencias de adopción.

Blaise sonrió.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás segura?

Daphne asintió.

—Sí. Finalmente comenzaremos a hacer crecer a nuestra familia.

En el momento en que todos se fueron, las cinco parejas acordaron que deberían continuar reuniéndose regularmente en diferentes casas. Con planes de juntarse en casa de Harry en dos semanas más, todos se despidieron y Hermione y Draco se trasladaron hacia la habitación de él.

—Bueno, eso estuvo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Hermione mientras bostezaba.

Draco asintió, se quitó los zapatos y los colocó a un lado para no tropezar con ellos. Vio a Hermione bostezar por segunda vez.

—Probablemente deberías ir a la cama. Te ves agotada.

Hermione asintió.

—Sí, mucho. ¿Todavía quieres ir de compras mañana?

—Solo si te sientes bien —dijo Draco, sentado en el borde de su cama.

—¿Te quedarás despierto o te vas a dormir también? —preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado y quitándose los zapatos.

—Todavía no estoy tan cansado. Estaba pensando en ir a la biblioteca y leer un rato —la tomó de la mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— ¿Por qué? ¿Querías que me quedara contigo esta noche?

Hermione se sonrojó y asintió.

—Me parece que duermo mejor cuando estás conmigo... pero si no estás listo para ir a dormir, está bien.

Draco le dio un beso en la sien.

—Deja que me prepare para ir a la cama, iré a buscar mi libro y leeré en tu habitación.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No lo ofrecería si no estuviera seguro —dijo sencillamente poniéndose de pie y tirando de ella.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó ligeramente antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Se puso la ropa de dormir, se deslizó bajo las sábanas y dejó una de las lámparas encendidas para Draco antes de cerrar los ojos. Dio vueltas y más vueltas tratando de ponerse cómoda hasta que oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba suavemente seguido de Draco deslizándose por las sábanas de la cama junto a ella. Tan pronto como acomodó las almohadas detrás de su cabeza para leer, Hermione se acercó, se acurrucó contra él y, en cuestión de minutos, se quedó dormida.

…

Las siguientes semanas mantuvieron a Hermione y Draco bastante ocupados. Fueron de compras en Londres muggle a algunas boutiques de bebés y encontraron todo lo que necesitaban para la habitación de los bebés, pero se aseguraron de no exagerar, ya que iban a recibir muchos regalos de sus amigos en el _baby shower_ que la Sra. Weasley estaba organizando.

Hermione y los bebés tuvieron una cita de control pre natal una semana después de haber terminado el reposo y le complació saber que todo seguía evolucionando bien y que los bebés estaban creciendo correctamente.

Los viernes por la noche iban a casa de Harry y Ginny, llevándose con ellos a Teddy que estaba empezando a pasar un fin de semana por medio con ellos. Los sábados, Hermione y Draco iban a casa de los padres de Hermione o ellos venían a la mansión a almorzar. Los domingos, por lo general, estaban libres, hasta que un día recibieron una lechuza; Para la diversión de Hermione y la sorpresa de Draco, ambos fueron invitados a unirse a los almuerzos de domingo en la Madriguera de aquí en adelante. Hermione había estado asistiendo de vez en cuando pero, ahora que Draco también había sido invitado, sentían que sería grosero no asistir al menos un par de veces al mes.

El tiempo de Navidad estaba llegando y Hermione ya tenía 24 semanas. Se despertó una mañana con toda la mansión decorada, completa, con un árbol de Navidad en cada habitación, incluyendo uno en su propia habitación y dos pequeños árboles en la habitación de los bebés.

En víspera de Navidad, Narcissa invitó a todos sus amigos y familiares, y organizó una fiesta de Navidad de la que se hablaría durante mucho tiempo. Con tres mujeres que se encontraban, al menos, a la mitad de sus embarazos o más, había apuestas sobre quién sería la que lloraría primero, comería lo más posible o se quedaría dormida primero. Resultó que Ron comió más que nadie, Harry se durmió en una de las tumbonas, y Teddy fue el primero en llorar cuando le dijeron que tenía que acostarse a medianoche a pesar de que la fiesta aún continuaba.

Los regalos se entregaron el día de Navidad después del almuerzo, una vez que todos tuvieron la oportunidad de dormir suficiente después de la larga fiesta. A pesar de que los gemelos aún no habían nacido, fueron los que recibieron la mayor parte de los regalos y en su mayoría era ropa y juguetes. Hermione había recibido ropa de maternidad nueva de parte de Andrómeda, un diario con su nombre grabado en la portada de parte de Narcissa y varios tipos de chocolates y dulces de sus amigos, que sabían que su apetito por cosas dulces aumentaba a medida que avanzaba su embarazo. Sus padres le habían dado un nuevo adorno, una tradición, una figura que representaba a una mujer muy embarazada con un tallado del año en que se encontraban sobresaliendo sobre el vientre. Sin embargo, el regalo que más adoró Hermione, fue el de Draco, quien le regaló un brazalete de plata con algunos amuletos: un libro que representa su amor por los libros, un colgante rosa y un colgante azul para representar a sus hijos, y una nutria, que él había descubierto no sólo era su animal favorito sino también su patronus. A cambio, ella le había dado a Draco un libro sobre pociones, al que le había estado echando un ojo durante los últimos dos años y dentro de la tapa había entradas para uno de los próximos juegos de quidditch de su equipo favorito, los Tornados. Tan emocionado por el libro y los boletos, Draco le dio las gracias y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Ella le sonrió a cambio, luego sus mejillas se volvieron de un leve tono rosado al darse cuenta de que la había besado frente a los otros miembros de la familia. Miró a su alrededor y vio que a nadie parecía importarle que el afecto mutuo pasara de los casuales besos en la mejilla a sus labios. Se reclinó contra el sofá donde estaba sentada junto a Draco, y apoyó la cabeza ligeramente en su hombro, mientras observaban a Teddy que continuaba abriendo sus regalos, sin notar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Narcissa al ver lo cómodos que ambos se encontraban el uno con el otro. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esta relación podría durar después de todo.

...

* * *

Hello ladies! Quiero agradecer infinitamente por seguir allí a pesar de la demora!

A seguir leyendo :)


	39. Chapter 39

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Hermione suspiró contenta mientras se sumergía en la bañera. Su espalda la había estado molestando mucho más en estos días, aunque a la velocidad con que su vientre había crecido, no era de extrañar. Levantó la toalla que tenía sobre los ojos y miró el montículo que era su estómago sobresaliendo de la superficie del agua.

" _Es como una maldita isla"_ pensó para sí misma.

Volvió a ponerse la toalla sobre los ojos y se inclinó una vez más, dejando que el calor del agua le ayudara con sus dolores y pesares.

Llamaron a la puerta y, sabiendo quién era antes de que terminaran los golpes, ordenó que entrara. La puerta se abrió, se cerró y escuchó a Draco reírse. Quitándose la toalla una vez más para mirar a su esposo, dijo:

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. ¿El baño está ayudando con tus dolores de espalda?

Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Un poco —miró su vientre otra vez y suspiró— Ni siquiera puedo tomar un baño adecuado. Mi vientre ni siquiera se sumerge en el agua.

Draco se sentó en el borde de la bañera y usó su mano para verter agua sobre su estómago.

¿Mejor? —preguntó con un destello burlón en sus ojos.

Ella le rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Oh, sí, mucho —dijo sarcásticamente. Se inclinó una vez más y preguntó: —¿Qué hora es?

—Un cuarto para las 2 —dijo, mirando su reloj.

—Supongo que será mejor que salga si queremos llegar a la cita a tiempo —dijo con pesar.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la frente, luego se fue al otro lado de la bañera para desconectar el tapón, dejando que el agua comenzara a drenar.

Cuando Hermione se levantó, Draco agarró una de las grandes toallas de felpa para ella. La ayudó a salir de la bañera para que no se cayera, luego le envolvió la toalla alrededor de los hombros.

—Gracias —dijo, besando su mejilla antes de salir del baño hacia su guardarropa.

Una vez seca, vestida y con el cabello recogido en un moño apretado, los dos se dirigieron a San Mungo.

…

—Entonces, ya estamos casi en la semana número 30 —dijo Susan después de tomar el peso de Hermione y medir su vientre— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algo nuevo o diferente a la última vez que te vi?

—He estado bien —dijo Hermione, frotando distraídamente su vientre— mi espalda ha estado doliendo más y más.

—¿Es como una sensación de pellizco? —preguntó la sanadora.

—Sí, exactamente —dijo Hermione.

—Probablemente sea porque los bebés presionan en tu nervio ciático. Tengo un ungüento que te ayudará a aliviar un poco el dolor, pero no podrá desaparecer por completo. Solo asegúrate de frotarlo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Suena bien —dijo Hermione, suponiendo que Draco aprovecharía la oportunidad de ayudarla a aplicarlo.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Sigues trabajando? ¿O ya estás de baja por maternidad?

Hermione gruñó.

—Ya de permiso. Kingsley me obligó a dejar de trabajar a las 28 semanas. Todavía recibo trabajo en casa, pero contrató a otras personas para mi departamento, así que no estoy haciendo todo el trabajo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en casa con los bebés, si no te importa que pregunte? —preguntó Susan.

—Todavía no estoy segura —dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio— Kingsley dijo que puedo tomar hasta un año libre, pero no estoy segura de poder hacer eso.

Susan asintió.

—Bueno, todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo —le dio a Hermione una cálida sonrisa antes de mirar sus notas una vez más— Bueno, estar de treinta semanas significa que ya estamos en las etapas finales del embarazo. Por lo general, el término es a las 40 semanas, pero con un embarazo gemelar son 36 semanas. Lo que significa que les quedan aproximadamente 6 semanas para llegar a término. Asegúrense de tener la bolsa de hospital preparada y en un lugar de fácil acceso, tener una lista de contactos listos y asegúrense de que todo esté listo para sus pequeños.

Hermione y Draco asintieron, sin necesidad de decirle a Susan que ya habían terminado la mayoría de estas tareas.

—Quiero verte en dos semanas más y una vez más cuando tengas 34 semanas. Después de eso, te veré semanalmente hasta que llegue el momento de tener a esos bebés tuyos.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

—No puedo creer que estemos en la recta final. Parece que hace poco descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Susan se rió.

—Lo escucho todo el tiempo. En nuestra próxima cita, discutiremos las opciones de parto para que podamos tenerlo según tus planes, por ejemplo si quieres un parto en el agua, medicamentos que te ayuden con el dolor, cosas así. Sólo repasen toda la investigación que sé que tienen y hablaremos más en profundidad sobre todo eso dentro de dos semanas, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió.

—Suena genial.

—Regresaré con ese ungüento en un momento y luego se podrán ir —dijo Susan mientras salía.

Hermione miró a Draco.

—No puedo creer que ya casi sea la hora de tener a los bebés.

Draco colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, que descansaban sobre su estómago.

—Todo estará bien —dijo tranquilizador.

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! No tienes que expulsar a dos pequeños seres de tu…

—Está bien, lo entiendo —dijo nervioso. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione parecía irritarse más últimamente, especialmente a medida que se acercaba la fecha límite. Lo atribuyó en parte a las hormonas y en parte al nerviosismo— Veremos todas tus opciones cuando lleguemos a casa para que estés todo lo preparada que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione soltó un aliento que movió un mechón de rizo salvaje de su cara.

—Bien.

Susan volvió a entrar en la habitación y le entregó a Hermione una bolsa con el ungüento, luego se despidió de ellos, recordándoles nuevamente que si la necesitaban, de día o de noche, no dudarían en llamar.

…

Más tarde esa noche, Draco encontró a Hermione sentada en la biblioteca, con los pies extendidos en el sofá y el fuego encendido junto a ella. Tenía un libro abierto, pero sus ojos miraban directamente hacia las llamas, un pliegue en su frente permitía que Draco supiera que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia y Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarlo.

—Hola —dijo, caminando con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

—Hola —respondió, oliendo el dulce aroma que venía de las tazas— ¿Uno de esos es para mí?

—Nah, pensé en beber ambos justo en frente de ti. Porque, ya sabes, tengo un terrible antojo —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Idiota —dijo Hermione, sacándole la lengua. Movió los pies ligeramente para dejar que Draco se sentara en el sofá y luego los colocó en su regazo.

Él le entregó una de las tazas con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

—Está bien, creo que puedo compartir. Pero sólo porque me gustaría vivir para ver a mis hijos.

—Ja, ja —dijo ella, con descaro. Sopló lentamente en sobre el líquido caliente antes de tomar un tentativo sorbo— Mmm... esto es delicioso. ¿Cómo supiste que esto era justo lo que necesitaba?

Draco se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su propia taza.

—Hace frío esta noche y sé que te estás preocupada por dar a luz. Además, nunca está de más darle un poco de chocolate caliente a una mujer embarazada.

Hermione soltó una risita.

—Eso es verdad. Estos niños realmente aman los dulces. Deben haberlo heredado de su padre.

Draco sonrió.

—Tengo un gusto bastante dulce.

Se sentaron en un agradable silencio, bebiendo a sorbos sus chocolates y mirando las llamas del fuego.

—Tienes razón —dijo después de un rato.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo, tomando otro sorbo. Ella lo miró y lo hizo reír— Bien, ¿En qué es en lo que tengo razón esta vez?

—Estoy nerviosa por la experiencia del parto. Por lo que he leído, los gemelos que nacen naturalmente y por vía vaginal son mucho más difíciles que el parto de un solo niño. En el mundo muggle, la mayoría de los médicos hacen lo que se llama cesárea, donde extirpan quirúrgicamente al niño del vientre de la madre...

—Espera, espera... —interrumpió Draco, dejando a un lado su taza en la mesa auxiliar— ¿Los muggles tienen doctores que te abren para que sus hijos nazcan?

Hermione asintió.

—Sí, es una práctica común en realidad.

—Pero... ¿por qué? ¿No hay más riesgos con una cirugía como esa que simplemente dar a luz? preguntó completamente serio.

—Las técnicas médicas son diferentes en el mundo mágico. A veces ocurre una emergencia y tienen que sacar al bebé de inmediato o existe riesgo tanto para la vida del bebé como para la de la madre. Otras veces, los bebés no vienen con la cabeza hacia abajo y a los médicos no les gusta que sus pacientes den a luz a bebés que vienen de nalgas. Esas son al menos dos razones que se me pasan por la cabeza.

Draco pensó en eso por un momento.

—Seré honesto, todavía no he leído mucho sobre la parte de los partos en ninguno de esos libros. ¿Qué pasa si esos problemas surgen en el mundo de los magos? ¿Las emergencias o las nalgas?

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando, tratando de recordar lo que había leído.

—Si un bebé viene de nalgas, realmente depende de qué tipo de parto esté ocurriendo. Si el bebé está sólo de pie, todavía puede nacer así. Si viene de lado, pueden cambiarlo fácilmente de posición con el uso de magia, que no dañará al bebé. Los muggles a veces también intentan hacer esto, pero podrían someter al bebé a un estrés que puede ser dañino. Los magos tienen la capacidad de curar casi todo con magia o pociones. He leído algunos casos en que han necesitado extraer quirúrgicamente al niño, pero no es tan invasivo como el método muggle, y tampoco lo hacen con la misma frecuencia.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad es más seguro tener a los bebés en San Mungo que en un hospital muggle? —preguntó Draco.

—Por lo que puedo decir, sí —dijo Hermione, terminando su chocolate caliente.

Draco parecía estar relajado por eso. Con las manos libres de la taza de chocolate caliente, centró su atención en los pies de Hermione y, al ver lo hinchados que se veían, comenzó a masajearlos.

Hermione se recostó contra el borde del sofá, disfrutando del improvisado masaje. Ella nunca se lo habría pedido, sobre todo porque nunca pensó que alguna vez él haría tal cosa, pero estaba agradecida. Su mente comenzó a preguntarse de nuevo por su plan de parto.

—¿Vas a estar en la habitación? —preguntó de la nada.

Draco la miró con curiosidad, inseguro sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿La habitación?

—La sala de parto. ¿Tú... estás planeando estar allí o en la sala de espera? —preguntó.

—Eso estaba planeando... ¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres allí? —preguntó.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero... no estaba segura de si te sentirías cómodo al estar allí... la mayoría de los maridos terminan desmayándose, o al menos lo hacen en algunos shows de muggles que he visto...

Draco movió uno de sus pies para evitar que siguiera divagando:

—Estaré allí. No creo que nada pueda impedir que vea nacer a mis hijos. Puede que no quiera ver lo que realmente esté sucediendo allí, pero estaré a tu lado, todo el tiempo —prometió.

Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose inmensamente mejor.

—Eso me gustaría.

...

* * *

Qué les parece? ya vamos en la cuenta regresiva... sólo 4 más y el epílogo!

Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un rv en los capítulos anteriores y de comentar sobre mi posible próxima traducción... aún tengo la idea en mente chicas! Son un amor! Muchos besos :*


	40. Chapter 40

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Molly Weasley había decidido celebrar el _baby shower_ cuando Ginny, Hermione y Pansy tenían 35, 32 y 28 semanas respectivamente. Sabía que sería arriesgado hacerlo después de eso, especialmente considerando que Ginny ya tenía contracciones esporádicas y Hermione sólo estaba a una semana de su fecha de término; ella sabía que los gemelos podían nacer antes de tiempo (Fred y George nacieron a las 36 semanas, al parecer su misión en la vida era nacer el 1 de abril, de entre todos los días*).

Las tres embarazadas habían atravesado sus embarazos con esfuerzo, por lo que la Sra. Weasley esperaba que la fiesta para celebrarlas a ellas y sus bebés las animaría. Puso a todos los hombres de la casa a trabajar para que la Madriguera estuviera impecable. Horneó tartas, pasteles y golosinas el día antes de la fiesta y puso hechizos sobre ellos para que nadie robara ninguno (el Sr. Weasley y Ron serían los principales culpables).

La fiesta debía comenzar a las 15:00 en punto y confiaba en que tendría todo listo a tiempo, especialmente desde que Andrómeda llegó a ayudar en la cocina. Cuando el _baby shower_ comenzara, tenía planeado enviar a todos los hombres y a los niños a la mansión Malfoy, de modo que en la Madriguera sólo permanecieran las mujeres y no tuvieran que preocuparse de los pequeños.

Mientras la señora Weasley estaba preparando los últimos detalles, Hermione se paró frente a su armario una vez más, tratando de decidir qué quería ponerse. Finalmente eligió un par de pantalones negros y una blusa larga y holgada de un azul oscuro con remolinos morados. Tomó la mitad de su cabello con un pasador y estaba a medio ponerse unos pendientes cuando vio a través del espejo a Draco caminando hacia ella.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo, apartándole el cabello hacia un lado y besando su cuello. Hermione rió.

—Por favor, parezco una casa.

—Pero una casa muy sexy —dijo Draco, sonriéndole a través del reflejo en el espejo. Hermione resopló.

—Deberías estar privado del sexo si crees que una casa es sexy.

Él dejó caer la frente sobre su hombro y suspiró.

—Lo estoy. Realmente, realmente lo estoy.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo y alzó la cabeza para que él también la mirara. Ella le sonrió y besó sus labios —Pronto —le dijo.

Él le devolvió el beso profundizándolo hasta que quedó sin aliento.

—¿"Pronto"?

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Has sido muy, muy paciente, sobre todo porque te hago dormir a mi lado todas las noches, pero... estoy demasiado asustada… si lo hacemos y algo vuelve a pasar… y-

Él la interrumpió con un apasionado beso.

—Está bien —dijo en voz baja, besándola de nuevo—. Entiendo, sí. Y tú me ayudas cuando puedes, lo cual aprecio mucho.

—¿Te gustaría... algo de ayuda ahora? —preguntó, moviendo las manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón, intentando desabrocharlo— Podría aliviar algo de esa tensión que tienes. Y no quieres estar tenso cuando tu casa se llene de hombres hoy en la tarde.

Soltó un gemido cuando ella logró soltar la hebilla.

—No puedo creer que mi madre haya ofrecido la mansión para eso.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría un poco de ayuda o no? —preguntó burlonamente, sus dedos jugando con el dobladillo de sus boxers.

Él le mordisqueó la oreja.

—Si crees que alguna vez te diré que _no_ me ayudes a "aliviar la tensión", no eres tan lista como cree toda la gente.

Lo golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho por eso, pero él le agarró la mano y la deslizó sobre sus boxers. Entendiendo la indirecta, ella agarró su endurecida erección con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de desabrochar sus pantalones y tirar de ellos y sus calzoncillos hacia abajo. Él gimió cuando estuvo libre y sus manos automáticamente tocaron sus pechos.

—Hmm… Creo que se están haciendo más grandes.

—Deberían. He aumentado dos tallas de copa desde que he quedado embarazada —dijo, acariciándolo lentamente.

—No tengo idea de lo que eso significa, pero me gusta —dijo, apretándolos suavemente.

Ella continuó acariciándolo, aumentando gradualmente su velocidad, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su cabello y comenzaba a besarlo. Mordió su labio antes de romper el beso.

—Apóyate contra el mostrador —dijo, y ambos se giraron para que la espalda de él quedara contra el lavabo.

Cuando dejó de acariciarlo, la miró con curiosidad antes de que ella dijera:

—¿Puedes ayudarme?

Comprendiendo finalmente lo que quería decir, la ayudó a arrodillarse y luego apoyó sus manos en el mostrador y tensó los codos. La observó cuando comenzó a acariciarlo nuevamente y luego lo introdujo completamente en su boca. Ella lo miró y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ahogara un gemido mientras lo comenzaba a torturar lentamente con su boca. Chupó, lamió y giró la lengua a su alrededor. Cuando lo sintió palpitar comenzó a bombear y chupar al mismo tiempo hasta que él dejó escapar un gemido estremecedor y se vació en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Joder... —dijo sin aliento, haciendo todo lo posible para que no dejar que sus piernas colapsaran. Hermione le sonrió y se lamió los labios.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego estrelló su boca contra la de ella, sin importarle sentir su propio sabor en sus labios.

—Mucho —dijo. La besó de nuevo—. ¿Tenemos tiempo para devolverte el favor?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero me aseguraré de recordarte esa oferta más tarde —se movió hacia el lavabo y se cepilló los dientes mientras Draco volvía a ordenar su ropa. Ella le dio un último y rápido beso cuando salía del baño.

Hermione se puso unos zapatos negros y esperó a que Draco regresara del baño antes de que ambos se dirigieran hacia la Madriguera. Sosteniéndole la mano con fuerza, dejó caer los polvos flu en la chimenea y pronunció su destino.

Cuando llegaron, Draco tuvo que estabilizarla o de lo contrario ella habría caído hacia adelante.

—Uf, odio esto. No puedo esperar a recuperar mi equilibrio para no tener que preocuparme por caer cuando hago cosas tan simples como usar la red flu.

Miraron alrededor y vieron que la casa parecía haber comenzado a llenarse de invitados. Hermione encontró a Ginny sentada junto a una ventana abierta, abanicándose.

—Gin, te das cuenta de que está helando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione mientras se reía de su amiga.

—No puedo evitarlo. Son estas malditas hormonas. Siempre estoy sudando e irradiando calor —se quejó Ginny.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza hacia Draco, quien estaba hablando con Harry y Ron un poco más lejos.

—Draco dice que soy su calentador personal por las noches, porque estoy igual que tú.

—Uf, Harry hace eso, pero tengo que alejarlo después de un tiempo porque siento que me estoy sofocando —dijo Ginny, mirando a su marido—. A veces me siento mal, pero ya tengo que lidiar con mi propio calor corporal, no necesito el suyo también.

Hermione soltó una risita.

—No me importa cuando Draco se acurruca.

—¿Así que las cosas van bien con ustedes dos? Duermen en la misma cama ahora, ¿eh? —dijo mientras movía sus cejas.

—Sorprendentemente, las cosas van muy bien. Y sí, dormimos en la misma cama, sobre todo porque los dos dormimos mejor cuando lo hacemos. Él todavía tiene su propia habitación, pero casi siempre dormimos en la mía —dijo Hermione, moviendo sus pies de un lado al otro mientras hablaba.

—¿Por qué no te mudas a su habitación? —preguntó Ginny mientras conjuraba una silla para su amiga.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba—. No sé. Es agradable saber que tenemos nuestro propio espacio si es necesario.

—Creo que puedo entender eso —dijo contemplativamente.

Hermione y Ginny continuaron hablando mientras llegaban más invitados. A las tres en punto, la señora Weasley anunció que ya era hora de que todos los hombres y los niños se fueran para poder comenzar el _baby shower_. Todos se despidieron de sus seres queridos mientras se dirigían a la mansión Malfoy, donde Draco les prometió a los hombres abundante comida: filetes, papas y otros platos varoniles, así como pizza y macarrones con queso para los niños.

Una vez que los hombres se marcharon, el _baby shower_ entró en pleno apogeo. Cada una de las festejadas usaba una banda; Ginny tenía una azul que decía "¡Es un niño!", Hermione tenía una blanca que decía "¡Son gemelos niño y niña!", y Pansy tenía una verde que decía "¡Es una sorpresa!". Cada invitada recibió alfileres para sujetar la ropa y, si eran atrapadas cruzando sus piernas (algo que las mujeres embarazadas no pueden hacer debido a sus enormes barrigas), entonces se les quitarían. A la invitada con la mayor cantidad de alfileres al final de la fiesta se le prometió uno de los pasteles de la Sra. Weasley para llevar a casa.

Realizaron juegos en donde todas tenían que adivinar el sabor de la comida para bebés; adivinar cuántos cuadrados de papel higiénico eran necesarios para rodear las barrigas de las embarazadas; y ver quién podría cambiar un pañal con los ojos vendados más rápido en una muñeca.

Cuando llegó el momento de los regalos, las tres embarazadas se sentaron en uno de los grandes sofás, y luego se les entregaron los regalos. La señora Granger, la señora Weasley y la madre de Pansy, Prudence, estaban a cargo de anotar quién obtenía qué y de quién, y se aseguraban de que los regalos no estuvieran mezclados.

Las mujeres consiguieron una abrumadora cantidad de regalos que incluía ropa, mantas, toallas con capucha, juguetes, libros, jabones de baño, lociones, pañales, toallitas húmedas, biberones, chupones y mucho, mucho más. La señora Weasley se había superado a sí misma y había tejido a cada niño un gorro, una bufanda, una manta y un suéter. Las madres no se quedaron con las manos vacías ya que recibieron regalos como zapatillas y cómodas batas, blusas para amamantar y cremas para ayudar con las estrías.

El _baby shower_ duró casi cinco horas antes de que los hombres y los niños comenzaran a regresar somnolientos y con los estómagos llenos. Narcissa encogió los regalos y los puso en bolsos, luego se adelantó y envió los de Hermione directamente a la habitación de los bebés en la mansión.

Hermione le agradeció a la Sra. Weasley profusamente mientras se preparaba para irse. Se fueron cargados con tortas y pasteles, y se comprometieron a ir a visitarla de nuevo más adelante esa misma semana.

Más tarde, después de que Draco cumpliera su promesa de devolver a Hermione el favor, no una, sino dos veces, se acostaron en la cama y escucharon la lluvia y el viento que soplaba afuera.

—No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte, pero ¿cómo fue tener a todos esos hombres aquí? —preguntó Hermione mientras se recostaba de lado y Draco le acariciaba la espalda y el vientre de la manera más suave.

—Estuvo bien. Un poco extraño al principio, ya que no conocía a casi ninguno de los esposos o novios de las compañeras de Ginny. Pero no fue tan difícil conseguirlo considerando el quidditch y la cerveza —dijo riendo. Hermione sonrió.

—No, supongo que no.

Draco la besó en el hombro.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te divertiste en el _baby shower_?

—Sorprendentemente, sí. Creo que ayudó mucho el hecho de que la atención no se concentrara toda en mí, sino también en Ginny y Pansy. Tendré que mostrarte todo lo que tenemos para los bebés y comenzar a guardarlo.

—Conociendo a mamá, ella ya se ha encargado de eso —dijo Draco.

—Oh, ni siquiera pensé en eso. Aunque está bien, todavía puedo enseñarte las cosas —dijo bostezando.

—Deberías dormir. Tuviste un día ocupado.

—Si continuas haciendo eso con los dedos, probablemente me desmaye en pocos minutos —dijo adormilada, con los ojos cerrados.

Draco sonrió y continuó con sus movimientos. Una vez que la respiración de Hermione se estabilizó y él la sintió relajarse contra él, se detuvo. Enterró su rostro en su pelo, respirando su aroma, y al instante se durmió también.

…

*1 de Abril se celebra el día de los inocentes en Gran Bretaña.

* * *

Hola chicas, ¿me han extrañado? He tenido muy poco tiempo, la verdad, y todavía tendré menos, pero qué le puedo hacer… mi consuelo es que queda poco, muy poco para terminar esta traducción.

¿Les ha gustado el baby shower? ¿Exceso de arcoíris, flores y corazones? Ps sí XD y hay más, porque esta actualización es doble, nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Quiero leer sus comentarios, vamos, anímense ;) Besos!


	41. Chapter 41

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

…

Cuando la fecha estimada de nacimiento ya había pasado, Ginny estaba harta; completamente superada por el embarazo. Tenía ardor de estómago, incluso si sólo bebía agua; no podía dormir más de una hora sin tener que orinar ("¡Es práctica para cuando llegue el bebé, querida!", había dicho su madre); y caminaba como un pingüino. ¡Sólo quería que ese niño llegara ya!

—Harry —gimió Ginny mientras entraba pausadamente en la cocina— ¿Cuándo saldrá tu hijo?

Harry la miró con cariño.

—Lo siento, amor. ¿Quieres ir a dar otro paseo?

—No —gruñó Ginny.

—¿Puedo traerte algo de esa comida china picante que te gusta? —le ofreció.

—No, mi ardor de estómago ya es atroz —se quejó.

—Siempre podemos... ya sabes —movió las cejas hacia ella.

Soltó una risita pero negó con la cabeza.

—Hemos intentado eso, muchas veces de hecho. Este bebé simplemente no quiere salir.

Harry se acercó a su muy embarazada esposa y la besó.

—¿Quieres que te dé un baño?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Un baño suena bien, gracias Harry. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

—Probablemente usarías tu propia magia para hacer las cosas —dijo con un guiño.

Ella rodó los ojos mientras él subía los escalones de dos en dos hasta el baño principal, donde estaba la bañera profunda.

Ginny rebuscó en los armarios y sacó su antojo más reciente; duraznos enlatados. No duraznos frescos, no. Debían ser de la lata. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, la tapa se desprendió, sacó un tenedor del cajón de los cubiertos y comenzó a comer la fruta cortada directamente de la lata mientras esperaba que Harry bajara a buscarla. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y comió hasta que se le acabó el antojo. Cuando se levantó, se congeló. Un chorro de algo muy húmedo y cálido goteaba por sus piernas.

—Oh... ¿Harry?

…

Hermione y Draco se estaban metiendo a la cama cuando un patronus en forma de ciervo entró a la habitación.

—¡La fuente de Ginny se rompió! Nos dirigimos a San Mungo ahora. ¡Los mantendremos informados! —decía la voz de Harry. Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Ginny está en trabajo de parto! —dijo emocionada.

—¡Demonios, al fin!—dijo Draco—. Pobre Potter... quiero decir, eh, Ginny. Ayer se veía muy miserable.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que es una reacción natural cuando te pasas de la fecha —dijo Hermione simplemente. Puso una mano sobre su creciente vientre— ¿Te das cuenta de que podríamos ser nosotros en cualquier momento, ¿no?

—¿Alguna contracción? —preguntó Draco. Había comenzado a preguntar lo mismo casi todas las noches, ya que cada vez se acercaban más a la fecha de parto.

—No, pero creo que he estado teniendo algunas contracciones Braxton Hicks, que son como falsas contracciones —informó. Draco asintió.

—¿Quieres ir a San Mungo y esperar a que Ginny tenga al bebé?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Sí, pero... podría estar en trabajo de parto durante mucho tiempo y esas sillas de la sala de espera no son las más cómodas para sentarse...

—Está bien. Esperaremos hasta la mañana y veremos cómo van las cosas —dijo, acomodando las almohadas para que se apoyara—. ¿Necesitas que te frote un poco de crema en la espalda?

—Por favor —dijo ella, volteándose sobre su costado para que él pudiera acceder a su espalda con mayor facilidad. Puso una buena porción de crema en sus manos y luego se lo frotó en la parte inferior de la espalda donde sabía que estaba teniendo más problemas.

—Eso se siente bien —dijo mascullando en su almohada.

Cuando terminó, Draco se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos mientras Hermione se acomodaba entre sus muchas almohadas para poder dormir; tenía dos debajo de la cabeza, una entre las rodillas y otra debajo del estómago, se apoyaba sobre el costado izquierdo. Justo cuando se puso cómoda, Draco agarró su almohada y la movió para que cuando se recostara, quedara mirando directamente su estómago. Levitó un libro que estaba en su mesita de noche y lo abrió donde lo había dejado, luego comenzó a leer una historia de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Hermione sonreía mientras escuchaba a Draco leer y con los dedos recorría su pelo; sus uñas rascando a lo largo del cuero cabelludo, desde la frente hasta la nuca. Recordó la primera vez que había hecho eso e hizo que su corazón se saltara.

Cerró los ojos mientras él leía y ya estaba casi dormida cuando terminó. Puso el libro de nuevo en su mesita de noche y movió la almohada cerca de la cabecera de la cama, junto a Hermione. Por lo general, dormía acurrucado contra su espalda, pero esta noche decidió dormir del otro lado para observarla mientras dormía. Apartó de su rostro un rizo suelto y luego apoyó su mano sobre la curva de su estómago, sonrió cuando sintió los pequeños movimientos de sus hijos. Hermione movió su propia mano y la colocó sobre la suya entrelazando sus dedos hasta que ambos cayeran profundamente dormidos.

…

—Oh, Gin. Es precioso —dijo Hermione mientras sostenía al pequeño James Sirius Potter—. Y no puedo creer la cantidad de cabello que tiene —exclamó mientras pasaba los dedos por sus mechones negros y suaves.

—Más le vale que lo tenga, o de lo contrario todo ese ardor de estómago habría sido en vano —dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, Harry y Draco se mantuvieron a un lado.

—Así se hace Potter, lograste replicarte —dijo Draco con naturalidad. Harry sonrió orgullosamente.

—Lo hice, ¿no? —miró a su esposa, que tenía a su hijo en sus brazos otra vez— Sólo espera Malfoy, estarás sonriendo como un tonto igual que yo cuando tus propios hijos vengan al mundo y se parezcan a ti.

—El niño, tal vez. Tengo la sensación de que la niña puede parecerse a su madre, aunque tal vez con el pelo más claro —dijo Draco.

—Puedo imaginarlo —reflexionó Harry. Miró a Hermione, que tenía una mano en su espalda mientras que la otra descansaba sobre su estómago.

—¿Cómo está ella, de todos modos?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos como Ginny estaba a esas alturas. Dolorida, cansada, malhumorada. Y si repites eso, te hechizaré —advirtió Draco.  
Harry se rió.

—Créeme, no soñaría con eso.

Miraron a sus dos brujas en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Draco preguntara en voz baja:

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo?

—¿Cómo estuvo qué?

—Ya sabes... todo el parto... —dijo torpemente, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Oh eso... Eso estuvo bien, intenso es probablemente una mejor palabra —dijo Harry pensativamente— Tantas cosas sucediendo a la vez... primero está el pánico y la emoción de que todo suceda, luego gritos y lamentos y ya está maldiciendo tu nombre. Confía en mí cuando te digo que si te dice que te vayas, no debes hacerlo. Si lo haces, sólo hazlo durante unos minutos. Te necesitará, incluso si amenaza con hechizar tus bolas.

—Genial —dijo Draco con sarcasmo. Harry sonrió.

—Luego ella está pujando e intentas no mirar, porque realmente no quieres, pero al mismo tiempo no puedes evitar ver a tu hijo llegar al mundo. Y luego está eso, ese ser que es tuyo, que ayudaste a crear. Y créeme —dijo, indicando al bebé dormido en los brazos de Ginny—, no sale así. Arrugado, cubierto de sangre y esta cosa blanca-

—Vernix —murmuró Draco.

—Sí, eso, pero al mismo tiempo no importa, porque sabes que es tuyo. Eventualmente los bañan y comienzan a parecer más humanos en ese momento.

Draco rió, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—¿Es extraño decir que estoy emocionado y aterrado por todo esto?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que eso es normal. Pero si de algo sirve, creo que lo harás bien.

—Gracias, Potter —dijo Draco, palmeando a Harry en un gesto de camaradería.

—¿Draco? —dijo Hermione, caminando hacia él con James nuevamente en sus brazos— ¿Te gustaría sostenerlo? Podrías practicar —bromeó.

—Eh… —Draco miró a Harry, quien asintió alentándolo— Claro...

Hermione colocó a James en sus brazos. Estaba tenso, no quería moverse por temor a caerse o lastimar el pequeño, pero Hermione colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre su brazo y él comenzó a relajarse.

—Nosotros… eh, la verdad queríamos preguntarles algo —dijo Harry, que miró a Ginny. Ginny sonrió a la otra pareja y dijo:

—Nos encantaría que fueran los padrinos de James.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas mientras los de Draco se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿De Verdad? —Ginny asintió.

—Sí de verdad. Eso es, si aceptan.

Una mirada entre Hermione y Draco y sabían que lo harían. Él dio a los Potter un gesto de aceptación y luego miró al niño dormido.

—Hola, ahijado.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la frente de James, luego levantó la cabeza y besó a Draco ligeramente. Sonrió y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos antes de mirar a Ginny.

—Entonces, cuéntanos lo que pasó anoche, ¿Harry dijo que tu fuente se rompió en casa?

Ginny asintió.

—Sí. Harry estaba preparando un baño para mí y yo estaba abajo, sentada en la mesa comiendo duraznos. Cuando me puse de pie se me rompió la fuente. Le grité a Harry, que bajó corriendo la escalera, y casi cayó de frente cuando llegó abajo.

Harry gimió.

—Gracias, Gin. No necesitaban saber esa parte.

Ginny soltó una risita.

—Lo siento, amor. Como sea, enviamos unos patronus y usamos la red flu hasta aquí. Hicieron algunos hechizos de diagnóstico para determinar qué tan dilatada estaba, luego me instalaron en la sala de partos. Pensé que estaría en trabajo de parto durante horas, pero aparentemente ya tenía siete centímetros cuando llegué aquí y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuve que empezar a pujar.

—Entonces, espera, ¿nació anoche o esta mañana? —preguntó Hermione— Después de todo, quiero asegurarme de que conocer correctamente el cumpleaños de mi ahijado.

—Nació anoche, unos diez minutos antes de medianoche —dijo Harry.

—¿Entonces, el 28 de marzo? —verificó Hermione.

—Sí. Sólo una semana después de la fecha de parto. Seguro que se tomó su tiempo, pero ahora que está aquí, valió la pena.

James comenzó a moverse y gimotear en los brazos de Draco y este tenía una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

—Eh... ¿qué debería hacer?

Harry sonrió.

—Lo cargaré.

Draco, con mucho gusto, le pasó a James a su padre. Harry lo abrazó ligeramente y lo besó en la frente, —Creo que tiene hambre —le dijo a Ginny, acercándoselo.

—Probablemente deberíamos salir —dijo Hermione. Sabía que Ginny estaba cuidando a James y que no estaba segura de si ella, o Draco, se sentirían cómodos haciendo eso delante de ellos.

Draco y Harry se dieron la mano mientras Hermione le daba un rápido abrazo a Ginny. Prometieron pasar por su casa al día siguiente, cuando Ginny y James fueran dados de alta del hospital.

…

Cuando regresaron a la mansión, Hermione comenzó a caminar.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Draco, mirándola.

—¿Hm? Oh, sí, todo está bien. Sólo que ver a Ginny y James en el hospital me hizo pensar en que debo revisar mis propios bolsos del hospital y asegurarme de que la habitación esté lista... Ya sabes, por las dudas.

Draco sonrió y caminó hacia ella, agarrando sus manos para que dejara de caminar.

—Sabes muy bien que estamos más que preparados. ¿Por qué no te sientas y levantas los pies un rato y le pediré a Millie que nos traiga algo de almuerzo.

Hermione asintió.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón. Y sí, el almuerzo suena realmente bien ahora mismo.

Él la guió hacia la cama donde la ayudó a entrar y la acomodó antes de llamar a Millie, que apareció con un pop.

—¿Puede Millie ayudarle, Amo Draco? —chilló Millie.

—¿Podrías traernos un par de sándwiches y papas fritas? Vamos a almorzar en nuestra habitación —dijo Draco. Millie asintió y se inclinó.

—¡Millie regresará con su almuerzo y el de la señorita Hermione! —desapareció con otro estallido mientras Draco miraba a Hermione, que tenía ambas manos sobre su estómago y fruncía el ceño. —¿Estas bien? —preguntó. Hermione asintió.

—Sí, pero creo que acabo de sufrir una contracción.

—¿De Verdad? —dijo Draco, un poco aterrorizado— ¿Deberíamos ir a San Mungo?

Hermione le sonrió.

—No creo que aun haya necesidad de hacerlo. Fue sólo una. Leí que no necesito ir realmente al hospital hasta que mis contracciones estén separadas por cinco minutos o si mi fuente se rompe.

Draco la miró ligeramente escéptico.

—Está bien...

Millie apareció una vez más, levitando dos bandejas de comida. Llevó una hacia Hermione y Draco tomó la otra, colocándola sobre el escritorio, donde comió y miró a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo.

Durante las siguientes horas, Draco se rehusó a dejarla, temeroso de que en cualquier momento entrara completamente en trabajo de parto. Hermione se había enojado bastante con él cuando trató de seguirla al baño y lo tuvo que amenazar con maldecirlo si no le daba un minuto de privacidad. Caminó fuera del cuarto de baño hasta que ella volvió a salir, y dio un audible suspiro de alivio. Ella solo rodó sus ojos.

Registró cada vez que tuvo una contracción, que ocurrieron al azar durante todo el día. Se estaba acercando la hora de la cena y Draco estaba tratando de convencerla de comer en la habitación, pero ella insistió en que quería unirse a todos los demás en la mesa del comedor.

Bajaron lentamente las escaleras, deteniéndose una vez cuando una contracción la golpeó de nuevo.

—Estas segura de que quieres-

—Sí, Draco. Quiero comer con la familia. Estaré bien. Probablemente pasarán horas hasta que ocurra algo importante y quiero asegurarme de tener suficiente comida en mi sistema para mantener mi fuerza.

—Pero todavía puedes comer mucha comida en la habitación-

—Draco, a menos que te guste tu bonita boca, te sugiero que la cierres, o la hechizo de inmediato —gruñó Hermione, mientras otra contracción, aunque más pequeña, la golpeaba.

Draco sabía que no debía discutir más. La llevó al comedor, a su asiento. Durante toda la cena la miró constantemente, hasta el punto en que Narcissa les preguntó qué estaba pasando.

—No es nada —dijo Hermione.

—Sí que hay. Ha tenido contracciones intermitentes todo el día —dijo Draco.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué es esta la primera vez que escucho sobre esto? —preguntó Narcissa, mirando entre Draco y Hermione.

—No quería preocupar ni emocionar a nadie, porque sé que aún podrían pasar horas, o incluso días, hasta que ocurra algo realmente importante.

—¿Qué tan separadas están las contracciones? —preguntó Andrómeda.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Draco dijo:

—Hay entr minutos.

—Hermione, cariño, tal vez deberías ir a descansar en tu habitación por un momento-

—Con todo respeto, Narcissa, creo que debería ser capaz de decidir lo que debería, o no debería estar haciendo. Y ahora mismo... —se detuvo a mitad de la frase, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Después de unos segundos, carraspeó y dijo: —En este momento, creo que deberíamos ir a San Mungo, porque creo que mi fuente simplemente se rompió...

…

* * *

Ya ha nacido el heredero Potter y pronto van a nacer los Malfoy! Sólo nos quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo, nenas, qué emoción! No prometo nada, pero quisiera subirlos pronto. No es un amor nuestro Draco? 3

Esto es importante: En diciembre esta humilde traducción ha recibido un reconocimiento como _**"Mejor Fanfic Extranjero"**_ en los **Fanfics Awards 2017** y quiero agradecer infinitamente a quienes lo nominaron y votaron aquella vez 3 No saben lo sorprendida y feliz que me sentí, es muy lindo, de verdad ¡!MIL GRACIAS!. Y se lo comenté a la autora y ella estaba encantada también de saber que ustedes están allí y de que de alguna manera se reconozca nuestro trabajo.

Pero aún hay más! Porque hoy me he enterado de que Ninety-Five Percent está nominado en la categoría _**"Mejor traducción"**_ de **los Amortentia Awards 2017** , junto con 8 traducciones más, todas increíbles, fics y traductoras que adoro! Me quedé nuevamente asombrada, por supuesto, de verdad no salgo del asombro y nuevamente agradezco a esas personas que han lo han nominado :D

Y, aunque no espero ganar ni mucho menos, las invito a estar atentas a las votaciones, porque desde luego es importante para los ficker tener esta conexión con sus lectores. Hay muchas categorías, muchos nominados, los mejores fickers del fandom están allí obviamente… así que para saber cuándo y cómo votar, pueden buscar en Facebook la página de los amortentia awards o esperar los anuncios de las votaciones en el grupo de Muérdago y Mortífagos ;)

Yo, sinceramente, me conformo con leer sus rv en cada capítulo… Gracias por seguir allí! :* Besos!


	42. Chapter 42

Ninety-Five Percent de HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

Draco se pasó nuevamente una mano por el pelo ya desordenado y miró el reloj. Habían estado en el hospital durante aproximadamente cuatro horas sin mucho progreso. Cuando llegaron, los sanadores hicieron una revisión para asegurarse de que la fuente de Hermione se había roto. También revisaron cuán dilatada estaba (Él miró deliberadamente por la ventana cuando hicieron esto) y anunciaron que ya tenía 4 centímetros. La ayudó a ponerse la bata del hospital y la acomodó en la cama, luego comenzó la espera.

Hermione estaba feliz de que pudieran chequearla a ella y a los bebés con hechizos y así no tener que estar conectada a monitores como había leído; descubrió que caminar ayudaba con las contracciones. Habían estado en el hospital durante cuatro horas y solo había progresado un centímetro (por lo que ahora tenía un total de 5) desde que ingresaron. El personal del hospital le ofreció una poción para el dolor pero ella les dijo que prefería lidiar con las contracciones de forma natural. Draco, quien aparentemente no se sentía cómodo al verla adolorida, le seguía preguntando si estaba segura de que no quería las pociones. Solo después de que ella declarara que sería él quien necesitara tomar algo si no dejaba de molestarla, finalmente se detuvo. Si hubiese querido una maldita poción para el dolor ¡ya lo hubiese pedido!

Draco estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación con un libro en su regazo. Había traído el libro para que le ayudara a pasar el tiempo, pero no podía concentrarse en eso. En cambio, se encontró mirando a Hermione caminar, quería estar allí si ella lo llamaba. Era una mujer fuerte, eso era seguro. Si no fuera por el hecho de que se detenía constantemente, cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente, nadie hubiese adivinado que estaba de parto. Ni siquiera estaba gritando, lamentándose o maldiciendo su nombre… todavía, pensó sombríamente. Sabía que, una vez que las cosas comenzaran a progresar más, eso cambiaría. Empezó a pensar en lo tranquila que había estado durante todo el proceso hasta ese momento cuando la escuchó gemir en voz alta por primera vez. Rápidamente se levantó y estuvo a su lado.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó. Hermione asintió.

—Sí. Esa contracción fue más fuerte que las otras, eso es todo.

—Eso está bien ¿verdad? ¿Significa que las cosas están avanzando como deberían?

—Eso espero —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas un poco? Te ves agotada —dijo. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Caminar me ayuda a concentrarme y se supone que también ayuda a que las cosas progresen.

—Pero si usas toda tu energía caminando entonces-

—¡Draco! Estoy bien. Solo déjame en paz, ¿de acuerdo? —estalló.

—¡Uf, bien! —respondió bruscamente, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ella.

—Afuera —dijo— volveré en unos minutos, solo necesito un cambio de aire.

Se fue antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, pero vio que algunos sanadores se dirigían a la habitación para verificar su progreso, por lo que no se sintió demasiado culpable por dejarla.

Caminó por algunos pasillos y se detuvo cuando se encontró con una ventana larga con unas cunas del otro lado. Miró al alrededor y rápidamente encontró la que decía "Potter" en el identificador con su nombre.

—Hey, ¿cómo van las cosas? —Preguntó Harry, acercándose a Draco.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, supongo. Solo… lento. Nada de lo que sugiero es útil, así que salí para poder tomar un respiro.

Harry asintió.

—No lo tomes demasiado personal. Si conozco bien a Hermione, probablemente rechazó la poción para el dolor, ¿verdad?

Draco hizo un ruidito evasivo que fue suficiente para confirmarlo.

—Ella es obstinada pero fuerte —continuó Harry—, puede soportarlo. ¿Cuánto lleva?

Draco se frotó la cara distraídamente.

—La última vez que lo comprobaron tenía 5 centímetros. Esperemos que haya progresado un poco cuando la revisen la próxima vez.

—Apuesto a que sí. Bueno, lamento no haber ido todavía, es que trajeron a James a la sala de recién nacidos para que Ginny pudiera dormir un poco. Estaba a punto de ir cuando te vi aquí.

—Probablemente apreciaría tener otra cara para mirar además de la mía, incluso si es la tuya —se burló Draco.

—Ja, ja. Vamos, guía el camino —dijo Harry, caminando en dirección a las salas de parto.

Hermione estuvo feliz de ver a Harry y le preguntó cómo estaban Ginny y James. Draco notó que las contracciones se acercaban cada vez más entre sí, y cuando ella cerraba los ojos para respirar durante ellas no pudo evitar gemir.

—¿Qué dijeron los sanadores? ¿Qué tan avanzado está ahora? —preguntó Draco.

—Estoy en 6, casi 7. Dijeron que después de pasar los 5, por lo general avanza más rápido. Por la fuerza de estas contracciones y la frecuencia con la que están llegando, estoy empezando a pensar que tienen razón, owwwww —se quejó, cuando sintió otra contracción. Draco permaneció a su lado, sosteniéndole una mano y acariciándola hasta que la contracción terminó. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le susurró:

—Por favor, no te vayas otra vez. No creo que pueda superar la siguiente parte sin ti.

Draco le dio un beso en la frente.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado. Lamento haberme ido antes.

—Está bien, no debería haberme alterado.

—Tienes todo el derecho a gritar a cualquiera en tu condición actual —argumentó él con una sonrisa.

Estaba abriendo la boca para responder cuando otra contracción la golpeó. Él apretó su mano y le frotó la espalda una vez más hasta que todo terminó.

—Voy a regresar a la habitación e intentar dormir un poco antes de que traigan a James de vuelta —dijo Harry. Hermione lo miró, casi había olvidado que estaba en la habitación.

—Gracias por pasar, Harry. Asegúrate de venir antes de que te marches mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió.

—Lo haré, Mione —se acercó y la besó en la frente— Solo recuerda, puedes hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ayudaste a vencer al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, los mellizos deberían ser un pedazo de pastel.

Hermione soltó una risa temblorosa.

—Continuaré recordándome eso.

—Draco, cuídala, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Harry al rubio.

—No te preocupes, lo haré. Tú cuida de tu esposa y de mi ahijado.

Harry sonrió y se despidió de ambos con un gesto de mano antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco revisó la hora y notó que ya era prácticamente media noche.

—Bueno, parece que no estarán aquí el día 29. ¿Quizás el 30? —preguntó, tratando de distraer a Hermione.

—Con suerte —dijo ella bostezando.

—Mira, sé que no quieres, pero realmente creo que deberías tomar una poción para el dolor y tratar de dormir un poco, aunque sea por un par de horas —casi suplicó Draco. Hermione suspiró.

—Creo que tienes razón. Estas contracciones me están alterando mucho. Un descanso ayudará cuando tenga que empezar a pujar.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré a volver a la cama y buscaré a alguien que pueda darte la poción —dijo Draco con un suspiro de alivio. Lanzó un hechizo sobre la puerta de la habitación para que la parte exterior brillara, lo que significaba que necesitaban ayuda, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a meterse en su cama. En unos instantes, un sanador entró y Draco le indicó que a Hermione le gustaría tomar una poción que la ayudara con el dolor.

—Nada demasiado fuerte —agregó ella—, solo necesito algo para poder descansar un poco.

El sanador asintió y salió de la habitación, regresando menos de un minuto después con un vial. Hermione bebió la poción y se acomodó en la cama. Draco le dio las gracias al sanador y luego miró a Hermione, que ya parecía visiblemente relajada.

Ella le tendió la mano para que la tomara, lo cual hizo.

—No me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba —dijo.

Él besó su mano y se sentó en la silla junto a su cama.

—Duerme un poco. Estaré aquí.

—¿Podrías... podrías acostarte a mi lado? Debería haber espacio suficiente para los dos...

Como respuesta, Draco se deslizó en la cama con ella. Hermione se movió ligeramente a su lado e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para acurrucarse contra él. Entrelazó los dedos, apoyó las manos en su pecho y esperó a que Hermione cerrara los ojos antes de imitarla, deseando poder dormir un poco, ya que sabía que en unas pocas horas todo sería diferente.

Draco abrió los ojos en lo que solo parecieron ser cinco minutos después. Se sorprendió al ver que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Miró a su lado y vio que Hermione todavía estaba dormida, su mano sujetando la de él. Si no fuera por el hecho de que necesitaba usar el baño, habría tratado de volver a dormirse. Lentamente quitó sus dedos de los suyos y salió de la cama tan suavemente como pudo y en silencio entró al baño contiguo. Cuando volvió a meterse en la cama unos minutos después, Hermione se movió un poco y dijo en voz baja, con la voz todavía espesa por el sueño:

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—Tuve que usar el retrete. Vuele a dormir —le aconsejó amablemente.

Ella puso una mano sobre su pecho, donde él la cubrió con una de las suyas.

—No puedo dormir. La poción se está acabando.

—¿Quieres que haga que el sanador te consiga un poco más?

—No, deberían estar aquí pronto para revisarme y ver cuánto llevo. Ojalá hubiese avanzado algo mientras podía dormir. ¿Qué hora es?

Draco notó que Hermione aún no había abierto los ojos.

—Son como las cuatro de la mañana.

Ella gimió levemente, su mano agarrando la camisa de Draco. Él apretó su mano tranquilizadoramente hasta que la contracción pasó.

—Creo que estarán aquí hoy —dijo cuando la contracción terminó.

—¿Debería ir a buscar un sanador para que te revise? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a sentarse.

Hermione agarró su camisa otra vez para que no pudiera moverse más.

—No lo hagas. Todavía no. Estoy segura de que vendrán dentro de poco. Solo... quédate aquí, por favor —finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Él asintió y se inclinó, besando sus labios suavemente antes de colocarse de costado a su lado. Se acostaron así, hablando en voz baja entre cada contracción, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

A eso de las cinco de la madrugada, uno de los sanadores entró para verificar el progreso de Hermione. Draco se quedó en la cama acompañándola mientras ella se recostaba de espaldas para que el sanador pudiera hacer su trabajo, pero se aseguró de mantener los ojos cerrados. Los abrió cuando el sanador habló:

—Buenas noticias, estás en nueve. Solo queda un poco más. Me pondré en contacto con la sanadora Bones y comenzaremos a prepararnos para el parto. ¿Quieres dar a luz en la cama o deberíamos poner una piscina de alumbramiento aquí?

—Creo que me gustaría probar la piscina, si eso está bien —dijo Hermione. El sanador asintió.

—Sí, perfectamente bien. Lo tenemos todo listo, simplemente usamos un hechizo básico de transportación para traerla, llena de agua caliente para que no tengamos que perder el tiempo.

El sanador despejó la habitación con un movimiento de varita, luego hizo otro movimiento y una tina inflable apareció en medio de la habitación.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿por qué no ayuda a su esposa a meterse en la bañera? nosotros volveremos pronto para poner todo en marcha —dijo el sanador mientras salía por la puerta.

Draco se levantó y rodeó la cama para poder ayudar a Hermione. Solo se detuvieron una vez para que ella se pudiera concentrar en una contracción, paró con las piernas temblorosas y se agarró a la camisa de Draco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, ayudándola a mantenerse erguida.

—Sí, esa contracción me costó mucho. Vayamos al agua antes de que llegue otra —sugirió.

Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Draco la ayudó a caminar hacia la piscina. Desató la bata del hospital, la ayudó a quitársela y la colocó sobre la cama. Buscó en su bolso y sacó la parte superior de su traje de baño maternal para que pudiera estar un poco tapada, pero aun así poder amamantar cuando llegaran los bebés. La ayudó a ponerse el top, besó sus labios una vez más y luego la ayudó a meterse en el agua. El calor del agua inmediatamente le alivió algunos de sus dolores, quitándole algo de presión de la espalda, de donde parecía provenir la mayoría de sus contracciones.

Dos contracciones después, Susan entró a la habitación.

—¿Cómo estamos por aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Hermione soltó una risa temblorosa.

—Oh, genial.

—Ha tenido contracciones cada dos o tres minutos y duran más tiempo —informó Draco.

—Suena como un excelente progreso. Haré algunos hechizos de diagnóstico, revisaré tu dilatación, y luego veré cómo están los bebés antes de que comiences a pujar ¿está bien, Hermione?

Hermione asintió, tomando una profunda y limpia respiración.

Susan realizó su diagnóstico y confirmó que todo parecía normal.

—Los latidos de corazón de los bebés son geniales, su presión arterial es levemente alta, pero eso es comprensible. Sin embargo, lo vigilaremos, por las dudas. Estás a unos 10 centímetros, por lo que creo que es seguro comenzar a pujar en unos minutos.

Draco y Hermione asintieron mientras se agarraban de las manos. Ya era hora, no había vuelta atrás.

Susan hizo un hechizo más y apareció una proyección de los gemelos sobre Hermione.

—Se ven tan apretados allí —comentó Draco en voz alta.

—Sí, más bien lo están. Pero pronto tendrán mucho espacio para estirarse. Parece que su niño está en posición y probablemente será el primero en nacer, aunque ambos están cabeza abajo, lo cual es una buena señal —Susan terminó el hechizo y las imágenes de los bebés desaparecieron—. De acuerdo, voy a meterme en el agua con Hermione. Draco, te arrodillas detrás de ella afuera de la piscina y cuentas mientras ella puja. Estoy segura de que no quieres un asiento en primera fila para este espectáculo, pero desde ese lugar podrás ayudar a Hermione y también verás nacer a tus bebés.

Draco se movió para estar detrás de Hermione, su cabeza justo al lado de la de ella. Ella apoyó su cabeza contra la suya por un momento mientras Susan se acomodaba.

—Está bien, Hermione, en la siguiente contracción quiero que pujes, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, moviéndose ligeramente para ponerse en posición y esperó la siguiente contracción. Cuando finalmente sintió que se acercaba, cerró los ojos, metió la barbilla y comenzó a pujar. Draco contó hasta diez y Hermione se detuvo, respirando varias veces para recuperar el aliento.

—Está bien, eso estuvo bien, Hermione. Creo que solo unos cuantos más y quizás tengamos un bebé.

Hermione pujó nuevamente la siguiente contracción, al igual que la que le siguió.

—No sé si puedo hacer esto —dijo en voz baja, de modo que solo Draco pudo oír, el lado de su cabeza apoyado contra la suya una vez más.

Él le susurró al oído:

—Sé que puedes. Solo concéntrate, amor, está bien. Lo estás haciendo. Estoy aquí, aprieta mi mano si es necesario. Si me rompes un hueso, estoy seguro de que tienen otro de algún esqueleto que puedan darme.

Hermione se rió y al instante comenzó a gemir cuando otra contracción la golpeó. Pujó mientras Draco contaba, gritando cuando la cabeza del bebé comenzó a coronarse.

—Está bien, ya casi está aquí. Un empujón más, ¿de acuerdo? —la animó Susan.

Hermione asintió e inmediatamente comenzó a pujar cuando la siguiente contracción ya se estaba formando. Gritó de nuevo una vez que la cabeza estuvo completamente fuera.

—Ok, ahora relájate, y yo ayudaré a que salga —dijo Susan.

Un momento después, el pequeño cuerpo se deslizó hacia afuera y fue colocado en el pecho de Hermione.

—Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío —dijo Hermione, mirando al pequeño en su pecho, sus brazos envolviéndolo protectoramente.

—Felicitaciones, parece que tu pequeño decidió salir primero —dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

Draco miró al bebé arrugado y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Un hijo. Su hijo.

—Hola, pequeño —dijo, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Hermione para verlo mejor. El bebé gimió lastimosamente, pero lentamente comenzó a calmarse bajo el calor corporal de su madre. El pequeño cabello que estaba encima de él estaba enmarañado con sangre y vernix, pero Draco podía ver los mechones blancos y rubios por debajo.

Se volvió hacia Hermione y la besó en la mejilla.

—Lo hiciste maravilloso —le dijo.

—Gracias, no eres un mal entrenador. Pero antes de que te olvides, todavía tenemos uno más que debe salir —le recordó. Draco sonrió y asintió, dándole un beso rápido.

Susan le instruyó sobre cómo cortar el cordón con su varita y luego les dijo que tenían que llevar al bebé para que lo limpiaran y verificaran su peso. Otro sanador se acercó y le dio a Draco una manta. La mantuvo abierta mientras el sanador le quitaba el bebé a Hermione y lo colocaba en los brazos de su padre, envolviéndolo para que se mantuviera caliente. Draco sostuvo a su pequeño hijo por un momento hasta que Hermione gimió y supo que era hora de prepararse para su niña. Lo entregó al sanador y volvió a arrodillarse detrás de Hermione.

Susan revisó para asegurarse de que la niña no se hubiera girado durante el nacimiento del niño y se sintió aliviada cuando vieron que aún estaba hacia abajo.

Parecía que había transcurrido poco tiempo hasta que Susan comenzó a decirle a Hermione que volviera a pujar. Hermione no estaba segura de si tenía la energía para tener otro bebé, pero con Draco susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído, sintió que al menos debería intentarlo. Cerró los ojos una vez más, apoyó la barbilla en el pecho y volvió a empujar.

Mientras Hermione dio a luz a su hijo, Draco mantuvo su mirada entre sus piernas, buscando las primeras señales del bebé. Esta vez, mantuvo sus ojos en Hermione. La expresión de determinación en su rostro a pesar de que estaba agotada; el sudor que goteaba de su frente, que ayudó a limpiar; los gemidos que se convertían en gritos cuando pujaba. Supo en ese preciso momento, que nunca amaría a nadie tanto como amaba a Hermione. Era su mejor amiga y sabía que nunca podría dejarla ir. Sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a contar nuevamente cuando Hermione comenzó a pujar.

—Te amo —le susurró al oído— Puedes hacer esto. Conozcamos a nuestra hija.

Hermione lo miró brevemente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y asintió. Empujó una vez más y, con la ayuda de Susan, su hija nació.

…

* * *

Al fin se ha declarado! Esperamos 41 capítulos para esto, casi nada XD Y ya solo nos queda el final más el epílogo...

Gracias por sus rv, los leí todos :* muchos besos


	43. Chapter 43

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

—Entonces, ¿Al fin nos van a decir sus nombres? —preguntó Ginny. Ella y Harry pasaron a visitarlos antes de abandonar el hospital, tal como habían prometido. Ginny estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, un requisito del hospital, y sostenía a su hijo dormido.

—Lo haremos, cuando todos los demás estén aquí —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Estaba sosteniendo a su hija, que estaba amamantando contenta, mientras Harry sostenía al niño, Draco estaba de pie junto a él.

Una vez que los limpiaron y lavaron, los bebés lucieron el cabello rubio platino de los Malfoy. Era demasiado pronto para decir si la niña tendría el pelo rizado como su madre, pero Hermione en el fondo sabía que sí.

Durante la siguiente media hora, la habitación comenzó a llenarse; Narcissa, Andrómeda y Teddy (que estaba emocionado de faltar a la escuela para poder conocer a los bebés), llegaron primero. Las dos brujas mayores recogieron cada una a un bebé y comenzaron a arrullarlos. El Sr. y la Sra. Granger llegaron, con la ayuda del Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, poco después, seguidos de Ron y Pansy. Blaise, Daphne, Theo y Astoria llegaron de los últimos.

—Bueno, creo que esta es una cantidad significativa de personas, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Draco? — preguntó Hermione. Draco asintió.

—¿Podemos recuperar a nuestros hijos, por favor, así podemos presentarlos correctamente?

A regañadientes, la madre y el padre de Hermione entregaron los bebés a sus padres.

—Todos ustedes han sido muy pacientes y les agradecemos. Queremos comenzar diciendo que seguiremos con la tradición Malfoy y que cada niño tendrá un nombre celestial* —comenzó Hermione. Escuchó a Narcissa lanzar un gritito desde donde estaba parada.

—Entonces, sin más preámbulos, quiero presentarles a nuestro hijo, Scorpius. Scorpius Joseph-Draco Malfoy, su segundo nombre es por mí, obviamente, y su abuelo —anunció Draco.

—Y me gustaría presentarles a nuestra hija, Lyra. Lyra Narcissa-Kathleen Malfoy, que lleva el nombre de sus dos abuelas — dijo Hermione, notando que las dos mujeres mencionadas ahora lloraban abiertamente.

Hubo muestras de asombro colectivo en ese momento y los bebés pasaron de brazo en brazo una vez más. El Sr. Granger se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó, dándole las gracias por el honor de que su propio nombre fuera el segundo nombre de su nieto.

—¿Pero qué hay de tu padre? —inquirió, esperando que hubiesen usado el nombre en su memoria.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo general, la costumbre es que el primer hijo tenga el nombre de su padre como segundo nombre. Hermione realmente quería usar el tuyo, por lo que llegamos a un acuerdo y le dimos dos. Era lógico que Lyra también tuviera dos segundos nombres, así que elegimos los nombres de las dos abuelas.

—Bueno, Kathleen está en las nubes por esto —dijo, mirando a su esposa que estaba sosteniendo a su nieto— Son hermosos.

—Bueno, usted tiene una hija hermosa, señor —dijo Draco.

El Sr. Granger sonrió y miró a Hermione, que estaba mirando con satisfacción desde su cama mientras sus hijos eran mimados.

—Lo sé.

Durante el día llegaron más y más visitas; George y Angelina, Percy y Andrea, Bill y Fleur, Luna con su novio Rolf Scamander, Neville y Hannah, y muchos otros. Harry y Ginny fueron a casa pero prometieron regresar más tarde. Los periodistas solicitaron entrevistas, las que fueron denegadas rápidamente. Draco y Hermione enviarían su propia historia, junto con unas fotos, más adelante, la comunidad mágica tendría que esperar el debut.

Un sanador llegó y les dijo a los invitados que era hora de irse para que la nueva familia pudiera tener algo de tiempo a solas. Hermione y Draco pidieron a Harry y Ginny, que habían regresado una hora antes, así como a Blaise y Daphne, que se quedaran unos minutos más. La Sra. Weasley llevó a James de regreso a casa, quien ya había amamantado recién, y ellos prometieron no tardar demasiado.

—Ok entonces, ahora que la multitud se ha ido, queríamos hablar con ustedes sobre algo realmente importante —comenzó Draco, sosteniendo a Lyra, que en ese momento lo miraba fijamente y se aferraba a uno de sus dedos.

Hermione asintió mientras sostenía a Scorpius, que dormía plácidamente después de haberse alimentado hasta saciarse.

—Hemos estado hablando durante los últimos meses sobre quiénes queremos que sean los padrinos de los niños.

—Y queremos que sean ustedes —finalizó Draco.

—Eh, ¿se dan cuenta cuán aterrador es cuando hablan como si fueran uno? —preguntó Blaise. Draco sonrió burlonamente.

—Cállate y escucha, Zabini. Como no podíamos decidirnos solo por una pareja, decidimos que los cuatro fueran sus padrinos. No hay un bebé específico para cada pareja, simplemente... ambos tendrán dos padrinos y dos madrinas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Daphne, que estaba muy sorprendida— ¿Por qué nosotros? Quiero decir, entiendo por qué eligieron a Harry y Ginny, pero ¿por qué Blaise y yo también?

Hermione le sonrió.

—Sé lo cercanos que son a Draco y lo buenos amigos que son. También sé cuánto aman a los niños.

—Espera, entonces, ¿Tú nos elegiste? ¿No a los Potter? —preguntó Blaise, claramente confundido.

—Sí, sí. Cuando estábamos hablando de los padrinos, les sugerí a ustedes mientras Draco sugirió a Harry y Ginny, que son mis mejores amigos —explicó Hermione. Volvió su atención hacia Harry y Ginny— Ustedes dos, obviamente, eran una de mis opciones, pero también sabía que tendrían la oportunidad de ser padrinos de muchos otros niños del lado de la familia Weasley. Fue Draco quien insistió en que también sean padrinos.

Ginny miró a Draco, lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Oh Malfoy, eres un dulce —dijo en broma, secándose una lágrima.

Draco se rió entre dientes y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ginny.

—Qué puedo decir, Weaslette, me has conquistado.

Ella se rió y besó su mejilla.

—¿Y Harry?

—Eh, es parte del paquete, supongo —dijo.

—Gracias, Malfoy, significa mucho — dijo Harry sarcásticamente, antes de reírse.

Draco se levantó y le ofreció su mano, que Harry sacudió sin dudar.

—Probablemente deberíamos irnos —dijo Ginny— de lo contrario cuando volvamos mi madre se habrá mudado.

—Bueno... ella se quedará unas semanas —dijo Harry torpemente, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué es la primera vez que escucho sobre esto? —preguntó, mirando a su marido.

—Ella se ofreció a quedarse y ayudar un poco, hasta que nos acostumbremos —dijo.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry antes de acercarse a Hermione.

—Te veré pronto. Cuida a mis ahijados, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —besó la mejilla de su amiga— Ahora vete, disfruta tu tiempo con tu bebé y tu esposo.

—Y mi madre también, aparentemente —dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hermione se rió entre dientes y susurró:

—No estés tan enojada con él. Solo estaba pensando en ti.

Ginny suspiró.

—Supongo. Pero creo que lo haré sufrir un poco —guiñó hacia Hermione antes de darse la vuelta para abrazar a Draco.

Harry abrazó y besó a Hermione y sacudió la mano de Draco una vez más antes de volver a casa.

Hermione miró a Daphne y Blaise, quienes permanecían en silencio y estuvieron apartados cuando los Potter se despidieron.

—¿Y ustedes dos?

—¿Nos elegiste porque no podemos tener hijos? — espetó Daphne. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Lo creas o no, los sugerí antes de que supiera sobre eso. Una vez que nos lo contaron, realmente se afianzó mi decisión.

Daphne asintió y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, se agachó y la abrazó, tratando de no aplastar al bebé en sus brazos.

—Gracias —susurró al oído.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —le preguntó Blaise a Draco mientras las mujeres hablaban. Draco asintió.

—Sí. Aunque espero que no estés tan molesto por sugerir a Potter en lugar de ustedes.

—Nah, entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Son sus mejores amigos. Me sorprende que nos haya elegido, pero estoy agradecido —sonrió para sus adentros— Nunca he sido padrino. Creo que me gustará.

—Será una buena práctica para cuando tengas tus propios hijos —dijo Draco.

—Hablando de eso... —miró a Daphne quien le sonrió y asintió— Tenemos algunas noticias.

—¿Si? —preguntó Draco. Daphne asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos encontramos con una agencia de adopción y tuvimos la oportunidad de recorrer uno de los orfanatos. Y allí estaban estos dos pequeños hermanos, un niño y una niña. Son tan adorables. La niña tiene unos cuatro años y el niño pequeño solo tiene un poco más de un año. Planeábamos adoptar solo a un niño, pero... nos enamoraron y nosotros a ellos, ahora estamos en proceso de adopción.

—¡Oh Daph, eso es genial! —dijo Hermione. Draco le dio una palmada a Blaise en la espalda.

—Felicitaciones, amigo.

—Gracias —dijo Blaise— Estoy demasiado nervioso, pero será divertido. Finalmente haremos crecer a nuestra familia. Ahora solo tenemos que preparar las habitaciones, conseguir la ropa, juguetes y todo lo demás que necesitan los niños.

—Si necesitas ayuda, avísanos —dijo Draco, con Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo Blaise—. Bueno, probablemente deberíamos marcharnos antes de que el sanador regrese y nos eche a patadas.

Se despidieron y, por primera vez desde que nacieron los bebés, estuvieron solo los cuatro. Draco, con Lyra, ahora durmiendo en sus brazos, se sentó en la cama al lado de Hermione. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, cada uno sosteniendo a un niño y viéndolos dormir.

—Son hermosos —dijo Hermione, pasando ligeramente un dedo por la mejilla de Scorpius. Él se estremeció pero continuó durmiendo.

—No sé si te lo dije todavía, pero lo hiciste increíble. No conozco a nadie que haya podido hacer lo que hiciste tú —dijo Draco, mirando a Hermione. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró feliz. Después, colocaron a los bebés en las pequeñas cunas de la habitación y los nuevos padres se durmieron, el agotamiento los golpeó con toda su fuerza después de los eventos del día.

Al día siguiente, después de dormir solo algunas horas debido a que los bebés se despertaban para amamantar cada pocas horas, Draco y Hermione finalmente llegaron a su casa. Cuando aparecieron en el patio de entrada fueron recibidos por Narcissa, Andrómeda y los padres de Hermione. Teddy había hecho un cartel antes de irse a la escuela ese día que decía "¡Bienvenidos a casa Scorpius y Lyra!" que estaba colgado en la pared. Hermione y Draco pasaron a los bebés a los abuelos mientras subían para desempacar y ponerse cómodos. Hermione convenció a Draco de ducharse primero ya que sabía que los bebés necesitarían alimentarse pronto. Dio vueltas por la habitación de los niños hasta que llegaron sus padres, cada uno con un inquieto bebé.

—Creemos que estos pequeños tienen hambre —dijo su madre.

—Sabía que la tendrían. Los voy a amamantar en mi cama, es más fácil alimentarlos a ambos de esa manera.

Siguieron a su hija al dormitorio y esperaron a que Hermione se ubicara con muchas almohadas a su alrededor. Uno a la vez, tomó a los niños para que amamantaran (su padre miró hacia otro lado mientras se acomodaban), y pronto ambos tragaron sedientos.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño —dijo su madre.

—Gracias mamá.

—Nos iremos a casa y les dejaremos descansar, pero volveremos dentro de unos días, ¿está bien? —dijo su padre.

—Saben que son bienvenidos aquí en cualquier momento. Solo llámenme y enviaré a alguien para que pasen por la red flu —les dijo.

Cada uno besó a su hija en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando los bebés terminaron de amamantar, Draco regresó a la habitación, fresco y limpio de la ducha.

—¿Comieron? —preguntó.

—Sí, ¿puedes tomar a Scorp para que eructe, por favor? Yo tomaré a Lyra —dijo.

Draco tomó a su hijo, lo colocó sobre su hombro y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, esperando el eructo que sabía vendría.

Lyra y Scorpius eructaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus padres sonrieran.

—Dame a Lyra y ve a bañarte. Cambiaré sus pañales y veré si puedo hacerlos dormir —le ofreció Draco.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó. Draco la besó en la frente.

—Positivo.

Veinte minutos después, Hermione salió del humeante baño y fue en busca de su esposo y sus bebés. Los encontró en el cuarto de los niños, Draco sentado en una de las mecedoras, con un bebé dormido en cada brazo. Él mismo parecía haberse quedado dormido también. Hermione se quedó allí, apoyada contra la puerta, sonriendo ante la escena. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Draco, el matón de su infancia, dormir pacíficamente con sus hijos en los brazos. Habían recorrido un largo camino. Pensó en que le había dicho que la amaba mientras estaba de parto. Ella no lo había dicho aún; no estaba segura de si podría. Tenía sentimientos por él, eso era obvio, ¿pero era amor? Otra mirada a él con sus hijos y su corazón revoloteó una vez más. Caminó silenciosamente y recogió a Scorpius, causando que Draco abriera los ojos.

—Lo siento —susurró-, solo los quiero poner en la cuna.

Draco asintió, y una vez que Hermione agarró a su hijo, se levantó con Lyra y la colocó en la cuna junto a su hermano. Habían acordado que durante los primeros meses compartirían una cuna, ya que la mayoría de los gemelos dormían mejor cuando estaban cerca de sus hermanos. Los gemelos descansaron juntos y sus padres salieron silenciosamente de la habitación. Hermione tomó la mano de Draco mientras los conducía de regreso a su habitación.

—No sé tú, pero podría tomar una siesta —dijo. Draco bostezó y asintió.

—Yo también.

Ambos se deslizaron en la cama, encontrándose en el medio. Draco la atrajo hacia sí para que su brazo descansara contra su cintura.

—Hm, esto está bien. No más barriga en el camino —dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Todavía tengo barriga, pero no tan grande como antes. Eso desaparecerá con el tiempo, una vez que tenga la autorización para entrenar y- —Él la detuvo hablando con un ligero beso.

—Shh... descansa —susurró.

—Eres un mandón —bromeó, pero se deslizó más cerca y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio antes de que Hermione dijera en voz baja: —Espero que no creas que estoy ignorando lo que dijiste antes.

—¿Hm? —preguntó Draco somnoliento.

—Lo que me dijiste cuando estaba de parto —aclaró—. No lo he olvidado.

Draco abrió un ojo para mirarla.

—Sabía que no lo olvidarías. Pero como no habías mencionado nada, pensé que aún estabas resolviendo tus propios sentimientos —dijo simplemente, cerrando su ojo de nuevo. Ella asintió levemente.

—Tienes razón. No quería decírtelo solo porque tú lo dijiste. Y con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería decirlo porque estaba atrapada en ese momento.

—¿Crees que lo dije por eso? —preguntó Draco, con los ojos abiertos, frunciendo el ceño. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Te conozco. No haces cosas así, no por capricho. Sabía que una vez que lo dijeras sería en serio. Y yo... bueno, me conoces. Tengo que pensar demasiado. No lo dije, ni mencioné nada porque aún estaba procesando todo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó, su rostro descansando tan cerca del de ella que sus narices se tocaron. Ella frotó su nariz contra la suya.

—Diría que el sentimiento es mutuo —Draco abrió los ojos y le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a decirlo? —ella sonrió y lo besó.

—Te amo —dijo, murmurando contra sus labios. Él apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un beso apasionado.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Te amo —repitió ella. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle otro beso, abriéndose para él cuando sintió que su lengua rozaba sus labios.

—Yo también te amo —dijo entre besos. Él la acomodó en su costado, donde se durmieron, ambos esperando ansiosos lo que les deparaba el futuro junto a su familia.

FIN.

...

* * *

*La tradición de los nombres celestes es de la Familia Black, no de la familia Malfoy, pero la autora lo ha escrito así.

Buenas noches, amores. He aquí el ansiado final! ¿Quedan cabos sueltos? Pues nos queda el Epílogo aún ;)

Cuéntenme, qué les han parecido los nombres de los bebés… yo creo que un poco largos XD

Hermione al fin le ha dicho que también lo ama ¡wiiii!

Nos leemos pronto. Besos.


	44. Epílogo

Ninety-Five Percent pertenece a HufflepuffMommy

* * *

...

Dos semanas después del nacimiento de los mellizos, Pansy y Ron dieron la bienvenida a una niña, a quien llamaron Rose Lucrecia Weasley. Para gran consternación de su madre, la pequeña Rose nació tan calva como era posible y no fue hasta casi su primer cumpleaños que tuvo suficiente pelo, negro como el de su madre, para ponerle unos lindos lazos. Su hijo, Hugo Arthur Weasley, tenía la cabeza llena de un pelo tan rojo como el de su padre cuando nació cuatro años más tarde.

Cuando James Potter tenía solo dos años, Harry y Ginny le dieron la bienvenida a su hermano pequeño, Albus Severus. Unos años después, tuvieron una niña llamada Lily Luna. Ginny anunció que la fábrica de bebés estaba cerrada y que serían una feliz familia de cinco.

La adopción de Blaise y Daphne de los hermanos huérfanos, Chloe y Benjamin, se concretó unos meses después del nacimiento de los mellizos. Tres meses después, Daphne descubrió que estaba embarazada. Estuvo en reposo durante la mayor parte de su embarazo, pero tuvo una hermosa niña, a quien llamaron Hope.

Astoria y Theo se casaron y pasaron un año viajando antes de finalmente establecerse y formar una familia. Tuvieron una pequeña niña llamada Cecilia un año después y estaban felices de consentir y amar a su hija única.

En el primer cumpleaños de los mellizos, Draco le dio a Hermione el anillo de su abuela y le pidió que se casara con él otra vez. Renovaron sus votos en su segundo aniversario, con sus dos hijos caminando con ellos. Cuando los niños tenían casi tres años, dieron la bienvenida a un niño pequeño al que llamaron Orión Lucius Malfoy. Tres años después de eso, tuvieron a su cuarta y última hija, Cassiopeia Ariana Malfoy, o Cassie para abreviar. Orion y Cassie se parecian a su madre ya que ambos tenían ojos marrones y pelo castaño claro, una combinación perfecta de sus padres. Lyra y Orion fueron maldecidos con el pelo rizado de Hermione, mientras que Scorpius y Cassie tenían el pelo liso, como su padre.

Ahora, era 1 de septiembre y los mellizos, junto a James Potter y Rose Weasley, se habían ido en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su camino a la escuela ese mismo día.

—¡Me pregunto si ya los sortearon! —exclamó Orion mientras tomaba un bocado de su cena.

—Probablemente ya lo hayan hecho —reflexionó Hermione— Estoy segura de que enviarán una lechuza tan pronto como termine la cena.

—¿Podemos quedarnos despiertos y esperar sus cartas si prometemos irnos a dormir realmente rápido después? —preguntó Cassie.

Hermione sonrió y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hija.

—Lo siento cariño, pero si la carta no llega antes de ir a la cama, tendrás que esperar hasta la mañana. Tú y tu hermano tienen escuela mañana.

Cassie hizo un puchero, pero asintió, sabiendo que no debía discutir.

—Todavía no puedo creer que le hayan regalado escobas a Scorp y Ly para su cumpleaños —dijo Orion— Oye papá, ¿puedo-

—No, no hasta que tengas 11 —dijo Draco, interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa. Había sido el tema de muchas cenas últimamente. Orión quería desesperadamente tener una escoba de verdad, no una de entrenamiento. Ya se había escabullido en la de Scorp unas pocas veces, y descubrió que era mucho más fácil que una escoba de entrenamiento, pero no podía decirle eso a sus padres. Orión dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó otro bocado de comida, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de convencer a sus padres para que le conseguieran su propia escoba y mostrarles lo bueno que era volando.

Terminaron la cena y los dos niños pidieron que los excusaran para ir a jugar antes de irse a la cama.

Cuando Millie despejó la mesa, Hermione y Draco fueron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en el sofá.

Draco estaba mirando hacia la ventana y Hermione le tocó la mano.

—Te ves más nervioso que los niños esta mañana —dijo. Él levantó su mano y la besó en la parte superior.

—Tal vez lo estoy un poco. Siempre planeé que mis hijos estuvieran en Slytherin, pero realmente no veo a ninguno de los dos en esa casa.

—¿Realmente sería tan malo que estuvieran en otra? —preguntó ella.

—Supongo que no —entrelazó los dedos— ¿Te conté que Lyra me dijo que cree que Scorp irá a Hufflepuff?

Hermione asintió.

—Sí. Ella leyó mi copia de _Hogwarts, una Historia_ , más la actualizada, y dijo que cada vez que leía la descripción de Hufflepuff sobre lealtad, dedicación y paciencia, Scorpius siempre se le venía a la mente —miró a su marido, con el ceño fruncido en la cara— Te das cuenta de que si entra, ya no habrá más burlas hacia Hufflepuff en esta casa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, cariño —le sonrió a Hermione.

Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo juguetonamente.

—Lo digo en serio.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé —Draco suspiró cuando Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su hombro— Te das cuenta de que Lyra es una mini-tú, ¿verdad? Probablemente estará en Gryffindor.

—No, creo que será Ravenclaw —adivinó Hermione— No lo sé, pero creo que es más inteligente que yo a esa edad.

Draco se rió.

—Afortunadamente no se encontrará con un pequeño mocoso sangre pura que se burle de ella durante los próximos siete años.

—Bueno, no sé. No fue tan malo para mí —dijo como si nada.

Él giró su rostro para poder capturar sus labios en un ligero beso.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —dijo, besándolo de nuevo, y luego se enfrentó a él una vez más— ¿Has tenido noticias de tu madre?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ella y la tía Andromeda se divierten viajando. Extrañan a los niños y sobre todo lamentan el hecho de no haber estado aquí para ver a los mellizos en la estación. Pero prometió que los recogerá para las vacaciones de invierno como una sorpresa.

—Eso les gustará —sonrió.

Hubo un sonido de picoteo en una de las ventanas que hizo que Draco se levantara rápidamente, haciendo que Hermione cayera en el sofá y aterrizara en el lugar que él había estado ocupando. Ella volteó hacia atrás y esperó a que Draco volviera. Cuando lo hizo, tenía dos cartas en la mano. Hermione regresó a la posición sentada para que Draco pudiera sentarse a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿a quién leemos primero? —preguntó ella.

—Leeré la de Scorps, tú leerás la de Lyra y luego cambiaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió él.

Hermione asintió, tomando la carta que tenía la hermosa caligrafía de Lyra en el sobre y la abrió.

" _Queridos mamá y papá,_

 _¡Estoy en Ravenclaw! ¡Sabía que lo sería! James entró en Gryffindor, pero todos lo vimos venir, ¡y Rose se quedó en Hufflepuff! Le prometí a Scorp que no escribiría en mi carta donde terminó, porque quería contarlo él mismo._

 _El viaje en tren a Hogwarts fue un poco aburrido, así que me alegro de haber llevado algunos libros para leer. (Ya terminé el Libro estándar de hechizos: grado 1, así que comencé Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, recomendado por la tía Luna)._

 _¡La cena fue increíble y ahora estoy satisfecha! Y me senté al lado de otra niña de primer año llamada Patty, que es nacida de muggles, ella y yo hablamos mucho sobre libros. Estamos pensando en comenzar un club de lectura, ¿qué opinan? Tal vez mamá puede darnos sugerencias sobre libros._

 _Bueno, es tarde y necesito descansar para las clases de mañana. Respondan mi carta y díganles a Orión y a Cassie que los extraño y los amo._

 _Con amor,_

 _Lyra"_

Hermione sonrió por la carta de su hija. Observó a Draco que estaba mirando hacia algún lugar frente a él.

—¿Puedo leer la de Scorp? —preguntó.

Draco asintió y le entregó su carta, quitándole la de Lyra.

" _Mamá y papá,_

 _Estoy en Hufflepuff. Sé que papá estará decepcionado, pero estoy feliz dónde me puso el sombrero seleccionador. Lyra había leído todas las diferentes descripciones de la casa en el tren y me preguntó qué casa creía que me iba mejor y ambos acordamos que Hufflepuff era mi casa. Sé que papá dijo que iba a repudiar a cualquiera de sus hijos que estuviera en Hufflepuff, pero por favor no lo dejes, ¿de acuerdo mamá?_

 _Rose está en Hufflepuff conmigo y James entró en Gryffindor, como todos sabíamos que pasaría._

 _El viaje en tren fue divertido y me senté con un par de personas nuevas y ya hice algunos nuevos amigos. Incluso compré algunos dulces del carrito y los compartí con los niños en la cabina._

 _La comida en la cena estaba deliciosa, pero no tan buena como la de mamá._

 _Tengo que irme, el prefecto acaba de pasar y dice que es hora de irse a la cama. Escribiré más tarde._

 _Con amor,_

 _Scorpius"_

—Oh, Draco, ¿realmente dijiste que repudiarías a alguno de tus hijos si entrara en Hufflepuff? —preguntó exasperada. Draco tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Fue hace más de un año y estaba bromeando. Por supuesto que nunca lo repudiaría —Draco recuperó la carta de Scorpius y la leyó de nuevo— Tiene razón. Esa casa le queda bastante bien. Si no te importa, yo le escribiré esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

—Suena como un buen plan para mí. Responderé la de Lyra.

Cassie y Orion llegaron corriendo a la habitación y Cassie gritó:

—¡Cartas!

Draco se rió y levantó a su hija más pequeña mientras Orion se sentaba junto a Hermione.

—Sí. Acabamos de descubrir que Lyra está en Ravenclaw y Scorpius está en Hufflepuff.

—¡Si, lo sabía! —Cassie le dio un grito de triunfo a Orion— Paga. Te dije que Scorp estaría en Hufflepuff.

Orión refunfuñó, pero sacó un galeón y lo colocó en la mano extendida de su hermana. Luego ella miró a su padre y pestañeó.

—Papá, si guardo suficientes galeones, ¿puedo comprar una escoba real?

—Ni siquiera te gusta volar, Cass —dijo Hermione y Draco solo se rió. Cassie se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entonces? Al menos tendré una escoba real antes que Orión.

—¡Oye! Papá, mamá, no la van a dejar comprar una escoba ¿o sí? ¡Solo tiene 5 años! —Cassie le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

—Basta ustedes dos. Corran a sus habitaciones, luego iremos y los arroparemos, dentro de unos minutos —dijo Hermione. Mientras miraban a sus dos hijos más jóvenes discutir en voz baja cuando salían de la habitación, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres saber quién estará en Slytherin? Esa niña tuya —Draco sonrió con orgullo.

—Sí, he estado pensando eso desde hace un tiempo también. Orion probablemente le pida al sombrero que lo ponga en Gryffindor, para que poder estar con James —Hermione se rió.

—Eso es probable.

Draco se levantó y le ofreció sus manos a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella aceptó el gesto y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, donde le besó la punta de la nariz.

—¿Vamos a meter a esos niños en la cama y pasar un tiempo de mamá y papá a solas? —dijo él mientras movía las cejas.

—Tal vez si tienes suerte —dijo ella besando sus labios rápidamente. De la mano, subieron por la gran escalera hacia las habitaciones.

—Bueno, te das cuenta de que si Orión ingresa a Gryffindor y Cassie va a Slytherin, habrá un Malfoy en cada casa de Hogwarts durante al menos un año —Draco sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

—Eso sería estupendo.

Hermione acostó a Cassie mientras Draco se ocupaba de Orion, luego se intercambiaron para que cada uno pudiera darle las buenas noches a ambos. Una vez que los niños se acomodaron y se arroparon, Hermione y Draco se dirigieron a su propia habitación.

—Entonces, Señor Malfoy —dijo Hermione mientras enlazaba sus manos detrás de su cuello.

—¿Sí, Señora Malfoy? —respondió, con las manos descansando sobre sus caderas.

—¿Cómo se siente tener dos hijos en Hogwarts? —Draco reflexionó por un momento.

—Viejo —dijo, sonriéndole mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco— Está bien, estoy realmente muy orgulloso.

—¿Incluso si uno de tus hijos está en Hufflepuff? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Especialmente porque uno de ellos está en Hufflepuff —dijo, besándola suavemente.

Dejó que el beso se demorara un momento antes de suspirar en un abrazo.

—Sabes, con todo lo que el Ministerio ha hecho, bueno o malo, creo que todo lo relacionado con la ley del matrimonio resultó bastante bien.

—Yo creo que estaban equivocados en la compatibilidad del 95% —dijo Draco seriamente.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah?

Él se inclinó para besarla una vez más.

—Creo que es más un 100% —dijo contra sus labios. Hermione sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo... 100%.

…

* * *

Qué emoción… han pasado exactamente 9 meses desde que empecé a publicar esta traducción y me siento feliz de haber llegado al final. Solo lamento no haber sido más rápida o no haber tenido más tiempo, espero que me disculpen por eso.

Todo este trabajo se lo dedico **Karem,** espero que lo hayas disfrutado, te quiero mucho.

Quiero agradecer, en primer lugar a Kari (HufflepuffMommy) por permitirme traducir esta linda historia, y en segundo lugar pero no menos importante, a quienes permanecieron allí durante todo este tiempo, a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, han dado seguir, han agregado a sus favoritos y a quienes nominaron y votaron esta traducción en los Amortentia Awards y en los Fanfics Awards… Mil, mil, gracias! Son un amor! Espero seguir mejorando en esto y traerles una nueva traducción pronto :D

¿Les ha gustado el final? A mi me encantó que Draco al fin le haya dado a Hermione el anillo de la abuela (y creo que la atora tal vez podría haberle sacado más partido a eso) Y también me gustó que tuvieran cuatro niños y que cada uno fuese a una casa distinta en Hogwarts, aunque es muy raro leer a Scorpius en Hufflepuff… es extraño pero tierno =D Amo los finales felices!

Monstruitogg ahora sí puedes llorar XD

¿Un último review? Nos leemos! Besos, besos y más besos!


End file.
